Her Partner's Wife
by goladyvols
Summary: A/U.. This story is AU. Callie is a cop and Arizona is her partner's wife. The characters are not from the show just Callie & AZ. Some may show up later. Not my usual thing but try it & let me know. Rating has changed to "M" guys...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Callie stared from the doorway. She knew she had been doing this very thing way too much, but she could not pull her eyes away. The woman who had her attention did not even know she was there.

"Arizona?"

Blue eyes connected with brown and Callie felt her heart beat faster. This had to stop. She told herself every time she felt the sudden change, but so far she had been unsuccessful. This was her partner's wife, correction this had been her partner's wife. Now that same partner was buried in the ground because of his own stupidity.

"Are you OK, Arizona?"

Callie hated to even hear those words come from her own mouth. Of course she was not OK, she had just lost her husband a month ago. The words just came out and now she hated herself for even having the breath to say them.

Arizona wanted to be strong but when she saw the concern written all over Callie's face, she could no longer hold back. This woman had turned into her lifeline and she was so thankful for her. She no longer thought of Callie as just Pete's partner, she was her friend and the only thing that was keeping her going. She could feel her eyes filling with tears and her lip began to tremble, but there was not a damn thing she could do to prevent it.

Callie watched Arizona struggle to hold herself together. She had come to admire the strength this woman maintained, even when her life was falling apart, she remained in control. Some people would have just crawled in bed and given up but not Arizona, she was one of the strongest people Callie had ever known.

"Callie..."

"I'm right here honey."

She knew she needed to watch the pet name, but it just came so naturally when she thought about Arizona. And Arizona didn't seem to notice.

"I cannot do this anymore."

"What do you mean, Arizona?"

Her name being spoken seemed to make the floodgates open. She felt the sob rise from her throat and did nothing to stop it. She knew she had to get the emotions out or it was going to destroy her.

Callie tried to remain passive but she knew she had to go to her. She crossed the room in two big strides and knelt in front of Arizona. The sobs were breaking her heart and she fought the urge to pull her against her and lost. She had to forget her feelings and focus on Arizona. Placing her hands on Arizona's knees, she leaned towards her. She didn't want to push her but she knew she needed to help comfort her. She was shocked when Arizona slid down the couch and landed in her lap. The impact almost tipped them over, but Callie kept them upright.

Arizona tried to control her sobs but she knew she had been holding them in too long. Her grief was taking over her body.

"Let it out, Arizona. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Callie had no idea how long those sobs lasted. She could no longer hold her tears at bay. This strong woman was breaking her heart. She knew Blair had to have a breaking point and something tonight had triggered that. She cried for Arizona and for Pete. Her heart was breaking for this whole situation. This woman was widowed because of a stupid mistake. A mistake that she was not going to find out about, if Callie could help it.

Arizona felt herself calming but the tears were still flowing. She knew Callie was crying as well and she felt they both needed to feel this closeness. She pulled back slightly and felt the questioning of Callie's body.

"Callie, I'm so sorry."

"What? Why are you apologizing to me?"

Callie tried to disguise the hurt and maybe even anger in her words but she did not do a good job. She watched as the tears started flowing down Arizona's cheeks again and felt like a total ass.

"I'm sorry, Arizona. I did not mean to upset you but I want you to understand that I am here for you. Please do not apologize to me for feeling like this. You lost your husband a month ago, this is still raw. If you need to scream, cry, break things or anything else I will be right here. I want to be here for you, so please do not take that away from me by apologizing for the way you feel."

Arizona leaned back into Callie's embrace and knew she had to tell her what caused this breakdown. Taking several deep breaths, she mashed the words together.

"CallieI'mpregnant."

Callie felt Arizona press her face into her neck and wished that things were different. If this embrace could be for another reason. She had to get that thought out of her head. Wait, did Arizona just say she was pregnant? Pulling back, she tilted Arizona's chin up and looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Is that why you are so upset today? Did you do a test and you just found out?"

"No, I'm almost five months."

That stupid son of a bitch had gotten himself killed with a pregnant wife at home. Callie was so angry right now, she wanted to punch someone. More specifically, she wanted to punch her dead partner right in the face. Fighting back her anger, she calmed herself and asked, "So tell me why this is upsetting you right now."

"I have an appointment tomorrow. We were supposed to find out what the sex is. I realized, right before you got here, that I have no one to go with me and share this exciting time with. I know it sounds silly but I want someone to be there."

"Arizona, I will come with you. If you want me to be in the room with you and hold your hand, then I will."

"Callie, thank you for everything. You have been my lifeline the last month and I want you to know how much I appreciate it. I really have no idea what I would do without you. Thank you so much. And yes, I would like for you to come with me tomorrow."

"I would be honored, Arizona."

Callie only hoped she could remain honorable to her partner. She felt things for his wife that she had never felt before and he wasn't here to tell her to get over herself. What was a girl to do?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: WOW thanks so much for all the alerts, favorites & reviews(especially the reviews) it made my day! This story came to me & I had to start writing. I have never written anything like this before so please bear with me! I also decided to keep Arizona as Arizona Robbins. I could not come up with a last name for her so I just kept it like it was.. And like I said before, the characters from the show probably won't make an appearance in this story. If they do, it may be Mark & Cristina or maybe even Teddy. I haven't made my mind up yet. The first few chapters will be the gals only so I'll keep you guys posted & give you a heads up. Thanks again for reading! You guys are AWESOME!**_

Chapter 2

Callie sat down and watched Arizona sign in. She knew the woman behind the desk must have said something about Pete because Arizona's facial expression changed from stoic to heartbroken. Callie took this chance to admire her beauty but more than that, she admired everything about Arizona. She had always known that she had inner strength but this had put things in a whole new perspective for her. Callie thought back to the night Pete went undercover and the talk she had with Arizona. She had seen the determination in those blue eyes to stay strong and Callie could only imagine how hard it would be to stay married to a cop, especially one that went undercover. That night had been the first time she admitted to herself that she was attracted to Arizona.

"Hey? What are you thinking about?"

Callie jerked away from her thoughts and caught the blue eyes studying her. Oh Arizona, what would you do if you knew where my thoughts were? Run like hell.

"I was thinking about how strong you are."

When Callie's words were met with a curious look, she continued.

"I know the lady must have said something about Pete. I watched you and saw your body language change but you kept your emotions in check. That must take a lot of strength to be able to do that. I have cried so much in the last month that when I hear someone mention Pete, I just have to let it go and cry."

What Callie wasn't saying was that she had cried more for Arizona than her own partner. She still felt so much anger towards him. He got mixed up in a situation that had gotten him killed and his wife had no idea. After finding out that Arizona was pregnant, Callie's anger had intensified. She had never thought of Pete as a stupid person but knowingly getting involved with something as bad as he had gotten into while his wife of ten years sat at home, pregnant and alone. What the hell was that about?

"Callie, I think you forgot about yesterday. That was not strength, crying myself into oblivion over this doctor's appointment. You give me way too much credit."

Callie wished that Arizona could see herself in a different light. She was so strong yet she remained so caring. Some people turned their strength into coldness and uncaring but Arizona was neither of those things.

"Arizona, I wish you would give yourself more credit."

Eyes connected and a small smile was shared between the two.

"Arizona Robbins."

Both women looked over at the nurse standing at the door.

"I will wait out here and the nurse can let me know when to come back."

"Calliope, don't be silly. Come back with me."

Callie could not help the sharp intake of breath. She had never heard her whole name used by anyone but her parents and to hear it come from Arizona was a shock to her system.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Remember you said you would hold my hand. Are you going to back out now?"

"I will never break a promise to you, Arizona."

Callie hoped that her emotions were not written all over her face.

"That's good to know, Calliope."

Callie followed Arizona and the nurse to the lab section of the office. She heard the nurse tell Arizona she needed a urine sample and watched as Arizona disappeared into the small bathroom. Distracted, she walked over to the bulletin board with hundreds of baby pictures on it and tried to study each little face. Some pictures had the doctor holding the baby and others had the family staring lovingly at their new addition. One picture caught her attention and she stared at it, almost numb. A new father was holding his brand new baby with fresh tears in his eyes and Callie immediately thought of Pete. She knew her partner would have been a wonderful father but now he would never have that chance to prove it and Arizona would suffer for his mistake. She angrily wiped tears from her eyes and turned around hoping no one had seen her but her eyes connected with Arizona's and she saw something written across the other woman's face. She really didn't know how to describe it but the look took her breath away. She needed to get herself together so she waited until the nurse had finished with Arizona. She watched her get her finger pricked, her blood pressure taken and her weight measured. Feeling a little more in control she stepped beside Arizona as the nurse walked her to her exam room.

"Callie are you OK?"

Callie felt like an absolute ass. Here she was being asked by a pregnant woman, correction- a widowed pregnant woman if she was OK. This woman never stopped amazing her. The only thing she could manage was a quick nod of her head. She vaguely heard the nurse telling Arizona to undress and put a gown on and the doctor would be in shortly. The ultrasound machine was set up and already had her name on the screen. Callie felt so out of her comfort zone, she really didn't know what to do.

"Calliope?"

"Arizona, I want to be here for you, I really do. I'm sorry I just got a little overwhelmed looking at some of the baby photos. I thought about Pete and everything he's going to miss and my guilt for not being able to do anything came back, full force."

Arizona listened as Callie explained her emotional state. Did she honestly feel like she didn't do anything? This woman had tried to talk Pete out of the undercover assignment and when he took it, she was there to help console her. How many nights had she stayed with her waiting to hear news from Pete? And after Pete was killed, she had barely left her side. Callie had been here for her more than anyone.

"Callie, why do you feel such guilt? You were not even there when Pete was killed? You tried your best to talk him out of going undercover. Why are you blaming yourself? You have helped me so much with everything, that I don't want to take advantage of you. If this makes you feel uncomfortable I will understand and I will not be angry if you decide to leave. Just know that I already appreciate everything that you have done for me. You mean so much to me, Callie, thank you."

Pushing down the guilt of knowing what really happened with Pete, Callie walked over to Arizona and pulled her into her arms. She needed to feel the comfort from her friend and so did Arizona. The hug turned from comforting into hanging on for dear life within thirty seconds. They needed each other and right now it seemed that was all they had.

Arizona was the first to pull away and leaned forward, placing a platonic kiss on Callie's cheek.

"Thank you Calliope."

Callie felt herself blush as Arizona used her full name again. She could still feel the imprint of her lips against her cheek and it was so hard not to reach up and touch that very spot. Something shifted inside of Callie and she knew she would do whatever she had to for Arizona. Keeping her feelings to herself was the first on the list.

"I'll step outside while you change. Knock on the door when you're ready for me to come back in."

Callie closed the door and leaned against the wall. She would do anything for the woman inside that room even if it meant breaking her own heart.

_**OK, I would love to hear your thoughts or just drop me a line letting me know what you all thought! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks guys! This story has already been a challenge.. I appreciate all the interest and especially the reviews. And all errors are mine, no beta...**_

Chapter 3

Arizona felt something strange within herself. She could not place the feeling but she was questioning her motives for kissing Callie. It was just a kiss on the cheek but she had never done that before with a female friend. She undressed slowly and let her mind wander. Pete had told her that Callie was a lesbian a long time ago but she had never seen her with another woman. She didn't have a problem with it but that wasn't a subject that they talked about. She pulled the stiff gown on and walked over to the door. Knocking very quietly, she hoped that Callie had heard the small sound. Walking over to the bed, she climbed onto the mattress.

Callie wished she could tell Arizona the truth but the way things were right now, she was afraid to. She knew Arizona was strong and had held things together but she also thought about yesterday. How long had Arizona been sitting there on the couch before she had gotten there? She was keeping up appearances when Callie was around but what happened when she wasn't? Was everything still OK then? Callie decided the best thing she could do right now was keep things quiet about Pete. Arizona deserved to think he died a hero. Her thoughts were silenced when she heard the small knock on the other side of the door. Gathering her strength, she took a deep breath and walked back into the room.

"Are you ready for this?"

Callie didn't want to be over-the-top with her happiness and excitement but at the same time she wanted Arizona to be excited. This was something special and she was so glad she was getting to share it with her. But looking at Arizona's face she knew something else was going on.

"Callie, about that kiss..."

The conversation never got to start because the moment was broken with a sharp knock and then the door opened.

Callie watched as a tall thin man walked into the room. He was looking down at Arizona's chart and did not look up at first. Callie knew the lady from the front desk probably put a note about Pete in the chart. She could tell from his expression that he must have seen it.

"Mrs. Robbins, I am so sorry about your husband. I will do everything I can to make this as comfortable as possible. And please, do not hesitate to call if you ever need anything."

Arizona heard the doctor's words but instead she was focused on Callie. She should not have said that about the kiss. It did not matter that Callie was a lesbian, she was her friend and that's what was important. She hoped that Callie could read the apology in her eyes and reached out her hand. Hoping that Callie would take that as an offering.

Callie watched the assurance spread across Arizona's face. She knew that she knew she was a lesbian and had always thought it didn't matter until today. Maybe Arizona just didn't want her to get confused about her feelings. It was a simple kiss on the cheek not some heated battle of tongues. They were OK. She reached out and took Arizona's hand.

"Dr. Benson, this is my dear friend Calliope Torres. She was also Pete's partner."

"Nice to meet you Detective Torres. I'm glad you could be here with Arizona today."

Callie shook the doctor's hand and stated matter of factly. "No where else I would rather be."

Arizona felt relief at Callie's words. She was so thankful that things were going to be OK between them.

"Arizona, have you had any concerns?"

"No sir, everything has been fine. Well, with the pregnancy that is."

Callie saw the pain flash across her face and gave her hand a tight squeeze. Callie saw Dr. Benson pause and look at Arizona with compassion, he almost looked uncomfortable but continued with his spill.

" Your blood pressure is very good. It's lower this appointment than it was your last. Your weight has not fluctuated yet, you're holding steady at gaining only five pounds. That's a great start and just think you're already halfway there. If you don't have any concerns, I'm going to do a quick exam and then we'll start the ultrasound."

Callie felt herself panic as she watched Arizona lie back and fit both feet in the stirrups. This was going to be very uncomfortable. She didn't realize there would be an exam. She was prepared for the ultrasound but not this. Callie knew if Arizona had not been holding onto her hand, she would have bolted out the door.

Arizona knew Callie was very uncomfortable but still she held onto her hand. She knew she would be covered the whole time and she did not want to take the chance of letting Callie's hand go and her bolting out the door. She did not want to be here alone. She squeezed Callie's hand hoping to ease her nerves.

Callie felt the little squeeze and focused on the picture hanging on the wall. She was trying hard not to think about what was going on. Was Arizona as embarrassed as she was?

"OK, Arizona, everything looks fine. No dilation or anything. Let me know if anything changes. If you have any cramping or bleeding especially. I'm going to pull the bottom of the bed out and you can put your legs flat."

Callie was so thankful the exam was over. Now she could focus on Arizona instead of the crappy painting on the wall. This was the first time she had ever seen Arizona's creamy skin and seeing the little bump of her belly made her eyes grow misty. This was going to be a tough road for Arizona but she knew she would do whatever she could to make things easier for her and the baby.

"OK, Arizona, the gel will be cold on your belly but otherwise everything else should be comfortable for you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's find out what the little peanut is."

Callie smiled at the term of endearment from Arizona. She watched intently as the doctor spread the gel across her belly with the ultrasound wand. Callie could feel a slight tremor in Arizona's hand and she squeezed her hand wanting her to know she was still there.

"OK, there's the uterus. The cord is full and healthy and the baby looks great. See there's a foot and an arm."

Callie told herself she was moving closer to Arizona so she could see the screen better, but she knew that was a lie. She darted her eyes between the screen and the beautiful woman lying on the bed, this was all so amazing.

"Arizona, I'm going to push down on your belly to see if I can get the baby to change positions. Right now the little peanut isn't cooperating."

Callie watched as Arizona forced a smile. She wanted to see the twinkle in those blue eyes again. She had not realized, up until now, that the small things like that were really getting to her. She should not be noticing even the smallest changes in Arizona but she did.

Arizona felt Dr. Benson pushing on her belly and closed her eyes. How long had she been holding her breath? Releasing her breath, she opened her eyes and glanced to her right and caught Callie's gaze. She moved her hand and felt Callie start to withdraw hers. Not wanting to seem desperate, she let their hands separate and immediately felt the loss.

"OK, Arizona, are you ready to know what you're having?"

Callie waited with tears in her eyes. She had to have the connection back. This time she picked up Arizona's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"You're having a girl, Arizona. Congratulations."

Callie leaned over and pressed her cheek to the top of Arizona's head. Everything was going to be fine, she could feel it.

_**OK guys let me know what's floating in your heads! Thanks again!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the little delay, things happen and I'm trying to keep that musical episode promo out of my head! That looks crazy and we know it's going to be our girls that the ambulance is bringing in, so good grief! I know several of you have asked about Arizona's POV & it's coming, I promise! There are several bad words in this chapter so be prepared. Thanks so much for reading and for reviewing, it means bunches and bunches! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 4

Callie had tried so hard to convince herself that things were fine, but after the doctor's appointment something had happened. It had been almost a month and Arizona had grown very distant. She wanted to believe it was all because of her job and maybe even Arizona's hormones but it wasn't that simple and she knew it. She was having a very difficult time staying focused because all she wanted to do was see Arizona and talk to her. It had been three days since she had called her and left a message to call her back and still she had not heard anything. She had to go see her and make sure everything was OK. Glancing at her watch, she willed the time to hurry up instead of dragging by.

Arizona sat in her living room with all the lights off and the blinds pulled closed. She could not remember the last time she had taken a shower or eaten anything. Everything felt numb. She had listened to her phone ring and the voices that came over the answering machine begging her to call and still she sat there. She wanted things back like they had been instead of this empty shell she had turned into.

"Arizona?"

She could not make herself move or even acknowledge Callie's voice.

"Arizona, I knocked but I guess you didn't hear it. I used the key you gave me. I hope you don't mind."

Callie's worst fears had been answered. The question she had asked herself that day in the doctor's office about what happened when she wasn't around was staring back at her. She had never seen Arizona this way. Even after Pete's funeral it had not been this bad but apparently everything had caught up with her. She quickly blamed herself for not pushing harder and being here for her.

"Arizona, I brought you some soup. I'm going to put it in the kitchen and I'll be right back."

Holy shit this was bad. Callie had to get herself together before she walked back into the living room. Leaning against the counter, she looked around the room and noticed there were no dirty dishes; anywhere. Had Arizona eaten anything? She walked to the refrigerator and opened the door, it was fully stocked. Hopefully she had eaten something. Grabbing a bottled water she closed the door and walked back to Arizona.

"Here, I thought you might be thirsty."

Callie realized Arizona was not making any moves to take the water. Never taking her eyes off of her, she opened the water and tried to hand it to her but still she sat motionless. What was going on? Had she missed something?

"Arizona?"

Callie was starting to grow anxious with the silence.

"Arizona, please talk to me. I have been so worried about you. I left the message a few days ago but I never heard back from you. Are you hurt? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Callie sat the water on the coffee table and tried to remain calm. She could only see Arizona's profile but it looked like she had lost some weight. She needed to be taking care of herself. There was so much at risk with a baby. This was too much to handle. Callie had to look at her face, especially her eyes, just to see if she could decipher her mindset.

Arizona felt Callie move to the edge of the couch and she knew she was going to crumble. She could sit here, in the dark, all alone and hold her emotions together but with Callie standing here wanting to help she did not think her silence would last.

Callie knew she would have to weigh her words very carefully. She walked around the couch and knelt down right in front of Arizona. This was as close as she had been to her friend in more than two weeks and a big part of that was her own fault. She could see the fatigue and sadness written all over her features.

"Arizona, please look at me."

Callie, again, was met with silence. She was losing the battle over her patience and knew that her composure was crumbling fast. She needed a reaction and if she had to be the bad guy to get one, then that's what she would do. She could not let her pregnant friend sit here all alone with her depression.

"Dammit, Arizona, say something!"

The words sounded so harsh in the quiet room and Callie recoiled, maybe that had been too much. She started to apologize but stopped when she saw Arizona look down at her.

"I can't do this."

The words were so quiet that Callie had barely made them out. After giving her a few seconds, Callie said the only thing she knew. "Talk to me."

"I want my life back. This is too much for me. I can't even function enough to take a shower. A fucking shower. I have turned into a pathetic, lonely widow and it only took two months. How is that for strong Callie? Do you still have that high opinion of me? I would not blame you if you wanted to walk away and never look back. This is too much for me to handle, I wouldn't want to drag you down too."

"Arizona..."

"No, Callie, you wanted me to talk, so let me talk."

Callie was surprised at the tone Arizona was using. She thought she would have to drag out these feelings but Arizona was angry and she needed to get it all out in the open. She looked her in the eye and gave a nod for her to continue.

"Do you know that I have always prided myself on being independent? Or at least that's what I've always said, but now I just don't know. I have my own job, I make good money; hell I make more than Pete ever thought about making. I have friends that I could call whenever it was convenient for me. I thought I could walk through life with no worries. I thought if things ever got rough that I would have someone. But do you know how many of those friends have called me? None! Not one fucking friend thinks enough of me to even pick up the phone."

Callie was getting angry at Arizona's words. She had called her and left a message, begging her to call her back. Actually she had called her twice, the second time was a little more desperate than the first. No, she had not come over and let herself in, until today, but she wanted to give Arizona some space. Now she was listening to this bullshit and getting angrier by the minute.

"Calliope, go listen to the messages on the answering machine."

Callie was angry and she did not understand why Arizona wanted her to listen to the messages but she moved to the table holding the phone. She saw the ten flashing on the display and glanced back at Arizona, hoping to see a nod or anything to encourage her but instead all she saw was Arizona staring blankly at the floor. Callie pressed the play button and the first few messages were from Arizona's parents asking her to please call and they were so worried and they loved her. The next message was her voice asking Arizona to call and that she was worried. Callie listened to several more from Arizona's parents and then an Aunt Mary. She saw that this was the last message and knew it was the other one she had left but she wasn't prepared for the emotion she could hear as soon as the message started:

_Arizona, hey it's Callie. I have been so worried about you. I am trying to give you space but this is killing me. I need to know that you are OK. Please call me. I need to hear your voice but seeing you would be better. I'm trying to be what you need but this is too hard. I just... Never mind, just please call me._

Had she really said those things? She didn't even remember saying she needed to hear her voice. So much for keeping her feelings to herself. She had made a promise to herself to bury her feelings to protect Arizona and now this was going to be very hard. Did Arizona know that she had feelings for her? What a damn mess.

"Calliope, are there things that you haven't told me?"

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this one is a little short. I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback. This chapter came to me after listening to Brandi Carlile's 'Before It Breaks' it's a very emotional song and if you have never heard it check it out on YouTube. It was on Grey's in the sixth season. Hope y'all like this one!**_

Chapter 5

Callie thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest. After hearing the message she knew that Arizona had figured something out. She wanted her to hear that message for a reason but why? Should she even try to play dumb? Arizona was very smart and Callie did not want to insult her by playing dumb but this was also her life. If all of her emotions were out in the open it would change everything. She wasn't ready for that and she certainly did not want to cause Arizona any more pain. Maybe she was talking about Pete. Had someone come by and talked with her about something?

"Arizona, I'm not sure I'm following."

"Callie, I want..."

What did she want? Callie wanted to blurt the question out but she saw Arizona's shoulders start to shake and she knew she was crying. Unsure of what to do, she stood there. The old Callie would have thought nothing of crossing the room and pulling her into her arms but things were different. She had very strong feelings for this woman and if Arizona was already suspecting something, she had to be very careful.

Sobs filled the quiet room and Callie clenched her hands together. All she wanted to do was comfort her friend. Romantic feelings aside, she had to forget about what had just happened and help her.

"Callie... Please.."

That was what she needed to hear. Arizona needed her and that was all that mattered right now. She crossed the room and pulled Arizona up and into her arms. She did not want to think about the consequences or anything else, she just wanted to help Arizona.

Arizona knew this was going to happen but she felt out of control. She was so tired of holding everything inside and Callie just happened to show up when she had been at her breaking point. What would she do without Calliope, she had turned into the most important person in her life.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you. I feel like I have let you down. You don't deserve this on top of everything. I'm so sorry."

Callie's softly spoken words made Arizona cry harder. She had almost gotten her sobs controlled until she heard the desperate tone of Callie's voice. Her body started to feel weightless and she knew she would not be able to support herself. All at once, she leaned heavily into Callie and felt them sinking down to the couch.

Callie's heart was breaking for Arizona. This strong woman had held her grief in so long that it had taken over completely. She should have been here to help her but she had let her pride get in the way. That is not what friends did for each other. Her shame was overwhelming her.

"Arizona, please forgive me."

Callie tightened her arms and held on as tight as she could. She could feel the tension easing out of Arizona's body. She had needed this breakdown and Callie was so thankful she had decided to come over. She didn't know how long they had been sitting there but Arizona had finally stopped crying and Callie thought she may even be asleep. She knew she had to do a better job of taking care of Arizona. Right now she needed that extra push and Callie would have to be there to provide it.

"Arizona?"

Callie started to pull back so she could see Arizona's face but stopped when she felt the arms around her tense.

"Please, don't go Calliope."

"I wasn't, I thought you were asleep. I'm here for as long as you need me."

Callie settled back into the cushions and let Arizona's body lean into hers. She felt the relief of the situation settle throughout her body. She was so thankful that she was sharing this moment with Arizona. She never wanted her to feel alone or scared. Callie wanted to protect her and the baby from everything.

"Are you hiding something from me Callie? I feel like there's something you aren't telling me."

Dammit, she thought she could get through this without having to answer her earlier question. There was so much she wasn't telling Arizona but she could not do this now. She was too fragile.

"No, Arizona, I just felt guilty for not being here for you. You deserve better and I let you down."

Callie felt Arizona pull away from her and she stared into the beautiful eyes that haunted her dreams. She could tell Arizona wanted to say something so she kept quiet and just held her gaze.

"You have not let me down Callie. I realized what I was saying earlier about my friends was upsetting you and there was a reason I wanted you to listen to the messages. I went about it in the wrong way but I thought you should hear them. Besides my parents and my aunt, you were the only one to call. You called me twice and when the last message started to play it was almost too much for me to listen to again. I could feel your heart breaking with that message and I don't want to be the reason for that. I have caused you such pain, Callie, and I am sorry. This is so much strain and sadness that people are distancing themselves from me; except for you. What did I do to ever deserve your friendship?"

"Arizona, for God's sake, you don't need to worry about me. This is not about me, this is about you and the baby. I want to help you with everything. I need to know that you are safe and protected. We're friends but it's also an unspoken oath between partners. I owe that to Pete. He would do the same for me if the roles were reversed."

Callie tensed at her last words. Pete had turned into a different person before he was killed. She would never forget his last words to her- '_I will fucking kill you if you turn me in. You're nothing but a lonely dyke with a hard on for some stupid chick who doesn't even know you're alive. You make me sick.' _Callie closed her eyes as her last conversation with her partner flowed through her mind. She had to keep up the appearance that everything had been fine between Pete and herself, especially around Arizona.

"I will not pretend to know what you're going through but just know that you are so important to me. I don't look at our friendship as a hardship. I want to help you, Arizona, so please just let me."

"Thank you, Calliope."

"Now since we've established how important our friendship is, I feel like I need to say one more thing."

Arizona waited and watched Callie as she started to speak.

"Arizona Robbins, you stink, go get in the shower."

**Let me know what you think...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This update is mostly Arizona's POV & it's for my friend JF1993.. Thanks so much J & I hope it meets your expectations! There will be more from Arizona in the next chapter as well! Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate all the input and questions! You guys are AWESOME!**_

Chapter 6

Arizona stood under the warm stream of water. She could not make herself do anything but enjoy the feeling. It had been days since she had taken a shower and this felt so good. The tension was finally easing from her body but that was not just from the hot water. Having Callie here made her feel at ease. Everything Callie had said was running through her mind. She wished that she had been able to record all those words to play them back when she needed to hear them. Although, Callie would probably come over everyday and tell her if she asked but she wanted to rely on her without becoming dependent. This was all such a new feeling for her. She was afraid and so sad. She was also keeping something from Callie and it was starting to eat her up. Callie had been nothing but good to her and she was so thankful for her. She deserved to know the truth but how was she going to tell her?

Arizona was still standing under the water when she heard Callie come into the bathroom.

"Hey, Arizona, I'm going to heat the soup up so don't be too long."

Arizona stuck her head around the shower curtain, expecting to see Callie but she had already walked out and closed the door. The little things like that made it so hard for her to forget she was alone. There hadn't been any conversation going on or people over since the funeral. She wanted some semblance of normalcy but really she had not even had that when Pete was alive. She had always taken care of everything- the house, the bills, herself and Pete or at least that's what she had always told herself. She wanted to have someone take care of her for a change and Calliope was doing a very good job with that task.

"Arizona?"

Arizona felt herself jump at Callie's voice. She hated that she had gotten so used to the silence that even that softly spoken word had frightened her. She pulled the shower curtain to the side and looked into those dark brown orbs.

Callie felt herself gulp and knew she was staring. She had walked into the bathroom with something to say but now she could not think of what that was to save her life. The wet and creamy skin was too much for her and all she could think about was reaching out and touching her. She had to get out of here and quick.

"Soup's ready."

Arizona watched Callie turn around and all but run out of the bathroom. She was acting a little strange tonight. Maybe her being over here was keeping her away from someone else and she was getting anxious. She wanted to ask her but didn't want to push. They were friends, so she would ask as soon as she was finished. Arizona hurried through finishing her shower. Grabbing the towel from the rack, she noticed that she had forgotten to bring her pajamas. She would have to walk through the kitchen to get to her bedroom and Callie was in the kitchen. She had never been a shy person but she didn't want to make Callie feel uncomfortable. They were friends but this type of situation had never happened but Arizona knew she would have to do it or stand in here all night. She finished drying off and wrapped the towel around her body. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked out into the hall.

Callie poured the potato soup in a big bowl and placed it on the bar. She opened a few cabinets until she found the glasses and grabbed one. Turning back towards the refrigerator, she almost dropped the glass when she saw Arizona standing there in nothing but a towel.

"Sorry, Calliope, I forgot to put my pajamas in the bathroom."

Callie tried to pretend like the sight in front of her didn't have her hands trembling. Damn, she had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Keeping her feelings to herself was getting harder and harder. She willed herself to turn around and force that image out of her head.

"Am I keeping you from anything, Calliope? Do you have a date or something?"

What the hell was she talking about? She had never discussed anything like that with Arizona and Callie could not remember the last date she had even gone on.

"What are you talking about, Arizona?"

Arizona did not want to talk to Callie's back so she crossed the room and pulled on her elbow. She hated that she felt Callie pull away.

"Callie, I don't want to keep you from anything, I will be fine. You don't have to babysit me."

Callie knew this was going to happen. Arizona was misreading her attempts at hiding her feelings as not wanting to be here. She was so wrong. Callie wanted to be here more than anything but she had to get a handle on herself. So why did she turn around? Now she was face-to-face with Arizona in nothing but a towel. All that creamy flesh was staring at her and all she wanted to do was touch her. This was not a good idea. She knew if she stood here too long she would do something stupid.

Arizona watched Callie's expression change. She knew she had to be keeping her from being somewhere else. And why wouldn't she have a date? Callie was very beautiful, she probably had women beating her door down. OK, where did that come from? And why was she suddenly obsessed with Callie's love life?

"I don't want you to miss out on something because of me. You have already done so much for me, Callie. I will be OK."

Callie stared back at her. Who was she kidding? Arizona was an absolute mess when she got here tonight and who was to say that she would not fall back into that same pattern as soon as she walked out the door. She had to do something to reassure her but instead she reached out and cupped Arizona's face. Being this close to her was killing her, she wanted to kiss that beautiful mouth. Running her thumbs across her cheeks she knew she was a goner.

"Callie?"

"I'm sorry Arizona if I seem a little preoccupied. I don't want you to think I'm here out of obligation. I'm here because I want to be. You're not keeping me away from anyone or anything. I'm here for you and I want to help you. As for the date comment, that's pretty funny seeing as I can't even remember the last one I had."

Arizona did not know what came over her. She was standing here in a towel but all she wanted to do was put her arms around Calliope. Would that be too awkward? She stopped thinking about it and just did it. She felt something different in Callie's embrace but instead of commenting she just tried to relax.

Callie was so thankful that Arizona had initiated this hug. The eye contact had been overwhelming and she had felt herself fixing to do something really stupid when Arizona hugged her. She buried her face against Arizona's neck and inhaled the vanilla scent. God, she smelled so good. Callie's brain had stopped talking to the rest of her body as she skimmed her lips across the skin of Arizona's neck. She could not have stopped herself from doing that if someone had threatened her life and she immediately felt Arizona's flinch and hated herself for being so stupid. She started to pull away and Arizona grabbed her hand.

"Callie, feel the baby. That was the first big movement I've had. Lots of little flutters but that was big. Did you feel it?"

Callie could not speak. Arizona had taken her hand and placed it on her naked belly. She had been worried that the flinch was because she kissed her but it had been because of the baby. Did Arizona not realize that her being this close and especially naked was really taking a lot of willpower from her? Of course she didn't, she was straight.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being ridiculous."

"No, Arizona, you're not being ridiculous. This is something exciting and I'm glad to see the smile on your face."

"Thank you, Calliope, for being here."

"You're welcome. Now go get some clothes on before I have to heat the soup up again."

Callie watched Arizona leave the room and promised herself no more touching. She usually tried to keep her promises but this was going to be the biggest test of her life.

**OK, let me know! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I owe my friend JF1993 another big THANK YOU! I had more reviews for the last chapter than any of the others. It was her BIG push that got me to do Arizona's POV... So thanks again J! There is more from AZ in this chapter so get ready. Thanks to everyone for reading and for the reviews, it keeps me motivated!**_

Chapter 7

Arizona walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Had that been too much? She wondered if that moment had embarrassed Callie. She never wanted to make Callie uncomfortable but her excitement had gotten the best of her. She had not even thought about her nakedness when she forced Callie to feel her belly. That was so out of character for her. What had she been thinking? She wanted them to be OK, not get all awkward again. She needed Callie so much but she never wanted to jeopardize that. She had never been that open with affection especially with a woman. Callie made her feel safe and she needed that. But there seemed to be something else that she could not put her finger on. It was scary but at the same time she felt happy. And had she felt Callie's lips on her neck? She must have imagined that, friends didn't share that kind of intimacy. She felt herself flush at the thought.

"Arizona?"

Arizona felt herself jump as the soft knock pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Sorry, Callie, I'm coming."

What was wrong with her? Standing here daydreaming about her friend and what exactly did that mean? She had never put a lot of thought into another woman. She had been with Pete for twelve years, ten of that in marriage, so this was not an ordinary thing for her. Pulling herself together, she finally got dressed and walked back into the kitchen.

"I thought I was going to have to drag you in here. Is everything OK?"

Callie watched Arizona's face and hoped for the dimpled smile to appear. She had really missed seeing those dimples. Finally, she was rewarded with what she had been hoping for. The dimples were great but the smile never reached her eyes. Callie wanted to see that twinkle back in her eyes and promised herself to do whatever she had to to make it come back.

"I'm OK, Calliope, just thinking about some things."

Callie kept her eyes on Arizona and chuckled as she flopped down in the chair, reminding her of a rebellious teenager.

Arizona took the first bite of soup and realized she was starving. Had Callie made this herself?

"Did you make this, Callie?"

"Why? Do you like it?"

"Oh my God, yes, this is the best soup I have ever had."

"Then yes, I did make it. I'm so glad that you like it, you need to eat more Arizona. I can tell that you have lost some weight. You need to take care of yourself. It's not just you now, you have the baby to think about."

Arizona wanted to be angry with Callie for saying those things but she knew Callie was just worried about her and the baby. Callie was very good at taking care of others but who took care of her? Arizona wanted to ask her, so she did.

"Calliope, are you dating anyone?"

Callie jerked her head around and stared at Arizona. Where the hell had that come from? They had never discussed anything like this and quite frankly it made her uncomfortable. How was she supposed to answer that? What was Arizona fishing for? She was really confused.

Arizona finished her soup and wanted more. She needed to distract herself from staring at Callie, so she walked over to the stove and poured more soup in her bowl. This was a great distraction but she wanted Callie to answer her question.

"Callie, are you going to answer my question?"

"Why are you asking, Arizona?"

"I guess I'm curious. We have never talked about that before and I don't want to mess anything up for you."

Callie laughed so loud it startled Arizona. It had been so long since she had really seen Callie smile and like this, she was so beautiful. OK, there was that word again. Where was that coming from? She was thinking things that were not making sense, she had to get over herself.

"Arizona, you are not messing anything up. I haven't dated anyone, seriously, in over a year."

"What? Why?"

"My career doesn't allow me a lot of free time. Especially for dating. I haven't had many prospects anyway."

"Are they blind? Calliope, I thought you lesbians were supposed to be more intelligent and observant. How could someone that looks like you keep walking around a free woman?"

Callie should have been embarrassed with Arizona's statement but instead it made her heart beat faster. Arizona had never said anything like that to her and to hear those kinds of words coming from her mouth was a lot to handle all at once. Did she realize what she was doing?

"I'm sorry, Callie, I didn't mean to pry. I just don't understand why someone has not grabbed you up. Not only are you beautiful but you are also a wonderful person. You're so kind and caring. Someone would be very lucky to have you."

This was getting very strange. Callie wondered if Arizona was meaning to give her mixed signals. She thought the hugging in nothing but a towel was strange and placing her hand on her very naked skin was even stranger but this was so out of character for Arizona. What was going on in that pretty little head?

"You weren't prying, Arizona, you're curious. I can understand that. And we are friends so if you want to ask me something, just go for it. I don't mind, Oh, and thanks for calling me beautiful. I don't know that I have ever heard that before. I've heard plenty of other words for me but not that one."

"Oh my God, Calliope, have you looked in a mirror? You are beautiful, inside and out. Don't let that change."

Oh shit this was getting to her. If she didn't change the subject fast she would make a fool of herself.

"Do you have your eye on anyone special?"

Callie choked on the mouth full of water. Was Arizona trying to kill her?

Arizona jumped up and came around the table. She pounded on Callie's back to make sure she was OK. After the coughing stopped, she still found herself rubbing Callie's back.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, that sip just went down the wrong way."

Arizona was still moving her hand across Callie's back.

"Callie, will you stay with me tonight? I just don't want to be alone."

Callie was thanking her lucky stars that she didn't have another mouthful of water. She would have surely choked again. She had meant that platonically, right?

"Arizona, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Please, Calliope."

This was not a good idea so why was she fixing to say something stupid.

"OK."

Callie thought she only had to worry about herself doing something stupid but now she would have to add Arizona to that equation. What the hell was going on?

**Well guys, talk to me...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: You guys are so AWESOME! Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter and for getting me over 100 already, I LOVE IT! This is pretty much Callie's POV. Enjoy and let me know!**_

Chapter 8

What had she gotten herself into? Why had she agreed to do this? She was already having enough trouble keeping her hands to herself and now she had agreed to stay the night. Holy shit! This had to be one of the stupidest things she had ever agreed to but for some reason she could not say 'no' to Arizona. Who was she kidding, she knew the reason. This woman had become so important to her and all she wanted to do was take care of her, whatever that meant. This was going to be a disaster.

Arizona finished cleaning up the dishes. She had been watching Callie very closely but Callie had not made eye contact with her since she agreed to stay over. She still had no idea why that had come out so easily. She had given herself the speech about relying on Callie without becoming dependent on her but this was not the way to start.

"Callie, are you OK?"

Callie told herself to not give away what she was really feeling. The only way she could do that was not to meet Arizona's gaze. She hated that she was having to do this to her but there was no other way. When she looked into Arizona's eyes, she ended up doing and saying ridiculous things so she had to protect them both.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Arizona knew Callie was lying but she could not figure out why she wanted to push her for the answer.

"I just don't want to take advantage of you. You are such a wonderful friend and I don't want to do anything to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable. I have just enjoyed you being here and I don't want that to end just yet."

OK, so this was platonic. She had let herself think something was going to happen when she should have known that Arizona just wanted her company. Of course that's what it was. Arizona had been happily married for ten years why would she need her for more than friendship?

"Arizona, you are not taking advantage of me. I should have been here before now. I let you down and I will not do that again. If you need me to stay here every night, I will. I want to help you get back on your feet and if me being here with you helps, then that's what I will do."

"Thank you, Calliope, that means so much to me."

"I'm glad, Arizona. OK, do you want to watch a movie or something? Let's not sit here dwelling on things. Wait, I'm sorry, that did not come out the way I meant for it to. If you need to talk I will always listen, but I thought maybe you would feel better if we did something a little more normal."

"OK, Callie, a movie sounds good."

"You pick, but nothing sad."

Arizona smiled at Callie and felt at ease for the first time in a month. Thank goodness Callie picked today to show up.

"I'll get you something to sleep in."

"No, that's OK, I can just leave these on."

"Callie, don't be ridiculous. Who wants to lounge and watch a movie in work clothes? I'll find you something."

Callie watched Arizona walk back towards the bedroom, she didn't know how she was going to make it through the night. She could hardly look at Arizona without wanting to kiss her so what the hell was she going to do?

"Here, Callie, I took off the shirt I had on so you could wear it. I didn't know if you would feel comfortable in a tank top so I just gave you mine."

Oh Lord, there she stood in a tight tank top and gym shorts. She looked amazing with her hair down and her feet bare. The tank top was stretched across her belly. Callie had just realized how much her belly had changed since the doctor's appointment. Well her whole body seemed different but she tried not to be so obvious. The pregnancy was definitely agreeing with her. She looked so damn beautiful and Callie was struggling to not touch her, especially her stomach. She would probably die of heart failure before the night was over.

"OK, this should be fine. Let me go change and I will join you."

"Callie, we'll have to watch the movie in the bedroom. The DVD player is in there. I had Pete move it back there because I spent so many nights alone and I didn't want to end up on the couch every night."

Callie had turned around when Arizona began to speak and thought she saw a flash of sadness ghost across Arizona's face. She hid it so fast, Callie would not have even noticed had she not been staring.

"That's OK, just pick something good."

Callie headed into the bathroom to change. She couldn't help but wonder why Pete had ruined this. Why had he not appreciated what he had at home every night? It seemed that they were happy or at least that was the vibe she got from Arizona. Hopefully Pete had not shown his ugly side to Arizona. His words still cut her to the core. They had been partners for five years and the first four had been great. They talked and shared things and when she had come out to Pete, he was so supportive and understanding but things had changed when he went on the assignment for Vice. She hated the thoughts of him talking to Arizona the way he had to her. Callie pushed that out of her mind and started changing clothes. As soon as the t-shirt passed over her face, she could smell the vanilla fragrance that had invaded her senses so often. She had to do better with this situation, if not she was going to scare the shit out of Arizona. The woman was straight. And right now, she had enough on her without Callie sharing her unrequited love. Finishing, she headed back to the bedroom and Arizona.

Arizona felt nervous and she could not figure out why. This was just Callie. She was staying over because she had practically begged her to. She didn't want her to feel obligated but at the same time she really didn't want her to go. Having someone else here made her feel better. Fixing the pillows, she saw Callie coming back down the hall.

"I have an extra toothbrush that you can use and if you wanted to take a shower everything you need is in the bathroom. I didn't know if you took a shower at night or in the morning but I did want you to know, you are more than welcome to use anything you need."

"Arizona?"

Arizona looked up and saw the questions written on Callie's face. She knew she sounded crazy.

"I'm sorry, Callie, I just don't want you to feel like you have to stay here with the poor sad widow. I'm sure you have more to do than babysit me."

"Arizona, listen, I understand why you are concerned but I want to be here. If I didn't I would tell you, I promise."

"I'm sorry Callie, am I over-thinking this? I just don't want you to do this because you feel obligated."

"Arizona, this will be the last time I say this. I am not here because I feel obligated. We're friends, right?"

Arizona shook her head in agreement.

"OK, well this is what friends do. We're here for each other. Read my lips Arizona Robbins- I WANT TO BE HERE!"

Arizona stared back at Callie and felt the tears forming.

"Arizona, please believe me."

Callie saw her nod and smiled.

"OK, now let's watch a movie."

"Which one Calliope? Flashdance or My Best Friend's Wedding?"

Callie wanted to watch something without drama or romance but that wasn't happening. This was going to be a very long night.

**OK, guys, I couldn't resist Flashdance! I absolutely adore Jennifer Beals! Let me know your thoughts or concerns...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thanks so much guys! Y'all have really made me smile, all the reviews and questions make me feel great! I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it so much! One concern is that my best friend is being induced today and I may be distracted for the next few days but I will try my best to keep the updates coming quickly! Thanks again, you guys are AMAZINGLY AWESOME! :)**_

Chapter 9

They had settled on Flashdance. Callie had not watched it in so long but she thought it would be safe. She watched more of Arizona's excitement than the movie. This woman was constantly surprising her. She had a silly grin spread across her face for most of it. Callie never would have thought Arizona would be a Flashdance fan. It was a great sappy movie from the eighties and she caught herself getting wrapped up in it as well. Hearing a sniff, she glanced to the side and saw Arizona wiping tears from her face.

"I just love it when she gets to dance. Everyone deserves that chance to prove themselves."

Callie tried not to laugh but she lost the battle. She knew Arizona was right but it was just so damn cute. She was this emotional over Flashdance?

"Calliope, are you laughing at me?"

"Do you want me to really answer that?"

"You never cry watching a movie?"

She had her there. "Well, yes I have, but I wasn't laughing at you because it was funny. I think that it is very endearing that you get so emotional over Flashdance. It has a great message and I like anything with Jennifer Beals but it's a cheesy eighties movie."

"That movie is a classic and don't you dare laugh at me."

"OK, I'm sorry it won't happen again."

They both fell into silence as the other movie started. The mood wasn't as light this time and they both could tell. The movie was almost over before either one even said a word.

Arizona broke the silence. "Who would you have chosen? Cameron or Julia?"

"You mean if I were a man?"

"No, I mean you Calliope Torres. If that were a situation in your life which way would you go? Something new and fun or the one person you could always count on? The reliable thing?"

Dammit Arizona, what the hell was going on here? She was killing her with these questions and just being this close to her was starting to effect her judgment. She thought she would try to lighten the mood.

"Well I would choose Cameron. I've always been a sucker for blondes."

Way to go Torres. That probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Arizona watched Callie's face. She seemed embarrassed that she had said that out loud. Why was she afraid to share things like that with her? It would not change the way she looked at her or what she thought about her. "Callie, are you embarrassed?"

Callie wanted to blurt out the truth. She bit her tongue to keep from telling Arizona that she thought she was the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. That she wanted to kiss her so bad it was all she could think about. That she had so much respect for her and how brave she thought she had been throughout this terrible situation, but she couldn't risk hurting Arizona even more. She trusted her to be her friend, nothing more.

"Arizona, sometimes I forget that people don't like the fact that I'm gay. I'm different and that pisses some people off. I'm comfortable around you..."

Callie stopped and thanked everything she knew that Arizona could not read minds. Comfortable was not what she was feeling lying in this bed with her but she needed to continue before Arizona asked more questions.

"Arizona, what I was saying is that I didn't have to question whether to say that about blondes or not. It just came out but then once I said it I wanted to take it back. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about anything I say or do. I respect you too much and I would never do anything to hurt you. I just don't want to ruin what we have."

"Calliope, when I look at you I see a beautiful friend. I see the friend that agreed to watch sappy movies and spend the night because I didn't want to be alone. I see the friend who stood beside me while they buried my husband. And I see the only friend who cared enough to be there with me and my baby. I don't see a label that maybe other people have put on you. I have never been close-minded and I'm not about to start. You are here and that means the world to me."

Callie felt the tears running down her cheeks but didn't even wipe them away. She could not pull her eyes away from Arizona. No one had ever said anything like that to her and although she loved hearing those wonderful words come from Arizona's lips, she felt overwhelming guilt. Not only for keeping the truth about Pete from her but also for keeping her true feelings a secret. Arizona deserved better.

"Callie, I'm sorry, did I say too much? I just felt like I needed you to know that things will not change between us. You are so special to me. Please don't cry."

Arizona pulled Callie into her arms and rubbed her back. She wanted to soothe her friend and hated that she had made her this upset. This was crazy how they were going back and forth with the comforting each other. And frankly it was a surprise to Arizona that Callie was showing this much emotion.

"Thank you for saying those words. I have never had someone say such nice things to me and I hope you will always feel that way, Arizona."

Arizona wondered why Callie would even think that. Of course she would always feel that way.

"I hope I never give you doubt about that Calliope."

Callie had to distance herself for a minute.

"Arizona, I know it's disgusting and so bad for me but I need a cigarette. Do you mind? I'll be right back."

"Go ahead, Callie."

Arizona could not believe that Callie smoked. She had never seen her smoking or smelled smoke on her clothing. She was still somewhat a mystery in a lot of ways.

Callie rushed out of the bedroom and grabbed her purse. This was way too much right now. Barely getting out the front door, she lit the cigarette and took a draw. She had been trying so hard to quit but this situation warranted the calming effect. What had she gotten herself into? Falling for someone so out of her league, that was just the kind of stupid thing she did. This just kept getting worse. Arizona trusted her immensely and she was keeping two huge secrets from her, this was so fucked up. She knew she had to fix this and soon. Crushing the butt against the brick, she walked back into the house. She locked the door and turned off the light. Heading down the hall she noticed the bedroom light was off. Holy shit what was she supposed to do? Stopping in the bathroom, she tossed the butt into the commode and relieved herself one last time. She found the extra toothbrush and brushed her teeth. After doing everything she could to help stall for time, she headed back to the bedroom.

Callie was thankful for the sliver of light shining through the window. She had tripped over something but finally made it to the bed. It looked as if Arizona was asleep. She was probably exhausted after everything today. This would make things a little easier for her. All she had to do was stay on her side and things would be just fine.

"Calliope, will you hold me? I haven't been held in so long. It's been a year, at least, since someone has held me."

What the fuck was she talking about? Was she talking in her sleep? That made no sense at all. Pete had only been gone for two months. She had said a year, that couldn't be right. Or could it? Had Pete turned into the asshole at home too? Maybe she wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"Please Callie.."

Callie gave in. She scooted closer to her and smelled the vanilla fragrance. She didn't know how she would survive this but she knew she had to do it. Arizona was facing away from her so she wrapped her right arm around her middle and her left arm rested above her head. She was holding her breath so the front of her body would not press up against Arizona's back. Her heart nearly stopped when Arizona pulled her hand against her belly and then placed hers on top. She was trapped and she was going to die from heart failure but what a way to go.

**I know I gave Callie the yucky habit but I don't think Arizona could be the one needing a smoke! Talk to me guys...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey guys, trying to keep the updates going. I was a little distracted with my best friend having her baby & this chapter gave me a hard time so I am a little late! I hope you guys enjoy and a big thank you to my friend and partner in crime- Moonbebe! We got this! :)**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Callie must have drifted off because she was awakened by Arizona's voice. She couldn't make out what she was saying but felt her hand crushing hers. Callie sat up very slowly but did not pull her hand away from Arizona's. She was dreaming and obviously it was not a good one. Callie did not know if she needed to wake her, she could feel her shaking, but she remembered hearing a department shrink saying to never wake someone from a nightmare. Or was that the PTSD talk they had? Dammit, she couldn't remember.

"No, I don't want you to do this. You're hurting me."

Callie almost felt like she was intruding in this moment. Arizona may feel embarrassed about this. She had to wake her up.

"Pete, you're hurting me. What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this? Please..."

Callie felt stunned. What the hell was going on? Was she reliving something that happened? Son of a bitch Pete, what the fuck did you do? She had been keeping the big secret from Arizona and now it looked like Arizona was keeping something very big from her. She wanted to kill Pete all over again.

"Pete, please, I said no."

Callie could feel herself shaking. This was so unexpected, she had always thought that they were so happy. Pete had turned into another person around her and apparently she wasn't the only one. She waited to see if Arizona would calm down and decided if she said anything else she would wake her up.

Silence filled the room and Callie held her breath. She could feel the tension easing from Arizona's body and was so thankful. She settled back down and pulled Arizona against her. She was torturing herself with this but right now she had to hold her. How could anyone hurt her, especially Pete? He was supposed to love, honor and cherish her but the bastard had hurt her. In this moment she was so glad that he was already dead or she would have to kill him herself.

Callie did not know how long she had been lying there but knew it was pointless to try to sleep. Her heart was broken for Arizona. She had been through so much and things were not going to get any easier. Son of a bitch, what a mess. Callie wanted to take it all away and make good memories for her. She was too special not to be cherished and loved but she was also straight. That was the big problem and she had no idea how to get past it.

The early morning light was coming through the blinds and Callie shifted to see the alarm clock. It was almost 6:15 and she knew they would have to get up soon, or at least she would. She didn't want to wake Arizona but she also had to pull her arm out from under her head. She took a deep breath and pulled her arm away.

The sudden change in position made Arizona moan and pull Callie's arm tighter around her stomach. The closeness did not go unnoticed, Callie gasped when the front of her body came into full contact with Arizona's back. She could feel the deep even breaths and smell her hair, this was so not good. Callie knew she had been a saint with not acting on her feelings but this was too much. Just one second of feeling her and she would stop. She buried her face against Arizona's neck, damn this felt so good. She had to stop but she couldn't. Her left hand came up to move Arizona's hair away from her neck and she pressed her lips to the skin there. Her body was taking over her brain and she let it. Her right hand moved under the tank top and rested on the warm skin of her belly. Arizona's body had changed so much in the month since the doctor's appointment and she was even more beautiful than before. Callie cupped her hand lovingly along the growing skin and gave in to the moment. She felt the tears coursing down her cheeks but did nothing about it. She loved this woman so much and didn't know if she would ever get the opportunity to tell her. How did she always end up doing these things to herself?

Callie wanted to stay this way forever but she knew this was wrong. She was totally taking advantage of Arizona but before her common sense could kick in, she felt Arizona shift and press back against her body. The moan that vibrated through Arizona's body was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. Was she responding to her touch? Callie tried to will her body to remain still but Arizona pressed against her again. Losing control of her emotions, she pressed her hand against the warm flesh and held on for dear life. The last of her restraint was fading fast. She had imagined this moment so many times but it had never been this good. She wanted to kiss her so bad, she felt like she would explode if she couldn't feel those lips pressed against hers.

Callie tried so hard to not let her emotions run away but Arizona was pushing her hips back and moaning. That was it, she couldn't hold back anymore. Callie rested her palm against Arizona's skin and dipped her thumb inside her belly button, this was unbelievable. Her breath was coming out in short choppy pants and she felt extremely close to orgasm. This kind of reaction and they had barely gotten started. Using her left hand she fisted Arizona's hair and turned her face toward hers, she had to taste her. She could feel the soft breath hitting her lips and her arousal was too much to handle.

Arizona moaned and Callie licked the skin under her bottom lip. Their lips were centimeters apart and they were breathing the same air.

"Pete, I'm so glad you're back. I don't like to fight."

Callie felt herself flinch. What the fuck? Arizona was still asleep and she thought she was with Pete. Callie had to get up and get the hell out of there, she felt like she was going to be sick. Moving as quietly and slowly as she could, she got out of the bed and hurried into the bathroom. She barely closed the door before she burst into tears. How had she been this stupid? Falling for a woman like Arizona was the stupidest thing she had ever done and now what the hell was she going to do? What if Arizona remembered what just happened but thought it had been Pete and she couldn't figure things out or hold herself together? Callie knew she would not be able to look at her face or console her if that were the case. She could not believe the mess she had created. This was going to hurt Arizona so bad. She had to get out of here before she suffocated. Callie pulled the door open and walked through the living room. After spotting her purse and clothes, she moved quickly to the door. Leaving was not the best way to handle this but right now it was her only option. She needed a cigarette and a friend. She only had one person in mind and knew she would be up. She lit her cigarette as she hit the speed dial.

_**So, do y'all hate me? HOPE NOT! Let me know... Oh and there will be a familiar face next chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello there friends! Does anyone else want to put Shonda in a head lock? That episode was just too much! I'm getting pissed with the C/A/M triangle! Arizona is getting treated like crap & now it's going to be all her fault if something happens to the baby... WTF Shonda? Anyway... Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter. I really hated to do that to Callie but I want this story to feel real so I had to. This chapter is pretty long and you guys finally get to see what happened with Pete. Also a familiar face but with a twist. Thanks to my friend and beta Moonbebe, you rock! Hope y'all enjoy!**_

Chapter 11

Callie felt a little better after her shower. She had already smoked half the pack of cigarettes and wanted more. This was not the way to start a morning. Her thoughts were interrupted with the doorbell. Thank goodness, she could finally talk with someone about this mess she had made.

Pulling the door open, she saw her friend and ex-girlfriend standing there.

"Hey Teddy."

"For God's sake, Cal, you look like shit."

"You are always so sweet and know just what to say."

Teddy pulled Callie into her arms and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Callie should have smoked more because hearing those three simple words made her break down again. She was so thankful her shift was late today because going into work like this was not an option. Things at work were already so different and going in crying like an idiot would not help.

"Callie, honey, I thought you were going to tell her your true feelings. You can't keep going this way. Trust me, I know."

Callie thought she could hear a touch of emotion in Teddy's voice and suddenly felt the need to apologize.

"Teddy, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Callie, you don't need to apologize. Just because you broke my heart pining over Arizona Robbins doesn't mean I'm angry. I'm so over that. We're better off as friends anyway. You're really not that special and a serious relationship would have been a terrible mistake."

Callie could hear the joking tone in Teddy's voice and smiled.

"You're such a bitch."

"Yes, I am, and don't you forget it."

Callie pulled back and looked at her best friend. She knew she could always depend on Teddy. Even though, they had tried to have a relationship and it ended they still remained very close. Callie had met her over five years ago. She and Pete had been involved in a shooting and Teddy had been the paramedic on the scene. Callie had been shot in the arm and Teddy had told her to put a band aid on it and get back to work. Callie had asked her out the next day. Their relationship turned into a battle of wills. Teddy wanted her to be something she wasn't and Callie had just rebelled. They ended on very good terms and remained friends.

"Why are you staring? Are you going to kiss me or something? I will kick your ass, Torres, if you try to put the moves on me. Just like you to hop from one bed right into another."

Callie could not help the loud laugh that bubbled up. Teddy could always do this for her. She was so thankful for her.

"There's my girl. I knew I could get you to laugh. Hey, do you have a beer?"

"Teddy, for God's sake, it's nine o' clock in the morning."

"What are you, my mom? I don't have to work today. If I want a damn beer then I will have one."

Callie watched Teddy go to the fridge for her beer. That was probably a good thing considering what she was fixing to tell her. She knew she had to get the secret about Pete out in the open before it consumed her. Hopefully Teddy was ready for this. Callie knew she had been friends with Pete but she also knew that Teddy had no clue that things had gotten so bad with him. This would be the perfect test for her to talk about it.

"What's up, Cal? You have that look."

"What look?"

"Callie, I can read you like a book. There's more going on in your head than Arizona. Spill it."

"OK, Teddy, this is something huge so I need you to be sure you want to hear it."

Callie watched the smile and mischief disappear from Teddy's face. She knew Teddy was ready to listen and she was ready to talk.

"Callie, come on, you're making me worry. And I don't worry, you know that, so spit this shit out."

"In a way, it all leads back to Arizona. Well, not in a way, it's all about her. I have been keeping this from her because I don't want to hurt her more than she has already been hurt. I have kept this from everyone but I can't do it anymore. It's eating me alive."

"Callie, you can trust me. I know you may be worried that I would say something but I would never betray your trust that way. Stop torturing yourself and talk to me. You're safe here, just trust me."

Callie heard Teddy's words and realized that was exactly what she had been waiting for. All her reserve broke and she just started talking.

"You remember when Pete took the undercover assignment with Vice? I know you do because I bitched about it a lot."

"Yes, of course, I remember. You turned into a major bitch over that. I thought you were jealous because they picked him and not you. You made it into a huge fucking deal."

"Teddy, I love you but if I'm going to do this, you have to shut up."

Callie saw the twinkle in Teddy's eye and watched her nod in agreement.

"Pete went undercover for the Rodriguez drug trafficking trial. We had been working this case for over a year and never caught up with him. Antonio Rodriguez was your normal piece of shit dealer. And it seemed like the harder we tried to get him the more he evaded us. The department approached me and Pete about the assignment and we both were eager to do whatever we had to. Our covers were created and things were ready to roll but the next day I went in to work and Pete was not there. I was told some last minute changes had been made to the assignment and I would handle things from the outside. Well, that was just bullshit to appease me. I was pretty much taken off the case and honestly I never found out why. Pete disappeared the first few weeks and I never made contact with him. The department had thrown him in there so fast that he never told Arizona that he was officially undercover. I had to be the one to go and talk to her. I will never forget the look on her face when I told her he would be under indefinitely. She was brave and tried to act like it didn't bother her but I knew better. I would try to call her if I heard anything and some nights I would go talk to her in person. I finally talked to him and he wanted to meet me. I met him in an old warehouse and I knew immediately that something was wrong. He was strung out and I didn't even call him on it. He had a letter that he wanted me to take to Arizona and he gave me a few names to run a check on. I wish, like hell, that I had talked to him that night. Everything could have been different."

"Callie, please don't tell me you blame yourself for this."

"Yes, in a way, I do. If I had turned him in, they would have taken him off the case but I didn't. Anyway, I took the letter to Arizona and asked if she had heard from him but she had not. He had not even tried to get in touch with her. I would call him from pay phones but never heard anything back from him. The next time he called me was about three months later. I could tell he was either drunk or high but I agreed to meet him. This time it was at the Red Rose Motel, I felt disgusted just walking into that place. I barely recognized him. He had not shaved in months and he was so stoned that I could not even understand him. He told me he had to try out the merchandise, I thought he meant the drugs but a few seconds later a skanky woman comes walking in and they start making out. I wanted to kill him. He had his poor wife sitting at home worried sick and here he was making out with a whore. I told him he had to quit. Of course, he got upset and started screaming at me. He told the woman to leave and when she did he turned on me and for a minute I thought he was actually going to hit me. I had never seen him like that and it was frightening. I threatened him and he was livid. He told me to go ask Arizona what threats had gotten her earlier that day. Then I was so worried about her that I couldn't think straight. I tried to smooth things over and tell him I was really worried, which I was, and that seemed to get through to him. He promised me he would call me when he could and I left. I was more worried about Arizona than I was my own partner. I headed straight to their house. She wasn't herself and she even lied and told me that he had not been there. Teddy, I think he hurt her."

"What are you talking about Cal?"

"This morning she was having a bad dream and it was about Pete. She was begging him to stop something and said he was hurting her. She was so scared that her whole body was shaking."

"Callie, how far along is Arizona?"

"She's almost seven months. Why?"

"How long had Pete been undercover the night you went to see her?"

"About four months... Son of a bitch. Do you think he forced her to have sex with him?"

Callie could tell by Teddy's expression that was exactly what she was thinking.

"Mother fucker. How could he have done this to her? I feel like I could kill someone Teddy. She never deserved any of this. What the fuck am I going to do? I just walked out on her this morning like she didn't even matter. I have to talk with her about it."

"Callie, you can't go talk to her like this. You're so pissed your fucking hands are shaking. Don't go over there and scare her. I know you are so worried about her but I want you to finish the story about Pete. You have to get that out. It's doing you more harm keeping it a secret. Tell me and then we can figure out what to do about Arizona."

Callie wanted to cry but knew that Teddy had a point so she started with Pete again.

"After the night I checked on Arizona, I didn't hear from Pete for almost four months. He called my cell early one morning and begged me to meet him. I got out of bed and drove to the place he requested. It was a strip joint and he was so busy stuffing bills into g-strings that I don't even think he realized I was sitting there. He finally asked me to go into a private room with him so we could talk and I did. I sat there and watched my partner do a line of cocaine. Teddy he was so messed up. One of the dancers came in and said she was there to give me a lap dance so Pete could watch. I told both of them to fuck off and I left. That same night I went to check on Arizona and she was really upset. I could tell she had been crying but I just thought that it was the situation with Pete. It had been eight months at that time and she was getting tired of being alone. I sat there and had to lie to her. I had been lying to her for months about that sorry son of a bitch. After that night I stopped checking on her until the night Pete was killed."

Callie had been trying to hold her tears at bay but she couldn't any longer.

"Callie, I know this is hard but try to finish telling me everything."

Teddy watched her best friend struggle to pull herself together. She wanted to comfort her but knew Callie would crumble if she did. She placed her hand on Callie's knee and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"The last night that Pete called me happened to be the last night of his life. He had been undercover one day short of a year. I had been so worried about him that of course I agreed to meet him. I was so overwhelmed with my feelings, I was angry at him and yet I was so relieved to hear his voice. When I got to the Red Rose, I met him in the room he had requested. I had never seen him this out of it. He told me he had stolen several kilos of cocaine and was going back to steal money from Antonio and he was leaving the country. I tried to talk him out of it and told him I was turning him in. He was so mad he called me a dyke and said some terrible things to me, he even threatened my life. I called into the Captain and had them send a team to Rodriguez's warehouse. I knew that's where he was headed after he left the motel. I did what I had to do Teddy but it was too late. They got there and the warehouse was empty and Pete was dead. He had gotten so wrapped up in that life that he let it kill him. I had to go tell Arizona that he had been killed in the line of duty. I hated it but the department wanted to cover it up, I had no choice."

Callie felt like she could breathe a little easier now. That had felt good to finally get it out in the open.

"Callie, I'm so sorry you had to go through that but never doubt that you did the right thing."

"Teddy, what am I going to do about Arizona?"

"Do you love her Callie?"

"Yes, with everything I have."

"Well, let me get another beer and we'll figure it out."

**:) Talk to me!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey guys I'm a little behind with this update but I got it in before the end of the day! YAY me! I have sworn off watching any videos, sneak peeks or spoilers for Thursday's episode. I was so distracted with everything I saw that I could not even concentrate on my story! Anyway can't wait to see what Shonda has in store for us but I have a feeling we'll all be basket cases by the end of the show! Thanks for all the continued support & especially to Moonbebe, thanks friend you've been great! Hope y'all enjoy!**_

Chapter 12

Arizona stood in the shower and let the water pound against her skin. She was trying not to be angry with Callie but it was getting harder and harder with every minute. Why had she left without saying anything or at least waking her? She had not even left a note. She had been under the impression that they were closer than that. Friends didn't sneak out on each other. She was never one for conflict but sometimes you did what you had to do. She made her mind up and hurried through the rest of her shower.

Arizona had written Callie's address down but now she couldn't find the damn paper. Where the hell was the paper? Maybe Callie was seeing someone and she had to get home to them or she could have been called into work. There was an easy way to find that out. She picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Seattle PD, Jones."

"Hey Bobby, this is Arizona, could you tell me if Callie Torres is working today?"

Arizona was met with silence. She didn't want to deal with the sympathetic don't know what to say bull crap. Not right now.

"Hello?"

"Oh.. Uh yeah, hey Arizona. How are you? Callie is coming in later today. Can I help you with something?"

"No, I need to speak with Callie. Could you do something for me Bobby?"

"Sure."

"I really need to see Callie and I had her address written down but now I can't find it. I don't want to ask you something that could get you in trouble but I really need to know this. Can you get that for me?"

"Of course, just give me a second."

Arizona had played her feel bad for me card and it had worked. She didn't like taking advantage of the situation but she really needed to see Callie."

"Arizona, you still here?"

"Yes."

"OK, its 1531 Meadowlark Drive."

"Thank you so much, Bobby, I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome, Arizona. And hey, it was good hearing your voice."

Arizona said goodbye and hung up the phone. She now remembered exactly how to get to Callie's house. She had been there one time after Callie and Pete had been involved in a shooting. Her home was in a nice, quiet, little neighborhood and it wasn't very far from here. She walked into the bathroom and finished getting ready.

Arizona looked at the numbers on the side of the mailbox and knew she was at the right house. She spotted Callie's Mustang but could not take her eyes off the blue Wrangler sitting there in front of the house. So maybe Callie had been keeping something from her. Why would she do that, though? Callie should know that she didn't have a problem with her sexuality. Arizona pushed those thoughts away and parked behind the Jeep. She just wanted to talk to Callie, it didn't matter if she had company.

After ringing the door bell, she waited and tried to think of everything she needed to say. When the door opened and she saw a pretty brown haired woman standing there she felt something strange.

"Um, I was looking for Callie."

Arizona stared back into the very curious face. Why was this woman looking at her this way?

"I'm sorry, I'm Teddy. You must be Arizona."

Arizona had never seen this woman before so how did she know who she was?

"I'm at a loss, have we met?"

"No, but Callie talks about you a good bit. I just assumed you were Arizona, was I wrong in my assumption?"

Arizona tried to smile but she was feeling a little angry. This woman seemed to think something was funny. Why was she looking at her that way?

"Is she here?"

"Sorry, let me go get her for you."

Arizona watched her walk out of the living room. There was just something about Teddy that did not sit very well with her. Was Callie dating her and if so why had she told her a lie? This was probably the reason she had left this morning without saying anything. Was Teddy angry that Callie had spent the night at her house? Dammit, why was she getting so bent out of shape?

* * *

"Callie, I'm telling you she's pissed. I don't know if it's because of me or if she's angry that you left this morning without saying anything."

"Why would she be angry with you? She doesn't know you."

"Maybe the pregnant beauty queen wants to feel more than just your friendship."

"Teddy, shut that up and don't say mean things about her. She deserves more than that. Think about everything I just told you. She has been through so much Teddy, don't belittle her."

"Whoa there, tiger. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was belittling her. This is just the first time I have ever laid eyes on her and I can see exactly why you have been pining over her. As if she wasn't already drop dead gorgeous, she's practically glowing. Damn, I may have to fight you for that."

"Teddy, be serious."

"Callie, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"I want you to just trust me. Don't question anything I do. Just go with it."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Hell no. Just go with it!"

* * *

Arizona was getting impatient. Honestly, how long did it take to get someone from the other room? She was having some real emotional issues right now. It had to be the pregnancy. Suddenly, Arizona felt smothered and wanted to flee but that would only make matters worse. Teddy was probably already telling Callie that a lunatic was there to see her.

"Sorry Arizona, we got a little distracted."

Arizona jerked her gaze between the two women and zeroed in on Callie. She had not missed the insinuation of Teddy's words and she started to feel out of control. Why would Callie not meet her gaze? Was she embarrassed that her secret was out?

"Arizona, you seemed pretty determined to see Callie. Is something wrong?"

Arizona wanted to hurt Teddy. She had never met her before today but now she was ready to do her harm. Damn these hormones.

"Callie, can I speak with you in private?"

"Arizona, do we make you uncomfortable?"

Arizona was losing the battle over her anger. She clenched her hands as Teddy ran her fingers down Callie's arm. OK, that was it, she had to leave.

"I wanted to ask you to go to the doctor with me but I can see that you are clearly busy. Next time you feel the need to sneak out of my bed, I certainly won't waste my time coming after you."

Arizona turned around and slammed the door. What the hell was that about? She had just made a fool out of herself.

"Teddy, I'm going to kill you."

"Oh no, you're going to be thanking me. Blondie has some strong feelings going on there Cal. She needed that little push."

"Teddy, you're such an ass. Arizona does not have feelings for me"

"Oh Callie wake up sweetie. She was so jealous I thought she was going to bitch slap me. She may not understand it right now, but there's something floating around in that beautiful head. Really, you can thank me later."

"You're such an idiot, Teddy."

Callie wanted to believe what Teddy was saying but her heart couldn't take much more.

**So is it just the hormones? Poor thing! Talk to me...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the little delay. This chapter gave me a time. I can't really figure out why but it did! This whole chapter is Arizona and her POV & she finally says something out loud that could help her! Or not... And as always, thanks to my friend Moonbebe! You're great for putting up with me! Hope you guys enjoy and we only have 2 days until Grey's! YAY! :)**_

Chapter 13

Arizona could not believe she had just acted that way. So what if Callie was seeing someone? She deserved to be happy. So why did she feel this way instead of being happy for her? She should have never treated Callie that way; especially that sneaking out of bed comment. What the hell was going on with her? Was this normal for pregnant women? If so, she did not like this aspect. She knew she needed to apologize to Callie but she would end up being late for her appointment if she did it right now. She had made such a mess of things and now she had to endure this alone.

"Arizona everything looks great. Have you had any problems or concerns?"

Arizona really wanted to answer that truthfully. She felt like she was going to burst. She hated herself for not being excited about the baby but everything with Pete had been so overwhelming. And how did you tell someone that your husband forced you to have sex because he was high? She wanted to talk to Callie about this but Pete had been her partner. She could not sit there and talk down about the person that had had Callie's back for almost five years. She just couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. Considering what had happened earlier, Callie might have a very hard time talking to her now after the way that she had acted in front of Teddy. She had been out of control and Callie was probably upset.

"Arizona, I know this has got to be such a difficult situation for you but if there's something you need to discuss, I will listen."

Arizona knew Dr. Benson only wanted to help but how the hell would he know anything about her situation? Her own husband had raped her and she had gotten pregnant. How could he know what she felt like? She and Pete had always said they were not going to have kids, it was a mutual decision, but then this had happened. She had pulled away from everyone and now she was paying the price.

"Arizona, are you OK? Do you have anyone you could call?"

Arizona felt small and pathetic and no she had no one to call. The only friend that had stuck with her through everything she had treated her like shit and acted like a total fool. She was such an idiot and could not blame Calliope if she never wanted to speak with her again.

"Would you like for me to call Ms. Torres?"

Arizona felt such shame at the mention of Calliope's name. Just hearing it brought tears to her eyes. She didn't want to start crying but she was fighting a losing battle. She was wound so tight her body was shaking from holding in her emotions. She had to cave and she knew it. The tears were silently rolling down her cheeks and before she knew it she was sobbing. She should feel embarrassed making such a scene but right now she was too upset to care.

"I have made an absolute mess of things, Dr. Benson. I feel so useless and my emotions are all over the place. I can't even stand myself. I ruined things with Callie and I can't even make myself happy about the baby. I am a complete and total mess."

"Arizona, being pregnant is hard enough on its own but to go through it alone well that puts things on a whole new level. You lost your husband in such a tragic way, that you haven't had enough time to grieve and your body and emotions are overwhelming you. It's so hard to lose a loved one, Arizona. You are putting way too much pressure on yourself."

Arizona could hear the words from Dr. Benson but everything was not sinking in. She could hear the words loved one repeating over and over. Pete had not been a loved one to her. He had pretty much ruined her life. Their marriage had been over before he went undercover. She still had the divorce papers sitting in the desk at home. The papers had been finalized two days before Callie had come to the house and told her that Pete was going under. She had lost her nerve their last night together, Pete ended up leaving and she never saw him after that. Until the night he raped her.

"Arizona?"

Arizona wanted to just scream out the truth and get it off her chest, but this was not the time for that. Or was it? Dr. Benson seemed to genuinely care for her and he was an outsider to the situation, he could be objective. That was the reason she had not told Calliope. She wanted her to still see him for the partner he had been to her.

"Arizona, I want you to feel comfortable with me but I know there is something more to this. I have a colleague that you can make an appointment to see. She is a very good psychiatrist and whatever is going on, she can help you."

"My husband forced me to have sex with him..."

The quietness in the room was deafening. Arizona could not believe that she had just blurted that out. This was just so much to take in and handle. Her emotions had gotten the best of her. She had put Dr. Benson in such a bad position. Once again, she started to cry and vaguely heard the small knock at the door. Glancing up, she saw Dr. Benson speaking with someone outside the door. She tried to pull herself together but felt dazed.

"Arizona, my nurse said that Ms. Torres is in the waiting room and seems upset. Would you like for her to come back here?"

Arizona wiped her tears and nodded. She did not deserve Calliope's friendship. She had been so ugly to her this morning and here she was coming after her at the doctor. She needed to make things right.

"Arizona, I asked my nurse to call Dr. Porter's office and make you an appointment. I am so sorry that you have had to go through such a terrible time. If anyone can help you, it will be her. You are a very strong woman and you will get through this. Don't give up. Let the people in your life help you. It's OK to lean on them."

"Thank you, Dr. Benson, for everything."

"You're welcome, Arizona. Your eight month checkup will be in three weeks and we'll do another ultrasound. Try to take it easy and if you need anything, do not hesitate to call."

Arizona listened as Dr. Benson exchanged pleasantries with Calliope. She wanted to get dressed but decided she could wait until she apologized to Callie. She was not prepared for the emotion she felt when Callie came through the door. She didn't seem angry but she did look upset. She had to tell her how sorry she was.

"Calliope, I'm so sorry. I should have never said that to you this morning. I don't know what came over me. You have been so good to me and that's how I repay you. I'm so sorry."

"Arizona, are you alright? Is everything OK with the baby? Dr. Benson asked me to keep a close eye on you. Are you OK? I could never forgive myself if something happened to either of you."

Arizona hated these damn tears. She was starting to make herself sick with all the emotions. She held her breath as Callie placed her hand against her belly.

Callie wanted so much in this moment but she played it safe. Well almost. Her hand cupped the growing flesh. This was such a miracle. Arizona had a tiny human growing inside of her and she felt so protective over them both. Her hand stroked the firm flesh and her thumb skirted across Arizona's belly button. Her mind flashed back to this morning and she made herself stop.

Arizona felt something strange going on and let the breath she had been holding out slowly. She almost felt aroused but how could that be? This was Callie, her friend. She had to put some distance between them.

Callie saw the confusion on Arizona's face. Maybe there was something to what Teddy had told her. Speaking of Teddy.

"Arizona, I want to apologize for Teddy. She was just messing with you this morning. She and I are not a couple. We were a while back but found out we were better off as friends. She can be a bitch sometimes but deep down she's great. I am sorry that she made you upset. Let us make it up to you by going out tonight. Teddy and I are getting together for drinks and we would love for you to join us. It will have to be a little later because I don't get off until nine. If you can't or if that would make you uncomfortable, I completely understand."

Arizona stared back at her friend. Why not go out and try to have some fun. It had been so damn long since she had been out.

"OK, when and where?"

Callie had not expected her to agree and now she felt nervous about it.

"We're meeting at Joe's, it's karaoke night. I'll be there around 9:30."

"Sounds like fun. I'll meet you there."

"I'll let you get dressed. I'll wait for you outside and we can talk some more."

Arizona felt a small smile form on her lips. This was going to be interesting, especially with Teddy there. She felt the need to go buy a new outfit but what exactly did a pregnant woman wear to a bar? She wanted to feel happy but there was still so much she was hiding from Callie. That would come later; tonight she was going to enjoy herself.

**It's GNO time.. Wonder if they'll behave? Oh and a big thanks to Olivia Benson & Bette Porter for letting me use their last names! HAHA! ;) Talk to me friends!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hey guys are y'all as excited as I am for tonight's episode? I downloaded the soundtrack this morning and let me just say Universe & U is awesome! Sara & JCap sound amazing together! Can't wait! OK, this is a long chapter but once I got started I just couldn't stop! And the song in this chapter is 'The Story' by Brandi Carlile and of course one of the songs Sara will be singing tonight. I haved always been a Brandi fan & this song just fits them so I had to use it! Didn't really mean to steal Callie's thunder... I hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys sure have made me smile! Thanks Moonbebe, I just can't say that enough! Now, here's Chapter 14...**_

Chapter 14

Callie could hardly concentrate. Thank goodness this was a slow day because she could have really gotten herself into a bad situation. Teddy's words about Arizona and her feelings were ringing in her ears. Could Arizona feel more than friendship for her? She wanted so much to believe the answer was yes but her heart was trying to protect her. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone.

"Hello."

"What's up buttercup?"

"Hey Teddy. What's going on?"

"Are you sitting around daydreaming about blondie? I bet you're hoping she wears something tight and sexy. Am I right?"

"You make me sick, Teddy Altman."

"Hey, Cal, if it makes you feel any better I hope she wears something tight and sexy too. She is super hot!"

"Teddy, you have to promise me that you're going to behave tonight."

"Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout, Teddy."

"Yeah, but I have slept with plenty that were. Does that count?"

Callie laughed at her friend. She truly loved her and the easiness of their friendship. "What do you need?"

"Just making sure of the time. 9:30 right?"

"Yes."

"OK, sweet cheeks, I'll see you then. Oh and Callie, try not to drool."

Callie wanted to use some harsh words for her friend but the phone clicked in her ear. Lord, she hoped that Teddy would not embarrass her. Taking her mind away from her daydreams, she grabbed a DD-5 and started typing. Thank goodness it was almost time to go.

Callie pulled into the parking lot of Joe's. She spotted Teddy's Jeep but did not see Arizona's SUV. Pulling her phone out, she checked to make sure there were not any missed calls or voicemails. Thankfully there were none. Arizona should be here. She pulled the front door open and was met with the normal, loud atmosphere. She loved this place.

"Callie!"

Hearing her name, she turned around and saw Teddy. She was standing at the bar, already engaged in conversation with two women. Callie walked over and ordered a drink.

"Hey, Joe, tequila straight up."

"Wow, starting with the hard stuff. You trying to get drunk so she can take advantage of you?"

"Teddy, I swear to God, if you embarrass me I will kill you."

Teddy studied her friend. She really wished she could do something to help this situation but it would have to work itself out. She should have hard feelings towards Arizona but things happen for a reason. And she and Callie were better off as friends. She just wanted to see Callie happy. "Hey, Romeo, slow down on the shots. Is that three already?"

Callie knew she needed to slow down but as soon as she had walked into Joe's, she got so nervous that she had to do something to calm her nerves. "Teddy, I think you should mind your own business. I don't need you telling me what to do."

Teddy stopped what she was about to say as she caught sight of Arizona. Holy shit, Callie was going to stroke out. Teddy glanced at Callie but she had not seen Arizona yet. This was going to be good.

Callie downed her fourth shot. Four shots in less than ten minutes, she was going for her record. Right now, she needed the liquid courage just for her own sanity. Seeing the direction of Teddy's gaze, she looked over and saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Tight and sexy were Teddy's words and Arizona had delivered. She looked incredible. "Joe, I need another one."

Arizona spotted Calliope and Teddy and headed towards the bar. She was so thankful that Joe's was a non-smoking establishment or she would have had to cancel.

"Wow, Arizona, look at you. Doesn't she look great Callie?"

Callie could not form words. Her five shots and Arizona's appearance were all turning her brain to mush. She was trying so hard not to stare at the cleavage Arizona had on display but her brain was not relaying the message to her eyes. She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to press her lips to that same spot.

"Callie Torres, didn't your mother teach you not to stare?"

Callie finally snapped out of her daze and turned towards her friend. She sent a few 'I hate you glares' in her direction before turning back to Arizona. "You look beautiful, Arizona. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Perrier would be great."

Arizona watched as Callie headed to the other side of the bar. She was so glad that she had bought the new dress. Blue had always been her favorite color and when she saw the dress she knew that she had to get it. The royal blue was a perfect combination with her skin. The empire waist was flattering to her growing belly and although the top was tighter than what she was used to, it worked. Every part of her body was changing with the pregnancy and seeing that appreciation in Callie's stare made it all worth it. Wait where the hell did that just come from?

"Arizona, I owe you an apology."

Arizona was very slow on her reply. She was still reeling over her thoughts on Callie. She was really starting to worry about herself.

"Arizona?"

"I'm sorry, Teddy, what were you saying?"

"I was trying to apologize for being a little bitchy this morning. I didn't know you well enough to say those things and I really feel bad for upsetting you. Can we start over?"

"Teddy, it's OK, I am just so sensitive right now. Everything is weird and I'm having strange thoughts about certain things. It's just all so crazy. I was rude to you as well and I apologize for that."

"You really don't have to apologize to me. I started it and I should have left things alone. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, Teddy, it's all forgotten."

"Great."

Teddy took a few seconds to admire the woman who had stolen her best friend's heart. She really was a very beautiful woman. And that dress, my God, how would Callie last the rest of the night? She could see exactly why Callie was head over heels in love with her. Speaking of Callie, where the hell was she?

"Arizona, here's your drink."

"There you are. I was fixing to send the search party after your ass."

"I had to go to the bathroom and I signed up to sing my song."

Teddy chuckled at the mention of her song. She always sang the same song on karaoke night. The crowd loved it and Callie always did an amazing job.

"Did you say you were singing Calliope?"

Teddy swung her gaze back and forth between the two women. "Did you just call her Calliope?"

Arizona didn't understand where Teddy was going with that question. "Yes. Why?"

"The last person, besides her parents, that called her that had to pick themselves up off the floor. It just surprised me."

Arizona directed her gaze to Callie's face. "Oh, I didn't realize it was a big deal. I won't call you that if it bothers you."

"Oh no, Arizona, I love the way you say my name."

Teddy held her laughter back. She could tell Callie was very tipsy and now she was getting pretty brave. This could turn out to be very interesting. Especially Callie singing "her song".

"Arizona, you didn't know that Callie sang?"

"No, I had no clue."

"Well, pretty lady, you are in for a treat. Callie had a little dream of being a singer and even did some backup singing for a local artist. Things happened and her dream just didn't work out. The rest is history. She's going to blow you away."

Arizona was amazed. There was so much she didn't know about Callie and so much she wanted to know about her. She craved her friendship and her closeness. This connection was starting to scare her.

Callie knew she had had too much to drink. She felt herself staring very openly at Arizona and didn't care. All she wanted to do was kiss her. Those full lips had been teasing her for so long she just wanted to taste them. She leaned forward to get a better whiff of her perfume and lost her balance. She caught herself with one hand on the bar and the other wrapped around Arizona's hip. She leaned into her and pressed her nose against the soft blonde hair. Callie fought the urge to grasp both hips and pull her against the front of her own body.

Arizona was really struggling with Callie's closeness. She could feel her hand against her hip and was torn against telling her to stop and begging her not to. This was so crazy. What was going on with her? She gasped and tilted her head back when Callie rubbed her thumb against the back of her hip.

"Callie!"

Callie wanted to kill Teddy. "What?"

"It's your turn to sing. Now put it back in your pants and get your ass up there."

Arizona felt the loss of Callie's body heat and sighed. She told herself that she would get a vibrator tomorrow because her hormones were all over the place. Why did she feel this sexual attraction towards Callie? This was all so confusing. She needed to figure this out and quick. She could think later, Callie was about to sing.

Callie loved this song and knew the words by heart but tonight was different. Arizona was standing a few feet from her and the words of this song could be the words from her heart. She heard the music start and soon she started to sing.

_All of these lines across my face  
__Tell you the story of who I am  
__So many stories of where I've been  
__And how I got to where I am  
__But these stories don't mean anything  
__When you've got no one to tell them to  
__It's true... I was made for you_

Arizona could not tear her eyes away from Callie and the beautiful voice she had heard. She had no idea Callie was this talented.

_I climbed across the mountain tops  
__Swam all across the ocean blue  
__I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
__But baby I broke them all for you  
__Because even when I was flat broke  
__You made me feel like a million bucks  
__You do  
__I was made for you_

Callie hoped that Arizona could see she was singing this just for her. She listened as the music played through the break but never took her eyes off Arizona. She loved her so much.

Arizona felt the magnetic pull towards Callie. This was not the first time she felt the stirrings of arousal and it scared the hell out of her. She tried to pull her eyes away from the chocolate ones staring into hers but she couldn't. She felt as if Callie was singing right to her.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
__It's hiding the words that don't come out  
__And all of my friends that think I'm blessed  
__They don't know my head is a mess  
__No, they don't know who I really am  
__And they don't know what  
__I've been through like you do  
__And I was made for you...  
__All of these lines across my face  
__Tell you the story of who I am  
__So many stories of where I've been  
__And how I got to where I am  
__But these stories don't mean anything  
__When you've got no one to tell them to  
__It's true... I was made for you_

Arizona listened to the last haunting note and felt ridiculous at the tears that were running down her cheeks. The applause and whistles were echoing throughout the bar and she felt so stupid for standing here crying. Turning to Teddy, she excused herself to the restroom.

Callie thanked everyone and walked down to stand beside Teddy. "Where's Arizona?"

"She had to go to the restroom. Callie, she was crying. I think Barbie may be feeling something very strong but very confusing for you."

"I knew I was coming on too strong. I need to go talk to her and apologize."

"Callie, just give her a minute. Let it play out. You may be surprised at the outcome."

"Joe, I need a double."

"Callie, don't hide behind the alcohol. That's not going to fix it. You should know that by now."

"Fuck you, Teddy. You don't know what I feel so don't petend that you do."

"Callie, I just want you to be happy. And I know you won't be until you tell the truth."

"Tell the truth about what?"

Two sets of eyes swung around to stare at Arizona.

Callie wanted to tell her the truth but instead she tossed her drink back and ordered another.

"The truth about me being drunk. I'm drunk Arizona. Can you tell?"

Arizona could definitely tell. Maybe the whole scene with the song was because she was drunk and didn't realize how emotional and intimate things had been between them. She watched Callie throw back another shot and wondered how many she had already had.

"Teddy thinks I need to call it a night. Do you agree Arizona? I just wanted to have some fun and forget about all the shit in my head. What's wrong with that?"

Arizona wanted to cry for Callie. Things had been hard for her and she knew that Callie had been holding things together but everyone had their breaking point.

"I need to pee. Teddy don't say anything stupid while I'm gone."

"She really needs to call it a night. I'll see if I can get her to leave when she comes back."

"Teddy, I can take her home. I'm really tired and she definitely doesn't need to drive. It's on my way."

Teddy decided to let her go with it. This may be a good thing. Callie was drunk enough to do something stupid and Arizona was sympathetic enough to let it happen. Yes this was a plan.

"OK, I'll help you get her out to the car."

"Who's car? Are we leaving?"

"Callie, I'm going to help you out to Arizona's car. She's going to drop you off on her way home. We can come get your car tomorrow."

"OK."

Teddy had expected more of a fight but Callie went willingly. She held her arm for support and walked her to Arizona's Lexus SUV.

"OK, Calliope, I hope you have sweet dreams and I will see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, Teddy."

Teddy closed the door and turned around to address Arizona.

"Take care of her, Arizona. She's very special. Probably more than you even realize."

"I know she's very special Teddy and I thank you for being such a good friend to her. She's been through a lot lately and she deserves to know that people care about her. I would never hurt her."

Teddy knew Arizona was telling the truth but she also didn't know the whole story. Callie loved this woman and she had no clue.

"Just, please, take care of her."

"I will. Thanks for a very entertaining evening. Stay and have some more fun."

"I am and thank you for coming. I hope we can do this again sometime."

Teddy leaned over and gave Arizona a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night."

Arizona climbed into the car and glanced at Callie. She was still awake so that was good. She didn't press the issue of conversation but kept glancing over at Callie. She seemed so far away. The ride was very quiet and Arizona held her breath when they reached Callie's house. She felt very awkward. Climbing out of the car, she walked around to open Callie's door. She grabbed her elbow and helped her to the front door. Taking the house key, she opened the front door.

"Callie, are you OK? You seem so far away."

"Arizona, I can't do this. I'm drunk and I may do something very stupid."

Arizona walked towards Callie and stopped right in front of her. "What are you talking about? I just want to make sure you're OK."

"Arizona don't."

Arizona felt the move was a huge mistake but that did not stop her. She reached up to wipe Callie's tears away. Her skin was so soft. She traced the tear tracks down to her chin and moved across to run her thumb over her bottom lip.

"Arizona, I warned you. You have to stop."

Arizona did not want to stop. These feelings were not going away and she did not want to fight them right now. She dipped her thumb inside Callie's mouth.

"Fuck..."

Callie could not stop her next move if her life depended on it. She crashed her mouth into Arizona's. The heat was unbelievable. She had dreamed of this for so long. She wanted to take her time and savor this feeling but she was out of control. She ran her tongue along the seam of Arizona's lips asking for her permission to enter. She got it. Callie turned them so Arizona was pressed against the wall. She never gave up control of her mouth.

Arizona was trying not to think about how wrong this was. It felt so good to be held and touched and they both needed this. She wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and held on.

Callie felt Arizona wrap her arms around her and she leaned heavier into her body. Her body was in overdrive. She pulled her lips away and ran them across her jaw. She pulled Arizona's earlobe into her mouth and sucked. "I want you so fucking bad."

Those words made something in Arizona snap. She pulled Callie's mouth back to hers and thrust her tongue inside. Her whimpers were getting louder and she didn't care enough to stop them.

Callie let Arizona dictate the kiss. Removing her hands from the wall, she placed one against her belly and stroked the other up her side. Her thumb accidentally rubbed against her breast and she felt Arizona freeze. She pulled her mouth away and waited.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I should not have taken advantage of you while you were drunk. I know you won't remember in the morning but I will and I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Good night."

Callie leaned up against the wall. Not remember? Did Arizona think she was that drunk? She wanted her to come back and finish taking advantage of her. Fuck! Well if Arizona thought she wouldn't remember then she would just have to play along. This was going to be hard as hell. Now that she had a taste of those lips, how would she ever be the same?

**...**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey guys! Life got in the way & I wasn't able to get this updated as quick as I would have liked, but here it is. Hope y'all enjoyed the "Music Event" as much as I did! And my girl JCap was just incredible! All the emotion in her eyes was just WOW! This has a lot of dialogue so be ready.. Thanks for all the reviews and a BIG thank you to Moonbebe for being so supportive! Enjoy...**_

Chapter 15

Arizona could not believe that a week had gone by and she still had not seen Callie. Had she really kissed her and enjoyed it? And had it really been a week since they had even talked? There was so much going on. This situation was exhausting her. She had not intentionally avoided Calliope, work had been a nightmare and they were playing phone tag. Last night she had actually drove by Callie's house but her car wasn't there. Her disappointment had been overwhelming.

"Arizona Robbins."

Arizona jumped as she heard her name called. She had to get her mind off Calliope, this session was not about her; or was it. She grabbed her purse and headed for the office.

"Arizona? Hello, I'm Dr. Porter."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Porter."

Arizona shook her hand and stared. She was not what she had in mind for a psychiatrist. Maybe some little old lady with wire framed glasses, but not this. Dr. Porter was statuesque and very beautiful. Her features were dark- dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes. Arizona wondered when her interactions with women began to include noticing how attractive they were. This was new.

"Please, have a seat. Dr. Benson spoke with me about your anxieties with your pregnancy. He did not go into very much detail just that you had recently lost your husband and you were having a hard time."

"Well, that was a very nice way to put it. If that were the only thing wrong I would be in good shape."

"I can tell that you have a lot going on, Arizona. You are in a safe place and whatever you want to say will be OK. I am here to help you."

Arizona knew this was her time to get everything out. She felt safe sitting here with Dr. Porter. The best part was that she was a complete stranger and an outsider to her situation, what better person to confide in. Arizona took a deep breath and started to talk.

"My husband and I were married for ten years. A mutual friend introduced us while I was in my junior year at the University of Washington. I fell in love with Pete right away, he was everything I thought I needed. A year after I graduated, we were married. Things could not be better. I stayed very happy for years. The only negative thing was his job. Pete was a cop and he put the job before me so often. After we had been married for several years we talked about kids but both agreed that we did not want to go there."

Arizona almost felt embarrassed and turned away from Dr. Porter's questioning eyes. "Yes, I know, my stomach says otherwise."

"Arizona, please remember I am not judging. Things happen and opinions change. There is no need to get your defenses up. Just talk to me openly."

"OK, I'm sorry. I know that I get defensive. I will do better."

"No need for apologies."

"We fell into a routine and convinced ourselves that we were happy. After hitting our eight year mark, we didn't even try anymore. If we were out in public, especially something with his job, we put on a show. The perfect little couple or at least that's what we had them fooled into believing. That same year, Pete and his partner, Calliope, were involved in a shooting. He became a different person after that."

"Can I stop you for just a moment? I saw a difference in your face when you mentioned his partner. Is she a friend?"

"Calliope is so much more. She has been my life line. If not for her, I have no idea where I would be. I am so thankful for her."

"OK, great, now please continue."

"Pete became very distant and started drinking heavily. He came home very late a few nights in a row and when I asked him about it he slapped me and told me to learn my place. I had seen Pete in so many different positions but never like this. Within the next two weeks, I had found a lawyer and started getting the divorce papers drawn up. I knew I had to before he did something to really hurt me. While all this was going on, he was being offered an undercover assignment. I did not want him to do it before I could give him the papers but it just didn't work out. The last real night together we argued and he left. The next night, Calliope came over to tell me that Pete had gone undercover. He had not even tried to let me know. In a way I was angry but then all I felt was relief."

Arizona sat and wondered what Dr. Porter was thinking of her. Did she think she was a bad person for feeling this way?

"Do you need to take a break?"

"No, I would rather just keep talking. I have not told my story to anyone and it feels good to get it out in the open."

"You have not shared this with anyone? What about Calliope?"

"No, I have not talked with anyone. I told Dr. Benson a very small part of this and he wanted me to come see you. He seemed very concerned and I know that I need to talk with someone, so here I am. I want to tell Calliope everything but I also want her to be able to see Pete as the partner she knew and loved. I really don't want to change that for her."

"If the two of you are as close as you say, I think Calliope would want to know. She sounds like she was very loyal to Pete but maybe her loyalty lies more with you than you think. If you feel comfortable enough, please continue."

Arizona took a deep breath and continued. "Weeks went by and I would not hear a word from Pete. The only way I knew anything was because of Calliope. She came by very often and we would order delivery and talk. She was always so supportive but there were times when I knew she was hiding something from me. I finally got word from him with a letter he had Calliope deliver. He told me he didn't love me anymore and wanted out of our marriage. In that moment I hated him so much and I didn't even care if I never saw him again. I knew Callie was worried for his safety and she had no clue what kind of turmoil he had put me through and I didn't want her to find out. I wanted her to be focused on the assignment and not distracted. I needed her to be safe."

"Can I stop you? How long have you and Callie been friends? Were you friends before she and Pete were partnered up? You speak of her like you have been very close for a long time."

"Well, that's the funny part. I feel like I have known Calliope forever but we became acquainted through Pete. I have grown so close to her that I honestly cannot imagine my life without her. We are so close but there are still so many things I don't know about her. Things that I want to know, that I almost crave to find out, but she seems to be holding back."

"Arizona, let's finish everything with Pete and then we will move on to Callie."

"OK. It was around four months into his assignment and I had become accustomed to being alone and I actually enjoyed it. He showed up at the house and I could tell something was wrong. He told me he came to get some money he had hidden. I asked him why he needed money and he screamed at me to mind my own business. I had never seen him this way. I should not have provoked him the way that I did but all I could think about was telling him to get out. I told him I wanted a divorce and showed him the papers. He was so angry he punched me in the stomach. I told him I was going to his captain and telling him what was going on and he flipped. He grabbed me and told me I needed to learn a lesson. I begged him to stop but he was so out of it. He raped me."

"Arizona, I think you need to hear this. You did not deserve this. You said you should not have provoked him but this was not your fault. Pete violated you. He did the worst thing a man can do to a woman. Never blame yourself for that. You are doing a great job, Arizona, would you like to continue?"

Arizona felt tears gathering in her eyes but held them at bay. "Yes. Calliope came over that same night. She was very distracted and I was so out of it. I know I was very distant and I actually asked her to leave. Our communication over the next few months dwindled. I found out two months later that I was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone, I was so ashamed. Callie called and left me messages but I would never return them. I pulled away from everyone and it didn't even matter. No one seemed to even notice except for Calliope. She was the person to come and tell me that Pete had been killed. She was so upset and I felt terrible for her but for me I only felt relief. I hated him so much and I still do. That's why I cannot feel the connection with my own baby."

"Arizona, that is all normal. He did something terrible to you and I would imagine that the pain will get easier but it will never fully go away. The baby is yours now, it will not be easy to forget the way the baby was created but remember she is innocent. She needs you to protect her and love her. It will not be easy, Arizona, but you can do this. I think you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. With Callie's help you can get through this."

Arizona's tears were flowing now. She wanted to be stronger and stop all the tears from flowing but it was just too hard. "I just don't know Dr. Porter. This is so much harder than I ever thought it would be."

"Arizona, let me ask you a question. If you cannot answer this question, I will understand. Do you have feelings for Callie? I see something in your face when you talk about her. It just seems like more than friendship."

**I know, no Callie.. Next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hello friends! You guys have been AWESOME with the reviews! Thanks so much! This chapter is mostly Callie and I know y'all want them to hurry up and talk but these are HUGE issues that they're trying to work out. Please be patient, friends! I want this to remain realistic and throwing them together just wouldn't be! Thanks again & the biggest thanks goes to my friend and partner in crime- Moonbebe! Hope y'all enjoy!**_

Chapter 16

Callie was exhausted. She wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed, but the beds here at the station were calling her name. She had been at the station for forty-eight hours and she could use a break. They had been working a smuggling ring op and everyone had been ordered to stay. Cases like this made her want to find another profession. She needed about an hour of sleep and then she would start home.

"Torres?"

Callie looked at her watch as she sat up. She had been asleep for almost two hours.

"You have someone downstairs. She looks familiar but I didn't ask her name."

Callie felt excited thinking her guest could be Arizona. She hurried into the bathroom and rinsed her face and mouth. Callie did not want to be this excited about seeing her but she also could not help herself. The kiss and everything at work had taken a lot out of her; she wanted to be excited about something. She headed downstairs and stopped when she saw her guest standing there.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Teddy, come with me, and lower your voice. You sound like my fucking mother."

"If I were, that would be really sick."

Callie led her friend to the locker room and checked to see if anyone was inside. It was empty and she was thankful. She needed to discuss the kiss with her and she wanted some privacy.

"Callie, you look like shit."

"Teddy, do you enjoy telling me that? That's the second time in less than two weeks. You are not good for my ego."

"Sorry toots, I call it like I see it. So what is going on? Why haven't I heard from you since that night at Joe's? I was worried about you."

"Aww, that's sweet Teddy. You really do have a heart, don't you?"

"Fuck you, Calliope!"

Callie caught the look of challenge on Teddy's face.

"Yeah, I remember you calling me that and I don't want to hear it come out of your mouth again."

"Of course you don't. Save that for Blondie, right? Speaking of that did you jump her bones the other night? The eye sex from the stage was too much Callie. Do you want to scare your straight little Barbie doll away? You were oozing sex up there. She's not ready for that."

"Teddy, she initiated a kiss. I tried to hold off but she pushed me too far."

"Holy shit, Callie! What do you mean she pushed you too far?"

Callie knew that had not sounded right. "Teddy, I was so drunk; you know that. I got upset on the ride home. I could feel her staring at me and all I could think about was kissing her. My emotions were a wreck and the next thing I knew she was holding my face and wiping my tears away. I asked her to stop."

"Why would you do that? I think sometimes I give you way too much credit. You have that beautiful woman offering herself and you have a fucking panic attack. What are you doing Callie?"

"Well it didn't end like that. She was staring at me, probably in the same way I stare at her, and I could see myself just stripping her clothes off. I was losing control and fast. Then she did something that blew my mind."

"What? Did she hump your leg? That would have blown my mind too."

"Teddy, if you're going to be a snide little bitch about it I'll just turn around and leave. I'm being very serious and I need to talk about it and you're being an ass."

"OK, OK, I'm sorry. Please continue."

Callie studied Teddy and took a deep breath and continued. "She ran her thumb across my lip and when I asked her to stop; she dipped her thumb inside my mouth. I lost it. I was so turned on, I couldn't help kissing her. She kissed me back, Teddy! What the hell does all this mean?"

"Callie, wake up, I told you what it meant. She has feelings for you. She has no idea what she's doing but she knows there's something there. So what happened when you kissed her? Besides her kissing back."

"I was so turned on, I was worried that I would scare her to death but she met my every move with her own. I shouldn't say this but I'm going to, I have never been so turned on in my life. I don't mean that in a hurtful way, Teddy, I just want you to understand that this is not a joke to me. I have never felt for someone what I feel for her. She is the love of my life and she has no clue."

"Callie, I know that you didn't mean anything bad by saying that. I know how much she means to you; you have had feelings for her for a long time. OK, finish your story; stop procrastinating."

"I tried to rein in my hormones but she was making me crazy. She was moaning and I kissed her neck and sucked on her earlobe and told her that I wanted her so fucking bad. Then she went wild on me. We kissed for a while and it was pretty intense. I accidentally touched her breast and she froze. But not for the reason you think. She apologized for trying to take advantage of me while I was drunk. She said I wouldn't remember but she would and then she apologized again and left."

"What the fuck? You two are killing me. What happened after that?"

"Well, I haven't seen her or talked to her since that night. No, don't curse at me, that wasn't by choice. I've been on this case all week and I have been stuck here for the last forty-eight hours. We have been playing phone tag, so we're not ignoring the situation."

"Callie, honey, you have got to get all this in the open. You have to tell Arizona how you feel. This is killing you. I know you too well, you can't try to act like this will all work out when I know it's killing you on the inside."

"You're right, Teddy. I want nothing less than everything from her. I want to be her everything. I just want her period. I need to distract myself. Are you busy today?"

"I love when you tell me I'm right. And I can't blame you for wanting everything from her. She is just about perfect. I have no plans today. What do you have in mind?"

"I want to go shopping for baby stuff."

"How the hell is that a distraction?"

"Well, you in a baby store will be entertaining enough to distract me. So how about it?"

"How could I resist when you put it that way?"

"Meet at my house in an hour."

Callie walked around the store trying to take everything in. There were so many little things everywhere. The store was split up into sections and Teddy was pushing the buggy in front of her. She was amazed that there were that many options for bottles. She picked up boxes and read the reviews about everything.

"What the hell is this?"

Callie turned around and saw Teddy holding a breast pump. The attachment was in her hand like it was going to bite her. She loved her friend so much in that moment. Callie could always depend on Teddy to relax her.

"It's a breast pump, Teddy. Put it down before someone sees you."

"I could probably enjoy this. How did you know what it was?"

"I guess I'm not the super dyke that you are!'

"Fuck you."

Callie saw the woman in front of them jerk her head around. She had two small children in her buggy and was glaring at Teddy. Callie had to walk away as she heard Teddy speaking with the lady.

"Ma'am I wasn't talking to you. Just my bitchy friend who thinks she's so smart because she knows what a breast pump is. Carry on."

Callie had crossed over to the next aisle and stopped dead in her tracks. She saw the face she had not seen in a week. She was so affected by her. Just looking at her was almost unbearable.

"Callie can you believe that woman? Getting so bent out of shape. Is this what happens to women when they have babies? Better watch out for Arizona."

Teddy stopped her words and followed Callie's stare. There stood Arizona and she looked like she was crying. What the hell was going on? She glanced back at Callie, who was standing like a statue and decided to take matters into her own hands. She walked across the two aisles and stood right beside Arizona.

"Arizona, sweetie, are you OK?"

Callie felt like she was watching everything in slow motion. She watched as Teddy walked over to Arizona and said something. Callie saw her face and knew something was wrong. She headed over to her and Teddy.

"I can't do this. I'm trying to be strong and get through this but I just can't. Everything has just overwhelmed me. I can't take these feelings anymore, it's not who I am. I don't want to be this person. I'm letting everyone down."

Callie walked up as she heard Arizona say she didn't want to be this person. That she was letting everyone down. This was just great. She knew she should have kept her lips to herself.

Teddy put her arm around Arizona and reassured her that she was not letting anyone down. "Arizona, you are being so brave. You're not letting anyone down."

Callie could not take this rejection and walked away.

"Thank you, Teddy, but I have to go."

Teddy watched Arizona walk away and leave the store. What was going on with Blondie? And where the hell was Callie? Walking across the store she found her staring at the diapers.

"Callie, what the fuck was that? How could you just walk away from her without saying a word? She is having a very hard time with something big. Why would you do that?"

"Yes, Teddy, thank you for pointing that out. I'm the problem. She regrets that kiss so much that she is freaking out. I should have never done that to her. She has already been through so much and now I'm adding to it."

"Callie, why are you automatically assuming that the problem is you? She could have something else going on and you just walked away."

"I don't need a lecture from you Teddy. Let's just shop."

Callie wanted to believe Teddy but knew Arizona was probably upset because of her. Now what the hell was she going to do?

**Well...**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hope everyone is good! This chapter has a lot of Arizona but Callie does make an appearance. There will be together time the next chapter, but don't get your hopes up just yet! And please remember to be patient with me! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, you guys have been GREAT! Thanks Moonbebe, you're AWESOME!**_

Chapter 17

Arizona could not believe what had happened at the baby store. She had been consoled by Teddy and Callie had walked away from her. She had not wanted to do the homework Dr. Porter had suggested but she also had to wake up and realize that the baby was coming in less than two months and she had not even bought a bag of diapers. Staring at all the little pink things had gotten to her and the guilt overwhelmed her. She could hear Dr. Porter's words echoing in her ears. None of this was the baby's fault and she would be the only thing the baby had. She admired the way Dr. Porter just laid everything out on the line. She had been so upfront and honest and Arizona really appreciated that but at the same time, it scared her to death. She had ended their last session with asking her if she had feelings for Calliope and then told her the homework assignment. She wanted her to think everything over and be ready for the next session. Which she was waiting for right now. Would Dr. Porter keep pressing her for the answers?

"Arizona?"

Arizona looked up and saw the woman in question. This was going to be a very long hour.

"Hi, Arizona, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm OK. How are you?"

"I'm very well. Thank you for asking. Did you complete your assignment?"

Arizona was trying so hard not to cry but she was losing the battle very quickly. The tears welled up and she looked away from Dr. Porter, embarrassed at her emotion.

"Arizona, I can see that you are struggling with something. Please remember what I told you at our last session, this is a safe place. No one is judging you. Please, open up and speak freely."

"Yes, I completed my assignment. I went to Babies R' Us and made a complete fool of myself."

"Explain to me what you mean."

Arizona wiped a few tears away and pressed on. "I had never seen so much baby stuff all at one time. I've been to different stores to purchase baby gifts but never to this one and seeing everything like that was so overwhelming. It made me feel like a terrible person to stand there with all those tiny little things and not even get excited. What kind of person am I?"

"Arizona, you have been traumatized. This situation was completely out of your hands and that is a big part of your trouble. You like being in control. We all do, but when someone takes control away like Pete did, it's so hard to rise above it. Everything you feel is normal and I know that you are not some monster who hates her own baby. This will take time. Did you speak with Calliope?"

"Callie. She doesn't like for people to call her Calliope."

"Oh, I thought you called her Calliope?"

"Yes, I do, but she doesn't like it when other people call her that."

Arizona watched as Dr. Porter jotted something down. It was so hard to sit here and remain objective while her doctor studied her and wrote down things about her. She could not explain the uneasiness that was creeping in.

"To answer your question - No, I did not speak with Callie. We exchanged messages but I never spoke with her."

"Arizona, why the sudden change of attitude when you speak of her? You seem very upset about something. Are you sure nothing happened?"

Arizona glanced away. Damn, did this woman not miss anything? Or was she just that obvious?

"I saw Callie and her friend yesterday at the baby store. I was standing there, crying like an idiot, and Teddy came up to me. She is Callie's best friend and her ex-girlfriend. At first, I didn't see Callie but then she came up to us. She never even said a word to me, but turned around and walked away. That was not like my Calliope. She would not have walked away while I was standing there crying. It hurt me a lot."

"Arizona did you think about the question I asked the last session? I'm not sure if you're aware but you called her 'your Calliope'. Is there something you haven't told me about you and Callie?"

Arizona leaned forward and tried to breathe. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack. Everything was piling up and she was having a very hard time dealing with it. That's why she was here, right? She needed to make a better attempt at her honesty.

"We kissed."

Arizona had been watching Dr. Porter for a reaction. She watched her eyebrows lift and a small nod then she scribbled something else down. Would she share what she had written down?

"Was this kiss mutual? Or was it one-sided?"

Arizona felt her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. "Well, I guess I was the one to initiate it. Callie was very drunk and I took her home. She seemed very upset on the way and I realized she had been crying. I touched her face and wiped her tears away. She asked me to stop before she did something stupid but I didn't. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip and even pressed it inside her mouth. She kissed me and I let her. Not just let her, I participated."

"What happened after the kiss?"

"Well, she whispered something in my ear that I don't think I had ever heard and I lost control of myself. I kissed her with everything I had and she touched me."

"What did she say? Where did she touch you?"

"It's a little embarrassing but she told me she wanted me so fucking bad. I don't think Pete ever said anything like that to me. I felt like someone else had taken over my body. Well, it was an accident, I think, but she touched my breast. I didn't want to stop things but I did. I apologized to her for taking advantage of her while she was drunk. I didn't think she would remember it but I think she may."

"If she does remember, does that bother you?"

"I'm not sure."

"You seem to be very troubled Arizona. Tell me exactly what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that I have too much going on and I feel so overwhelmed. This burden just won't let up. I want to talk to Calliope and tell her everything but I don't know what I'm considering everything. The situation with Pete? Or Pete and the kiss."

"I think you need to establish your trust with Callie. You need to find out why she walked away from you yesterday and then you need to be up-front and honest about everything with Pete. When that situation feels resolved then you can move on to your feelings for her; whether that be friendship or something stronger. Do you think Callie would agree to come to a session with you?"

Arizona knew what that meant, she would have to get up the courage to call her and ask. That would be a good way to start the conversation about yesterday.

"I'm sure she would."

"I have an opening the day after tomorrow if you can come. Just let Michelle know after you talk with Callie."

"I'm not a lesbian, Dr. Porter. I have always enjoyed relationships with men. I was married to Pete for ten years. But I am attracted to Calliope and I don't know what that means. I have never wanted to kiss another woman but I did. I initiated it, for God's sake. What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, that's the problem. I just threw myself at her as if just because she's a lesbian she might welcome my attentions. I kissed her so what does that make me? The scariest part is that it bothers me more that she's a cop than a woman."

Arizona felt relief after saying that to Dr. Porter. Damn, that felt good to actually say out loud.

"Arizona, that is a step in the right direction. You admitted that you are attracted to Callie. I know that has got to be very scary but you had the nerve to tell me what you were going through. That is a huge step. We have to take small steps with this, though. First let's get this with Pete out of the way then we can work on everything with Callie. Will you feel better talking about everything with me or would you like to just talk to Callie separately?"

Arizona wanted to say separately but she felt comfortable with Dr. Porter. "I will feel better doing it here with you."

"That sounds great, Arizona, just let me know once you speak with Callie."

"OK. Do I have an assignment for next time?"

"No, just prepare yourself for the next session with Callie. This will be hard and very emotional. It will be better to be prepared so you can get everything out in the open."

"Thank you, Dr. Porter. I will let you know tomorrow morning."

Arizona walked out of the office and grabbed her cell phone. She knew she needed to do this before she lost her nerve. She dialed Callie's number and listened as it rang several times. Her voice mail message picked up and she wanted to hang up but she waited instead. After the beep she hesitated but started her spiel.

"Callie, this is Arizona, I really needed to talk with you about yesterday. I know we have both been very busy and we haven't seen each other but I needed to make sure that I have not done anything to offend you. I can't say that I wasn't upset yesterday when you walked away. I feel silly for being so damn emotional but honestly I can't help it. There is so much going on and I want a chance to talk with you about it. I've been seeing a therapist that Dr. Benson recommended, and she asked if you could come to the next session with me. I really would appreciate it if you could. Please call me and let me know. Bye."

Arizona felt a sadness at the formal message. She needed their relationship back to normal. Callie was the only thing that was keeping her sane but now this was killing her.

Arizona had taken the rest of the afternoon off and decided to try her first assignment again. Walking into the store, she headed towards the back where the cribs were set up. This was not going to defeat her today. She could do this. Her hands were trembling and she wanted to cry but for the first time, she felt something besides ambivalence. She needed to remember this feeling and keep improving. Deciding that she had made enough progress for the day, she started walking back towards the front of the store when something caught her eye. She had never seen a prettier dress for a baby. It wasn't frilly or lacy but there was just something about it. She wanted to buy it, so she did. This was a huge step for her and she felt great about it. Smiling, she tossed the bag into the passenger seat. She felt so happy that she had made this progress. Dr. Porter would be very pleased with her. She wanted to call and tell her right then but stopped herself. Her thoughts stopped midstream as her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Arizona, it's Callie. I got your message and I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday. Really, I overreacted, and I let my brain convince me to be jealous over you and Teddy's interactions. I want you to know that I would never hurt you. You mean the world to me, Arizona. I didn't know if you regretted our kiss from last week and I let my doubts take over."

Arizona could not help her silence. She really had thought Callie would not remember the kiss but apparently she did.

"Arizona, it's OK, don't freak out about it. We can work our way through this. Your friendship is the most important thing to me and I will never do anything to jeopardize that. Please believe me. And yes I will come to the doctor with you. Just tell me what time and where."

"It's Wednesday at eleven. The Medical Arts Building beside the hospital. Callie, I really appreciate you agreeing to this. I have wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I just couldn't. Dr. Porter has helped me tremendously and I hope you don't mind me doing this in front of her."

"Whatever will help you, Arizona. I just want you to be able to get everything out in the open. OK, I've got to run but I will see you Wednesday morning."

"Thank you, Calliope."

Arizona hung up and called Dr. Porter's office. She had so many emotions running through her head but by this time Wednesday Callie would know everything. Well, almost...


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hope everyone is well! Thanks so much for the continued support and reviews, you guys have been AWESOME! This is a very heavy chapter and it was difficult for me to write for several different reasons. I hope that it meets the expectations of everyone because it was very hard for me... Thanks Moonbebe you have been an awesome friend and Partner In Crime with this story, especially this chapter. You helped me more than you will know! Well... Here it is!**_

Chapter 18

Arizona was waiting, anxiously, outside the medical building. She had wanted to call Callie last night but her nerves had gotten the best of her. Instead, she had called her mom and talked for over an hour. Her parents were coming to visit within the next few weeks and she had decided that she needed to get busy with doing the baby's room. She would never hear the end of it if she didn't have everything finished or at least started. First things first. She needed to make it through this and then she could worry about other things. Glancing at her watch, she hoped Callie was coming.

Callie pulled into the parking lot and parked her Mustang. She felt really anxious about this. She had already suspected things with Pete but now hopefully she would know for sure. Arizona was being so brave about all of this. Callie knew she would do whatever she had to to help support her. She grinned at the little gift bag and decided to go ahead and give it to Arizona. After the awkward moment between Teddy and Arizona she had needed a distraction and she had gone a little crazy with the baby shopping. She had loved every minute of it, especially dragging Teddy all over the store. She could wait for the rest of the presents but this one was special and she wanted her to see it.

Arizona spotted Callie coming through the parking spaces. She fought the urge to grin like a child when she saw her. She looked great in her tight jeans and low cut top. Arizona didn't even question the thoughts running through her mind anymore, she knew she was attracted to Calliope but figuring out exactly what that meant was the hard part. She had felt relief after telling Dr. Porter, but it was still very confusing. This was all so new to her.

"Hey."

"Hey, Arizona, I'm really sorry about the baby store. I have always been very bad about jumping to conclusions. I should have never acted that way. You look great, by the way."

"Thanks, Calliope."

"I have this for you. Well the baby. I saw it the other day and knew I had to get it. I have a lot of things for her but I can give you those later. I just wanted you to go ahead and have this."

Arizona stared back at Callie with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Open it."

Arizona felt guilty because of what she was going to confess. Here Callie was bringing her gifts and she was going to drop a bombshell. She mentally shook herself and looked inside the bag. Pulling the tissue paper to the side, she saw a small piece of clothing and pulled it out. She inhaled sharply as she read the words printed on the onesie 'Mama's Little Peanut'. Callie had remembered the only term of endearment she had used with the baby. Her guilt amplified.

"Callie..."

Callie did not understand why Arizona was getting so emotional over a onesie.

"Arizona, it's just a onesie."

Arizona wiped her eyes. "No, Callie, it's more. It's so much more."

Callie didn't question Arizona's words. "Let's go inside."

Callie pulled the door open and held it for Arizona. She was starting to get worried. Originally, she thought that finding out and knowing everything was going to be good. But now, the look on Arizona's face had her questioning things. The uneasiness started to set in.

Arizona wanted to say something to console Callie but what could she say? She walked towards Dr. Porter's office and knew the next hour would be one of the hardest of her life.

Callie sat down and watched Arizona talk with the receptionist. She felt the overwhelming urge to touch her, to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Instead, she watched her come back and sit down.

"Callie, I want you to know that I never meant for this to happen this way. I don't know how you will react but please know that I never wanted to hurt you."

Callie could not answer. This was scaring the hell out of her. She reached over and grabbed Arizona's hand, needing some sort of contact. When Arizona's name was called, she reluctantly let go and followed her into the smaller office.

"Good morning, Arizona and you must be Callie. Very nice to meet you.

Callie shook her hand and mumbled 'likewise'. She hated if she sounded rude but this had to hurry and get started.

"Callie, I want you to understand that I asked Arizona to do this while I was present. Things are extremely hard and emotional for her and she needs the connection we have formed. I don't want you to feel like you are being attacked at any time. If things get too uncomfortable, just stop her and we can take a break or whatever you need. This will help your relationship grow."

Holy shit! What was Arizona fixing to say? She could feel those blue eyes boring into her and she turned her gaze and fixed it on her beautiful face. She tried for a small smile but Arizona would not reciprocate. The look on her face was very frightening. Callie wanted to reassure her and reached for her hand. She did feel the small squeeze but it didn't last.

"Arizona, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Callie shifted in her seat and felt Arizona pull her hand away. She was reluctant to let go but knew she couldn't force the issue. Looking at Arizona's face, she waited for her to start.

Arizona could not continue the connection with Callie and pulled her hand away. Taking a deep breath, she glanced away, and started to talk.

"Calliope, this is hard for me to talk about. I know that Pete was your partner for almost five years and I really don't want to belittle him in front of you but I have to be upfront and honest about this before we can move on in our relationship."

Callie wanted to scoff at the Pete comment. If Arizona only knew! Wait what did she just say? Their relationship? Should she have said friendship?

"Pete and I were having problems before he went undercover. Well, way before that. We were living separate lives, Callie. Any time you saw us together it was an act. He wanted me to pretend that everything was fine, especially around his co-workers. And you most of all. He told me that he thought you looked up to him like a big brother and he never wanted to disappoint you. That's why I had such a hard time telling you all of this."

Son of a bitch, Callie wanted to kill him all over again and Arizona had just gotten started. They had been keeping secrets from each other to protect Pete. Even from the grave he was fucking things up.

"Pete started drinking a lot. He slapped me a few times and called me names. He accused me of having affairs and sleeping around. I would never do that, Calliope, but he seemed to think I was something different. That I had changed that much. And in a way, I guess I had but not for the reasons he thought. I wanted to do something for myself, so I got a lawyer and filed for a divorce. This was when the assignment to go undercover was brought up so I waited. And the last night he was home, we argued and he left. I never got the chance to hand him those papers. Well, not that night."

Callie could not believe this. She had been protecting Arizona for no reason. Pete had been a son of a bitch to her and she had protected his name. What the hell?

"The next night, you came over to tell me that he had taken the assignment and we would have to wait to hear from him. He had not even tried to tell me, he just left. I should have been upset but really I felt relief. You were upset, I could tell, so I just pretended to be. Your visits started becoming frequent and I enjoyed them. I didn't even think about Pete while you were around, you helped me so much. I went on with my day-to-day things and grew accustomed to being alone. I actually enjoyed it. I had not heard anything from Pete until the night you brought me the letter."

"Arizona..."

"Calliope, please let me finish. If I stop now I may not be able to do this. Please, just let me finish."

"Arizona, I had no idea what the letter said. I'm sorry."

"No, Calliope, I don't want you to apologize. That was Pete, not you."

Callie watched Arizona gather herself and she wanted to hug her. This had to be almost over. Didn't it?

"The letter made me so angry. He told me he didn't love me anymore and he wanted out of our marriage. He blamed me for everything. He told me I had turned into someone that he could not love. Like everything was just my fault. In that moment, I didn't care if I ever saw him again. The guilt of that stayed with me for a day or so but then I realized I was going to be okay. Little did I know. It was about four months into the assignment and Pete showed up at the house. He looked terrible. I knew he was high."

Oh God, this was it. The moment she thought she was ready for but now she felt like she was going to be sick. She hated Pete so much. "Arizona..."

Arizona shook her head and continued. "He told me he came to get some money he had hidden. I asked him why he needed money and he got very angry and slapped me. I told him I wanted a divorce and showed him the papers, he punched me in the stomach. I threatened him with going to your captain and he told me he was going to teach me a lesson. He raped me that night. I begged him to stop but he was out of his mind. About an hour after he left, you came by. I just couldn't take the company and I asked you to leave. I felt terrible because after that we didn't even talk for months. I had pushed you away along with everyone else. I wouldn't return your calls and things only got worse after I found out I was pregnant. I hated the fact I was carrying a child that came from that person, someone who hated me enough to force me into having sex. I just hated everything about it. I even thought about having an abortion but decided I could not murder my own child. Then I thought about putting the baby up for adoption but changed my mind about that. I could not even feel a connection with the baby. Then Pete was killed and I felt so relieved. I know that makes me sound horrible but I hate him, I still do. The night you came over to tell me about him, you were so upset and all I wanted to do was smile and cry tears of happiness. I couldn't do that to you, though. I never wanted to change things between the two of you."

Callie could not move. She had her eyes closed and felt the tears pouring down her cheeks. Why had she kept her mouth closed about Pete? Maybe all of this could have been prevented if she had just told Arizona.

"I knew he was different. I should have told you. All of this could have been prevented if I had just told you."

"Calliope, what are you talking about? None of this is your fault."

"I knew he was doing drugs. He was strung out the few times that he contacted me. I met him one night and he was with a woman. I threatened to turn him in but I never did. He had turned into someone that I didn't even recognize. That night he attacked you, I knew something had happened. He told me to go find out what threats had gotten you. If I had known that he did that to you, I would have killed him myself. Son of a bitch, I hate that mother fucker."

Dr. Porter watched the scene unfold between the two women. This was more than she ever thought it would be. This was a huge step for both of them, but it could change everything.

Arizona was speechless. She had no idea that Callie had been holding all of this inside. It didn't make her angry that she had kept it from her, it actually made her sad. Her thoughts were interrupted as Callie began to speak again.

"I was so worried about you, Arizona. I tried to respect your wishes and leave you alone but I just couldn't. The night Pete was killed I met him at a hotel and he told me he had stolen several kilos of cocaine and planned to steal money from this drug dealer, we exchanged words and he called me a few names that I won't repeat. He left and I called the captain and let him know what was going on. A team was sent to the warehouse but it was empty and Pete was dead. He had gotten himself killed over drugs and money. I had to come tell you but the captain warned me not to say anything negative. They wanted me to cover things up and make him a hero. I hated it, Arizona. I did not want to do that but I had no choice. I'm so sorry. And now look what it's caused."

"Calliope, no, this had nothing to do with you. Pete did this. Not you."

"That's bullshit, Arizona. I should have told you the truth. If you had known what I did then maybe you could have gotten out of this situation. Gotten yourself out of danger. He raped you. He fucking raped you. Now you're pregnant with a baby that you wish you didn't have. I'm so sorry, Arizona. So fucking sorry."

"Callie, please, don't feel that way."

"I'm sorry, I have to go. This has been too much to take in. I have to go."

Arizona watched Callie walk out the door. This was all such a terrible misunderstanding. How could she blame herself? Dammit, this had not turned out the way she had hoped. Now what?

**Well let me know...**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews and encouraging words for the last chapter! You guys are just so damn AWESOME! Things will still be dramatic for the girls so bear with me! I have BIG plans coming up! Thanks to Moonbebe(HM) you are beyond words, my friend, and I thank you very much! Enjoy guys!**_

Chapter 19

Callie could not believe that a week had passed since she had seen and talked with Arizona. There had been no messages left, no missed calls, nothing. She still felt unbelievable guilt. Teddy had told her that things were out of her hands but she couldn't help questioning what might have happened if she had told Arizona the truth from the beginning. She was so disgusted with herself, things could have been so different for Arizona. Did she blame her for any of this? If she didn't, that was okay because she was doing a good job all on her own. Callie looked down at herself and saw the bathrobe she had been living in for the last four days. She had not eaten in at least two days but she didn't even feel hungry. She really needed to take a shower.

* * *

Arizona sat and waited for her name to be called. This had been one of the longest weeks of her life and that was saying something. She had really wanted to see Callie or at least hear her voice. It had broken her heart the way Callie had left the session last week. Imagining what she had put herself through was weighing very heavy on her heart. Arizona had spoken with Dr. Porter and asked about calling Callie but she assured her Callie would call. She had not called yet and Arizona was growing very anxious. This was her life. It was scary and confusing as hell but it was hers and she did not like not having control of it. She needed to know that Callie was okay.

"Arizona."

Arizona looked at the person calling her name and she wanted things to happen. "Good morning, Dr. Porter."

* * *

Callie did feel better since the shower. She had let the water run over her until it had turned cold but she felt better. Walking back into the bedroom, she heard a sharp knock on the front door. Her heart jumped. What if it was Arizona? Was she ready to see her and talk to her? Not really. She walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She had no choice but to open the door.

"Teddy if you tell me I look like shit, I swear I will kill you."

"We better go dig my grave then. What the fuck is going on Cal? I call and leave you messages that you don't return. I come over here and knock on your door and you don't answer. I go to your job and Jones tells me you haven't been to work in four days. What has happened?"

Callie tried not to cry but it was useless. "All my fears about Arizona were true. Pete raped her and she's carrying his child. I love her Teddy, so much, but this guilt is killing me."

"Hey, things are going to be okay. And look I brought your favorite to help us get everything sorted out."

Callie stared at the bottle of tequila in Teddy's hand and didn't even care that it was only eleven o' clock in the morning. She knew she needed to eat something first or she would get very sick so she headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

* * *

"Arizona, are you doing okay? You seem very anxious."

"I am very anxious! I have been waiting to hear from Calliope for a week. I listened to your advice and I did not call her, but this is not working anymore. I am so worried about her I don't know what to do."

"First off, you need to know what a huge step you took with opening up with Callie. I noticed a change in you that morning. Was there something else you didn't tell me?"

"Yes, I decided to go back to the baby store. I went the day before our last session. I made progress and it felt really good. I didn't get upset and I even bought a dress for her. For the first time in this pregnancy, I felt happiness instead of sorrow. I want to continue with that feeling."

"That's great, Arizona. Your progress has been amazing. I know the situation with Callie was a setback but do not get discouraged. Things have to be settled with one issue before moving onto another."

* * *

Callie had decided to mix the tequila with her sandwich. She had waited as long as she could. Where had Teddy been two days ago? She already felt the numbness the alcohol was bringing and she embraced it.

"Callie, are you going to talk about this?"

"I really don't know what to say Teddy. I don't know what to do with all of this guilt."

"Callie, don't make me kick your ass. This has nothing to do with you. And you're killing yourself over it."

Callie wanted to believe Teddy but she just couldn't. If she had told Arizona about Pete maybe she could have gotten out of the situation and she would not be going through all of this right now. She shook her head and took another shot of tequila.

"Callie, listen to me. Put down the liquor for a second and concentrate on what I'm saying."

Callie did what her friend requested and looked at her. She wanted to feel something besides guilt.

"Cal, I know how much you love Arizona. I know this has got to be killing you, but you are not to blame for Pete turning into a sick bastard. It sounds like they had been having issues for a while but I don't imagine Arizona ever thought things would get as bad as they did. She wanted a divorce and was even brave enough to go have papers drawn up. That tells me she knew he was a creep and she wanted out. But what happened while he was undercover, no one could have predicted that. Pete did the worst thing a man can ever do to a woman. Not you Callie.. Him! He was the sick fucker that forced her to have sex, not you. You did nothing wrong. And I know it has to kill your soul to think of her going through such a terrible and traumatic thing but that's why you have to be strong. You have to be there for her. She needs you more than anything right now."

"She said she doesn't even feel connected to her baby, Teddy. She wanted to have an abortion. I just want to take it all away for her, but I can't."

"Callie, no one can take it away. Arizona has to fight through her situation and honestly I don't think you're giving her enough credit."

"I want to give her everything, Teddy."

Teddy stared at her friend. It was almost hard not to laugh at her drunken words but the pain on her face made all the laughter disappear. She had never seen Callie this way.

"Honey, I know you do that's why we have to get you back on track. You have to stop blaming yourself and help her. Arizona is strong. You don't want to see her that strong because you like the idea of protecting her and keeping her safe. But, she isn't that person Callie. She has had to be strong and take care of herself and the sooner you realize that the better off you will be."

* * *

Arizona listened as Dr. Porter told her the importance of opening up. She had never been one to just share things. It unsettled her to be so open sometimes. The only person that ever made her feel comfortable enough for that was Calliope. Well, Dr. Porter too but that was different. This was her job and although she was very good at her job, it was still impersonal. She wanted to tell Callie everything. She wanted to share everything with her and that scared the hell out of her.

"Arizona?"

Arizona could hear Dr. Porter calling her name but she was so deep in thought it took her a minute to register.

"Yes, Dr. Porter? I'm sorry, my mind is so pre-occupied with Calliope."

"I feel like we have made a lot of progress in a very short time, but if you are not comfortable with our progress then we need to discuss things even more. Do you feel like we are making progress?"

"Of course I do. Like I said earlier I would not feel this way about the baby if I had not listened to you and taken your advice. I feel more at peace with what happened with Pete since speaking with Calliope. There's a lot to still be worked out but things feel better."

"Arizona, when you say there's a lot to still work out do you mean your feelings for Callie or is there something else?"

"I have been open and honest about everything with Callie. Except for my feelings that is, but I don't understand them so I cannot discuss them with her yet. The good thing is I don't feel overwhelmed with everything now. I even looked at myself in the mirror this morning and admired the changes. I do feel good about those things. It's just Calliope I need to fix."

"Arizona, when is your next doctor's appointment?"

"I actually have one in the morning. Dr. Benson will be doing an ultrasound."

"Why don't you call Callie and see if she will go with you?"

Arizona fought back a smile. She had already planned to call Callie about the appointment but it was good knowing that Dr. Porter thought it was a good idea.

"Okay, Dr. Porter, that sounds like a good idea."

Arizona left feeling a little bit better. She would call Calliope first thing in the morning.

* * *

Callie listened to everything Teddy was saying but the haze in her brain made it hard for her to comprehend. She knew Teddy was right, Arizona did not need her taking care of her. She was one of the strongest people Callie knew but she loved her and she wanted to take care of her. She just couldn't help it! She needed to make things right but it would have to wait until the morning.

**...**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Hey y'all! Yep I'm southern... This chapter was really hard to write but I won't go into details yet. I'll say something at the end. I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone! I have never had a story with 406 reviews and I'm not even finished yet.. That makes me feel AWESOME! Thanks moonbebe, you are more than my beta- you're an amazing friend and you helped calm me down so much during this chapter. THANKS FRIEND! OK here it is guys...**_

Chapter 20

Arizona waited for Callie to pick up her phone. She had barely been able to wait to call her this morning. Hopefully she was going to pick up. Arizona realized she was holding her breath and she let it out when she finally heard a very sleepy sounding Callie say 'hello'.

"Calliope? Hey. Are you okay?"

Silence.

"Callie, are you there?"

Still silent.

"Calliope, please talk to me. I have been miserable this past week. I don't like not seeing you or talking to you. I always want to be able to pick up the phone and know you will answer. I want to tell you everything that's going on. You mean the world to me and I never want to lose that."

"Arizona, I am so sorry. I wish I could take everything away that has ever hurt you or caused you pain."

"That's just not possible, Calliope. Everything happens for a reason and I have come to accept that. I do not feel any anger towards you nor do I blame you for anything that Pete did. That was him and no one else."

"I can't stand the thoughts of you being hurt that way. It makes me feel sick knowing he did that to you. I never want you to be in pain or hurt again. If I could, I would just lock you away somewhere that I knew you would be safe. I just l..."

Arizona felt like Callie was going to say she loved her and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Would it make things more awkward for them? She decided to just change the subject.

"Callie, I have a doctor's appointment this morning and I was wondering if you would go with me. I realize it's very last minute and I understand if you can't go but I really hope that you will."

"Of course I'll come. Do I have time to take a shower?"

"Yes, it's not for another two hours. Dr. Benson will be doing another ultrasound and I really wanted to share that with you."

"Thank you Arizona, that means so much to me. I will meet you there by 10:45."

"Sounds good, Calliope and thank you."

"It's my pleasure. I'm just so thankful you want to share this with me. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Calliope."

"Bye."

Arizona felt almost giddy. She decided to walk on the treadmill and get some of her nervous energy out, then she could get ready for her appointment.

Arizona waited in front of the doctor's office. The rain had stopped, thank goodness, but the wind was very cold. She pulled her coat tighter around her body, as tight as her belly would allow, and waited.

Callie put her car in park. Checking her reflection in the small visor mirror she shook her head. She should have laid off the tequila last night because now she really did look like shit. Thank goodness Teddy wasn't here, she would have told her the same thing. Callie saw the small gift bag sitting in the front seat and wondered if she needed to go ahead and give it to her or wait. She would wait. She grabbed her coat and got out, headed for Arizona.

Arizona saw Callie coming up the sidewalk and resisted the urge to meet her halfway. That could make her look really desperate so she stayed where she was. She could see her face better now and she looked really tired. She had probably not been sleeping well in the last week. Arizona felt guilty that it was because of her that Callie had been so out of it. Her eyes traveled over Callie, greedily taking in every detail she could. She had missed her in the last week.

"Hey Arizona."

"Calliope, I'm so sorry we have been at odds the last week. I don't like not being able to talk. I wanted to call you so bad a few nights ago. The baby was kicking so hard, she kept me up half the night."

Callie felt tears gather in her eyes. That was the first time she had really heard Arizona refer to the baby as she and not just the baby. She could see Arizona's progress and the connection between mother and child was growing strong. She was so proud of her. She stepped towards her wanting nothing more than to hug her but she stopped herself. Were they to that point again? Callie didn't have time to answer herself because Arizona decided it for them.

Arizona could tell Callie wanted to hug her and she wanted that connection too. She reached out and took Callie into her arms. It felt so good to be held.

Callie could not help her tears. She had needed this all week and now that she was here wrapped in her arms she never wanted to let go. Callie always wanted to be able to protect Arizona and she made a promise to herself that she would do whatever she had to to keep her and the baby safe.

"Thank you, Arizona."

"For what?"

"Forgiving me."

"Calliope, there was never anything to forgive. You did nothing wrong. We just need to be honest with each other and never keep anymore secrets."

Arizona made herself uncomfortable with that last word. She was keeping her feelings a secret. Of course, she had no idea what her feelings meant. She had to find that out for herself then she could be open with Callie.

Callie wanted to stay like this forever but she knew if she did, she would end up doing something stupid. Especially standing here for everyone to see.

"God, you feel so good."

Arizona trembled at Callie's words. She knew she had to pull away but knowing and doing were two entirely different things. She nuzzled the side of Callie's neck and breathed her scent in. Taking one last sniff, she pulled away and looked at Callie.

"Let's go see my girl."

Callie felt a weight lifted off her shoulders and followed Arizona into the doctor's office.

Arizona felt very anxious waiting for the nurse to come in the room. She had done all the normal things with her checkup. Her blood pressure was fine, she had gained twenty two pounds and although that sounded like a lot the nurse assured her that was great. She was eight months pregnant but she felt better than she had in a long time.

Callie was about to tell her how proud she was of her when the nurse came through the door.

"Hello, Arizona, I'm going to listen to the heartbeat and then Dr. Benson will do the ultrasound. This is a fetal doppler. I'll use it to hear the heartbeat. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Callie stepped towards the table and smiled at Arizona. She watched as the nurse started to move the doppler over Arizona's round belly. Callie was so honored to be here with her and she couldn't help but feel very excited. She waited anxiously to hear the heartbeat.

Arizona always felt very nervous with these procedures. She needed to feel the connection with Callie to calm her down. Reaching out, she waited for Callie to take her hand.

Callie did not like the look on the nurse's face. Was something wrong? And why had they not heard the heartbeat yet? She turned to look at Arizona and saw her outstretched hand. Without hesitation, she grabbed it and held on. Something wasn't right.

"Where's the heartbeat?"

Callie jumped at Arizona's sudden words. She wanted to know the answer to that question as well. Why wasn't the nurse telling them anything?

"Is something wrong? Please tell me if something is wrong."

"Arizona, you need to try and remain calm. That is not helping the situation."

Callie wanted to slap the nurse for being so indifferent. She knew something wasn't right and the nurse just proved that fact.

"What situation?"

"Arizona, please calm down."

"What fucking situation?"

"I cannot locate the heartbeat. This kind of thing can happen late in pregnancy but I want to get Dr. Benson right away."

"Is she dead? Is my baby dead?"

Callie wanted to scream as the nurse hurried out of the room. What kind of fucking bedside manner was that?

"Callie, I'm so scared. I've finally come to think of her as something so real and something that I want so bad and now this. Oh my God, what am I going to do if something is wrong."

"Arizona, honey, don't think that way. Everything will be fine. She's just not cooperating today. She's already stubborn like her mom."

"I couldn't take it if something was wrong. I've fought so hard to get back to a good place in my life and for what? This? I can't do this."

"Arizona, look at me. You can do this. You have to, honey. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Everything is going to be okay. You'll see."

Callie leaned over and pressed her lips to Arizona's forehead. She heard the sob leave Arizona's mouth and felt the tremors shaking her body. She started to pull away and Arizona grabbed her face, pressing their cheeks together.

"Callie..."

Callie could hear the desperation in Arizona's voice.

"Baby, it's going to be alright. She's a fighter just like you. Please don't cry. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Callie heard the door open and pulled away from the intimate embrace they were sharing. She watched as Dr. Benson came rushing into the room, he looked very worried. Callie knew exactly what he was feeling, if not more. She never released Arizona's hand but put some distance between them.

"Arizona, I'm setting up the ultrasound machine. We are going to do a 4-D ultrasound to get the most detail and find out what's going on. Please try to relax as much as you can. I know that's easy for me to say but I need you to calm down for the baby's sake."

Callie squeezed her hand and ran her hand down the side of her face. This could not be happening, not now. Things were changing between them and that was a great thing. Arizona had accepted the baby and had grown to love her. Now this? She knew that although Arizona may be very strong, this kind of set back would be devastating.

Arizona felt numb as she waited for Dr. Benson to start. This was just too much to handle.

"Arizona, the gel will be cold at first but it will warm up."

Callie wanted to scream again and tell him to hurry the fuck up and tell them something. Arizona probably can't even feel how cold the gel is right now. She was trying to remain calm but she was losing that battle and fast.

"Arizona, I'm going to press down on your belly. The baby is in a very strange position and she's not facing us. Bear with me a few seconds. Okay here we go."

Callie watched Dr. Benson push down on Arizona's belly. That had to be very uncomfortable but whatever worked. She felt the tears pricking her eyes and forced them back. She had to be strong for Arizona.

"Callie?"

"What honey?"

"I didn't want you to think I still felt the same way I did in therapy. Just in case, something is wrong."

"Arizona, everything is fine. She's going to be okay. She's strong and beautiful just like you. You both are going to be fine and I will do anything and everything I can to keep you both safe."

"I'm ashamed that I ever felt anything besides love for her. I am not a terrible person, Callie. I worked through my sorrow and wanted to be a better person for my baby. She will be loved and cherished. I want her Callie, I need her to be okay."

"I know you do, honey. You will be a wonderful mother Arizona and I will be there every step of the way. I will never let anything else happen to you. I protect the things I love and I love you and the baby so much. You both are going to be okay."

Arizona looked at Callie. Had she just said she loved her? She knew she loved Callie too, but was it just friendship or something more? She could not think about it right now. Still holding onto Callie's hand she brought it up to her chest and wrapped both her hands around it.

Callie watched Dr. Benson move the ultrasound wand around Arizona's belly. She still had not heard a heartbeat and now she was starting to feel sick. This could not be happening to Arizona. Callie had to reassure herself that everything was going to be fine and she couldn't do it without touching her. She pressed her lips against her cheek and rested their heads together. Callie felt the wetness of tears against her cheek but did not know if they were hers or Arizona's.

"I love you, Arizona. Please don't cry."

Callie realized she was sharing something deeply personal in front of Dr. Benson but she could not make herself care. She had to make sure Arizona knew she was here for the long run. No matter what happened, she would never leave her.

"Callie, I'm scared."

"Baby, it's going to be okay." Callie felt guilt rising up inside of her. How could she stand here and tell her that when she didn't know. She had never felt the pain that Arizona had. She had certainly not lived through what she did. Callie was fixing to plead with Dr. Benson to tell them something when she heard the sweetest sound in the world. The heartbeat. It was soft at first and grew in intensity. Thank God!

"Arizona, she's okay. She was turned all the way around with her back pointing towards your belly. That's why the nurse could not find the heartbeat. She has changed positions now and you can see her clearly."

Callie turned to look at the monitor and was floored at what she saw. The details were amazing. She could tell the baby had some of Arizona's features. She was absolutely beautiful.

"There she is, Arizona. She's fine. I told you she was being stubborn like you."

"Everything looks great, Arizona. She's measuring right on scale for a healthy thirty-two weeker. I am so sorry you just had to go through all of that but sometimes it does happen. This is downloading on a DVD and I will take some pictures as well. Do you need to ask me anything?"

Arizona could not tear her eyes away from the monitor. There was her beautiful baby girl. The image was unbelievable. She could see every little detail about her and she loved it. This moment made it so clear that she loved her more than anything and would do whatever she had to to keep her safe. She was more thankful to God, in this moment, than any other time in her life.

"Thank you, Dr. Benson. I'm so grateful to you."

"You don't have to thank me, Arizona. I'm just so glad that everything is okay. I will take the disc and photos up to the desk. You can get them on your way out. Melinda will schedule your next appointment. The eighth month we will see you every two weeks. Then your ninth month we'll see you every week. Congratulations Arizona, she is beautiful."

Callie watched Dr. Benson leave the room. She was so thankful and overwhelmed all at the same time. She realized that she and Arizona had never released hands. And even now, she didn't want to. She studied the beautiful features of Arizona's face and knew the baby was going to be beautiful just like her mom.

"Thank you, Calliope. I don't know what I would have done without you here."

"Arizona, you never have to worry about that. I will always be here."

"I know, Callie, and I thank God for you everyday."

"I thank God for you too and I meant what I said. I truly love you Arizona, more than you will know. I know you may not be ready to say that back but I wanted you to know. Now, I think we've had enough excitement for today. What do you say we go home?"

Arizona liked the sound of that and she said the only thing she could. "I'm ready if you are."

_**I know this was a very emotional chapter, trust me I know more than anyone. Been there twice but my results were not as good as Arizona's. I just felt like this needed to happen to bring them closer together.. Thanks for reading and let me know!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Hey guys, hope everyone is well! I have been extremely busy so that's why the delay on the update! I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter, you guys are AWESOME! Here's a nice little change for all of you! The majority of this chapter was wonderfully written by my beta & wonderful friend Moonbebe. Thanks friend, you did a great job! I hope you all enjoy!**_

Chapter 21

Callie followed Arizona to her house. The doctor's appointment had been very traumatic, for the both of them. She had to make sure Arizona was okay, that was her biggest priority right now. Glancing down, she saw the gift sitting there. She would give it to her as soon as they got there. She had spotted the pink lamb and knew she had to get it. Now, hopefully, it would put a smile on Arizona's face.

Arizona walked into the house with Callie right behind her. She saw the little pink bag and smiled. She knew Callie was going to spoil the baby and that thought made her very happy.

Callie handed Arizona the bag and grinned at her enthusiasm. She wanted to say so much to her, but the quietness was fitting. Watching Arizona, she thought about her life before she was in it. There was no comparison. This woman had changed her life completely. And she was so thankful.

Arizona pulled the small pink animal out of the bag. She felt like an idiot but this small token made her choke up. Today had been so emotional for them both and she needed to distance herself for a few minutes. She smiled at Callie and touched her hand before she walked away.

Callie watched Arizona walk away, disappearing into her bedroom. "Fuck", Callie thought. Today had been difficult. The visit to the doctor had not gone how they had hoped. Oh, it had turned out to be a non-issue, but the emotional impact had taken its toll - on both of them.

She ran her hands through her hair and not hearing anything coming from Arizona's bedroom, decided to head into the kitchen and make them both some tea. She figured Arizona could use a little comfort. She knew _she_ needed it. She'd text Teddy as well and let her know everything was okay.

Arizona stripped off her jeans and shirt and stood in the middle of her room with her eyes closed. She felt the air from the ceiling fan caressing her body as she stood there and breathed deeply. Thinking that there had been a problem with her baby... her daughter, had caused an enormous amount of fear and anxiety today. Dr. Benson had figured out that there wasn't anything wrong. But during the time that they thought there was, well it had finally driven home the fact that she was solely responsible for the little life growing inside of her. And there was less than two months before she would make an appearance.

Arizona knew Dr. Porter had been an enormous part of helping her to understand that she wasn't a monster for not feeling that connection she thought she should have with her baby. She knew that she had started to accept that part of herself, and she truly felt that a big connection had been made. Especially today. She now knew what the fear of something being wrong felt like and it was terrible. She had been so thankful for Calliope, she turned out to be her rock. Her biggest supporter. The one who was slowly making her see the light at the end of the tunnel. Arizona felt that Calliope formed an attachment to her daughter months ago when they had found out what she was having. If anything, just the fact that she had given her the onesie and the lamb clued Arizona in to what Callie was already feeling. That warmed her heart and also produced the butterflies in her stomach that she was trying to come to grips with. It had not been easy but she had no doubts that Dr. Porter would help guide her through this self-growth.

Arizona hated that she and Calliope had been at odds these past few weeks. After her breakdown today in the doctor's office and Callie's solid, unwavering conviction that everything would be fine; she knew there would not be anything she couldn't handle, Arizona finally realized somewhere deep down inside of her that Calliope was hers. She wasn't going anywhere. As strange as that sounded in her own head, it also felt right. She didn't know where this was going to go or where it would end up, but she felt something solidify deep down. It was a start.

Closing her eyes, Arizona took a deep breath and ran her hands down over her breasts and over the top of her stomach, stopping once she cupped her ever-expanding belly. She stood there in silence feeling the gentle kicks her daughter was making.

Callie decided that she had given Arizona enough space and decided she should check on her. She knew that today had been rough and she didn't want to leave her to dwell too long on anything negative. The baby was okay and she needed to make sure her mama was okay as well.

Inhaling deeply and letting out her breath slowly, Callie pushed open the bedroom door. And froze. Standing in front of her in all her glory was Arizona. In her underwear. In her tiny, black, silky underwear. In her tiny, black, silky bra. And nothing else. Callie felt the wave of heat roll through her from her feet through the top of her head. She couldn't see anything but creamy skin with a couple of strategically placed pieces of black material. She thought she could back out of the room before Arizona caught her, but that groan she thought she contained must have escaped.

Arizona heard Calliope coming down the hall, but something kept her from trying to cover herself up. She heard the door open and felt Calliope freeze. She waited a moment to see what would happen. Arizona finally realizes just what kind of power she holds over her, when she hears the gasp from Callie's throat. Emboldened, she turned towards her and grinned. Holding out her hand she speaks for the first time since they returned to her home. "Come here. She is so active right now. You have to feel her."

Callie feels like she's on auto-pilot. And she's sure she's swallowed her tongue because she's lost her power of speech. Dumbly she holds out her hand as she walks toward Arizona, grasping her palm when she's close enough. Arizona pulled her lightly as she walked her towards the bed. Pressing gently on her shoulder, she complies and sits down. Arizona watched Calliope's eyes and realized that they were not their normal dark chocolate color, but closer to obsidian. The thought that Callie has that kind of emotion inside of her - for _her _- brings the butterflies back in full force, causing her knees to go weak. She pulls on the hand she's still holding and presses it into the right side of her belly, holding it there, watching the full-blown grin break across Calliope's face as the baby gives a very powerful kick.

"Wow!" Callie's basic grasp of language kicks back in and temporarily pulls her attention away from the fact that Arizona is standing practically naked in front of her. The baby continued to kick and she watched the bump of a little foot as it moved under Arizona's skin. She knew she may regret what she was about to do, but there was absolutely no way, short of someone tasing her, that she could stop herself. Grasping Arizona's hips with both hands, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Arizona's belly.

Arizona gasps and clasps Calliope's head with both hands. She doesn't know what she feels and she's not sure if she should push her away or hold her tight. She felt her eyes well up as she watches how tenderly Callie continues to kiss her belly, placing open mouth kisses across her skin, seemingly chasing the little foot until it disappears from sight.

Arizona watched as Callie froze, it seemed she just realized the position that they were in. She held her breath and waited, still unsure of which direction she should take herself. Her first instinct was to push her away, but it's a split-second thing because what she does do is pull her closer, her heart pounding with anxiety, fear and yes she'll admit it to herself, arousal.

Callie groans loudly this time. Sliding her hands around Arizona's hips, she dips them into her underwear. Her fingers find silky skin and she lays her head against the top of her belly, breathing in her ever-present vanilla fragrance. "Arizona", she whispers, smiling when she hears the moan that worked its way out of Arizona's throat. Her fingers flexed into the soft skin of her ass.

They stay that way for a few minutes until Arizona tentatively runs her fingers through Callie's hair and down over her shoulders. Callie finally looked up at her and smiled. Placing one last kiss against the top of her belly she pulled her hands back and rests them against the curve of her waist.

"I'm confused Calliope. I don't know what to do. I just, I don't..." Arizona swallows hard and looks to the side, her confusion starting to feel overwhelming.

Callie quickly stands up and pulls her into a hug, running the palm of her hand up and down her spine a few times in comfort. "It's okay. Really. It's not just you who's confused and overwhelmed. We're working our way through this. We'll figure this out. Together. No matter what, you are my friend and nothing - absolutely nothing - will ever change that. Okay?" Arizona nods and gives her a slightly watery smile. Callie continues, "and thank you for letting me feel her. After today it's good to feel her so active. Baby Robbins gave me quite the scare. Already looking for ways to mess with me!" Callie smiled and ran one finger along Arizona's jawline. "You have quite the soccer all-star growing in there. I can't wait to meet her." At this, Arizona's full watt smile bursts across her face, dimples and all. Callie had missed seeing her favorite expression from her. She was so damn beautiful.

Callie finally stepped away from Arizona. "Come on, get dressed. Put on something comfortable. I made us some tea, so let's drink that and maybe we'll order some pizza and watch a movie. I'll even sit through Flashdance again."

Arizona laughed and wiped at her eyes. Nodding, she said, "Okay, I'll be out in a second."

Callie smiled and turned to leave.

"Calliope?"

Callie stopped and turned back.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Callie smiled as she walked back into the kitchen. Things were looking up and she was so ready to move into a new direction. As long as she had Arizona and the baby, she knew everything would be fine.

**YAY a happy moment! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the great reception of Chapter 21 and all the wonderful reviews! It meant a lot to both of us(Moonbebe) included! This chapter is the start of a turning point and I really like it! I hope you guys do too! Thanks Moonbebe, you're the best PIC a girl could ask for!**_

Chapter 22

Arizona watched as Callie slept. She felt the overwhelming urge to wake her up. She had gotten so used to her company, she didn't like it when they weren't together. Two weeks had passed since the scare at the doctor's office and Callie had only left her side to go to work. Teddy had even come over and helped them start on the nursery. Her life was changing so fast but she was embracing the change instead of running away. She studied Callie's beautiful features. Her eyes running from her face down to her lower body covered by the sheet. She could stare at her all day.

"What are you thinking about?"

Arizona jumped at Callie's voice. She had been caught staring... again. She should be embarrassed but she wasn't.

"I'm thinking about how much my life has changed in the last few months and I'm not afraid of that change. It's very promising. And I have you to thank for everything."

"No way, Arizona, you are the reason things are working out. You have been so strong to just keep going. Most people would have wanted to just give up but you have proven everyone wrong. It's not me, it's you."

Arizona felt a very warm and fuzzy feeling. Even if Callie did not want to take the credit for her happiness, she knew that she would have never made it without Callie. She owed her so much just for being here and standing beside her.

"Something else on your mind?"

Arizona chuckled. Callie could always read her and sometimes that was a scary thing but lately she had come to terms with it and accepted it. They were as close as two people could be and that thought made Arizona very happy. She wanted to include Callie in everything. That's where the idea she was about to say came from.

"Yes, there is something else I want to ask you. It's a very big decision and I will totally understand if you don't want to do it, but I hope you will."

Callie stared back at Arizona. She had no clue where this was coming from and what it was about but her interest was so peaked.

"Okay, don't keep me in suspense. What is it?"

"Calliope, I want you to pick out the baby's name."

Callie was in shock. Did Arizona just ask her to name her baby? She had to of heard her wrong.

"Callie?"

Callie knew she probably looked like a fish because she kept opening and closing her mouth. She could not make her words come out but she was blindsided by Arizona's request.

"Calliope? Are you okay?"

Callie finally felt herself snap out of it. "Arizona, I'm not sure if I heard you correctly. It sounded like you asked me to name the baby. I, uh, I..."

Arizona wanted to laugh at Callie's stammering but she didn't think that would help the situation at all.

"Callie, that is exactly what I asked."

"Arizona, I don't really know what to say. That really should be your decision, not mine. She is yours, Arizona. I'm not her mother and to me that is a decision that only you should make."

Arizona was hurt. She knew Callie had not missed the look of rejection on her face. She had expected a different reaction from her. She had to get up before Callie saw the tears.

Holy shit, that was huge. Arizona wanted her to name the baby. That was something a couple decided together. They were not a couple or were they? Callie thought back to the two weeks since the doctor's appointment. They had shared a lot of things about each other but were they to the point where she would be responsible for naming the baby? She wanted to say something but her words were trapped as she watched Arizona walk out of the room.

Arizona barely made it out of the room before her tears started to flow. She was extremely hurt by Callie's response. She thought that she would be honored to name the baby but she was proven wrong. Heading into the nursery, she stopped and looked around. Callie had painted the walls the bright yellow color she had picked out. Teddy had even helped. Although, Teddy did more bossing and cussing than anything. She knew she was blessed to have the both of them in her life, but she was especially thankful for Callie. That's why this was such a disappointment for her. She wanted Callie to be in every aspect of her life especially with the baby.

Callie was mentally kicking herself. She had overreacted to Arizona's request. It had taken her completely off guard and she reacted in the worst way. She knew she had to reassure her. Callie headed down the hall to the nursery.

"Arizona?"

Arizona wiped at her eyes before she would turn around and face Callie. She didn't want Callie to see her so upset and think she was a big ball of emotions... Again.

Callie hated to see Arizona cry and she knew her emotions were so out of whack. She was eight and a half months pregnant, of course her emotions were all over the place.

"Arizona, please look at me."

Arizona swiped at her tears one last time and turned around.

"Arizona, I want you to understand that this is a very serious request from you and it's not something to be taken lightly. I don't want you to think I don't appreciate you asking me or that I don't want to do it. I was just taken by surprise."

"Why were you taken by surprise Calliope? You are so important to me and I want to include you in every decision."

"What does that mean exactly, Arizona? I'm just a little confused with everything. I have made my feelings clear, haven't I?"

Arizona looked back at Callie. She had not meant to make Callie angry or was she angry? She couldn't really tell.

"Callie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry."

Callie studied Arizona's features. Had she come across as being angry? That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Honey, I'm not angry. I just want you to be sure about this. It's a huge decision and I don't know if you really realize what you're implying."

"Calliope, I know that things have been strange between us and I have been very indecisive but please know that you are the most important person in my life. Well, besides the baby. I just want you to share in this whole experience as much as possible. I know I'm asking a lot from you, Calliope, and I really have no right..."

"Arizona, wait a second. I am honored that you want me to pick out the baby's name, I really am. It just worries me because that's something a family does together."

"Calliope, you are my family. I don't like reminding myself that I don't have anyone here with me, but that is my reality. If I can't call you my family then who do I have?"

"Arizona, I didn't mean to make you upset. I just panicked. I have never had someone ask something this big. This is a very important decision and I need you to be sure that you want me to be the one to decide."

Arizona was so afraid that if she did not answer Callie's question about her feelings that she would soon change the way she felt towards her. She never wanted that to happen but she also knew she wasn't ready to admit anything. Out loud.

"Callie, I meant what I said earlier. You are the most important person in my life. I want to share everything about this experience with you. You have been my rock this whole time and I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I have never felt like this before, Calliope, and I honestly have no idea what that means but I do want to find out."

Callie felt herself shaking. That was the biggest revelation Arizona had made about their relationship and it made her feel so excited. She stepped forward and pressed her lips to Arizona's soft cheek.

Arizona could not help the sudden intake of breath. She had felt those warm lips two weeks ago and now with them pressed against her skin she wanted more. Leaning into Callie, she ran her hand down her side and grabbed a handful of her shirt. Everything about her felt so good. Arizona pulled back and stared into the darkest eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't help pressing her lips against Callie's.

Callie almost exploded when Arizona pressed their lips together. She wanted her so much but this was not the time for letting her libido overrule her mind. She wanted to give Arizona what she deserved so she pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"Arizona, I am so flattered that you want me to name the baby. Thank you, this means so much to me. Give me a little while to think about it and I will get back with you. Is that okay?"

"Thank you Callie and yes it's fine."

"Alright, honey. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. And why not bring Teddy too? I think that would be fun."

"Teddy? Are you sure? She gets totally out of hand at the baby store."

"Sounds fun. I'll meet you guys there at 2:30."

"I can hardly wait."

**YAY more happiness! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys ROCK! More happiness this chapter & more Teddy! I love writing her, she's so much fun! I'm almost to 500 reviews, that makes me speechless! I have never written a story so well received & I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying it as much I am enjoying writing it! Thanks to Moonbebe you have made this whole process a lot easier & I thank you for that and for being YOU! Hope y'all enjoy!**_

Chapter 23

"She wants you to what? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Teddy, you heard me just fine. She wants me to come up with a name for the baby. What do I do?"

Teddy stared at her best friend. Sometimes she could be so dumb to be so smart.

"Well, first of all, stop being a pussy. She wants you to be the baby daddy. Haven't you figured that out yet? If not, it's time for you to wake the fuck up. She wants you to unlock the closet she's hiding in. So get to it before she moves on to greener pastures."

"You don't think it's a mistake for me to name the baby?"

"Why the hell would it be a mistake? Take it for what it is, Callie."

"And what is that exactly, Teddy?"

Teddy could not get over the clueless look on Callie's face. Was she serious? She could not be this blind.

"Callie, come on. Seriously? Are you blind? My God, she drools over you when you're in the same room. She melts when you look at her and I pretty much know what she does when you kiss her or touch her."

"Teddy, don't be an ass. This is serious."

"Callie, really? Do you not think I know how serious this is? You dumped me for her, Cal. Of course, I know how serious this is. She needs you to man up and grow a set. You two were meant to be together. She's struggling but only a little. She has made a lot of progress and admitting she wants you to be a part of everything, that's huge. What are you so afraid of?"

"Teddy, I'm sorry. I want to believe that everything will be fine but I am so scared."

"Callie, being scared will get you nothing. You weren't scared when you left my ass to pine over Arizona Robbins. Remember? Scared and Callie Torres don't even mix together. You're scared of hurting Arizona and vice versa. You don't want your heart broken and hey I understand that. Been there done that. But, the big thing about love is- you have to take risks. Is Arizona worth it?"

"She is so worth it, Teddy."

"Then stop wasting time being a pansy and do what feels right."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means jump her bones Callie. If you don't get rid of some of that tension, you're going to implode. She probably feels the same way. And she's pregnant so that is making her an even bigger hot mess than you. Just go with it Callie!"

"What does this pep talk have to do with naming the baby?"

"It means that you need to wake up. Arizona has entrusted you with something so special, don't fuck it up. She loves you, Cal, it's written all over her face. She may not realize it or understand it but it's there. Just give her time and help her. She needs you and you need her. Don't you want to be a part of the baby's life?"

"I want to be a part of everything, Teddy."

"Well, what better way to be a part than to name the little critter?"

Callie laughed at Teddy. She was so funny sometimes. She did have a point about the baby though. She just never wanted Arizona to regret asking that of her. She decided right then that she wanted to be that involved.

"Okay Teddy, you are really helpful when you want to be. I'm going to do it."

"That's great Cal, I knew you would. So what are you naming her?"

"Not telling you yet. I have the perfect name though."

"Okay, lets go see your girls. Oh, and I may have to buy that breast pump this time."

Arizona waited outside the store. She was anxious to see Callie and even Teddy. They both had become very important to her. Especially Callie. She didn't think she could ever put into words how she felt about her. Well, she could, but not very easily. She hoped that asking Callie about naming the baby would not put any strain on their relationship. They were getting along so well and she did not want to do anything to ruin that.

"Look at you, hot mama!"

Arizona's thoughts had her so distracted she didn't even see Callie and Teddy walk up. Glancing between the two, she smiled and moved forward.

"Thanks Teddy, but hot mama is the last thing I feel like."

"Are you kidding me, Arizona? You are fine as hell! Isn't she Cal?"

Arizona's eyes moved from Teddy's to Callie's. She saw approval in Callie's gaze and it made her feel great. Leaning towards Teddy, she accepted her embrace. She knew she had been so wrong about this woman in the beginning. She had a very big heart even if she tried to cover it up with attitude. Pulling away from Teddy, she turned towards Callie.

"Calliope, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier."

"Hey, I don't want you to apologize. I'm extremely happy that you want me to be that involved in her life. It makes me feel great!"

"So, you will do it?"

"Yes, I want to do it. I decided on a name but I want to talk with you about it later."

Arizona grabbed Callie and buried her face against her neck. "Thank you, Calliope."

Callie had the overwhelming urge to kiss her but she settled on pressing her nose against her curls instead. It was getting harder to rein in her emotions around her. She could not contain the shiver when she felt Arizona's lips press against her neck.

"Damn, get a room! You guys are embarrassing me so either stop or invite me to join in!"

Arizona cut her eyes towards Teddy who was grinning at her. She cupped Callie's cheek and whispered one last time. "Thank you."

"Let's go buy a breast pump!"

Callie and Arizona watched Teddy stroll through the automatic doors. They were going to be in such trouble with her.

Arizona felt so relaxed walking through the store. This was so different than the first few times she came in. Looking down at her buggy, she shook her head. They were all piling different purchases inside. She watched and chuckled as Teddy picked up the breast pump.

"So, Blondie, are you going to breast feed or what?"

"Teddy, I asked you not to call Arizona that."

"Sorry, Cal, did I touch a nerve? Don't get so pissy!"

"Callie, it's okay. I don't mind the nickname, it has grown on me. And yes I am planning on breast feeding. I want to feel that bond with her."

"Well, let's get you this pump and maybe I can borrow it some time."

Callie could hear the talking and laughter but could not concentrate on the words or what they were laughing at. Her mind was filled with images of Arizona and the baby sitting in the rocking chair, sharing the biggest bond a mother and a child can. She tried not to picture Arizona's breasts but she was fighting a losing battle. Callie needed to get her mind off of this. Too late. Now her eyes were staring at said breasts and all she could think about was tasting them herself.

"Callie, what the fuck? Are you going to drool right here in the store? You might seriously need to take those matters into your own hands if you know what I mean. You're embarrassing yourself. I would say you were embarrassing me but that would be a lie. Now snap out of it and join in with this intellectual conversation about breast pumps."

Callie glanced at Arizona, hoping she would not be staring at her. No such luck. She looked away but decided to turn her gaze back to Arizona. Why should she feel embarrassed? She loved this woman and did not want to take measures to hide it or cover it up. Callie moved to stand beside her and could not help running her fingers down the side of her arm. She rejoiced at the small shiver she felt from Arizona.

"Come on, you horn balls, let's go look at the cribs."

Callie and Arizona followed behind Teddy. Taking the opportunity, while Teddy could not see, Callie splayed her hand on Arizona's back. She rubbed small circles up to her shoulder blades and ran her hand across the soft curls there. Callie wanted to kiss her so damn bad.

Arizona felt Callie's fingers and had to talk herself into acting normal. She didn't want to draw attention to herself or to Callie but she had to stop for a second. They both stood together leaning into one another. Their tension was so thick and heavy but this was not the place to resolve it.

"Arizona, please keep walking before I do something so stupid we both regret it."

Callie gave her a nudge but balled her fist into the fabric of her shirt. Not quite ready to let go. She followed beside Arizona until they stood beside Teddy. Arizona was staring at all the cribs with a smile on her face and Callie loved seeing that.

Arizona loved the sleigh style crib in maple. She looked to the side and saw Teddy walking through and turning all the mobiles on. Arizona laughed and shook her head.

"Do you see one you like?"

"Yes, I love this one. I think the wood grain would go perfectly with the yellow paint. What do you think?"

"I think that you are beautiful when you smile. And the crib is nice too."

Arizona could not help the big smile that spread across her face.

"I would like to get that crib but we can't get it today. We can't fit it in our cars."

"We'll get it soon. I have a buddy at the department that will let us use his truck. So don't worry, we'll get it. Are you ready to go? Or do you want to do some more shopping?"

"I think I'm ready to go. I'm ready to have the talk with you about the name. It's very exciting and I can't wait."

"Okay you head up to the checkout and I will round up Teddy."

Callie took one last look at the crib and had a very good idea. She was going to surprise Arizona. Now she just needed to find a way to keep her out of the house.

**:D**


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: You guys are AWESOME! Thanks so much for all the reviews! This is a very emotional chapter! It gives some background into Callie & shows why she's the way she is. And, of course, she tells Arizona about the baby's name. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it starts the big turn for the girls! Thanks to my Moonbebe, you are terrific! Now... Here it is...**_

Chapter 24

Arizona was sitting quietly in the passenger seat. Callie had asked to drive her home so they could talk about the baby and what she had decided. Arizona was feeling a little anxious over Callie's decision.

Callie could tell Arizona was worried over the decision but she didn't want to start the discussion in the car. This would take a while and she didn't want to have to stop and start again.

The silence in the car was proving too much for them.

"Arizona, what else is left to finish in the nursery?"

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief. Callie must have felt the tension the silence was starting to cause. It wasn't a bad silence, just anticipation.

"Well, the painting is finished thanks to you and Teddy. I was thinking of putting a border up but I'm not sure now."

"Why? If you want to put it up, Teddy and I can do it for you."

Arizona smiled. She felt like Callie would do anything for her if she asked. That was a wonderful feeling.

"I'll think about it and thank you."

"For what?"

Arizona had been staring out the window but hearing Callie's two words she whipped her head around and stared at the beautiful woman that was such a huge part of her life. "Seriously?"

Callie glanced at Arizona, not taking her eyes off the road for very long.

"Calliope, my God, if I thanked you every minute of the day I still would not have said it enough. You mean everything to me. I had a husband for ten years and the sad thing is he never did half the things that you have. I feel cherished around you and that is a feeling I have never felt before in my life. And I will probably never feel again. You are my rock, Calliope, and I thank you a thousand times."

Callie felt the tears form but not fall. She knew that Arizona had made such progress with everything and she felt so proud of her. She also felt so much love for her that it was becoming so hard not to tell her every minute they were together. She never wanted to push Arizona's feelings but she did want her to know she loved her very much. Even if she was not ready to say it, Callie had that right. She reached out and ran her fingers down Arizona's arm. She needed to feel her soft skin.

"Arizona, you never have to thank me for loving you. I love you and I will always take care of you and the little peanut."

Arizona refrained from saying thank you again. "So what are we going to name this little peanut?"

"We'll talk as soon as we get home."

Arizona loved the sound of that. Their home.

Callie had unloaded the car and finished putting everything away in the nursery. She did not mean to put off the inevitable but she wanted to get all her thoughts in order. This would be a huge discussion with Arizona and she was going to talk with her about things that only Teddy knew. She couldn't put it off any longer so she headed into the living room to find Arizona.

Arizona had changed into her pajamas and was waiting as patiently as she could for Callie. She didn't want to seem desperate but she was so ready to discuss the baby with her. It was all she could think about. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Callie watching her.

"Come sit beside me, Calliope."

Callie didn't even hesitate before she walked over to sit down. She was anxious to tell Arizona but she had the smallest bit of fear nagging her. She wanted to open up to Arizona and let her know everything and in the process they could decide about the baby's name. She knew it was time to have this talk. She loved her enough to put everything aside and just talk.

"Calliope, are you nervous?"

"I am, Arizona, but only because I'm fixing to tell you something that I have never opened up about. Well, only to Teddy. I want you to know all of this and it will help you understand why I chose this certain name."

Arizona had no idea where this conversation would lead but she said the only thing that came to mind. "Go ahead, I'm ready."

Callie looked at Arizona and took a very deep breath. She was finally ready to do this, so she started talking.

"Nine years ago, I was in a relationship. A very serious relationship. Rebecca and I were together for five years. We were talking about getting married but of course at the time that was unheard of. We didn't care though. We thought that we were meant for each other but things just didn't turn out that way. She was a lawyer, we met at a trial for some crack head and she cross examined me. I made a fool of myself and she asked me out the next day. I wondered why an older, successful woman was interested in a beat cop but we were so happy I stopped questioning things."

Arizona waited as Callie took extra time to push forward. She wanted to hold her hand but waited.

"At the time I was partnered with my friend Amelia. We knew each other from school and we even went to the academy together. I will never know how we got partnered up together but things just worked out that way. We weren't rookies anymore and we were good together. That bond between partners is so hard to explain but you have to be willing to put everything on the line for one another. She was great but for some reason, she did not like Rebecca. She told me she was too much for me and I never understood what that meant until a lot later on."

Arizona did not know how this story was going to turn out but she could already see the love for her partner written across Callie's face. She could not take it anymore and reached across to hold her hand.

"Calliope, you don't have to do this if it's too hard."

"No, honey, I need to. I don't want anything else between us. I want to be completely open and honest about everything. I just need to finish okay?"

Arizona gave a small nod and squeezed Callie's hand in encouragement.

"Rebecca and I decided we wanted to start a family. She wanted to carry the baby but we found out she had endometriosis and could not conceive successfully. I really wanted her to be happy so I decided to carry the baby. We met with the fertility specialist and started the process and treatments. I worried about my career as a police officer but I never really told her that. She was so happy I didn't want to change anything. We went through our first round of in-vitro and although it was exciting and everything there was something missing. I wanted to believe that everything was fine but the feeling would not go away. I kept what we were doing from everyone until Amelia caught me giving myself a progesterone shot . She flipped out because her mind went to something else. Cops see a lot of things and sometimes it's easier to give in and do harm to yourself to make it all go away. Amelia did not give me enough credit and it made me furious. We had a huge fight and when I let it slip out what I was actually doing she got very upset. We didn't speak for days and when you're partners that's extremely tough. I had no clue what was going on in her head but I knew I had to find out. We had a call later on that day; it was a 10-16, which means domestic disturbance. We got there and a man had flipped on his wife and kids. He had beat the crap out of his wife and two of his kids. The smallest of the three, he had strangled. I wanted to kill him on the spot but I knew that would be the worst decision I could have ever made. We arrested him and got his family to the hospital. After we got back to the station Amelia told me the truth about the baby thing. I knew that she had had a very hard childhood but I did not know all the details. She proceeded to tell me that her dad had been a cop and everything bad he saw and experienced he came home and took it out on her and her mom. She didn't want anything like that to happen to another child. I understood where she was coming from but reassured her I would never be that way. She then told me again that Rebecca was not right for me and just wanted me to be happy."

Arizona studied Callie's face. She had seen such terrible things but still she was one of the most kind and caring people she had ever known. She wanted her to know that she was not going anywhere so she brought their clasped hands to her mouth and pressed her lips against the back of Callie's hand.

Callie turned her gaze towards Arizona and felt so much love for her. She needed to feel her strength to keep going. Leaning towards her she closed the distance between their mouths. Callie's emotions were running high and she wanted nothing more than to kiss her desperately but instead it was slow and soft. She lingered for a moment longer and pulled back. Staring into Arizona's blue eyes, she felt safe and knew she could do this.

Arizona waited for Callie to continue. She wanted her to feel that whatever she had to say it would never change anything about their relationship. Did she mean friendship? Pushing her thoughts aside, she whispered, "Go ahead honey."

"After that night things began to change. My relationship with Rebecca turned from love and happiness to very strained. While my partnership with Amelia grew to a whole new level. I don't want you to misunderstand, there was never anything romantic between the two of us it was more of a family bond. We loved each other without being intimate. She was my sister. Meanwhile, we were ready to start the second round of in-vitro and I had made my mind up if this time did not work I was done. I had not shared that news with Becky but I planned to. Well, I never had to worry about that because after round two I got pregnant. She was so happy but there was still something missing."

Arizona felt herself blinking and trying to understand. Callie had been pregnant? She mentally calmed herself down to give all of her attention to Callie. There was so much she didn't know about her and right now she found herself wanting to know everything.

"I kept my pregnancy a secret from everyone. Well, except for Amelia. I had to have someone to confide in. She seemed happy for me but deep down I knew something wasn't right. She never pressed the issue but she was always so supportive. Even when I would get sick and ask her to pull over she never said a word. She just held my hair back as I lost everything in my stomach. She was there for me more than Rebecca was, it was quite an eye opener. After my first trimester was finally over I started to feel better and things were getting easier but Rebecca started to pull away from me. She grew very distant and I didn't know what was going on. I finally confronted her and she accused me of sleeping with Amelia. Of course when I told her that was so far from the truth she would not believe me. I even gave her Amelia's number so she could talk to her personally but she wouldn't. She walked out on me the next day. She was transferred from her firm to another one in Dallas. I never spoke with her again."

Arizona fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. She hurt so bad for Callie.

"I told Amelia several days later and she was livid. She never once said 'I told you so' but she tried her best to keep me going. I was so confused about what I needed to do. I was carrying a baby that was made more for someone else's happiness than my own. I pulled myself together and realized what I had to do. Amelia reassured me that she would help in any way possible and things got better. I was happy and things were looking up."

Arizona tensed because she could feel the but coming. She hated knowing that Callie had been through so much.

"I was almost four and a half months pregnant and I started showing. No one really noticed but Amelia told me to start wearing a bigger size uniform so it would not be that obvious. She knew that I was not ready to tell everyone that I was pregnant so I did what she suggested. I started getting picked on by the guys. They could tell I was gaining weight but they didn't know the whole truth. I wanted to keep it quiet for as long as possible. It didn't work because I was given an assignment that Amelia said was too dangerous for me to go on. She wanted me to deny my orders or she said she was going to tell the captain that I was pregnant. I was so damn mad at her I couldn't see straight. But, I knew she was right. So that afternoon I went to the captain, myself, and told him that I was pregnant. We talked everything over and he said he would wait until my third trimester to put me on desk duty. I was so relieved to finally get it out in the open. I couldn't stay mad at Amelia about it so we talked everything out. She outed me, so to speak, but I really felt confident with everything. Things were good until a week later. We left the department, after a very long day, and my car would not crank. Amelia told me she would just take me home. We could get it towed tomorrow. We were headed to my house when a call came over the radio. It was a 10-108, which means officer down. The location was right around the corner so we had to respond."

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand so hard she thought she may hurt her. This was not going to be good. She could tell by the slight tremor in Callie's voice. She watched her take a deep breath and press on.

"Everything from that point happened so fast. We could see that there were two gangs fighting over God knows what and the officer was right in the middle. We didn't know, at the time, that he was already dead. We both had our off duty weapons but no vests. Amelia begged me to stay in the car but I knew I couldn't. One of our brothers was down and he needed help and I was not letting my partner go alone. I got out first and there was no time to change my mind. I could hear the screaming and cursing going on but it really didn't register. We told them to freeze and saw the other officer with his gun aimed at the leader. A few words were exchanged between all of us and the next few seconds were all a blur. We could hear the sirens coming but there was nothing we could do about what was happening in front of us. One of the members closest to me aimed his gun at me and said he was going to get pleasure out of killing a wetback cop like me. He cocked his gun and pulled the trigger. I braced myself for the impact but never felt it. Amelia had pushed me out of the way and taken a bullet for me. I couldn't even think but I reacted, I stood up and pointed my gun right at his face and pulled the trigger. I knew he was dead immediately but I didn't care. I could hear gunfire going on around me but I moved anyway. I crawled over to Amelia but she was gone. My friend, my partner had given up her life for me. Backup came pouring out of every street and the gang members were all arrested. I sat holding Amelia and begged every God I knew to make this all a bad dream. But it wasn't. My partner was gone and she died saving my life. At the scene, I had so much adrenaline pumping that I didn't even realize that I had been injured. I rode in the ambulance with Amelia's body but still had no idea that things were going to get worse."

Oh dear Lord. Arizona felt sick with the last few words Callie had spoken. She wanted to take it all away but knew that was impossible. She kept squeezing her hand and held her breath until Callie started to speak again.

"I had been shot but it was only a graze. The doctors sewed me up and asked me to undress to give me a total exam. I did it without even thinking because my mind was all on Amelia. I could hear them asking if I had pain in my lower quadrants because there was lots of blood. I just shook my head and then I heard one of them ask if I was pregnant. I nodded and lots of activity broke out around me. I didn't have time to get upset because I was still so out of it. I heard one of them say they couldn't find a heartbeat and everything after that was gone. I passed out and woke up to find that not only had I lost my partner, I had lost my baby as well."

Arizona pulled Callie against her and cried for the both of them. She could feel Callie trembling and tried her best to calm her. She knew what devastation felt like and she hated that Callie had felt it this much.

"All within a two month time frame everything was taken away from me. My girlfriend, my partner and my baby. I had a terrible time, Arizona, but I finally pulled myself back up. I know that sometimes I may be overbearing and way too protective but there are reasons for that. I never want anything to happen to you or the baby. I could not handle it."

Arizona pressed her lips against Callie's neck and whispered, "I love the name."

"You like Amelia?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. And I may not have you sitting here with me if it had not been for her. What a beautiful tribute, Calliope. Thank you for sharing that with me. I can see things a lot more clearly now. I wish I could take away your pain but I know that's impossible. But, I want you to know that I will help you through anything you have. If things feel overwhelming I want to help you. Never hold back from me. I want you to share everything."

Callie pulled back. She was feeling too much emotion and didn't want to overwhelm Arizona.

"I need a cigarette."

"No, Calliope, you don't. Tell me and I will help you. The cigarettes are only a temporary fix. Let me in."

Callie didn't know what to say. She felt a little bit angry that Arizona was telling her what to do but she knew it was for her own good. Her emotions were causing her to think crazy thoughts. She wanted to tell Arizona exactly what was on her mind but instead she showed her.

Arizona gasped as Callie pressed their lips together. This kiss was so different from the one they shared earlier. It was full of emotions and tears and passion. She stopped thinking about it and gave in.

Callie felt the change in Arizona. She had been hesitant but now she was participating. The lips that Callie dreamed about every night were all over hers. She wanted to fight for dominance but decided to just go with it.

The kiss grew out of control. Their mouths were open and their tongues were pushing against each other. Hands were running over every place they could reach. They both were losing control.

Callie pulled back and whispered, "I love you so much. You and Amelia are my family."

Arizona knew Callie had saved them both from doing something they may end up regretting. She felt things for Callie that she had never felt for anyone before. If and when they decided to take that next step it needed to be special. She pressed her lips to Callie's cheek.

"You are so amazing. I'm so glad that you are in my life."

"Me too, Arizona, me too."

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Thanks so much guys for the very kind & encouraging reviews for the last chapter. You guys are something else! This chapter isn't heavy like the last one & it actually has some Az/Teddy time in it so hopefully y'all will enjoy that! Thanks again y'all, I really appreciate it! Thanks Moonbebe, I can never say that enough! Here we go...**_

Chapter 25

Arizona thought about the days since Callie's revelation and smiled thinking about the routine they had fallen into. Things had changed in their relationship and they both felt at ease. It was a very welcome change and she felt such relief. Her thoughts came to a stop as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe, I hope this doesn't upset you but I can't come to the doctor with you. We have a huge case right now and the captain told me I had to stay."

Arizona felt the disappointment welling up inside of her. She wasn't angry; she just wanted Callie there with her.

"I understand."

"Please don't be upset. I hate that this happened but I called Teddy and she said she could meet you there."

"Teddy? Are we sure that would be a good idea? That doesn't seem like her kind of thing."

"Teddy cares about you Arizona. She doesn't want you to have to go alone. Give her a break and just go with it. Okay?"

"I know she cares, Calliope, she's just.. Well, she's just Teddy. You never know what she's going to do."

"I know honey, but that's part of her appeal. Just do this for me and I promise to make it up to you later."

Arizona's mind wandered over all the things she would like Callie to do to her. She had stopped questioning the naughty thoughts that Callie evoked. She knew she was more than attracted to her and it would only be a matter of time before the kisses they shared would not be enough.

"Okay, but she's not going to be in the room during my exam."

Callie chuckled at Arizona's words. She knew they all were making progress and forming their little family and she loved it.

"Thanks and I will see you later. Hey, call me as soon as you leave the office. Okay?"

"I will Calliope. See you later."

Arizona hung the phone up and smiled. Her life was so good right now. She pushed her thoughts aside and finished getting ready.

Callie stood staring at the crib. She had just told Arizona a lie but it was for a good cause.

"John, Arizona will be leaving the house in about thirty minutes. Do you think we can pull this off?"

"Hell yeah, Torres, I could do this in my sleep."

Callie watched as her friend and co-worker tightened bolts and fit all the pieces together. She had gone to the baby store and purchased the crib and changing table that Arizona had picked out. She wanted to have everything ready in the nursery before Arizona's parents arrived. That was a day away. She had tried to motivate Arizona to get everything finished but she just didn't seem to mind. This would be an awesome surprise for her. Callie could not wait to see her face.

"Okay John, what can I do?"

"You can stop hovering over me. We'll get it done, Torres, don't worry."

Callie knew he was right. He already had the changing table assembled and he was almost finished with the crib. She needed a distraction so she decided to go smoke. No, she promised herself she would not do that anymore. Arizona did not want her smoking and she knew she needed to quit. Walking across the room she threw the cigarettes into the trash can.

"What the hell, Torres? Get those out of there and give them to me. Just because your sweet little Barbie wants you to quit doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer."

Callie laughed at her friend. He was right but what was the deal with everyone calling her Barbie?

"Work John and then you can smoke the whole damn pack!"

Arizona glanced at her watch and knew she could not wait any longer. She had to go inside and sign in. Teddy would have to just come inside.

"Good morning, Arizona."

"Good morning, Melinda."

"I hope you are doing well. I have been warning everyone coming in that Dr. Benson is running way behind. He had an emergency c-section this morning and it put all of his scheduled appointments behind. Do you want to wait or reschedule?"

Arizona didn't mind waiting. She had an appointment with Dr. Porter but that was in five hours. Hopefully it wouldn't take that long.

"I think I'll be fine to wait. Thanks, Melinda."

Arizona looked around and spotted two empty chairs. She headed that way and as she sat down she saw Teddy coming through the door. She motioned for her to join her. She noticed Teddy was wearing her trademark cargoes and tank top. Arizona watched as several women followed Teddy's trek across the waiting room. She was a very attractive woman but sometimes she seemed oblivious to the attention she attracted.

"Hey, Blondie."

Arizona leaned against the arm Teddy had stretched around her. At first she had felt uncomfortable with Teddy's affection but now she knew it was just who she was. She tried to act all tough and gruff but she really wasn't.

"Hey Teddy. I appreciate you coming here today. Melinda just told me that Dr. Benson is running very behind. Is that okay with you or do you need to leave?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted you to be aware in case you needed to leave."

"I'm off today, so I'm all yours."

Arizona glanced at Teddy who seemed very nervous in their environment. Or was it because she was around her? It had to be uncomfortable for her. She was Callie's ex, after all.

Teddy hated coming to the gynecologist's office. Luckily she wasn't the one having to endure the visit today. She was just here for moral support. This was quite a strange situation with her ex's new girlfriend. Well, they weren't girlfriends- Yet. Teddy wondered how Arizona would react if she knew Callie had dumped her to pine after her partner's wife. It said a lot for how strongly Callie feels for her and has felt for a long time.

"Teddy, are you okay?"

"Peachy."

Arizona took the opportunity to study her profile. She was very pretty and had great skin. Even without wearing makeup, she looked great. And she had a confidence that Arizona envied. Teddy and Callie both had a lot of confidence. Was it their dangerous careers? Arizona remembered Callie saying that Teddy had been in the military, as well. She really didn't seem like a military person except for her cargoes and tank top.

"If you don't stop staring at me, I'm going to have to talk with Callie about keeping you a little more satisfied."

Arizona was slightly embarrassed at her candor. She knew Teddy never had a problem speaking her mind but sometimes she still took her off guard.

"I'm sorry Teddy, I didn't mean to stare. I was actually thinking what an enigma you are. You are so beautiful without even trying. You have a dangerous job that you apparently love and you were in the military. It's funny how the more I get to know you how different you really are from your outward appearance."

"What the hell? How long have you been going over that in your mind? I think we just shared a Hallmark moment."

Arizona smiled but wondered why she always hid behind her attitude. She wanted to know more about her.

"Teddy, tell me about yourself. And don't look at me like that. You are a part of my life now and I want to know some things about you. Start with your real name."

Teddy studied the pushy blond sitting beside her. She couldn't help the smile that formed as she thought of how much progress Arizona had made over the last several months. She guessed she owed her this much.

"My real name is Theodora, but I will hurt you if I ever hear that pass your lips. I know you like calling people by their whole name. And I can even tolerate the Calliope thing but no Theodora's. Do you understand?"

Arizona smiled and nodded.

"I grew up here in Seattle. My parents were divorced when I was thirteen. I was a pretty bad kid and I got in trouble a lot. My parents thought it would be a good idea to send me to military school. They wanted to straighten me out, so to speak. And yes, I meant it in that way. I told them I was gay when I was fifteen and of course they freaked the hell out and shipped me off to be someone else's problem. I really didn't mind. I enjoyed getting away from them. And when it was time for me to graduate, I signed up to be in the Army. I knew I couldn't go back home to that. And the rest is history."

"No way, Theodora. Keep talking."

"Hey, Blondie, I warned you. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

Arizona glared at Teddy, wanting her to continue.

"Fuck, no wonder Callie's always in knots."

Arizona thought about that statement but let it slide. She touched Teddy's hand wanting her to feel comfortable around her without putting the shell back up. She listened as Teddy continued.

"I signed on for a fifteen year contract and yes that was a long time but I didn't even want to think about going back to the hell that I called home. I trained as a medic and by the time I was twenty we were deploying to our first mission in the Persian Gulf. I saw so many terrible things that I could have never prepared myself for. It was part of war and I had to learn that. The rest of my Army career was pretty much the same thing. Training, deploying and pretending."

"What do you mean, Teddy?"

"Don't ask don't tell. In the military if you're gay you have to be so far in the closet you almost forget who you are. It's so hard but that's what you have to do. I had made it to my twelve year mark and then I did something stupid. I got involved with my C.O. and someone found out. We were questioned and I tried to be discreet and protect her but she threw me to the wolves. She denied her side of it and put the blame all on me. I was court-martialed and discharged. My Army career was over and I was devastated. I came home and needless to say it made matters worse for my parents knowing I was kicked out of the Army for being a lesbian. My father has since passed away and I barely speak with my mother."

Arizona wanted to cry for Teddy. She was fighting back the tears and saw Teddy studying her.

"Come on now; don't get all weepy on me. I'm okay with my life. Things were very hard when I first came home but it's all good. I have a great job and I have great friends, including you, and I'm seeing this smoking hot babe. And we're about to add a new little member to our happy little family. Things could not be better for me."

Arizona felt relief at Teddy's words. She had been through a lot. Come to think of it, all three of them had been through a lot but they were all doing so much better. Thanks to each other and the happy little family they had formed.

"Wait, did you say you were seeing a smoking hot babe? When did this happen?"

"Arizona Robbins."

Both women looked at each other and smiled. Saved by the bell.

"I'll be out in just a little bit. Oh and Teddy, thanks for sharing. It really means a lot for you to trust me. Thank you."

Teddy watched her walk away. Callie sure was one lucky chick.

"Is everything okay? I don't mean to panic but I wasn't expecting Dr. Benson to do an ultrasound today."

"Arizona, I assure you this is just a precaution. Dr. Benson wanted to reassure everyone that she is doing fine. We heard the heartbeat and everything sounds great. He just wants to check her out one more time."

"Amelia, her name is Amelia."

Arizona knew she probably sounded rude but she didn't want her baby to be referred to as 'her' or 'the baby' anymore. She had a name and it was such a beautiful name and so meaningful that Arizona wanted everyone to know.

"Okay, well let's take another look at Amelia."

"Could you please go get my friend, Teddy Altman, from the waiting room? I don't really want to do this alone."

"Sure, I'll be right back. Everything is fine, Arizona, you'll see."

Teddy was getting anxious. Callie had just called her and asked to stall as much as possible. She remembered Arizona saying she had another appointment this afternoon so she would just keep her occupied until then.

"Teddy Altman?"

Teddy's head jerked around to stare at the nurse calling her name. What the hell was going on? Was something wrong? She jumped up and practically ran over to her.

"Yes, I'm Teddy. Is something wrong? Is Arizona okay? The baby?"

"Please, just follow me Ms. Altman."

Teddy was scared to death. She didn't think they could handle anything else happening. She knew she needed to calm down before she saw Arizona. She followed the nurse to an exam room and held her breath as the door opened.

"Teddy, thank you, they want to do another ultrasound and I just didn't want to be alone. I don't mean to put you in an awkward position and I will understand if you don't want to stay."

"Arizona, I am not leaving you in here by yourself."

Teddy moved to the side of the exam table and held out her hand. She usually hid her emotions well but she had gotten attached to these two in the last few months.

Arizona reached out and took Teddy's hand.

"Good morning, Arizona. Sorry for the delay."

"Dr. Benson, this is my friend Teddy Altman."

Teddy shook hands with the doctor. She used her left hand, not wanting to disconnect from Arizona.

"Arizona, everything is fine. I can see that you are concerned but I just want to reassure all of us that she's good. Her heartbeat was very strong at 138 beats per minute. I just want you to be able to see her. Okay?"

"Dr. Benson, we decided to name her Amelia."

Teddy looked at Arizona with tears in her eyes. She had said 'we' like it was the everyday normal thing to say. She was so proud of Callie for opening up and telling Arizona that painful part of her life and what a tribute to the woman who had saved her life. Dammit, what was her problem? Tears again?

"That's a beautiful name, Arizona. Let's take a look at Amelia."

Teddy watched in amazement. This was her first time experiencing an ultrasound and she could not believe the picture as it formed on the screen. She could see every detail of the baby. From her little head all the way down to her toes. This was beautiful.

"Arizona, Amelia looks great. She's measuring right on target for eight and a half months. She's eighteen inches long and she's weighing in at just over six pounds. Everything is just fine."

Teddy listened as Dr. Benson explained things to Arizona, but she could not pull her eyes away from the monitor. Amelia was curled up and sucking her thumb. Teddy knew she had never seen such a beautiful sight. This little girl would be loved by everyone around her. She thought back to her childhood and knew Amelia would never feel any of the things she did. She was so thankful to be included in her life.

Arizona thanked Dr. Benson and moved to sit up. Was Teddy crying? She didn't know if she needed to say anything so she kept her mouth closed. She was surprised when she heard Teddy speak.

"Dr. Benson, do you think I could have a copy of the picture too?"

Arizona never took her eyes off of Teddy. This was such a change from the woman who usually had her laughing with her attitude and comments. She watched her wipe a few tears from her face and take the picture from Dr. Benson. She heard her thank him as he left.

"Arizona, I swear if you tell anyone that I was crying I will really hurt you. I'm going to step out and let you get dressed and then we're going to lunch."

Arizona smiled as the door closed. Her life had changed so much with the entrance of Calliope and Teddy and for that, she was so thankful.

_**YAY! More happy times! :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Hey guys! Y'all still amaze me! So glad you all liked the last chapter so much! Have I told you guys how much I enjoy writing this story? I hope so because I really have! And I love reading the reviews! A big THANKS to everyone for making this story such a success. And thanks to Moonbebe, you're the best! There's a little surprise in this chapter so be ready! Thanks again guys! Hope you enjoy..**_

Chapter 26

Callie stood in Amelia's nursery. The name still gave her chills. She was so thankful that Arizona agreed with using the name. She looked around, admiring the work that had been completed. Everything looked great with the crib and changing table added in. She had even put the bedding on and it looked great but she did agree with Arizona, something was missing. The bedding had bright pink and red flowers and a different array of butterflies. The border that Arizona had shown her was a garden scene. It had a white picket fence and lots of different flowers. There was also a rope swing off to one side. It would make a great addition to the wall but it just didn't seem like enough. Callie looked around at the yellow walls and had an idea that made her smile. She needed to call Teddy.

Teddy waited outside the doctor's office for Arizona. She was a little bit embarrassed that she had gotten so emotional. The phone in her pocket disrupted her thinking.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Teddy. Are you okay? You sound funny."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hey, sorry, I was just concerned about you."

"Fuck it! Callie, I got to see the baby. Love that you picked Amelia. That's awesome! The doctor did an ultrasound and I got to see her..."

"What do you mean? Is everything okay? Is Arizona alright?"

"Slow down, Cal, she's fine. She was worried at first when he requested to do an ultrasound. She wanted me to be in there with her. That made me feel really good. Can we take turns with her?"

Teddy ignored the expletive that came from her best friend's mouth. She continued with a smile.

"She is very special Callie. I hope you realize that. Anyway, she held my hand and I shared in something so beautiful, I was truly touched. And I will go ahead and tell you because she's probably going to anyway, I cried. Go ahead and make your comments, I can take it. She had already made me a little emotional in the waiting room. She made me open up about my past. She's pushy isn't she? Okay, Callie, go ahead I'm waiting."

"Teddy, you are an awesome friend. Thank you! I know this could be a very weird situation for you but you haven't turned it into that. Instead, you have welcomed her into your life, well our lives and that means the world to me. I really appreciate you."

"Dammit, what is with all the pansy bullshit today? And I'm even including myself in that statement."

Callie chuckled. "I need to ask you something. Do you think you could paint something on the nursery walls? I know it's probably been a while but I want to do something special for Arizona. She wants to put a border up but why do something that boring when she could have a Teddy Altman original on her wall?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, the bedding has lots of pinks, reds, greens and yellows. There are flowers and butterflies on it. She showed me a piece of the border she was thinking about and it was a garden scene, I think that would look great with the flowers and the picket fence and even a rope swing. What do you think?"

Teddy smiled again. Being included in her best friend's romantic life was becoming the norm here lately but she didn't mind. She wanted to do this for Arizona.

"I think it sounds great. Do you think Arizona will be okay with it?"

"Yes, I think she will love it!"

"Okay, let me tell you what to get."

Callie took specific instructions from Teddy and wrote down every detail. This was going to be such a wonderful surprise for Arizona.

"Cal, don't forget to take something with all the colors on it and match the paint up as good as you can. I know you can do this, you've helped me buy my stuff before. Get bright white for the fence and the swing. This is going to be a great surprise for her."

"Yeah, I think so too. What are your plans to keep her occupied?"

"Well, I'm going to take her to lunch and then I will take her to her other appointment."

"What appointment?"

"I don't know, she just said she had to go to another appointment this afternoon."

Callie suddenly remembered her mentioning she had to go see Dr. Porter today.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. Just give me a call after the appointment to make sure I'm here. I don't want you guys showing up without me being here."

"10-4."

"I'll see you soon, and Teddy, thanks again."

Teddy disconnected and watched as Arizona walked out of the office. She waited for her to reach her.

"So, are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm starved."

Arizona enjoyed their lunch together. She was so glad to see Teddy was enjoying herself too. They all had made a lot of progress and had grown closer together. She wanted to pick Teddy's brain about Callie. Who better to ask than her best friend?

"Teddy, what's Callie like?"

"In bed?"

Arizona felt her face turning red and tried not to crawl under the table.

"That's only normal, Arizona. Have you ever slept with a woman before?"

"Dammit, Teddy, I didn't mean it like that."

Teddy stared at Arizona and smiled at her red cheeks. She had it just as bad as Callie. Teddy wanted to tell her to just go for it and get it over with but she bit her tongue instead.

"Callie is great. She has a huge heart and you couldn't ask for a better "friend". I think you already know all that, though. So, what's this really about?"

Arizona weighed her words. She wanted to say what she was feeling for Callie, but once she said it out loud there would be no taking it back. She didn't know if she was ready for that or not.

"Arizona, you can trust me. I know Callie is my best friend but I have come to care about you and I only want to see you happy. I think the two of you can find that happiness together. It has to be scary for you, though, but remember that Callie and I are your family and we will always be here to help you."

"Thank you, Teddy, that means the world to me. You and Callie are so special and I'm thankful for the both of you."

"Nice to know sweet cheeks, but this sappy crap has taken its toll on me today. What time is your appointment?"

"Three o' clock."

"Well, we better go."

Arizona glanced at her watch and grabbed her purse. "Thanks, Teddy, lunch is on me."

Teddy waited for Arizona to pay and placed her hand on her back. She suddenly felt the need to guide her through the crowd. She knew, now, why Callie was so protective of her. It wasn't that she was weak, she just had this innocence that made you want to do whatever you had to to protect it.

Arizona gave Teddy the directions to Dr. Porter's office and leaned into the soft seat. She felt happy and relaxed and this feeling was something to celebrate. She was actually looking forward to her session with Dr. Porter. It would be a welcome change to talk about her happiness instead of everything else that had been going on. And she knew she had one person to thank for that.

"Arizona, you seem very relaxed today."

"I am, Dr. Porter. I feel great and I'm so excited about everything."

Arizona noticed that Dr. Porter was not taking notes. She always took notes, so what was the difference today?

"Arizona, I think you have come to a point where our sessions may not be needed anymore. You have made such wonderful progress and it's very rewarding for me to see you this way. Tell me what's happened for you to be so happy."

"I am just in a very happy place right now. I have two wonderful friends that have helped me so much through every step. My parents are coming tomorrow and we decided on a name for the baby."

"Your parents helped you name the baby?"

"No, Calliope named the baby. I asked her to."

"Really, Arizona? That was a very big request. How did Callie react?"

"She was very hesitant at first but then we talked it over and I let her know how important she was to me and how much I wanted her to be in the baby's life. She was very honored that I asked and I am so glad that I did. She opened up about her past and told me things that only her best friend knows. It was very healing for the both of us. And the baby will be named after her partner, that was killed protecting her. Amelia."

"That is some story, Arizona, and your happiness is written all over your face. I am so happy for you. Everyone deserves happiness. Just remember that honesty is a very big part of happiness and without that things will never work out."

Arizona knew Dr. Porter was right. She had not been honest with herself or anyone else, for that matter, and she wanted to. This was the only thing that was holding her back from being totally and completely happy. She wanted to say it out loud. She was so tired of holding it in.

"I am in love with Calliope."

The outburst startled both women. Dr. Porter looked very pleased and Arizona was so relieved to finally say it out loud.

"How did that feel, Arizona? Saying that out loud. You just took a very big step with admitting your true feelings."

Arizona felt a small bit of embarrassment at the way she blurted out the truth but what she felt most was relief. It was such a great feeling to have it out in the open.

"I'm relieved, Dr. Porter. That felt right to finally say it. I am unsure of myself with actually saying it to Calliope but I will. I feel like this is the only thing holding me back from absolute happiness and I want that."

"I think that's wonderful Arizona. Do you still feel the same way you told me earlier? You told me you were more concerned that Callie was a police officer than her actually being a woman. Does that still stand?"

"I just want to be happy, Dr. Porter. And if Callie is what makes me happy then I just want to go for it. It does worry me that Calliope has a very dangerous job but her job is such a big part of who she is. I would never want her to change that. I don't want her to change anything about herself. I really love her just the way she is and nothing, not even her job, will change that. I know people are going to talk and I really have no idea what my parents will think but it's not about them, it's about us. Right?"

"That is true, Arizona, but the consequences are so much more difficult to deal with. I just want you to be aware of that. This will be very hard on everyone involved but especially you. You have the most to lose."

Arizona studied Dr. Porter. It seemed like she was speaking from personal experience. She wanted to ask but that would be crossing the line as her patient. She knew that this would not be an easy situation to be involved in but things would be okay. Her parents had always supported her in everything she did. Why would this be any different?

"Dr. Porter, I really appreciate everything that you have done for me. I feel indebted to you."

"I'm so glad that you feel that way, Arizona. And your progress has been amazing. I am so happy for you. I do want you to remember that you can always call me if anything comes up. I will be here to listen and to help. Anytime."

"Thanks so much, Dr. Porter."

Arizona stood and felt like she needed to shake her hand but she was surprised when Dr. Porter pulled her in for a hug.

"Take care of yourself. And Amelia."

"I will and thank you again."

Arizona grabbed her purse and turned around to leave. She was surprised again, as Dr. Porter walked her out into the waiting room. She felt a closeness to her therapist that she probably shouldn't feel, but this woman had helped her immensely. She glanced around looking for Teddy and saw her leaning against the wall beside the receptionist's desk. She waved and Teddy started walking their way. Arizona saw the change in Teddy's facial expression and felt the hesitation in Dr. Porter.

"Dr. Porter this is my friend Teddy. Teddy this is Dr. Porter."

Arizona stood silently as both women stared at the floor. She kept looking back and forth between the two and could not determine what was going on. Did they know each other? Had Teddy been a patient of hers? If so, why was she acting so embarrassed?

"I'm sorry. Have I missed something?"

Teddy finally pulled her gaze from the floor and looked at her friend. Then her eyes moved to stare at the beautiful woman that had been on her mind for weeks. She had stretched the truth with Arizona when she had said she was seeing a hot babe. The hot babe she had been referring to had been this hot babe standing in front of her, the one she had met at The Planet- had the best sex of her life with- and then had not seen again.

"Should I use Dr. Porter the next time I'm screaming your name out?"

Arizona stood in shock. What the fuck just happened?

"If you need anything, just call."

Arizona watched as Dr. Porter walked away. She had missed something huge between these two and she would find out. She turned to walk to the desk and get her card.

"Callie, hey, we're on the way. Everything good? Okay, we'll be there shortly."

Teddy could not believe she had said that and walked away. The drama in her life was never ending.

**Hope y'all liked the surprise! ;D**


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the support and wonderful reviews! You guys are so damn AWESOME! And speaking of AWESOME.. Moonbebe you are past that! Thanks friend for everything! Well here's the girls together again. I was depriving you guys from A/C time but hopefully you did enjoy more Teddy! I love writing her! This is the start of a big turning point for them so... Hope y'all enjoy! ;)**_

Chapter 27

Arizona didn't want to push the issue with Teddy, so she kept her mouth closed. There was obviously some history between the two women but she had no idea where or when it took place. She knew Teddy didn't like talking about things and this would not be any different and pushing Teddy was not on her list of things to do. She occupied herself with studying her fingernails.

"Go ahead Arizona."

Arizona jumped when she heard Teddy's voice fill the car.

"I know you're dying to find out what the hell that was about, so go ahead."

"Teddy, that's not who I am. If you want to talk I will definitely listen and try to help you but I would never intentionally hurt you just to fill my curiosity. I won't lie, I was completely taken off guard but this is your life to talk about, not mine. You talk if you need to but I will not force you."

"Dammit, woman, why do you have to be so fucking nice and understanding? I'm not used to that. Callie would probably sit on me until I talked about it."

Arizona could see that scene play out in her head. She loved the closeness the two friends shared and it made her very curious as to what happened between them. Was it too early to ask? She thought they were to that point but she could be wrong. Well, Teddy had just told her she was too nice so maybe this would redeem her.

"Teddy, what happened with you and Calliope?"

Arizona saw her flex her fingers around the steering wheel. Okay, maybe this wasn't a good idea. She didn't want to push her.

"Never mind, Teddy, I didn't mean to pry. Just forget I said that."

"No, it's okay. But that will be a conversation for another time. I'm not sure I need to be the one to talk about that with you. I'll run it by Callie and see what she says. That is something that you need to know but not right now."

Arizona wondered at Teddy's statement. Had something really bad happened? She didn't see that being the case but you could never tell. Teddy was so committed to her friendship with Calliope that it made her smile. Knowing that Teddy would never go behind Callie's back was so sweet. She was enjoying seeing this new side of Teddy today. She knew she was a good person but this put it in a whole new perspective.

"Arizona, ask me about your doctor. I need to get it out."

"Teddy, tell me about you and Dr. Porter."

"I'm sorry, I have a hard time just opening up sometimes. This isn't something that I would normally be involved in but... She's different. So, I'm sure you remember me saying I was seeing a hot babe, right? Well that was not the whole truth. I met her at The Planet and we didn't exchange names or anything like that, we just enjoyed each other's company. Does that make sense?"

Arizona felt her face turning red. She knew she needed to get better with her embarrassment around Teddy but this had taken her way off guard. She found her ability to talk. "I think I understand."

"Okay, let me explain something to you. I like to have a good time. I don't want to tie myself down to one certain person. And if I want to have anonymous sex in the bathroom, I will. Yes, I know and don't you dare judge me."

"Teddy, I am not judging you."

Arizona knew that was a very sore spot for her. She had been discharged from the Army because of it. She didn't want her to feel that way towards her.

"I would never judge you, Teddy. That is not my place."

"Well, your doctor turned the tables on me. We shared one of the best nights of my life and I didn't even know her name. Usually that wasn't something that bothered me but this time it did. She's damaged, I can tell and for the first time in a very long time I felt something different. It wasn't just sex, it was so much more."

Arizona could not help herself, she reached over and squeezed Teddy's hand. That was a lot of emotion she just trusted her with. And she had not even told Calliope this?

"Teddy, did you tell Callie about this?"

"No, I didn't want her to give me the lecture about my love life again. I know she doesn't approve of my lifestyle and I didn't want to see any more disappointment from her."

"Teddy, I think you have it wrong. Callie loves you very much and she wants to see you happy. It's not disappointment in the way that you're thinking. It may be because she only wants the best for you and your happiness means a lot to her. I think you need to be open and just tell her. She loves you, Teddy, she's not going anywhere."

"You are one bad-ass chick, Arizona Robbins. I hope you know that. Callie is so lucky to have you in her life. We both are."

"Does that mean you'll tell her about Dr. Porter?"

"Yes, I will tell her about Dr. Porter."

"Oh and Teddy, she is very hot. I can see why she has you feeling this way."

Teddy laughed at Arizona's candor. Did she even realize how much she had changed over the last few months? The old Arizona would have never said that. It was great seeing her like this. She was so happy and that was awesome. She was easy to care for and she knew that she and Callie would do whatever they had to to keep her happy. Speaking of happy, she couldn't wait for Arizona to see her surprise. She deserved this and so much more.

"Let's get you girls home."

Callie stood in the nursery and gazed around the room. She could not wait for Arizona to see it. She had a little extra time this afternoon, thanks to Teddy, and she had gone back to the baby store and purchased a rocking chair and some stuffed animals. Every nursery needed a rocking chair and stuffed animals. Now all the changes were staring back at her and she could hardly wait to see Arizona's face. All she wanted to do was make her happy. And this would help so much. She heard a car door slam and turned to walk to the front door.

Arizona knew Teddy was up to something. After her confession about Dr. Porter she had gotten very quiet and kept glancing at her every few seconds. She would never make a good poker player. She climbed out of the Jeep and shut the door.

"You feel okay?"

Arizona met Teddy's gaze. "Yes, I'm fine. How about you?"

"Of course. Never better."

Arizona knew Teddy was lying. She could practically see the tension in her body. She wanted to fix this situation between her and Dr. Porter but she had no idea what to do. She would figure it out later, right now she just wanted to sit down and relax.

Callie pulled the front door open and stared at two of the most important women in her life. Well, make that three although she couldn't see the third one yet. She smiled at them and walked over to meet them.

"Hey, babe. You look tired. Do you feel okay?"

Teddy stood back and watched the two women together. Why didn't they just go ahead and get it over with? The sexual tension was everywhere. She chuckled as Callie looked like she wanted to kiss her but then changed her mind. "Go ahead, Cal. Just do it."

Callie glared at Teddy and glanced back at Arizona. "I want to show you something and then you need to sit down and relax. You look really tired but beautiful all at the same time."

Teddy rolled her eyes and made gagging motions. She acted like she could care less but really she was so happy for Callie she didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted everything to work out between the two of them and right now they were on course to being wonderful. She loved it but she wouldn't tell them that.

Arizona walked into the house. She knew Callie and Teddy had been up to something. She felt Callie's hand tighten around hers and she smiled.

Callie led her back to the nursery. "Okay, I want you to close your eyes."

"Calliope, what have you done?"

"Nothing I didn't absolutely love doing. Now close your eyes."

Callie waited until Arizona had closed her eyes and she opened the door. She let Teddy walk by her but kept Arizona tucked against her side.

Teddy walked into the room and stared around at all the changes. Callie had been a very busy bee today. Her eyes sweeping across the room she connected on Callie and felt so much emotion she wanted to cry. Again. No more tears today. Smiling she gave a nod and watched the two women together.

Callie leaned against Arizona and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I hope you like it. Open your eyes."

Arizona opened her eyes and looked around the room that had been empty this morning and now it was full of furniture. The crib that she picked out was sitting in the corner. Along with a matching changing table and rocking chair. The bedding was on the mattress and stuffed animals were piled everywhere. She was in awe. Callie had done all of this for her?

Callie watched Arizona's face. She could see the excitement and shock clearly displayed but there was something else. Something she couldn't quite figure out.

"Arizona, honey, are you okay?"

Arizona didn't even try to speak. Her emotions took over and she buried her face in Callie's neck. Hormones were raging and her heart was pounding, the only thing she could do was cry. She felt silly but she couldn't help it.

"Honey, is this a good cry or a bad cry? Just shake your head once if it's good and shake it twice if it's..."

Arizona kissed her. She could not ever remember kissing anyone while tears were pouring down her face but she needed to feel the connection with Calliope. This woman had come into her life and changed it completely. Turned it upside down in some ways but she always felt loved when Callie was around. She knew she needed her and she was so grateful to have her.

Callie tried to remain passive but how could she with Arizona's lips pressed against hers? She wanted her to feel safe and no pressure but at the same time she wanted to kiss the daylights out of her. She opted with the first choice but she couldn't resist cradling her belly with one hand and her hip with the other.

Arizona started to feel desperate and wanted more. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue across Callie's lips, seeking permission to enter. She didn't even try to stop the moan that rumbled through her chest.

A throat being cleared snapped them out of their passion fogged state.

"As much as I enjoyed that little show, I think you better call a halt to it. If not, I may end up joining in and I know Callie does not share well with others."

Callie ignored Teddy's snide comments and pressed her lips to Arizona's forehead; her hand resting on the precious mound of Amelia. She loved these two more than life itself.

"Thank you, Calliope. No one has ever done something so wonderful for me. How can I ever repay you?"

"You never have to repay me, Arizona. I did this because I love you and I love Amelia and I never want you to doubt that. I did this out of love not expecting anything in return."

"Callie, I l..."

Arizona felt her heart pounding and wondered if Callie caught what she was about to say. She wanted to say those three words but something just kept stopping her from saying it. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she would have to get them out.

"Arizona, it's okay."

Callie pressed their cheeks together and splayed her hand low on Arizona's belly.

"Okay, I'm starting to get turned on girls. So stop. Callie tell Blondie what else we have cooking."

Arizona pulled back and looked at Callie, questions gleaming in her eyes.

"Arizona, you remember how you said you wanted to put a border up? Well, Teddy and I came up with a plan. Teddy, here, is an artist and she can paint scenes like you wouldn't believe. She wants to do this for you and Amelia."

Arizona looked back and forth between the two women. They were simply amazing. How could she ask for better people to surround herself with? She felt close to tears again but held them back.

"What were you thinking, Teddy?"

"Well, Callie said you had picked a border with a garden scene. I can totally rock that. With the flowers, picket fence and even a rope swing. Well, I can do whatever you want me to but if you want the scene that's on the border sample I can definitely do it."

"You guys are so great. How did I ever get this lucky to have you both in my life?"

"Well, really, we come as a package deal."

Arizona laughed at Teddy. She let go of Callie's hand and walked over to Teddy. Pulling the taller woman into her arms, she hugged her tight.

"I'm so glad you do come as a package deal. You've come to mean so much to me and I appreciate everything you do. I trust you implicitly, so whatever you want to do in here- just go for it."

"Thank you, Arizona. That means a lot to me. And I care for you very much, as well. You won't be disappointed with the mural, I promise. And I want to get started on it right away. If that's okay. I know your parents are coming tomorrow but the sooner I get started the sooner I can finish."

"That sounds great, Teddy. You can start whenever you want."

"What about tonight? You'll have to stay with Callie because the fumes will be too much for you and Amelia. Callie already picked up everything for me to get started so I'm good to go."

Callie stared at Arizona. She had not even thought about the fumes. Thank God Teddy was thinking straight.

"As long as Calliope doesn't mind."

"Mind? Are you serious? She's already drooling."

Callie wanted to slap her friend but she did have a point.

"Arizona, why don't you go pack a few things and we can go grab a bite to eat and head home. Teddy can even come if she'll behave."

"Behave? Where's the fun in that?"

**Well?**


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Hey guys, I sure hope you're ready for this next chapter! Thanks to my wonderful friend & beta(Moonbebe) this chapter happened! YAY! I'll say more about that at the end! You guys continue to amaze me.. The reviews & support have been ASTOUNDING & I appreciate every single one of you! Thanks for making this such an enjoyable experience! Now without further ado... Hope y'all enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 28

Sudden movement, an intake of breath and a softly murmured word slowly drug Arizona towards the surface out of probably the deepest sleep she'd had in a good long while. Blinking slowly in the dim light of the bedroom, she took a mental inventory of what it was that had disturbed her sleep. It was almost dawn and the air in the room was cool, but she was comfortable under Callie's favorite quilt. She breathed in deeply and gradually became aware of the warm body pressed along the length of her back.

Calliope. Her best friend. Her soon to be more than that if she had any say in the matter. And she knew she did. Calliope had surprised her yesterday with beautiful furniture for Amelia's room. She had been overwhelmed at the lengths she and Teddy had gone through to surprise her and Callie had hugged her close, rubbing her back while she had cried. The two friends were going to spoil her and she didn't mind at all. Last night, she and Callie had snuggled close in Callie's bed to watch a movie, but Callie had passed out beside her long before the movie had finished. She remembered looking at her in the low light of the bedroom lamp, eyes sweeping over ebony hair and caramel skin and thinking just how lucky she was to have this woman in her life. This beautiful woman who loved her, who was _in_ love with her. Arizona felt the tingle race along her skin at those thoughts. Her subtle shiver made Callie shift again and only then did Arizona realize that not only was Calliope pressed against her from head to toe, their lower legs were intertwined. Callie also had her right hand tucked neatly under the bulge of her belly.

Her thoughts racing, Arizona wasn't sure what she should do. On one hand she was comfortable. So comfortable. Callie made her feel safe and loved; something that she hadn't felt in years. But on the other hand, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this level of intimacy with her. It felt right, but she was still afraid to let herself completely go. How could it be that all those years of men and relationships with men and a marriage, that she only now found herself attracted to women. Okay, maybe not women in general. A woman. This woman. And with that thought Arizona had an epiphany. It didn't matter that she was a woman. Callie was the person she was attracted to. Her mind, her personality, her soul and yes, her body.

The smile broke across her face before she could contain it. She hesitated for merely a second before she lifted her arm and slowly ran a soft palm down Callie's forearm until her hand covered the one that was tucked tightly under her belly. She felt Callie shift again and this time she drug one foot up and down her calf as she pulled her back tightly against her chest. Cuddling her close as she shifted them both, letting her left arm snug under her breasts. Arizona felt the small groan that worked its way out of Callie's throat, as she buried her nose against her neck. Arizona inhaled sharply as the hand she had covered moved to rub down her thigh, curving inward to tuck fingertips in between her legs.

Heat. That's what she felt. Heat unlike anything she had felt in, well, she wasn't sure how long. Maybe if ever. The butterflies were back and were now wildly out of control. She swallowed her gasp, reaching down to grab Callie's wrist unsure of her next step. What she wanted to do was move that hand up, burying it in the wet heat that had formed the minute she had fully realized how closely they were entangled. She didn't want to think anymore. She just wanted to feel. So she did.

Callie was never one to wake in an instant; she preferred to return to wakefulness gradually – usually fighting it the entire time. Today was not one of those days. The moment her hand made contact with the heat between Arizona's legs, she was completely awake. Absolutely wide awake. Oh God, Arizona was going to kill her unless she died from the lust fogging her brain first. She tried to remove her hand slowly, not yet aware that Arizona was already awake.

"Calliope", Arizona groaned, pushing Callie's hand hard against her center.

Callie groaned, pressing hot open-mouth kisses along the length of her neck. She sure as hell hoped she wasn't dreaming because this was a fantasy come true. Moving her left arm, she reached up to tangle her hand in Arizona's hair. She turned her face so that she could capture her lips.

They kissed for several minutes, Callie finally drawing her tongue along the seam of Arizona's lips silently asking for permission. Arizona didn't hesitate to let Callie in. This felt right. It was right. From now on, she was going to go with her heart and not her head. Opening her lips, she welcomed Calliope's tongue, her free hand cupping the hand that Calliope now had on her face.

As they continued to kiss, Callie moved her hand slowly, rubbing Arizona through the material of her sleep pants as she pushed her thigh in between Arizona's.

Arizona broke away from the kiss gasping loudly as she reached back and ran her hand over Callie's hip.

"Calliope, please!" she said as she rubbed her cheek against Callie's.

"Honey, are you sure?" Callie groaned out, still hesitant about whether or not Arizona truly wanted to go further.

"Yes. Yes. Please... I can't..." Arizona stuttered out as she softly rocked her hips back and forth running her hand over Callie's arm. She felt surrounded by Calliope's strength, protected and loved. The wave of arousal threatened to wash her away.

Callie sucked hard at the skin over the collarbone she was nibbling at before tilting her head, running her tongue along Arizona's jaw, back towards her ear; "I want you so fucking bad Arizona. Always have..." With that said, Callie ran her hand over Arizona's belly pushing her camisole up out of the way, tracing small circles with her fingertips, relishing the panting sounds Arizona was making. Snaking her left arm down to Arizona's chest to cover a full breast, groaning at the hard nipple against her palm, Callie slowly moved her other hand back down over taut flesh, slipping beneath the soft flannel pants, sliding into soft wet heat that she had only ever dreamed about.

"Fuck Arizona", Callie ground out as Arizona whimpered and arched as best she could stretching her leg over her hip, giving Callie more room.

"Oh God, Calliope!" Arizona dipped her head forward, panting, feeling the heat coil low in her belly. Callie had barely touched her and she could already feel her climax fast approaching. Between Callie's hand softly kneading her breasts, and the fingers sliding between her folds, Arizona knew she couldn't last for more than a few minutes. She now realized that everything she had read concerning sex and pregnancy was true. The hormones were so fierce you could barely hold in your orgasm and she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"It's okay baby, I've got you. Come for me", Callie whispered in Arizona's ear, before burying her face against the creamy skin of her throat, nipping and sucking the flesh there. Holding her tightly against her chest, she slowly slid two fingers into Arizona, the heel of her hand rocking hard against her clit.

That was all it took. Arizona let out a keening cry as her body went rigid, her attention zeroed in on the hand that played her body like a finely tuned instrument. "God, Calliope, I love you." The words hung in the air as she grasped the arm covering her chest tightly and clamped her thighs shut, effectively trapping Callie's hand against her. Her orgasm rolled through her, as strong as, maybe stronger than, anything she could remember. She didn't know if it was the pregnancy hormones or merely because it was Calliope, but she knew that whatever was going on between them, this was only the beginning.

Callie was stunned at Arizona's declaration. It was something that she had wanted to hear for so long, but considering their circumstances, she was hesitant to believe that Arizona meant it in the way she wanted her to mean it. She would let it go for now. She surely wasn't going to push her into anything that she wasn't ready for. Rubbing her cheek against Arizona's, Callie listened to the soft gasps coming from her as she continued to stroke tenderly between her thighs. Arizona still panting lightly, reached down to grasp Calliope's wrist as she became too sensitive. She brought it up to cup her belly again, laying her own hand on top.

They continued to lay there quietly as Arizona's breathing began to calm, Callie softly caressing her belly, drawn as always to the small belly button that was now completely filled in.

Arizona blinked heavily. Her orgasm had made her drowsy and sated and all she wanted to do was snuggle with Calliope again and maybe sleep a while longer. She wasn't quite ready to talk about what had just happened, especially her spontaneous declaration of love, but she was worried about what Callie might be feeling right then.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona pushed back against Callie "let me turn over – I need to turn over".

Callie frowned but moved back a bit, letting Arizona turn towards her. She was prepared to give her space, but Arizona surprised her by reaching for her face with both hands, softly kissing her cheek before sealing her lips over her own, pressing hard as she dipped her tongue in quickly.

Arizona pulled back and looked at Callie, noting the flushed cheeks and obsidian eyes. She traced one finger down the side of her face before putting her hand against Callie's shoulder and pushing her over onto her back.

Callie's eyes widened as she waited to see what Arizona planned on doing next. She felt the goose bumps race over her skin as Arizona trailed her fingertips over the arm closest to her. She then reached for the hem of her undershirt. Callie tensed, not sure what to expect. Her own arousal had her on edge after watching Arizona come undone for her and hearing those longed for words. Closing her eyes at the feathery touch of Arizona's fingers, shivering as she swept them back and forth across the skin of her stomach. The feel of Arizona pushing her undershirt up forced her eyes open again and she watched as pale fingers trailed over the tanned skin of her torso. Her skin quivered as the undershirt bunched under her breasts. She wanted to remove her shirt but didn't want to scare Arizona. She caught the blue gaze and was relieved not to see any apprehension shining back at her. She couldn't help but smile encouragingly at her.

Arizona smiled back at Callie as she pushed at her undershirt again. She left her hand on the skin below her breasts and looked at Callie, not quite able to put into words that she wanted her to remove her shirt. She didn't know where her nerve was coming from, but she wasn't going to question it right now.

Callie reached for the hem of her shirt and holding Arizona's gaze, pulled it up and over her head letting it drop over the side of the bed. Her heart rate sped up at the look of awe on Arizona's face.

Arizona took in the sight of Callie's full breasts, topped with dark cinnamon-colored nipples tight with arousal. She blinked and forced her eyes up to Callie's, not exactly sure what to do now that she had gotten her wish. Callie's dark gaze held hers as she pulled her forward and kissed her sweetly, nipping lightly at her bottom lip.

"Baby, we only do what you're comfortable with. Okay?" Callie made sure to catch Arizona's eyes so she would know that she was truly all right with what they were doing.

Arizona nodded and pushed forward, capturing Callie's mouth. She kissed her forcefully and felt Callie's fingers dig into her scalp as she held her head in place.

They parted after a few minutes and Arizona buried her face against Callie's neck, pressing her hot cheek against her skin. Her breathing was erratic until Callie finally pulled her in closer and started running her fingertips over her belly.

Arizona took delight in the feel of Callie's fingertips against her belly. She had figured out, by this time, that Callie liked the taut skin she found there and enjoyed being able to run her hands over it. She could also feel the tension running through Callie's muscles. Arizona wasn't that naive not to know that watching her have an orgasm, knowing that she was the one responsible for it, would cause her own arousal to spike. And now that she had her almost completely naked, she wasn't sure what her next step should be and oh how she wanted there to be a next step. Surprised at herself for what she was about to say, she licked her lips and opened her mouth.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

Callie felt Arizona tense a bit. "Go ahead, honey".

Arizona raised herself up to whisper in Callie's ear. "Touch yourself. For me". Arizona turned her head and placed a small kiss against he corner of Callie's mouth. "Please."

Callie shuddered at the feel of Arizona's lips against hers, hearing what she was saying and surprised beyond belief. She pulled back and gazed at Arizona but again saw no sign of apprehension in those azure eyes. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to Arizona's, leaving them there for a second. Pulling her hand away from Arizona's belly, she raised it to her face, tracing her fingers over her cheek, lovingly drawing them down over her body before pulling Arizona's thigh over her own.

Arizona groaned and ran her fingertips over the skin of Callie's chest, up to her neck, drawing her back in for a heated kiss, this time letting their tongues tangle together. In this position, Arizona could feel Callie's soft breast and hard nipple against her arm; enjoying the jolt of arousal that shot through her body. Arizona felt Callie tense and pulled back, watching as Callie bit her bottom lip, stifling a small moan. Looking down, she watched as Callie's hand disappeared beneath the waistband of her panties. Arizona took a deep breath as she felt the goose bumps rush over her skin. She would have never thought that watching someone pleasure themselves could ever be this erotic. Or maybe it was just the fact that it was Calliope. Doing it because she asked her to, _for_ her. Fascinated, she watched as Callie's hand slowly moved under the material, stroking herself lightly. Looking back at Callie's face, capturing that dark gaze, she watched for her reaction as she pushed her thigh against her hand.

Callie moaned and arched her back at the pressure of Arizona's thigh against her hand. She pushed her leg out towards Arizona making her thigh fit more closely between her own. She felt her breath hitch at the contrast of those soft flannel pants against the inside of her thigh and the hard belly and lush breasts pressed against her side. Unable to stop herself, she pushed her hand down the back of those pants, palming the firm flesh she found there. She flexed her fingers against the silky skin and moaned.

Arizona felt her heart stutter at the feel of Callie's hand against her ass. She never realized how sensitive the skin there could be. She caught her lip between her teeth and pressed her forehead against Callie's chest. Hugging her tightly, almost, unable to believe that Callie was sharing this with her. Lifting her head, she ran her fingers down Callie's shoulder, hesitating briefly before running her fingers over the enticing breasts in front of her. She lingered on a rigid nipple and closed her eyes. She felt the shudder run through Callie. She marveled at Callie's reaction to her touch. Her stomach muscles fluttered at the realization that she was the one making Callie feel this way.

Callie was having trouble focusing at this point, almost frantic actually, with wanting to feel Arizona's skin against hers. Dragging her fingers along her back, she pushed up Arizona's camisole. Drawing her nails along her spine she whispered, "Take this off. Please, Arizona." She panted heavily as Arizona shifted back to pull the material over her head. The position forced Arizona's thigh tighter against Callie's hand.

Arizona returned to her side and Callie was barely able to stop her climax then and there with the feel of Arizona's velvet skin against hers.

"Oh God, Baby! You feel so good."

Arizona reveled in the feel of their skin pressed together. She had never felt anything like it. Her feelings of whether or not this was what she should be doing and how she felt about Callie were all jumbled together inside of her. This felt so right to her. So right. Actually unsure of how she had held back for so long before admitting to herself how she felt about Callie. She realized she was close to straightening it all out in her head. For now, she just wanted to enjoy what was right in front of her. And she knew Callie wasn't going anywhere. For a second she almost wished she wasn't pregnant so she could either lie entirely against Calliope or pull her over on top of her. The thought of Callie's weight on top of her caused her arousal to skyrocket as she started placing butterfly kisses anywhere she could reach.

Callie moaned again, her voice pitching higher as her movements became more erratic. Arizona looked at the hand that Callie was using to pleasure herself and without a thought, reached down and cupped her own hand over Callie's. She felt a rush of moisture between her own thighs at the movement of Callie's hand, at the feel of wet panties and torrid heat. This intimate act seemed to spur Callie on as she clamped her arm tightly around Arizona's shoulders.

"Move with me, honey." Callie ground out, barely able to string her words together.

Callie rocked her hips forward letting Arizona's thigh help. Pressing her own thigh as best she could against Arizona, they moved together. There was _no way in hell _she wasn't going to take her on this ride with her and it wasn't going to take much more.

Arizona couldn't get over the feel of Callie moving against her as she pressed her hand down harder over Callie's. The roll of her hips, the high pitched moans, the wet sound of what Callie was doing – all of these things were sending Arizona's own arousal soaring to a fevered pitch. It wasn't what she expected, but it was more than she could have ever hoped for.

Callie's moans abruptly turned to a low guttural groan as her whole body convulsed, her orgasm tearing through her. Knowing that Callie had just come for her, she pressed her face against her breast as she bore down hard against Callie's thigh and came herself, following her over the edge; her own keening cry mixed with Callie's.

They lay still for a moment, Callie trying to quell her racing heartbeat as she gulped in oxygen. She could feel Arizona's own harsh breaths fan across her chest, her heartbeat thundering against her side. She knew this was something she had fantasized about before, but to actually experience it with Arizona, in the flesh – she could only hope all her other fantasies with this woman would come true in the same way.

After a few moments, Callie was able to move her hand up into Arizona's hair, brushing her fingers through the silky curls. "Did you come, Honey?" She felt Arizona clutch her tightly as she nodded against her chest. She grinned when she felt Arizona giggle.

Callie pulled her hand out of her panties and grabbed the one Arizona had used to help her. She linked their fingers together and brought them to her mouth, placing a small kiss against the back of Arizona's hand, before tucking them under her chin. She heard Arizona make a small noise in the back of her throat at the gesture. She let herself relax and enjoy the feel of Arizona lying heavily against her side.

Arizona rubbed her cheek softly against Callie's skin, enjoying the silky texture as she listened to her breathing finally slow. What they just experienced together was something she had no words for; yet. It felt right, it felt sexy, it felt like something she really, really hoped they were going to try again at some point. But right now, she just wanted to lay with Callie and soak in this wonderful afterglow they had created.

After a while, knowing that they were both about to fall back to sleep, Arizona felt compelled to say something.

"We need to talk about this."

Callie hummed under her breath for a minute before reaching to pull the quilt back over the both of them.

"I know Honey, but let's just sleep for a little while longer. We need to be up in about two hours to go get your parents. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Plus, we have all the time in the world." Callie leaned back and pressed her lips to Arizona's before pulling her head down to tuck it under her chin. She inhaled, drawing in the scent of her hair. She felt Arizona's smile against her chest as she subtly shifted closer, aligning their bodies like puzzle pieces. With that she snuggled Arizona closer as they both allowed sleep to overtake them once again.

* * *

_**OK guys, hope that was everything you expected! And the credit for this goes to Moonbebe, she did the HUGE majority of this chapter because I was not very comfortable with it. I have grown though & I will be trying my hand at it very soon! Thanks again! :)**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Hey guys! So glad that everyone ENJOYED the nice girl time the last chapter.. Way to go Moonbebe! And I appreciate all the reviews that are still rolling in. You guys are so damn AWESOME! Y'all motivate me so much! Here's the next chapter, hope y'all enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Chapter 29

Arizona felt nervous about seeing her parents. She was so thankful Callie had offered to drive because the closer they were to the airport, the more nervous she felt. After what happened with Callie, just a few hours ago, she didn't really know how she was supposed to act in front of her parents. Would they know right away? Or would Callie be okay with not telling them? She just didn't know what to do.

"Hey, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Arizona knew Callie would figure things out. She could never keep anything from her.

"I'm just thinking about stuff."

Callie reached over and grabbed her hand. "I know you're confused, baby, and don't worry. I'm not going to push you. This morning was a huge step for us and although it was so many kinds of wonderful, I know you're scared. If I were in your shoes, I would be too. I will be here to support you, any way that I can. If that means keeping secrets, then that's what we'll do. Arizona, I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Callie, I don't deserve you."

"Honey, I hope that's not how you really feel. You deserve so much more. I hope I'm enough for you."

"Calliope, I don't want you to think any of my uncertainties have to do with you. You are wonderful and I truly feel blessed to have you in our lives. Amelia will be so loved and I am so thankful for that. I will do whatever I can to make her life beautiful but knowing that I have you to share this with makes it so much better."

Callie squeezed her hand and brought it to her lips. "I love you so much, Arizona."

Arizona felt like this was her chance to say it. But something was holding her back. Again. Callie had not responded this morning when they were making love, which was keeping her from saying it again. She was afraid for some reason.

"Thank you, Calliope."

Callie didn't want to hear a 'thank you' for saying she loved her. She wanted to hear the words that Arizona had pretty much shouted this morning. Glancing at Arizona, she could see something different about her expression and she didn't like it. They had made too much progress to have it flushed down the drain now. She focused back on the road and remained silent for the rest of the drive.

Arizona could feel Callie staring at her several times but she acted as if she didn't feel it. She kept her eyes straight ahead and stared out the windshield. This was going to be a hard task of keeping their relationship a secret. She wanted to be able to just tell everyone and not keep secrets anymore. That would not be logical with her parents.

"How am I supposed to act around them, Callie?"

"Honey, I told you we don't have to say anything or act any certain way. You take your time and we can tell them whenever you feel comfortable."

"I didn't mean it like that, Calliope. I meant that I lost my husband four months ago. I should be the grieving widow but that's the last thing that I feel. I feel happy and somewhat relieved that he's gone. I take that back, I feel total relief that he's gone. So, I'm pretty much telling you that I'm glad he's dead. Does that make me sound like a terrible person? "

Callie pulled into the parking space and looked at Arizona. She grabbed her hand and squeezed before she started talking.

"Arizona, you do not sound like a terrible person. The things that Pete put you through were terrible and any person that had been through that would want to be out of the situation, however that may be. You are one of the best people I know and I never want you to think any differently about yourself. No matter what."

"I do wish that I could see Pete one more time, though."

Callie was confused by Arizona's words. "Why?"

"So I could tell him thank you for the two most important things in my life. You and Amelia. If not for him, I would not have either one of you."

"Thanks, honey, I'm so glad you feel that way. I'm glad you can see something good come out of this."

Arizona surprised them both by leaning towards Callie and pressing their lips together. The kiss was tender yet so much more. She knew these moments would be very scarce with her parents here and she wanted to savor it.

Callie felt elated as Arizona kissed her. She had been worried that things would be strange and uneasy after their morning but this was a very good sign. She cupped the side of Arizona's face and moaned. Callie wanted to deepen the kiss but she held herself back.

Arizona had started the kiss out very softly and she intended it to be a quick peck but when she felt Callie's lips pressed against hers and the way she gently cupped her face and moaned, she lost her good intentions. She couldn't hold back the groan that formed in her throat. She opened her mouth and pressed against Callie's lips with her tongue.

Callie loved the feel of Arizona's tongue against her lips but she wanted to feel more. Opening her mouth, she allowed her entrance.

Arizona felt desperate; she couldn't get close enough to Callie. Not only was her belly in the way but she was pressed up against the console. Now she wished they were in her SUV instead of Callie's Mustang. Their tongues were dueling and their hands were grasping at anything they could. Arizona knew she needed to get control of herself but knowing and doing were two entirely different things.

Callie loved feeling Arizona like this. Their kiss had grown to out of control proportions and she wanted more but this was certainly not the time or the place. Her hormones were almost reined in until Arizona grabbed handfuls of her shirt and pulled her as close as she could. All she wanted to do was keep kissing her.

Arizona wished they were somewhere else. At home in her bed would be the first choice. Not here at the airport, about to get her parents and pretend that they were not a couple. This was going to be torture.

Callie pulled away. "We can't keep doing that or I'm going to take you back home and have my way with you."

Arizona wanted nothing more than to do what Callie said. She wanted Callie to know she felt the same way.

"I wish we could, Calliope."

Callie pressed her lips against Arizona's forehead. "Damn, this is going to be one long ass week. Isn't it?"

Arizona chuckled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, babe, let's go get your parents."

The two women walked side by side into the airport. Arizona led them in the direction of Terminal 12.

Callie could not shake the feeling of dread. She didn't know anything about Arizona's parents except her father was a Colonel in the Marines and her mother was a stay-at-home mom. Or had been when Arizona was young.

"What time are they landing?"

Arizona glanced at her watch. "They have already landed. We're just waiting now."

Callie wanted to reassure Arizona that everything would be okay but she felt like she needed the reassurance as well. She mentally shook herself and told herself to focus on Arizona. Leaning towards her she whispered, "Everything will be okay, babe, we'll get through this."

Callie saw the small smile spread across Arizona's lips and felt a small amount of relief. Not able to help herself, she leaned over and nuzzled her cheek. She wanted to stay this way forever but her happy thoughts were interrupted when she felt Arizona jerk away from her. Callie tried to remain calm but her eyes caught sight of what Arizona was staring at. Her parents. This could possibly be harder than she thought.

Arizona knew she should have warned Callie instead of jerking away from her. She would have to talk with her later about that and apologize. She didn't even turn back and look at her. She headed straight for her dad.

Callie followed Arizona and watched as she threw her arms around a tall and stern looking man. She could not hear what they were saying but she wasn't all that sure she wanted to.

"Daddy.."

Arizona hugged her dad and tried to act like everything was fine. She pulled back and looked up at him but his eyes were on Callie. She immediately felt uncomfortable.

"How was your flight? Where's Mom?"

"The flight was fine. You know your mother; she's exchanging a recipe with someone she met on the plane."

Callie should have felt uncomfortable with the way Arizona's Dad was staring at her, but she never let her stare waver. His military attitude was so evident but he didn't scare her. She watched as a shorter woman that was definitely Arizona's Mom walked up. She wanted to hear this so she moved closer.

"Oh honey, look at you. You look absolutely beautiful. How are you making it, sweetie? You poor thing."

"Mom, I'm fine. And you look nice too."

Callie watched as Arizona hugged her mom. She could still feel Arizona's Dad staring. What the hell was his problem?

"Oh, this old thing, I've had it for years."

Callie laughed and three sets of eyes swung around to meet hers. She cut her laugh off and stared back. She looked at Arizona and willed her to introduce them.

"Um, Mom and Dad, this is my... um friend. Calliope. Callie, these are my parents."

Callie looked at Arizona before her eyes moved to her parents. This was going to be harder than she thought. Stepping forward, she extended her hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robbins, it's so nice to meet you."

"Oh, nonsense, you give me a hug. Arizona has told me so much about you. Calliope? That's a beautiful name. Look at you, so pretty. What I would do for skin like this. And call me Barbara; I'm not that old to be called Mrs. Robbins. I call my mother-in-law that."

Callie relaxed into the hug and connected eyes with Arizona. She could see the apology in those blue orbs and relaxed even more. She gave her a small wink and smiled. She could feel the green eyes staring at her again and she glanced his way. Why was he staring at her so intently?

"Have we ever met, dear?"

"Yes ma'am, at Pete's funeral. I was Pete's partner."

Callie stared at Arizona's father as she said those words. She would not back down from him.

"Oh, you poor dear, you have been through it too haven't you? Such a good man. I'm sure he's missed by everyone."

Callie pulled back and hoped she disguised her disbelief. She looked at Arizona and met her eyes for a brief second before Arizona looked away. What the fuck? Her parents didn't know anything about Pete's mess? This situation just got worse.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks. Arizona is doing great too."

"She's told me that you have been such a big help to her and I appreciate that so much. Well, we both do right Daniel?"

Callie looked at the man who had been studying her this whole time. Should she extend her hand? Yes, she was going to be the bigger person.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Robbins. I'm Callie Torres."

"It's Colonel Robbins."

Callie wondered why he didn't like her. Did she have lesbian written across her forehead? Or could he tell that she had given his daughter two orgasms this morning?

"Dad.."

Callie looked between Arizona and her dad. What the hell was going on? She started to drop her hand and the stoic man surprised her by grabbing it.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Torres."

"Call me Callie, sir."

Callie felt him pull his hand away and not acknowledge her last statement. She tried not to act disappointed but this was not going the way she had hoped.

"Your mother and I decided that we were going to get a rental car. That way we can come and go as we please and we won't have to bother you with anything. Your mother wants to do a little bit of sight-seeing so it will just be easier this way."

"Daddy, it's not a problem. I took the week off anyway."

"It's decided Arizona, we'll get a car."

Callie felt even more tension at his sharp words. She wanted to tell him not to talk to her like that but she decided that would be a giveaway so she kept her words to herself. She didn't like it, though.

"We're staying at the Archfield. So why don't you just go home and rest and we'll get our car and go to the hotel. Then tonight we can go to dinner. Just the three of us."

Callie didn't miss the pointed statement. She wondered again why he had such a problem with her.

"That's fine Daddy. I'll meet you both at the Archfield tonight."

The three women watched as the tall military man walked away.

"Honey, you know how he is. Once he makes his mind up, that's how it is. We'll see you tonight. And Callie, it was so nice to meet you, honey. And thank you for taking such good care of my daughter."

"It was my pleasure, Barbara."

Arizona felt her cheeks turn red at Callie's statement. This introduction had been painful. She probably should have warned Callie about her father but it was too late now.

"Bye honey, we'll see you tonight. And Callie, I hope we get to spend some more time together."

"Yes ma'am."

Callie watched as Arizona gave her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. This week was going to be absolute torture. She waited for Arizona to turn around and they headed back towards her car; neither one speaking. Callie waited until they were both inside her car.

"Arizona, your dad hates me. Honey, do they not know anything about Pete?"

"He doesn't hate you, Calliope. That's just him. And no, I never told them about Pete. What would be the point now?"

"Honey, don't you think this will make it harder? Your parents are under the impression that Pete was some kind of wonderful man and you're still a grieving widow. And here I am, the terrible lesbian taking advantage of your situation. That's the point, Arizona."

"You're right. I will tell them before the week is over. I'm sorry you think my dad hated you. He really doesn't."

"I love your mom. She's so sweet. You look like her and you have her warmness. I hope I will get to spend more time with her."

"You will, Callie, and things will get better with dad. Just give it a little time."

Callie really didn't think that was true but she would try. For Arizona, she would do anything.

"Okay, let's get you home and see what Teddy has finished."

_**Anybody like Daddy?**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Hello ladies! So sorry for the delay.. I have a broken finger & that has made things very difficult with typing. I will try my best to get back to my every other day updating. So look for another one on Saturday.. Thanks so much for all the support and reviews. I'm over 700 now & that is so AWESOME! I really appreciate it! You guys have been a dream come true! Thanks Moonbebe, you are one terrific beta & friend! :) Well here it is and I hope you guys enjoy!**_

Chapter 30

Teddy stood back and admired her work. She had stayed up most of the night but thanks to that, she was almost finished. Callie had just called her and said they were on the way. She told Callie she was so close to being done that she didn't want Arizona to see it yet. She had been happy to hear Arizona's agreement in the background. She could also tell that something was bothering Callie. Maybe not bothering but she was sure something had happened. She thought about it while she finished painting a tulip.

Callie pulled into Arizona's driveway and turned off the motor.

"Teddy doesn't want you to see anything yet. Are you sure that's okay?"

"Calliope, it's fine. I like that she wants to surprise me with the whole scene. Will she be finished before tomorrow? My parents will be over in the morning and I want them to be able to see it."

"I think so. She said she was almost done. I'll go in and talk to her and see what she thinks."

"Okay and Calliope, thanks for being here with me. You have no idea how special you are to me."

Callie smiled and cupped her cheek. She did feel a little disappointment that Arizona had not said those three words again, though. She wanted to hear them again but she wouldn't shove her, maybe a little push.

"I love you, baby. We'll be fine."

Arizona leaned into Callie's hand and wanted so much to say those exact words but she didn't. Her doubt was creeping back in. She felt silly at the tears that formed in her eyes but she couldn't stop them.

Callie saw the tears and pressed her lips against her other cheek.

"Let's get you inside."

Arizona wanted to send her parents back home. Damn them for coming and making her doubt everything that she had worked so hard to get. Well, not really her mom but her dad was so crass sometimes. She needed for this week to fly by but sadly enough it would probably be one of the slowest of her life.

Callie took the keys and unlocked the door. The smell of paint was in the air but it wasn't overpowering. She was thankful for that because it was not safe for Arizona or Amelia. She called Teddy's name to let her friend know that they were here.

"What's up bitches? Callie come back here but Arizona, you keep your hot little self in there."

Callie and Arizona both laughed at Teddy's words. She was always so true. With Teddy what you see is what you get. And that was a welcome change.

Callie walked back towards the nursery. She stopped when she saw Amelia's name painted in the middle of the door surrounded by flowers. Her friend's talent never ceased to amaze her. That was beautiful. But she could not have prepared herself for the scene painted on the nursery walls. She had never seen anything so beautiful. This was a work of art.

"Holy shit, Teddy, did you get any sleep?"

"Not much but I was trying to finish. How were the par... Callie Torres, what have you done?"

Callie looked back at her friend in confusion. What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about, T?"

"Don't you play innocent with me. Did you finally have your way with Arizona? And don't try to lie to me. I know you too well for that."

Callie knew she couldn't hide anything from Teddy. Her face broke out into a big grin.

"Are you fucking kidding me? All it took was me putting you two together at your house? Damn, Callie, I gave you more credit than that. Go close that door and start talking."

"Teddy, I'm not going to tell you details."

"Why the hell not? You have every other time."

"This is different. I love Arizona and I respect her too much for that."

"You and your fucking morals. Shot down my dirty mind.. Damn, that's great Callie. Can you at least tell me that it was mutual and everything is fine?"

Callie grinned. "Yes, it was mutual. She actually got the ball rolling."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. She was awesome. The whole thing was awesome."

"Damn, I'm jealous."

"Why are you jealous? You told me about your woman and I've seen her. She's hot as hell. You just have to make up your mind and go for it."

"Callie, she's way out of my league. A doctor? I mean, come on. Why would she want a dyke that drives an ambulance when she can have anyone she wants?"

"Teddy, you need to give yourself more credit than that. You are more than just a paramedic or a dyke. So much more. I wish you would realize that."

"Well, damn, get me a fucking tissue. Don't go all sissy on me again, Callie. I thought we were finished with our Hallmark moments."

"Okay, you're right. This is awesome Teddy. You are so talented. It's been way too long since you've painted something like this. Arizona will love it. She's going to see the door or do you care?"

"Thanks and yes it has been a very long time. No, I don't mind if she sees the door. It will give her a sneak peek. So, why are you not telling me about the parents?"

Callie walked across the room and closed the door. Turning back towards Teddy she started to tell her what she thought.

"Her mom is great. She's like Arizona but older. She hugged me and told me I was pretty and had great skin and thanked me for taking such good care of her daughter. But, her dad, well that's a different story. We agreed to keep our relationship quiet for now."

"What relationship? Dammit, Callie, you better start talking faster. I feel like I'm missing a lot."

"Okay, this morning when we made love Arizona said she loved me..."

"What? Don't fuck with me, Callie."

"Teddy, do you honestly think I would do that? She told me that she loved me but it was at a time where she maybe wasn't thinking straight."

"Oh, so you mean while she was coming she screamed it out."

"Damn, Teddy, do you have to always be like this?"

"What other way would I be?"

"Anyway, she said it but I didn't acknowledge it. I was unsure because of when it came out if she had actually meant to say it. So, I ignored it. Then at the airport she said she didn't know how to act about everything and I could tell she was very confused so I told her we would wait to tell them. We could pretend to just be friends. Then her dad was a total jerk."

"So, what was his problem?"

"Well, he corrected me when I called him mister. He said Colonel, like I was one of his military people."

"Great. A military asshole. He'll love me then won't he?"

"Only if you show him your true side."

"Fuck you, Callie. You know you love me."

"I do, Teddy. A lot."

Callie saw Teddy look at her with actual emotion in her eyes and waited for her to say something smart but she didn't.

"You're off today, right? No late shift?"

"I'm off until tomorrow night. I'm going to finish this tonight, okay."

"Sounds good. I'll get us a pizza and help. Arizona is going to eat with her parents so we can get this done."

"Okay, let's go talk to the other Ms. Torres."

"Teddy, don't say anything to embarrass her."

"Now where would the fun in that be?"

Teddy swatted Callie on the butt and closed the door behind them. They practically ran into Arizona.

"What's up hot mama?"

"I had my eyes covered just in case. I know you want to surprise me and I didn't want to mess that up."

"Actually, I painted her name on the door and I wanted you to see it."

Arizona felt excitement as Teddy said those words. She knew everything would be great but she still felt anxious.

They all walked closer to the nursery door. And an audible gasp bounced off the walls of the hallway.

"Oh my God, Teddy, that is beautiful. I had no idea you were so talented. Now I am even more excited about the room. This is just..."

Teddy and Callie watched as emotion covered her face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Callie moved forward and put her arm around her.

"Hey, it's okay."

Teddy felt uncomfortable; she didn't like to see Arizona cry.

"Arizona, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you didn't Teddy. I'm just so thankful for both of you. You two have become the best parts of my life and I thank you for that. Well, besides my sweet girl Amelia. She's going to be just as lucky to have you both in her life. Just like I am. Thank you both for being here and for loving me. It really means the world to me."

Callie wiped a tear from Arizona's face and kissed her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere baby. I love you too much."

Teddy tried to wipe a tear from her face where no one would see but she didn't make it. Callie caught her and gave her a wink.

"Why don't you tease Arizona about the crying and Hallmark moments?"

"She's different. I'm not going to tease the pregnant woman. Well, not right now. We're trying to have a moment Callie, don't ruin it."

The emotional moment was broken as Teddy relaxed the three of them. She could always do that.

"Thank you, Teddy. The door looks beautiful. I can't wait to see what the room looks like. I'm sure it's amazing! Thank you for your hard work and the love that was put into it."

Teddy surprised them all by walking forward and hugging Arizona.

"You're welcome, Arizona. You deserve the best and I'm glad I could help make you smile. I'm so glad that we all ended up together."

Arizona pulled back and kissed Teddy on the cheek. "Me too, Teddy. Me too."

Teddy faltered a second but found her voice. "I'm going to finish this by tonight and it will be ready for your parents to see tomorrow."

"Thanks again, Teddy. I'm going to rest before I get ready for dinner. Are the fumes okay for me to stay?"

"Yes, most of them are gone. I only have small things to finish now so the worst of it is over."

"I can't wait to see it, Teddy."

"I'm glad Arizona and I hope you will like it."

"I'll love it, Teddy."

The two friends watched as Arizona walked back to her bedroom and closed the door. They both wanted to do whatever they had to do to protect her and keep her happy. That may turn out to be a bigger job than they ever anticipated...

_**Well?**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize again for the delay! This broken finger is totally messing up my mojo! I have not replied to all of your reviews because it truly hurts to type and I figured you would rather me be working on an update than typing review replies... Please know that I appreciate every single one! You guys are AWESOME & I love hearing the support & kindness that y'all share with me! Thanks again! And thanks to Moonbebe for just being so damn AWESOME! Hope y'all enjoy! :D**_

Chapter 31

Arizona felt anxious driving to her parent's hotel. This situation already felt awkward and her dad was making things even worse. She couldn't figure out what was going on with him but he would surely tell her at dinner. Her mind veered off and thought about what she and Callie had shared this morning. That had been the best experience she had shared with anyone in years. Her sex life with Pete had completely dwindled away in the last three years of their marriage and then he went undercover and turned into a monster. She dismissed that thought and smiled thinking about Callie and how much she meant to her. She was the best thing in her life and she hoped this visit would not put a strain on their new relationship.

Arizona walked inside the hotel restaurant and searched for her parents. She spotted her mom and walked over to their table.

"Hey, sweetie, you are literally glowing. You look beautiful."

She bent over and pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek. "Thanks Mom, I feel really great."

Arizona walked to the side of the table where her father was seated and pressed her lips to his cheek as well. "Hello, Daddy." Her eyes connected with his and he never spoke a word.

"I really wish Pete were here to see you like this. He would have been so happy. You're smiling and glowing and everything seems to be great. I'm so proud of you for picking up the pieces and moving on."

"It's not just me, Mom. Calliope and her friend Teddy have been such a huge help to me. They have taken me to doctor's appointments, painted the nursery, bought and put together nursery furniture and as we speak Teddy is painting a mural on the nursery walls."

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you. You needed friends and it sounds like these two came into your life just in time."

"I know, mom, I'm so thankful."

Arizona's eyes darted across the table and caught her father staring at her. His quietness was making her feel very uneasy.

"Daniel, aren't you happy for Arizona? She is moving on with her life, we should be very proud."

"I'm not sure if proud is the word I'm looking for."

Arizona's smile faltered and she studied her father's face. He was always so stern and stoic but this was something new.

"Daddy, what do you mean?"

"Arizona, I am ashamed at how you are living your life. I come here expecting to see my daughter and yet I see someone that I don't even recognize."

"Daniel, what are you talking about?"

"You lost your husband less than five and a half months ago. Why are you not still grieving?"

Arizona could not believe the question her father had just asked. Granted, she had not told her parents anything about Pete and their situation but even without all that factored in, she thought her parents would be happy because she wasn't sitting around a sad and depressed widow.

"Daddy, I have more to think about than my own grief and sadness. I have another life I am responsible for. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could act like you missed your husband. And this woman... Callie. What is going on with her?"

"I will not dignify that with an answer. There is so much more to my situation with Pete that you have no idea."

"I have no idea? I have an idea that you are acting like you didn't lose your husband. That you are not devastated. If there's more to it, then explain it to me. And this woman... is she your friend or what?"

"Calliope and I are friends."

Arizona stopped and looked at her mother. She was hoping for anything from her. A helpful gesture or word, but she only got silence. Her mom looked at her and glanced down into her lap.

"Daddy, if this is how we're going to act then I would rather leave. I did not come here to be interrogated. I am not one of your men that you can push around. And I'm not like Danny. I will stand my ground."

Arizona stared across the table at her father. She knew he was thinking where did this person come from but she had lived in fear enough. Although this was her father, she still had the right to stand her ground.

"Okay, Arizona, I apologize. Let's just try to enjoy our evening."

Arizona forced a smile and realized she would rather be with Callie and Teddy.

Callie and Teddy stood in the nursery and admired the hard work put into making these plain walls look amazing.

"Teddy, if we weren't already drunk, I would think we were dreaming or something. This is the prettiest room I have ever seen. You are so awesome."

"Callie, you could never hold your liquor. I don't want you getting all weepy and shit. So, cut it out."

"Teddy, why can't you ever take a compliment? I'm trying to be nice and tell you how great a job you did and to say that you are awesome but what do you do? You shoot me down. Are you jealous or sad?"

Callie watched her friend and weighed her actions. She wanted nothing but the best for Teddy and something was not right. It had been so long since she had seen her friend truly smile.

"Teddy, talk to me. I want to know what's going on."

"Okay, since I am drunk, I will tell you what's going on. But first, pour me another shot."

Callie held her hand steady enough to pour the tequila, she really wasn't as drunk as Teddy thought she was but she was buzzing. Thankfully she only spilled a small puddle but the tarps were still on the floor. She knew Arizona would not appreciate the carpet soaked in tequila. She got the shot glass full and handed it to Teddy.

Teddy wanted to be totally honest with Callie and the tequila would help her unwind and relax. She threw the shot back and enjoyed the burn as it flowed down her throat. She knew Callie would not think she was crazy or anything like that but she was worried about saying things out loud. She needed another shot and handed the glass to Callie.

"Teddy, do you think you need another one?"

"What are you? My fucking mother? If you want me to spill my guts, I need this liquid courage. Now, give me the shot!"

Callie chuckled at her friend and poured the shot. She managed to get this one finished without spilling any. She handed it to Teddy and watched her swallow more of the golden liquid. She wasn't quite prepared for Teddy's first words.

"I have fucked up so bad. You know me. Love 'em and leave 'em. That's how I do things. I've done it that way for several years now. Ever since some dyke broke my heart to pine over some married bitch. Oh, wait a minute..."

"Teddy, don't be a bitch."

"Come on Cal, you know I'm just kidding. Not about the whole story but you know what I mean. I loved you but we were not meant to be together. Okay, wait a second, that did not come out right. I love you very much but we are better off as friends. We both know that, you are the best friend I have ever had and I'm very thankful for you."

"Holy shit, Teddy Altman, where did that come from? Are you trying to distract me from your lady doctor? It's not going to work. Spill it."

"Fuck. Why do I even try with you?"

Callie laughed at Teddy's words. She knew she was trying to avoid talking about Dr. Porter but she was not going to let her. She wanted to see Teddy happy and if this woman made her happy then she wanted to help.

"Okay, but I'm warning you, if I look at you and see disapproval written across your face, I'm done. I know you don't like the way I live my private life but no sanctimonious bullshit. I need another shot, Cal."

Callie saw her friend struggling with her emotions and took the glass.

"This is the last one Teddy. You're not even going to be able to stand up. Just tell me. I'm not going to pass judgment on you. And listen, I have seen Dr. Porter and she is beautiful. Why would you be embarrassed about falling for someone like that?"

"I'm not embarrassed, Callie. It's more shock than anything. Since we dated, I have not been interested in having a relationship with anyone. It was a waste in my opinion. And I would have flings and one-night stands without even looking back. I thought that was what this with Dr. Porter would be as well. I was so wrong."

"What does that mean, Teddy?"

"Well, if you would give me a damn minute I would tell you. I think Arizona's pushiness is rubbing off on you."

Callie smirked and waited for Teddy to continue her story.

"We met at The Planet. She saw me first and we kept making eye contact. I finally went over and asked her to dance. She agreed and I couldn't believe it. How could someone like that be interested in me? And, of course, I didn't even know that she was a doctor. She just had that look."

"Well, Teddy, how could anybody resist those cargoes and tank top?"

"Callie, I'm trying to be serious here."

Callie had never seen Teddy so bent out of shape over a woman. "I'm sorry, Teddy, please finish."

"We spent most of the night dancing and holding each other. We didn't even talk much. I didn't tell her my name and she didn't tell me hers, but that was okay. It was almost a comfort to be there together and not even talk. We left after about an hour and a half and went back to my apartment. It was understood what we were going to do but once we got there I couldn't do my normal thing."

"What do you mean, Teddy? Your normal thing?"

"I knew she was struggling with something and I wanted to comfort her. I could not have frenzied sex with no strings attached. It scared the hell out of me to realize that but I went with it. I let her make love to me. I never do that. I like to be in control but she needed the closeness and I just wanted her to have it. It was the best sex I have ever had. Sorry, Callie, but it's true. There was so much more to it than the normal lust induced frenzy. She seemed to be new at it but she was wonderful. She cried afterwards and usually that kind of thing would make me want to run like hell but all I wanted to do was hold her and comfort her."

"So, why are you just talking about it and not doing something? She obviously touched your heart so why not go with it? It doesn't matter if this isn't your normal thing, Teddy. Just do it. Call her. See if she will meet you for coffee or dinner."

"Do you really think I should?"

"Hell yes. You were talking about her and I realized that was the first time I have really seen you smile in a very long time. There's something between you two but how will you ever know if you don't try. Call her."

"Okay. You're right, Callie."

Callie watched Teddy pull her phone out and scroll through her numbers. Teddy put the phone up to her ear and Callie made a gesture that she was leaving the room. As she closed the nursery door she heard Teddy ask if they could talk. That was great. Hopefully everything would work out. She had a big grin across her face as she walked back into the living room.

Arizona walked through her front door and saw Calliope's beautiful face. She needed that after tonight.

"Hey, baby, you aren't going to believe what Teddy's doing right now. She's on the phone with Dr. Porter. I'm so proud of her."

Arizona stared back at Callie and knew she was about to cry. It was too late to even try to stop it.

Callie saw Arizona's lip begin to tremble.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Arizona felt like she could not support herself and barely made it to the couch before she collapsed. She noted the quickness of Callie getting across the room to her and it almost made her feel better.

"What is it, honey? Is something wrong? Is it Amelia? Please, talk to me."

Arizona's tears were streaming. "It's nothing, Callie. Dinner was a disaster. My father is acting so terrible and my mom is being her normal submissive self. Not once tonight did I even hear a 'how are you' or 'how's the baby'. All I kept hearing was anger and accusations. And I'm tired Callie, I'm so damn tired."

Callie pulled Arizona against her and comforted her. She knew everything was getting to her and she didn't like it.

"The only thing that was getting me through dinner was you. I kept thinking back to this morning and I was so glad that we shared that. It was beautiful."

"Oh baby, I know it was and I was worried that you were going to regret it. We are going to be fine. Do you hear me? I'm here and I am certainly not going anywhere. We'll be good, as long as we have each other. I love you."

Arizona felt her defenses falling and wanted to reciprocate but she just couldn't. Not right now. She toed her shoes off and settled against Callie's side.

"Guess what? Teddy finished everything. You're going to love it."

"Can we see it in the morning? I'm just so tired."

Callie pressed her lips against Arizona's forehead. "Of course, baby, you just rest."

_**Oh the DRAMA!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Hey guys this is a long one & it really hurt to type it. I'm not going to lie about it! BUT it was worth it! I am so obsessed with this story, it's almost pathetic but then I look at all the reviews & think about the things you guys have told me & I know that it's totally worth it! Sorry I haven't replied to the reviews but hopefully I can get back to that soon! Thanks so much for each and every one, I love reading them! Thanks to Moonbebe, you're AWESOME! OK, here y'all go...**_

Chapter 32

Arizona awakened and tried to stretch. She was lying on the couch pulled against Calliope's side. Somehow, Callie had moved them and gotten them covered up and she had not even realized it. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Her mind wandered over everything that had happened in the last day and her thoughts kept going back to her father. She was really getting concerned over his actions and words. What had gotten into him? He was one to always speak his mind but the things he said to her last night were mean and hateful. She had to find out what was going on. They were coming over some time this morning and she had to prepare herself for that. She also had to prepare Callie. She twisted to the side and slid her legs down to rest her feet on the floor. She caught sight of Teddy lying in the recliner. These two women meant the world to her. She knew she was so blessed to have them in her life. She also knew she had to get to the bathroom before she had an accident. She pulled away from Callie and headed for the bathroom. The nursery door was closed but she wanted to look. Maybe in a second.

Callie felt Arizona get up. She had been able to change their positions earlier that morning. She would have carried Arizona back to her bed but she didn't think that would have been possible. She held her and cuddled her through the night; she never wanted to let her go. Arizona was the love of her life and she really hoped that she conveyed that to her. She got up and headed back to where Arizona had disappeared. She saw the bathroom door closed and waited outside.

Arizona finished and walked back out into the hallway.

"Good morning, babe."

Arizona jumped at Callie's voice. She had not been expecting that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't, I'm just not used to hearing someone's voice first thing in the morning."

"Did you sleep okay? I moved us during the night but you never even budged. I knew you had to be exhausted for that."

"I am Calliope, but it's more of an emotional exhaustion and not a physical one. I am tired and my back is hurting but it's more my nerves than anything. I really wish my parents were not here right now. I feel so uneasy around them, especially my dad. I really don't know what's going on with him and I don't want him to be mean or ugly to you."

"Honey, I'm fine. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Believe me, it will not be the first time someone has treated me differently because of who I am."

Arizona saw the hurt in Callie's eyes and wondered who she was talking about. She had never heard her mention her parents. And all of a sudden, she felt like she needed to know.

"Calliope, are you close with your parents? I have never heard you talk about them and I saw something in your eyes that I haven't seen since we resolved everything with Pete."

"Yes, I'm close to my parents and my sister Aria. It wasn't the easiest road for all of us but we are fine now. They all live in Miami. My sister is married with two daughters and I wish I could see them more."

Arizona didn't want Callie to start the morning out this way so she changed the subject. "So, when do I get to see this masterpiece?"

"Let's see it right now."

"What about Teddy? Shouldn't she be a part of this?"

"Teddy is very grumpy in the morning and she had quite a lot to drink last night, so I'm not very sure you want to wake her."

"Okay, if you say so. I just want to see it."

"Close your eyes."

Callie led Arizona over to the door and smiled as she saw the beautiful letters of Amelia's name. Pushing the door open, she looked around and was still amazed with Teddy's talent. "Open your eyes, babe."

Arizona had not known what to expect but this was more than she had ever imagined. She could not even form words. Everything was so beautifully done. All the flowers were so real they looked like they were growing from the wall. The picket fence was perfect as was the swing. She had to go make Teddy a part of this. She turned to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going, Arizona?"

Teddy felt someone wrap their arms around her. She would never call herself a heavy sleeper but after all the tequila she had drank last night her body did not want to give in and wake up. She settled back against the warm body.

"Teddy, wake up. I want you to be a part of this too."

Teddy heard Arizona's voice and opened her eyes. She was face-to-face with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She had to blink a few times to clear the fog.

"Come on, Teddy. Callie just opened the nursery door but it didn't feel right without you there. Please, get up and join us."

"Good morning to you too, hot stuff. Before I can join the happy party I need some coffee."

"I think Callie started a pot when she got up. How do you take yours?"

"Black."

Arizona giggled as she heard Teddy's one word. She should have figured that's how she drank her coffee. Heading into the kitchen, she grabbed two mugs and poured Teddy a cup and one for Calliope. It felt good taking care of them. She turned and headed back for the nursery.

Callie turned when she could hear Arizona walking back into the room. She saw the steaming mugs in her hand and smiled.

"Thanks honey, but you didn't have to do that."

"Calliope, please, fixing you a cup of coffee is nothing compared to what you've done for me."

Callie loved hearing things like that come from Arizona's mouth. She loved doing things for her. It made her feel good.

"Teddy's coming. I just didn't feel right not including her. This is so beautiful. I had no idea Teddy was so talented."

Callie watched the beauty of Arizona's features. She was in awe of her. She loved everything about her from the tears that were shining in her eyes to the hair that was messily tossed around her head. She was perfect in every way. Callie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Teddy walk into the room.

"No tears this morning. Okay? I can't take it but I will take that coffee."

Arizona smiled and handed her the mug.

"Teddy, this is so much more than I ever imagined. I just can't get over it. It's beautiful. Amelia will love it when she's older. Unless she's a tomboy and would rather have something else."

"Well, if she does then I can handle that too. Planes or cars would look great too with the yellow walls. And if she does turn out to be a tomboy, I can get her a pair of cargoes and a tank top too."

Arizona tried to fight the tears that were about to spill but she couldn't. The love she felt for Calliope and Teddy was overwhelming. They both had come into her life and made it worth living again and she was so thankful.

"Blondie, I said no tears."

"I know it and I'm sorry. I just can't help it. You two mean the world to me and I could never repay you for the things you've done."

"We don't expect anything, Arizona. You being happy is repayment enough. And seeing Callie happy with you is even better."

Arizona walked forward and hugged Teddy. She pulled back and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "Thank you so much."

Teddy wiped a tear from her cheek and turned her head. These two women were turning her into a wreck.

Arizona walked over to Calliope and fell against her. She needed to feel her strength just to motivate herself. She felt Callie's hand rest against her hip as the other found her belly. Shivering as Callie ran her thumb around her belly button and pressed inside the shallow indention. She pulled back and looked into the beautiful brown orbs. "Thank you, Calliope."

"Anytime, Arizona. I love you, honey, and I would do anything in this world for you. I just want you to be happy."

Arizona placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She wanted to do so much more but that would have to wait. Her mind wandered to her parents.

"I'm going to get a shower. My parents will be here around eleven. I would like for both of you to stay and have lunch. I know you both have changes of clothes here so there should be no excuses."

"I would love to."

Callie and Arizona both jerked around at Teddy's words.

"I'll stay too, babe, but I have to be at work at two. Teddy is working the late shift tonight, so we'll both have to go. Will you be okay?"

Arizona nodded and headed towards the bedroom.

Callie looked at Teddy. "Are you going to behave?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Hell no."

Callie stared at her friend and knew she was not exaggerating. "Come on, let's get everything straightened up in here. It needs to be perfect."

All three women were dressed and ready when the doorbell rang. Teddy was the closest so she headed in that direction.

Arizona knew she was holding her breath as she watched Teddy walk towards the door. This was going to be very interesting.

"Hello there. I'm Teddy Altman, a friend of Arizona's."

Arizona listened to Teddy exchange pleasantries with her mother. She was quite the charmer when she wanted to be. Then she saw her father walk right by Teddy without even looking at her.

"Daniel, aren't you going to speak to the nice young lady?"

"Hello, sir, nice to meet you."

Teddy's eyes clashed with the older man's but she would not back down.

"You can call me Colonel."

"No sir, I would rather call you sir. I am no longer in the military and the titles don't really impress me anymore."

Callie tensed as she heard those words come from Teddy's mouth. Maybe she should have waited to tell Teddy about Arizona's dad.

"Callie, dear, it's so nice to see you again."

Callie came forward and hugged Mrs. Robbins. "Thank you ma'am, it's great seeing you too."

"I told you, call me Barbara."

Callie felt honored. "Yes ma'am... I mean Barbara."

Arizona smiled at her mom and Callie. That made her feel good that at least one of her parents liked Callie. Her smile faltered as she heard her father say something to Teddy.

"So did you leave the service or did your mouth get you kicked out?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I received several medals and commendations for my service. I served my country proudly but my being a lesbian was too much for them to handle. And I was forced to retire."

The comments were hanging in the air. The tension so thick, it was unbearable.

"Well, there is a policy in the military and it's there for a reason."

Arizona saw the fury in Teddy's eyes and quickly changed the subject.

"Mom, Dad, come look at the nursery."

Callie could see the tense set of Arizona's shoulders and she hated it. What was her dad's problem? This was too much stress on Arizona. She let the threesome head to the nursery and she walked behind Teddy.

"T, you have to calm down."

"Why am I the one catching hell? He's the homophobic mother fucker, not me. What is his fucking problem anyway?"

Suddenly it came to Callie. She had kissed and nuzzled Arizona's face at the airport. Could her dad have seen them? Maybe that was the root of all this. Well, that, and his homophobia.

"I'm not giving you hell. Just remember this is for Arizona. I don't want her getting upset again. When she came home last night, she was extremely upset. I don't like seeing her that way and it's not good for Amelia. Let's both try to remember that."

"Okay, but if he says something about me being a dyke I will deck him."

Callie laughed at her and had no doubt that she probably would. Her smile faded when she heard Mr. Robbins ask about Amelia's name.

"Where did that name come from?"

Callie felt a moment of panic when she heard Arizona say her name. This was not going to be good.

"You let her name your child?"

All four women watched him walk away.

"Teddy, this is beautiful. How long have you been painting?"

Callie could have kissed Barbara for lightening the moment. She saw the tears in Arizona's eyes and ran her hand down her back. It broke her heart when she felt her try to pull away. She halted her movement with her fist balled into her shirt.

"Breathe, honey, it's going to be okay."

Arizona let the tension leave her body and she relaxed into Calliope's hand. She had never dreamed this visit would be going like this.

"I'm right here."

Arizona reached around her side and grabbed Callie's hand and squeezed. "Thank you."

Callie walked into the nursery with Arizona and joined the conversation; neither of them aware of the man staring holes into them.

Lunch was very quiet. The meal was almost painful.

Callie stood at the sink and rinsed the dishes before she loaded them into the dishwasher. She could see Arizona's dad out of the corner of her eye and he did not look happy, especially with what happened next.

"Teddy, come here. I just realized that you have not felt Amelia move."

Callie turned around and watched the two of them together. The scene was not meant to be intimate but in a way it was. Arizona had accepted Teddy as part of her life and she loved her. And this was something shared with someone that you loved. Callie felt happiness at this then she saw Arizona's dad's face and the happiness disappeared.

"Right here, Teddy. Can you feel that?"

"Damn, she is all over the place. That is unbelievable, Arizona. How do you sleep with that going on?"

"I don't sleep very much lately. Well, except for last night. I slept so good last night."

Callie was embarrassed for them both as Arizona's eyes sought out hers. She could feel the angry stare directed at her. Dammit what was she going to do?

"That's so amazing. Thank you for sharing that with me, Arizona."

"You're so welcome. She's going to love her Aunt Teddy."

Callie had a coughing fit and everyone looked at her. Arizona had not even realized what she had said so easily but Teddy was looking very wary. Her eyes drifted across the room and she saw the disdain written all over Mr. Robbins face.

"Calliope, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Callie wanted to shout to the heavens that those things were coming so easily for her but she knew this would probably end up blowing up in their faces. This was a terrible situation and she hated that they were in it.

"Arizona, thanks so much for lunch but I have to go. I'm on the late shift tonight and I'm meeting someone for coffee."

"Seriously? Dr. Porter?"

"Yes."

Arizona came forward and embraced Teddy. "That is great, Teddy. I am so happy for you. She seems like a very nice woman. And she's beautiful."

Callie almost started coughing again. She looked at Arizona's dad and his face was almost purple with anger. This was going to be so bad. She looked back between Arizona and Teddy and noticed that Teddy looked frightened but Arizona was indifferent. She had no clue the things she was saying were affecting her father so badly.

"Well, call me and let me know how things go. Will I see you sometime tomorrow?"

"I will and I'm not sure yet. I'll send you a text."

Callie needed to say something. "Teddy, let me walk you out."

Arizona watched Callie and Teddy walk out and she immediately was bombarded with questions.

"What the hell is going on? Are they living with you? How could you let her name the baby? Why didn't you talk to us about the name? Is she a lesbian too?"

"Dammit, Callie, what the hell is wrong with him? Is he always such a dick? Is that how he treated you the first time?"

"Yes, pretty much. I think he saw me kiss Arizona on the cheek at the airport. He started out acting that way. I'm worried about her. We have made so much progress and the way she was talking to you and acting was such a change and she didn't even realize it. I don't want her to start going backwards."

"He's an absolute asshole. We have to keep her going. And how long are they going to be here?"

"I know Teddy. They are supposed to be here a week. And I feel like this will be one of the longest weeks of my life."

"We'll make it, Cal."

"It's not us I'm worried about. It's Arizona."

"We'll take care of her. I have to go. I'll talk with you later."

"Teddy... Go get your girl!"

The two friends made eye contact and smiled.

Callie watched as Teddy climbed into her Jeep. She waved as she drove off. Standing there, breathing the air in, she took a moment. She needed it.

"Daddy, I don't like it when you act this way. This is my life. It's not any of your business if they are living with me. Would that matter that much? Those are two of the most wonderful people I could ask to have in my life. It doesn't matter if they're lesbians or not."

"So, Callie is a lesbian? Don't lead her on Arizona. I thought you were smarter than that. I raised you better."

Arizona never got to answer that. She watched as Callie walked back into the house. Her nerves were on edge. She could not take this if the whole visit was going to be this way.

Callie could see the hurt and anger written on Arizona's face. What had he said to her while she was outside? This prick was going to end up causing them damage. She could feel it.

"Arizona, can I talk to you for a second?"

Callie led them into the bedroom. She had to reassure herself that everything was okay.

"Baby, are you okay? What did he say to you?"

"He's just upset about everything."

"What does that mean? Everything?"

"He sees a change in me and he doesn't like it. He's worried that I'm going to get hurt."

"Bullshit, Arizona, he's worried that you are living with lesbians. I'm sorry, honey, but I can't stand to see you upset like this. It's not fair to everything we have accomplished. And the thing about getting hurt. I would never hurt you, Arizona. I hope you know that."

"I do, Calliope, but he's my dad. What am I supposed to do?"

"I know, baby, it's hard. I'm here okay? I want to be here for you but I also realize that you have to spend time with them. That's why they're here. I'm going to give you space to spend time with them and maybe that will help. If I'm not around then maybe he won't have such a problem. I have to go to work tonight but if you need anything all you have to do is call."

"I don't want you to disappear completely. I need you too much."

"It's okay. It's only six more days right?"

"Six days seems like an eternity without you here with me. I understand, though, but that doesn't mean I like it."

Callie grinned and turned around to grab her bag. "I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go. Send me a text if you need me."

Arizona followed her to the door. She listened as Callie told her parents goodbye and turned back to her.

Callie should not have reached out and touched her but she could not resist. Her hand found the side of Arizona's face and cupped her cheek. "Call me if you need me."

Arizona smiled at Callie and closed the door. Her smile was short-lived as she stared back at her father. This was going to be one of the longest weeks of her life...

_**UGH... What an asshole!****!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are so AWESOME! Have I told you that already? Had another setback with the finger so things are still going pretty slow! Please don't think I don't appreciate the reviews or that I haven't been reading each and every one just because I can't reply to them right now! I absolutely love reading what everyone is thinking & I appreciate it so much! I am almost to 800 reviews, that is so amazing y'all! THANKS SO MUCH! Another HUGE thank you to Moonbebe. You're my right arm & my left finger so thanks again, friend! Hope y'all enjoy & as always let me know what you are thinking...**_

* * *

Chapter 33

Arizona felt exhausted, even though she had slept most of the night. Her father had been on a rampage the night before after Callie and Teddy had left. He had been pretty decent yesterday with the sight-seeing, but she could still feel his tension. She had worn herself out trying to keep them busy, thinking that if she kept him distracted then he would not give her such a hard time. It had worked most of the day but after their trip to Cape Flattery he had finally insulted her with his snide comments. She had no idea what had gotten into him with this visit but she knew she would end up losing her temper. Her phone buzzed, letting her know she had a new text.

_Hey baby_

Arizona loved seeing those two words on her screen. She typed back to Callie.

_Good morning sunshine_

_I miss you AZ. I can't stand not being able to see you. How's your parents? Is your dad being nicer without me around?_

_I miss you too. And I would love to see your beautiful face right about now. My parents are OK. Kept them busy yesterday but last night was pretty bad._

_What happened?_

_Dad said I was changing with my lesbian influences. Whatever that means_

Callie felt like she was going to explode but she didn't want to take it out on Arizona. Her dad was such an ass. She couldn't stand to even look at him. How could someone so hateful produce someone so loving?

_I'm sorry baby. I wish I could be there to help you_

_I do too Callie. This will be two whole days without seeing you. I'm not sure if I can stand much more_

_I know. I had a dream about you last night_

_You did?_

_Oh yeah and let me tell you I can't wait to try out some of those things ;)_

_Tell me about them Calliope_

Callie stopped and thought about her dream. She didn't want to embarrass Arizona or herself. She had to get up and get ready for work. And if she told her about the dreams she may end up late.

_Callie?_

_I'm here just thinking about what you're wearing_

_Think about what I'm not wearing_

_Arizona please don't say that_

_Why? I miss you. I want to kiss you again. A real one_

_I want to do more than kiss you AZ_

_I want that too Callie. So much_

_Oh baby don't say that. I will never make it without seeing you._

_Callie I wish my hands were yours_

_Wait what are you doing AZ?_

_Touching myself._

_Damn I want to be there for that_

_I wish you were here right now. Then you could feel what I'm feeling_

_AZ please baby I have to go_

_Next time will be for you_

_I'll hold you to that. Call me if you need me OK_

_I will Callie. Have a good day_

_I will now thanks to you_

Callie could not wipe the smile off her face as she thought about the texting she had just shared with Arizona. God, she could turn her on like nobody else. Had she really been touching herself? That was something she would definitely have to see. All that beautiful alabaster skin on display. Damn, she knew she would have to take a cold shower if she didn't stop thinking about it. Glancing at the clock she decided to take matters into her own hands and forget about the cold shower.

Arizona was frustrated after the texting conversation. She wanted to have Calliope here with her. She really didn't know what had come over her. She had been so bold with Callie. The pressure had been off with her being alone and she had loved the feeling of freedom. She wanted to feel that again with Calliope. Her nerves were on edge and her whole body was tingling. She knew she needed to get up and shower but her body had other plans. Her hands started to roam her body and the only face she could see was Callie's. She could be a little bit late.

Arizona walked into her parent's hotel. She saw them immediately and knew that her father was angry. What the hell was going on with him? This new attitude was so not like him. She reluctantly headed their way.

"Hi, honey. You look so great."

Arizona leaned into the hug her mother was offering. "Thanks, Mom. I really don't feel that way but I appreciate it."

"Doesn't she look beautiful, Daniel?"

"She looks pregnant to me, Barbara."

Arizona tried to disguise the hurt on her face but she knew she had never been good at hiding her feelings.

"Dad, I really wish you could be nice. I don't know what I did wrong but you are making me suffer for it. This stress is not good for me or Amelia."

"Amelia? Who lets a friend name their child? What are you going to tell people when they ask where the name came from? Are you going to say my lesbian friend did it? Where the hell is my daughter? This is not something my Arizona would do. My Arizona would still be grieving over her husband and barely getting by, not like this."

"Well, you know what? If anyone even asks about her name, I will tell them the truth. She was named after the person that saved Callie's life. If it had not been for that courageous woman, Callie would not be here. You of all people should know what that's like. She was a hero and I'm honoring her in the best way that I know how. And really, I'm so glad that I'm not 'your' Arizona. What good would that do me to still be grieving? I have to think of Amelia. She is my biggest priority, not thinking about what you will think or anyone else for that matter. I thought you would be proud of me for moving on and being strong."

"Proud of you? Are you kidding? Who's proud of their child for turning into a lesbian?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yes, that's right. I saw you and Callie at the airport. I saw her kiss you and do things that only a lover or boyfriend would do. Well, I guess in this case it would be girlfriend. The point is, I saw you."

Arizona felt a moment of panic and didn't know how to respond. She and Callie had decided to keep their relationship a secret but now it was out in the open.

"Are you with her, Arizona? Wait, before you answer that, think about what everyone will say about you. You were married for ten years to a good man. He took care of you and made you happy. Now, you're with a woman? What will our family think? What will your co-workers think? This is ridiculous, Arizona. You need to tell those two women that you have had a lapse of judgment and they need to leave you alone."

"It's none of your business who I'm with. I am a grown woman. And yes, I was married for ten years but you know what Daddy? Your heart doesn't tell you that it's against the rules to love someone because they're the same sex as you. And I really don't care what people think of me. Those two women have been more of a family to me than anyone else, you included. And for you to come waltzing in here thinking that you can push me around and force me into something, well you're wrong."

"So, does that mean you're in a relationship with her?"

"Yes I am. And if you can't accept that then I really don't know what to tell you. I think I will just go back home. I am not in the mood to be judged by anyone, especially you."

"I promise you Arizona, you will regret this decision."

"The only thing I regret is standing here listening to you."

Arizona could hear her mother calling her name but she just kept walking. This visit was taking its toll on her. She had to go home and clear her head. Callie's words popped into her head '_Call me if you need me_' but for some reason she just wanted to be alone. She quietly drove home and walked inside. Was this that important to her dad? He would want to disown her for loving Callie? She hated to think that but what other option had he given her? Her cell phone was ringing but she didn't want to answer it. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw a number she didn't recognize. She answered hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Arizona, honey, it's your Mother."

"Mom, I really don't want to talk."

"Honey, I wish there was something I could do about your father. But you know how he is. He's so stubborn and thinks he's always right."

"I wish you would at least back me up, Mom. You never speak up. I just can't do that. I wish that you knew everything with Pete and maybe the both of you would feel differently about things."

"What do you mean, honey?"

"Nothing, Mom. I just can't deal with this right now. Calliope has made me so happy and I have not been happy for a long time. I know that doesn't make sense but like I said you and Dad have no clue what went on in this house. All I want is happiness and if it comes in the form of Calliope and Teddy then I'm not changing anything for anyone."

Arizona waited for her mom to say something. She knew she was trying to take in what she had just said about her marriage and being unhappy. That was just a very small portion of things but she didn't want to say anything else about it right now.

"Honey, I want you to be happy. Whatever that takes I want you to have it. You deserve the best. Calliope seems like a very kind and loving woman and if she makes you happy then I want you to have my blessing."

Arizona wanted to feel ecstatic and thank her mom over and over but she just couldn't. It would have been different if these words had been spoken in front of her dad but they weren't. She always felt like her mom had to hide everything from her dad and she hated that. It made her sad because after everything with Pete, she knew what it felt like to live a lie.

"Mom, I appreciate you saying that."

"I want us to enjoy our visit, honey. What do you say just the two of us go out tomorrow and I spend some money on my sweet little granddaughter?"

"Okay, Mom, that sounds good."

"I'll come over around lunch time. We can grab a bite before we start shopping."

"Okay. And Mom?"

"What is it dear?"

"I love you."

"Oh baby, I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

Arizona hung the phone up and thought to herself how hard things must have been for her mother. She never wanted to live like that again. She also wanted to have the love of her parents. Now she just had to figure out how to have them both.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: OK guys this was a harder chapter for me. Something new that I felt a little uncomfortable doing but now I'm just fine! Let me know what y'all are thinking about it! And Moonbebe, good grief you have been my biggest cheerleader and ego booster & I just appreciate you so much! Hope y'all enjoy!**_

Chapter 34

Callie felt like a stalker as she pulled into Arizona's driveway. She had driven past the house three times checking to see if Arizona's parent's rental car was still there. They had barely had any time alone since her parents had arrived and that was three days ago. The separation made her feel desperate. Especially after their text conversation yesterday morning. She had been taken by surprise by Arizona's boldness but at the same time, she had been so turned on she could not even think straight. She had to see her. This was becoming way too much.

Arizona saw the lights flash across her wall. Hopefully it wasn't her mom coming back. She needed a little time to herself. Unless it was Calliope then she would change her mind. She had surprised the both of them with her boldness yesterday morning but it had felt great. She wanted to see her. Their act was starting to overwhelm her. They had not been able to spend any time together and it was killing her. She jumped when she heard the soft knock on the door.

Callie waited for any sign of life from the inside. She needed to see Arizona. And she needed to see her alone. She wanted to kiss her and hold her and these last three days had been miserable. She just had to see her.

Arizona looked out the peephole and saw Callie standing there. Jerking the door open, she dragged her inside and slammed the door. She could not take any more of the being together but not really being together. She wanted Callie and she would have her right now.

Callie saw the hunger and desperation written across Arizona's features and she was so thankful she had gotten into her car.

Their mouths slammed together. No words were exchanged just actions. They both needed this connection. The kiss they shared three days ago, before walking into the airport, had run its course and now they both were frantic for the contact.

Callie pulled Arizona as close as her belly would allow but it wasn't enough. She pulled her mouth away and turned Arizona to face the door. Callie pressed the front of her body into Arizona's back.

"Fuck, you feel so good"

Arizona whimpered and brought her left hand around to cup the back of Callie's head. She turned her head and licked the skin on Callie's neck. Her new position opened her up for Callie's hands to explore.

Callie ran her hands down the soft skin of Arizona's arms. She could not resist cupping the heavy weight of her breasts and kneading the soft flesh. Callie watched as Arizona threw her head back. This was affecting her in the same way and she loved knowing that. The skin of her neck was exposed and Callie had the overwhelming urge to bite it. She reined in her inner vampire and settled for licking instead. Arizona's skin tasted so good, Callie couldn't help dragging her tongue all the way to her earlobe. Opening her mouth, she pulled the lobe between her teeth and bit down. The moan that Arizona released turned her into mush.

"Do you know I've been riding around for over an hour waiting for your parents to leave?"

Callie kept her hands still as she whispered into her ear.

"I had to see you. I needed to feel you against me but I can't get close enough."

Callie's hands were still no more. She had been admiring Arizona's breasts every chance she got and now the temptation was too strong to resist. Her hands closed around the flesh that had grown, so much, in the last few months. Using their position, she pulled Arizona flush against her and was rewarded with a groan.

"I love these. I'm getting to the point where I can't take my eyes off of them. It doesn't matter who's around. And do you know what I think about?"

Callie knew Arizona was getting very close to having an orgasm but she wanted to drag this out a little longer. She would share that story another time. Pulling her hands away from those beautiful breasts, she placed them against the door. Her arms had Arizona completely caged against her and she loved it.

Arizona felt like she was going to explode. Her hormones were in over-drive and she wanted more. She ran her hands all the way down Calliope's arms and rested them on her hands against the door. She didn't want to fight with herself over what to do, so she did what felt right. Grabbing Callie's hands, she led them back to her breasts.

"Touch me, Calliope. I need for you to touch me."

Callie did exactly what Arizona wanted and she enjoyed it. Arizona did too, judging from the moan and the way she was pressing against her. Callie pressed her nose against the soft skin of her neck and breathed in. She loved everything about this woman, down to the vanilla fragrance that was always there.

"You're so beautiful, Arizona. Do you know that? I could spend hours just looking at you but then I would have to touch you. Would you mind? Or would you like that? Then I would have to taste you. I want to taste you right now."

"Please, Calliope. Please."

"Please what baby?"

"Do it. I want you to do everything."

Callie could not believe what she had just heard. The tension was rolling through her system.

"I have waited so long to hear those words, Arizona. Are you sure?"

Arizona didn't need to say the words, she wanted to show her. Turning her face towards Callie, she met her open mouth and looped both her arms around her neck. She knew she loved her and she wanted to tell her, right now. She pulled her mouth away and said it.

"Calliope, I love you. I don't mean just as friends. I mean I want you in my life. I want you in Amelia's life. Forever."

Callie wanted to say something sweet but her body wouldn't let her. She felt so out of control, she had to mentally talk herself down. But when Arizona whispered to her she stopped trying to calm herself and went with it.

"I want all of you, Calliope. I want you out of control. Show me what I do to you."

Moaning, Callie fisted her hand in Arizona's hair and pulled hard. She could not believe this was happening. As she scraped her teeth down Arizona's neck she could feel her tremble. Neither one would be able to last long after waiting for three days with nothing. Not even a kiss. Keeping her hand fisted in Arizona's hair, she sealed their mouths together. Her other hand moved back down to cup her breast. Having to take a breath, she pulled back and admired the view from over Arizona's shoulder.

"I love this tight shirt. And no bra? Did you wear that out today? If so, it's a good thing I wasn't with you. I would not be able to control myself with this on display. I would have to smell you and touch you. That's all I can think about since yesterday morning. Smelling you and touching you. Just feeling you baby, that's all I want to do."

Arizona pushed her ass into Callie's hips and groaned. "Calliope, touch me. I need to feel more."

"What do you need, baby?"

"You. I need you."

Callie chuckled and kissed the side of her neck. She wanted to hear the words come from Arizona's lips. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Callie felt the hesitation in Arizona's body and didn't like it. She wanted her to feel free to do and say anything around her. Taking a moment, she ran both hands down and cupped her beautiful belly. She could feel her starting to relax and smiled. Her hands didn't want to stay where they were, not when there were so many other places to explore. Her left hand found Arizona's breast and her right hand moved between her thighs. She could feel the heat through Arizona's thin yoga pants and wanted to implode.

"Tell me, Arizona. Don't be embarrassed, baby. I want you to relax and trust me. This is just us, no one else."

Callie kept her fingers moving on both hands. Her left ones squeezed Arizona's breast and pinched her nipple while the right ones rubbed across her crotch.

"God, I can feel how wet you are through two layers of clothes. That's it, baby, move with my hand."

Arizona felt herself starting to tremble. Her climax was so close she knew she would not last but she wanted more.

"Arizona, I love you so much. I never knew that I could love someone as much as I do you."

"Calliope, please."

"What, baby, tell me."

"I need your fingers inside of me."

Callie leaned heavier against her and moved her hand to the waistband of her pants. She pushed her hand under the two layers of clothing.

"Spread your legs, honey."

Arizona had never been vocal with her sexual desires but there was just something about Callie that brought it out in her. She had thought she would feel embarrassment with those whispered words but all she felt was passion. She loved Calliope so much and it felt so good to finally say it out loud to her. Reaching back, she cupped Callie's hip and pulled her as close as she could from this angle. She moved her feet as far apart as she could and leaned into Calliope.

Callie was trying to go slow but she could not remember a time when she had been so turned on. She pulled her hand back out of Arizona's pants and whispered, "Hang on baby, let's take these pants off."

Arizona whimpered and pulled her legs back together. She could feel Callie kneeling behind her, pulling her pants and underwear down her legs. She needed the full body contact from Calliope and she needed it now. Reaching down, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. The coolness of the room sending her senses into overload.

"I need to feel you, Calliope."

Callie took a second to admire the beauty standing in front of her. She couldn't help leaning forward and pressing her lips to the top of Arizona's hips. The twin dimples there were calling her name and before she could stop herself her tongue was dipping into the small crevices. She kept one hand on Arizona's hip and the other was unbuttoning and pushing down her blue jeans.

"God, Calliope, please..."

Callie loved hearing the desperation in her voice. She wanted her to be as turned on as she was and right now she knew that to be true. This close she could smell Arizona's arousal and that was one of the biggest turn ons she had ever felt.

"I need you."

Callie stood back up and removed her clothing. Leaning forward, she pressed her naked body to Arizona's back. She grabbed the hair at her neck and tugged. Not as hard as before, but she just couldn't help herself. Their lips met from the side and Callie pushed her tongue inside that sweet mouth. She felt Arizona pushing her hips against her and pulled her mouth away. Her teeth scraped down her neck again and this time she closed her mouth against her pulse and sucked.

Arizona almost had an orgasm just from Callie sucking the side of her neck. She pushed her ass back into Calliope hard, hoping she would take the hint.

"Where do you need me, Arizona?"

Arizona moaned and arched into the front of Callie's body.

"What is it you want, baby? What do you need me to do?"

Arizona needed so much but right now it was about what she wanted.

"I want you, Calliope."

"You keep saying that but I want you to tell me what you want. Do you want this?" Callie ran her tongue down Arizona's jaw to her neck. "Or this?" She clamped her teeth against her pulse point and cupped both her breasts.

Arizona felt the spasms start and needed just a little bit more.

"Hmmm, Calliope, that feels so good but I need more. Please.."

Callie moved her right hand down and cupped Arizona's heat.

"Damn, you're so wet. I have to get inside you."

Arizona lost control and did not care.

"Callie, please, just fuck me. I don't want to talk anymore about it. Just do it."

Callie lost control of herself. She had never heard Arizona so vocal; it was such a turn on. She knew they both needed this and she pressed her fingers inside of her. The heat was unbelievable.

"Hmmmm, Arizona, I can't wait to taste you."

Callie kept up the rhythm of her fingers as she told Arizona exactly what she wanted to do. She had never been one to talk dirty but Arizona motivated her. She pressed her lips against her neck and slowly moved her fingers.

"I can't believe how wet you are, you feel so fucking good."

"It's for you, Calliope. It's all for you."

Callie loved hearing those soft words but she wanted more. Her fingers were moving faster and her thumb brushed against Arizona's clit. She could feel Arizona's muscles starting to clench around her fingers.

"Harder, Calliope, please.."

Pushing her fingers hard and fast, she froze. "Baby, are you sure this is okay?"

"Dammit, Calliope, just do it!"

Callie smiled and listened to her. She pulled her fingers almost all the way out and pushed them in with too much force, or at least that's what she thought. Then she felt Arizona arch back against her and scream. That was the most thrilling sound she had ever heard and it pushed her over the edge as well.

Arizona felt sated and more relaxed than she had in days. She had to use her hands to prop herself against the door. Callie had pretty much worn her out.

Callie could hear the small whimper as she pulled her fingers out of Arizona's body. She felt the muscles trying to hold her inside and caught the way Arizona pressed against her. She would love to go another round but she knew Arizona couldn't.

Arizona was still turned on but she knew her body could not take anymore. She felt right on the verge of another orgasm which she had never felt before. Turning, she saw the color splashed across Callie's cheeks and felt her need reciprocated. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed their lips together.

"I still want you so much, Arizona. I feel like I can never get enough."

Callie's words sparked something inside of her. Leading Callie's hand to her breast she left hers on top and used it to squeeze her hand. The added stimulation made her moan.

Callie knew Arizona was so close to having another orgasm and she wanted to help her get there. She let her squeeze their hands against her breast and felt her starting to tremble again. She was so beautiful Callie could not take her eyes off of her.

Arizona was almost there but she couldn't quite reach it. She squeezed harder against her breast and reached down to hold Callie's hand. She felt the wetness still coating her fingers and moaned. She knew what she had to do. She lifted their hands and looked Calliope in the eye.

"Taste me."

Callie felt her heart leap and did what Arizona asked. She pulled her fingers inside of her mouth and moaned.

"Fuck, you taste so good."

Arizona lost it when she heard Calliope's words. She knew she had never had back -to- back orgasms. Only Calliope could do this to her.

Callie watched as Arizona orgasmed. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She pulled her up and against her.

"Come on, baby, let's get you to bed."

"Calliope, I love you. Stay with me tonight."

"I will, babe, and I love you too."

_**WELL?**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Special Note for all you guys! Don't hate me because you thought this was a new chapter for 'Her Partner's Wife' and it's not... SORRY! But a BIG nope HUGE thanks for all the reviews and everything positive being said about my story! You guys are so damn AWESOME! Anyway this is to let you guys know that I have posted a one-shot for Teddy and Dr. Porter. A lot of you wanted some kind of back story for them and this is what I decided to do. I may end up adding more to it or just adding to the story as we go along! I hope you guys will like it because I sure did enjoy writing it! Check it out- RENDEZVOUS- and let me know!**_

_**Thanks y'all! :D**_

_**Jaime**_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter with the happy sexy times because this chapter may not be as happy! :( SORRY! I know... I sure do love the drama, don't I? Hope I don't run any of you away! I appreciate all the reviews and support for this story, you guys have been AMAZING! And thanks for reading Rendezvous. Not sure what I will do with that but I will keep you guys posted! And to my PARTNER IN CRIME- Moonbebe- you are more than AMAZING, thanks for everything! Here we go...**_

Arizona was so comfortable she hated to move. Her bladder was telling her otherwise. She and Callie had spent the night wrapped in each other's arms. They had awakened during the night to make love again and she felt it in her body. She was not used to that but it was something she could definitely get used to. She'd had no idea that you could still do things like they did when you were almost nine months pregnant or even want to. Callie made her want to do a lot of things she wasn't used to. Thinking about Callie, she smiled. She had finally told her that she loved her and it wasn't blurting it out in the middle of sex or anything like that. She had just said it and felt such relief afterwards. Finishing in the bathroom, she heard a sharp knock on the front door. Grabbing her robe, she walked into the living room. She looked out the peephole and saw her father standing there. Oh God, this would not be good. Callie was in the bedroom, naked. She wondered what to do and another louder knock helped make her mind up. She pulled the sash on her robe as tight as it would go and opened the door. Callie, please, stay in the bed.

"Good morning, Daddy."

"Well, I would ask if I interrupted anything but the car in the driveway tells me that answer."

"Is that what you came here for? To insult me even more?"

"No, actually, I came to apologize for my behavior. Your mother talked with me and we came to the agreement that I was very harsh to you and should not have said those things, but now here you are shacked up with 'your' lesbian."

"What is wrong with you, Daddy? I have never seen you act this way. I understand that things are different with me and you don't understand but this is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?"

Arizona flinched at the angry word. She had never heard her father raise his voice at her and she was in shock.

"How can you call it ridiculous when you have changed everything about your life? You were a married woman for ten years; do you not have any respect for that? You have disappointed me so. I just don't know what to say anymore."

"Disappointed you? How am I a disappointment? Do you remember what that word caused us the last time you used it? It got my brother killed. You told Danny how disappointed you were in him for not joining the Marine Corp and then he went to Iraq and came home in a box. Is that what you want again?"

The slap rang out through the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Arizona had covered her cheek with her hand and turned around to look at Callie.

"Arizona?"

Arizona looked at her father and felt so angry. He had never raised a hand to her and here she was a grown woman and he had slapped her.

"I truly hope this is not what it looks like. Sir, I am a police officer and I just saw you assault your own daughter. I think you need to leave before I do something that I will end up regretting."

"Calliope, I should not have said what I did to him. It was too much."

"Arizona, I heard what you said and it did not warrant him slapping his pregnant daughter."

Callie directed her glare back at the man that she had come to loathe in four days. He was Arizona's dad but that did not mean she had to like him. And now to see him lay his hand on her made Callie livid. She would not stand by and let someone hurt Arizona, no matter who they were.

"Is this really any of your business?"

Callie swung her head around and stared at the man. Was he out of his fucking mind? Not her business?

"Sir, we are both adults and I think you know as well as I do that this is my business."

"Just because you're sleeping with my daughter does not make it your business."

"I wasn't really referring to that. I meant because I am a police officer."

"Are you taking a promise to your partner to the next step? I know what partners promise each other. Did you promise Pete you would take care of her?"

"Yes, I did but I never pushed Arizona for anything. She needed someone. I sure as hell haven't seen you anywhere around."

"Callie..."

Callie caught the look in Arizona's eyes and mouthed an apology. She never wanted to do anything to hurt her but she could not let this go. He slapped his thirty-four year old daughter, who happened to be almost nine months pregnant. What the fuck was going on with this man?

"Do you love my daughter or is she just another conquest for you?"

"You don't know anything about me. How can you stand there and ask me such a question? Would I be standing here if she were just a conquest?"

"How am I supposed to know what you would do? I know you persuaded a grieving woman into changing everything about her life. Her husband of ten years has only been gone for five months and here you are already moved into her house and named her baby. I don't know what to think about you. I just know I don't like you. And I saw you both at the airport. Kissing in public. What a disgusting sight."

"I did not persuade your daughter to do anything. She is a grown woman. And as for Pete, well he's been gone a lot longer than five months. You have no idea what you're even talking about.."

"Calliope..."

Callie turned and saw anger on Arizona's face. Seriously? She was going to be angry with her for saying something about the sorry mother fucker she had been married to? This situation just kept getting better.

"How can you stand there and disgrace that man's name? He died in the line of duty. He was a hero."

"A hero?"

Arizona looked between Callie and her father. This had gotten so out of hand. She could see Callie trembling with anger and her father wasn't much better. She didn't want things to come out like this but how could she stop them now?

"You really have no clue what kind of man your son-in-law was, do you? The last word that would ever come to my mind is hero."

"He is more of a hero than you will ever be. He gave my daughter a good life for over ten years. What are you going to give her? People staring and talking about her? What will my granddaughter have to endure? Two mothers? What will everyone say about her? Her life will be hell if you do that to her? Both of them will be in hell if you choose to be together. That was not something she had to worry about with Peter. That was the way God intended things. A man and a woman. Not the way you choose to live. Being with women."

"Choose? I don't choose anything. Except for going after the person I fell in love with. My heart has a mind of its own. Everything is not a choice."

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you born this way? I forgot that most of you have that way of thinking. So what about Arizona? She wasn't born that way. You turned her that way. And I do not accept it."

"I really don't think it's up to you to accept."

"Dammit, shut up!"

Callie turned and saw how angry Arizona was.

"I feel like I'm a kindergartner who's watching her friends fight over a doll. I never would have thought that this visit would turn into this. I wanted everyone to get along and possibly spend some time together but instead I get this. And I don't need this."

"Arizona, I'm sorry."

"Calliope, I really don't want to hear that right now. I know you care about me but I don't need someone fighting my battles. I am a grown woman and what I said to my father was unacceptable. His actions were not the best way to handle it but I can surely understand why he did it. And I can also understand why you were so upset about it. You know more about my life than anyone on this earth and I appreciate that. But I cannot feel like a damsel in distress and let you take care of me. Believe it or not, I can take care of myself. I have grown in these last five months and I need to know that I won't be held back again. If that's your intentions then I have no idea what to say. We need to spend some time apart so we both can decide what to do."

Callie was in shock. How the hell had they gone from not being able to keep their hands off each other to this? Well, the answer to that was standing right in front of her and she couldn't stand to look at him. How could Arizona fall right into this trap? She didn't even see that he manipulated her without even trying. Fuck this was a mess.

"Arizona, please don't do this."

"Did you not hear my daughter? She wants you to spend time apart. Now get your ass out of my sight."

Callie turned on the older man and got in his face. "Fuck you!"

"Callie, you need to leave."

Callie turned to look at Arizona. She had come to love just looking at her. Everything about her was just so beautiful. Even staring at her angry face, she was still the most beautiful thing Callie had ever seen.

"Callie, did you hear me? I want you to leave."

Callie turned and headed for the bedroom. She decided that there was nothing else to say. Grabbing her clothes and shoes, she hurriedly got dressed. She felt like she was going to cry but did not want that to happen yet. She snatched her badge and gun off the nightstand and headed back towards the door. Not even looking at Arizona, she opened the door.

"Calliope..."

At the sound of Arizona's voice, Callie wanted to stop and turn around but her pride kept her from doing so. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked towards her car. She got as far as the driver door before she broke down. Her knees threatened to give out but she knew she had to keep going.

"Arizona, I know that was hard for you."

"Daddy, you have no idea what that felt like. Calliope has been here for me when everyone else ran away and I turn around and treat her like that."

Arizona felt regret over the way she had acted towards Callie. More like ashamed, if she was completely honest with herself. She knew she had to let her tears go. She had been holding them in since her angry words to her father. Crossing the room, she sat down on the couch and cried. This was too much for her emotional state. She had gone from saying she loved Callie to this. And it hadn't even been twelve hours.

"Arizona, I apologize for what I did. I have never raised my hand to anyone unless I had to. But especially a female. I'm so sorry. I don't talk about Danny and I think you know that and when you said that it took me off guard. I apologize and it will never happen again."

Arizona cried harder at her father's words. She had heard those same words from Pete the first time he had hit her. She knew she would never have to worry about anything like that with Callie. She had never felt anything but love from her. She hated herself more right now than any other time in her life.

"Arizona, I realize your mother and I were only going to stay a week but we will stay for as long as you need us. This is a very emotional time for you."

"Daddy are you sorry for the way you treated Calliope?"

"No."

Arizona felt sick. She had wanted his answer to be something else but he had not even had to think about it. This was not a good sign at all.

"Right now, Daddy, I just need for you to go."

Callie drove around aimlessly. Her heart was breaking. She never wanted to hear Arizona's tone again. She had been so happy to finally hear those three words from her and now this. She needed to talk to Teddy. Pulling her phone out, she hit the speed dial for her best friend. After several rings, she finally heard someone on the other end.

" Hello?"

"Teddy, I need you."

"Cal, what's wrong? Is it Arizona? Amelia?"

"I just need to talk. Can I come over?"

"Yeah. Just drive slow."

Callie ended the call and wondered about her friend's words. She was at least twenty minutes away from Teddy's but she would drive slow anyway.

Teddy had no idea what was going on with Callie but she would think about that after she got here. She was too busy studying the beautiful woman lying beside her. She had to give in and lean towards her, smelling her neck. She smelled so good; Teddy wanted to eat her up. Running her tongue down the side of her neck, she felt the tremble.

"Wake up, beautiful."

Teddy watched as her dark brown eyes opened and locked on hers. She was so beautiful; Teddy had a hard time controlling herself.

"Callie is coming over. Sounds like something happened."

Teddy watched her sit up and start to gather her clothes.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"You said Callie was coming over so I need to go."

"No, you really don't have to do that. She knows we were going out yesterday it will not be a surprise for you to be here. Besides, I want a kiss before you go."

Teddy leaned into the beautiful woman and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She had known their second time together would be as passionate as the first. The only difference was she called the shots this time and the usually poised doctor had loved it. Her hands ran all over the darker skin and she could tell she wasn't the only one that wanted more.

"Okay, I need to go."

Teddy watched her climb out of the bed and start putting her clothes on. She knew this would have to keep going. She already wanted her again.

"Grab those shorts on the chair. You can't leave here like that. Wait, your car is at The Planet."

Teddy could see the look on her face but she couldn't quite place what it was.

"Let me call you a cab."

Teddy grabbed her phone and dialed for assistance. She found the nearest cab company and requested for them to pick up Jennifer. Smiling, her eyes traveled over the ensemble the other woman was wearing. Her gym shorts went nicely with the red high heels and sleeveless sweater. She wanted to rip everything off again.

"When can we see each other again?"

"I'm not sure."

Teddy saw the confusion written all over her features and wanted to fix it. She jumped out of the bed and had the other woman pinned against the door before she could even react. Their lips slammed against each other's and Teddy pushed her tongue inside her warm mouth. Her hands were running all over her beautiful body. One cupping her breast the other stroking between her legs.

"We deserve a chance to find out where this can go. Don't take that away."

Teddy cupped her crotch and pressed her palm flat against her warmth. She pulled her lips away and ran her tongue along her neck and stopped at her ear. "Your mouth might be telling me one thing but your pussy tells me what I need to know."

Teddy watched her try to pull away and grabbed her face for one more kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough.

Jennifer finished getting dressed. She didn't look back at her but whispered, "I'll call you tomorrow."

The door closed behind her and Teddy grabbed her robe. She needed to get her mind off the woman that just left and get it fixed on her best friend. She couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face. Things sure could change and quick. She had a feeling that was what Callie was coming for too. This was going to be a very long day.

_**I know... I'm in trouble.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all aren't still mad at me! JK! I was actually shocked at the positive things everyone was saying.. I was worried you all would run away! Not my FANS! And I greatly appreciate that! :) This chapter has a little bit of everything! And I hope y'all enjoy! Thanks so much for all the reviews and positivity.. Is that even a word? I appreciate each & every one of you! And Moonbebe thanks a million friend! You are the ! :D Here it is!**_

Chapter 36

Teddy opened the door for her friend and saw the agony written across her features.

"Callie, my God, what's wrong?"

Callie felt so exposed and pathetic for standing there looking like a mess. "Teddy, I fucked up."

Teddy pulled her inside and closed the door. She kept her arm tight around her waist and led her to the couch.

"What is it, honey? You're starting to scare me. What happened?"

"I got into an argument with Arizona's dad."

"What? How the hell did this happen?"

"I went to her house last night and we ended up having sex. Several times. She asked me to stay the night but then her dad shows up this morning and flips out. He slapped her Teddy. And she took his side over mine. He fucking slapped her."

"Let me get dressed and we'll go have a word of prayer with him. What do you mean he slapped her? Like hard or what?"

"He slapped her very hard. He left a mark on her cheek. I threatened to arrest him and then everything went downhill from there."

"What brought the slap on? I thought Arizona was a daddy's girl? Why on earth would he slap her?"

"She said something about her brother coming home in a box. Her father said he was disappointed with her and Arizona said the last time he was disappointed in someone it got them killed. I'm assuming her brother was in the service and was killed."

"Arizona has never talked about that with you?"

"No, but I have never pushed for more about her past. There are some things that I haven't shared with her. Well, not many but there are a few."

"What was her brother's name?"

Callie looked at her friend and wondered why she was curious about that.

"I think I heard her say Danny. Why?"

"Just asking. You never know when a name might ring a bell. Was he older or younger than Arizona?"

"Teddy, I don't know. I didn't even know she had a brother until this morning. What the hell am I going to do?"

"You have to go get her. You guys have come so far, especially Arizona. You have helped her grow into a totally different person. She loves you Callie and you love her. Who gives a shit what her dad thinks. Don't be a puss. Suck it up and go get her. If her dad is over there then that's too bad. Go be the bad-ass that I know you are."

Arizona waited outside of Doctor Porter's office. She had called her first thing this morning and her secretary said she was running behind but her calendar was clear for the first appointment. She somehow knew that she would end up back at her office. So this did not surprise her at all. Her father and Callie's behavior did though. They had been fighting over her like a bunch of children. She had never been put in a position like this before and she had no idea what to do.

"Arizona?"

Arizona looked up when she heard Dr. Porter's voice. She was probably wondering what in the world was happening that she was here this early.

"What's going on Arizona? Are you okay?"

"No, not really..."

"Please come in. And I apologize for running behind. I had an unexpected morning."

Arizona followed Dr. Porter into her office. She could not help thinking of Teddy as she followed behind the other woman. She wished she could come right out and ask if they had talked but she knew that was out of the question.

"So what has happened since I've seen you last?"

"Where do I even begin? Well, for starters, Calliope and I have grown very close. We have been intimate."

"You and Callie had sex?"

"Yes we have twice now. And last night and this morning was amazing. Oh, I take that back, we have had sex three times."

"So, judging by your voice that is a good thing? I don't think I'm following, Arizona."

"My parents are in town for a visit. And needless to say, things have not been going very well. I have now realized what a homophobic man my father is. And just when I thought things were moving along, smoothly, with Calliope- this happens."

"What happened Arizona?"

"I had a confrontation with my father this morning and he slapped me. Calliope was there and she saw it happen. She was livid and said some very strong things to him."

"Arizona? Your father struck you?"

Arizona felt the shame flood her face. She could not even meet Dr. Porter's questioning stare. She was about to say something when she felt her phone vibrate. She turned it over, in her palm, and saw Calliope's name on the screen. Glancing up at Dr. Porter, she realized she had no idea what to say. Feeling very guilty, she hit the ignore button.

"Has that ever happened before with your father?"

"No and he apologized for doing it. I have never seen my father do anything like that. I was in shock. Callie wanted to punish him, I could tell. And honestly, I should have been more upset at him and I don't know why I wasn't. I told myself I would never let that happen to me again after Pete but here I am."

"Arizona, you can't blame yourself for being in shock. That was a traumatic thing and for your lover to witness it and strike back was a lot."

Arizona felt her phone vibrate again and saw that she had a new text message. She saw on the screen something else to make her feel even more guilty. It was from Calliope.

_Please talk to me_

Arizona felt the tears running down her cheeks and knew she deserved this.

"Arizona why are you crying?"

Tearing her eyes away from the screen, she looked at Dr. Porter.

"This was the second time Calliope has tried to reach me. I ignored the first phone call and now she sends me a text begging me to talk to her. I have fucked this up so bad."

"Well, it seems that Callie wants to fix it."

"I am so ashamed of my behavior. I should not have sent Calliope away. I should have defended her and told my dad to get out instead. Although, I did tell him to go after she left. I just couldn't be around him. He told me he was not sorry for the things he said to her. I just don't know what to do."

"Arizona do you love Callie?"

"Yes very much. I just told her that last night and then I turn around and do this. I would understand if she didn't even want to talk with me again. Callie has been nothing but wonderful to me and this is how I repay her."

"She seemed to be deeply in love with you during our session and I really don't see that changing. She would want you to be happy and this isn't you being happy. She loves you, Arizona, and she wants to work this out or she would not be trying so hard to get in touch with you."

Arizona knew Dr. Porter was right but she felt such overwhelming guilt. Why was all of this happening right now? She was finally to a place where she was so happy and she had someone to share everything with her that loved her, no questions asked. And now her parents were here wreaking havoc on her life. Well, just her father. No, that was not true. Her mother was to blame too. She never stood up for anything if it meant crossing her father. She hated these circumstances and hated herself for being such a coward about it.

"Arizona, I know that you are afraid. Your whole life has changed over the last six months. You lost your husband and found yourself alone and pregnant. Then Callie came into the picture and helped you so much. You found yourself falling in love with her and you let it happen. That in itself was amazing because you have always been in relationships with men and you were married for ten years. To open your heart and let things just come is a very scary thing but you did it. I have no fear that things will work out and you guys will be back to normal in no time."

"If she will forgive me."

"She will Arizona. You just have to forgive yourself."

Arizona thanked Dr. Porter and headed home. She needed a nap to clear her mind. Arizona wanted to believe everything Dr. Porter had said to her but this was not so simple. She pulled into her driveway and walked to her door. After drinking a small glass of water, she headed to her bedroom and removed her shoes. Lying down, her mind raced through everything that had happened and the last thing she thought about before falling asleep was the look on Callie's face when she told her to get out.

Callie had chickened out in following Teddy's advice. She wanted to go get Arizona but she also had to get her mind together. She needed to hear her sister's voice and maybe that would help. She hit the speed dial button for Aria and waited for her to answer.

"Hola hermanita."

"Hola Aria."

"¿Cómo está?"

"English please."

"What's wrong Cal?"

"I have fucked up with Arizona."

"Wait, what do you mean? Shit, Cal, here comes mom. She wants the phone."

Callie listened as her sister exchanged the phone with their mother.

"Hola m'ija."

"Hola Mami."

"¿Hay algo mal?"

"No, Mami, nothing is wrong. Just needed to hear your voice."

"Cariño ¿Por qué estás tan triste?"

"I'm not sad. Just have a lot on my mind."

"¿Es de Arizona?"

"Is what Arizona?"

"La razón por la que están tristes."

"Mami, I told you I was not sad so no she is not the reason for anything."

"Usted no podría mentir a mí, bebé."

"You're right. I could never lie to you very well."

"Usted tiene que llamar a mí, si algo cambia."

"I don't know what could change but thanks, Mami."

"Siempre estoy aquí por ti."

"I know you're there, Mami. I love you."

"Te amo demasiado bebé. Aquí está Aria. Adiós"

"Adiós Mami."

Callie felt emotional after her short conversation with her mom. She knew she could always depend on her family. Not like Arizona. She didn't have anyone. That thought made her sad, at first, but then it made her angry. Arizona had her but she was choosing to forget that.

"Cal? Mom is taking the girls to the aquarium, give me a second to tell them bye."

Callie waited for Aria to come back on the phone. Her mind traveling back to Arizona. Why was she trying so hard to avoid her? This could be fixed or so she thought.

"Cal?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"OK, spill it. What the hell has happened?"

"Arizona told me she loved me."

"That is terrific, Callie. So why are you saying you fucked up? Wait, you told me you loved her what did you do to her Callie?"

"Dammit, Aria, if you would let me talk I could explain."

"Okay, Cal, I'm sorry. Please tell me."

"Well, yesterday I decided that I had had enough of being apart. You know I told you a few days ago I was going to leave her alone with her parents so her dad would leave her alone. Well I could not take anymore and I went over to her house. We ended up having sex against the front door and then again the next morning."

"Callie?"

"Aria, please let me finish."

"Okay, I will not say another word until you are finished."

"This morning her dad came by and it got so ugly. I was in the bedroom and I heard voices. After I got up I could tell it was her dad. At first I was just going to stay where I was but he kept getting louder so I had to go. I was walking through the hallway when I heard Arizona say her brother was killed in Iraq. I didn't even know she had a brother. Then her dad slapped her. Yes, I said slapped her!"

Callie heard the gasp on the other end of the line but Aria kept her word and remained silent. So she continued.

"I threatened to arrest him for assault. He was so smug standing there looking at me like I was nothing. But the worst part was that Arizona just brushed it off. I was having a hard time controlling myself because I saw her take the abuse like it was nothing. Like that was what she was supposed to do. She told me she would never let another man lay a finger on her and yet there she was defending the bastard that just slapped her. I exchanged words with him and vice versa. Then I said 'fuck you' to him and that was it. She took his side Aria. She asked me to leave and she let him stay. I apologized but nothing. Now I have tried to call her and sent her texts but she will not respond. That is why I feel like I have fucked up. I don't know what to do. I am hurt but I am also angry. Very angry. How can you go from saying you love someone and having the best sex ever to that? I need to know what to do."

Silence.

"Aria?"

"Can I talk now?"

"Yes..."

"I am so sorry you had to go through that, baby sister. I know how much you love Arizona and Amelia. Those two are the most important things to you right now and I admire that. You went after what you wanted. Even when you had every reason not to. That says something about the love you have for her. Her parents could not have come at a worse time and I really hate that for the both of you. You know she loves you Callie or she would have never told you. So take that and go with it. I know that you are hurt and especially angry but you have to think about her too. This is hard for her too, honey. You have every right to be angry but don't lose her over it. You have lost enough Callie please do the right thing and keep her. Go to her and talk, Callie. You have to do this or you will never know the truth."

Callie mulled over the words her sister had just told her. She knew she was right but she deserved to be angry. After she had calmed down maybe she could go talk to Arizona. Just not right now.

"Thanks Aria. I will do exactly what you said."

"Callie, that is great. Please let me know how things go. And Callie call me day or night if you need anything. Te quiero."

"I love you too Aria."

Callie wanted to hit something or someone. That someone had a name. Tamping down her frustrations, she walked into her bedroom. Maybe the best thing she could do was have a good nights rest. Undressing she settled against the covers and closed her eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: Hello there y'all! I hope everyone is doing well! This chapter is a little different. It may not be everyone's cup of tea but it fit so we went with it! This chapter was a collaboration between my beta and myself but most of the credit goes to Becca(Moonbebe)! Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing, I greatly appreciate them! I do want you all to be aware that my little boy will be getting out of school this Friday and my updates may be slowing down some. I hate that but that's the way it is sometimes! Life gets in the way of my muse! :( Thanks again y'all, especially you Becca! Enjoy...**_

Chapter 38

Callie thought that last night had been one of the worst nights of her life. She had not been able to sleep and had gotten up to send Arizona two different text messages but never received a response. Her phone buzzed about three o'clock but it was Teddy not Arizona. She had never had such a sleepless night. She rolled over and looked at the clock. Was 6:15 too early to go see her? She wanted to get a few things straight and didn't give a damn if her father was there or not. Rolling out of the bed, she headed towards the bathroom. She hoped a shower would help her disposition.

The shower had done nothing to help her mood. She knew nothing would help until she saw Arizona and asked her why she was ignoring her and try to talk things out. She wanted this to work but she also knew she had every right to be angry. She finished getting ready and walked outside to climb into her Mustang. She headed towards Arizona's with one goal in mind. Be firm.

Arizona had the worst night ever. She had not been able to sleep at all. Her conscience was really getting to her about Calliope. Her whole body felt terrible. She was so tired she knew she would never make it the rest of the day. She hoped a nice hot shower would help.

After spending over half an hour in the shower she came out of the bathroom and walked into her bedroom to get dressed. She was so glad that her parents would not be over until tonight. That would give her time to sit and relax. Who the hell was she kidding? She was miserable. Callie had sent her several texts early this morning and she still let them go without responding. She would not blame her if she didn't want to speak to her again. After dressing in yoga pants and a v-neck shirt, she headed back into the living room. Her hair was still wet but she didn't care. She had no one to impress.

Arizona was folding a load of baby clothes when she heard the knock on the door. Dammit, her parents were not supposed to be here. Quickly walking to the door she peered through the peephole. It was Callie. Now what?

"Arizona? Let me in."

Arizona knew she had to open the door. She had already ignored her since yesterday morning. And that really would not work with her standing on the other side. She unlocked the door and pulled it open. Callie looked as bad as she felt.

Callie wanted to kiss away the worry written all over Arizona's face. She looked as if she had not slept the night before either. But even with all that going on she still looked beautiful. Her wet hair framing her face in soft curls. Wait she was angry. Of course that did nothing to take away from her beauty. Firm, Callie.

"Are you okay, Arizona?"

Arizona's guilt was overflowing her senses. She knew she was being so unfair to Callie but she could not make herself speak. Really all she wanted to do was cry. Instead she looked away from Callie and turned around to head back to the clothes she was folding.

Callie watched Arizona as she tried to maintain her aloof facade. That action only pissed Callie off further and spurred her into action. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the room quickly, watching as Arizona turned startled eyes towards her. Grasping her by the shoulders she pulled her forward and walked them backwards before pressing her against the wall; swallowing Arizona's shocked gasp by sealing their lips together. The kiss was harsh, lips grinding together without any hint of affection. She felt the jolt of shock move through Arizona's body as she ran her hands down her arms trapping them against her sides as she grabbed handfuls of fabric over each hip, effectively pinning her between the wall and her body.

She kissed Arizona for several moments letting the adrenaline course through her, still angry but soon realizing that she may be scaring Arizona. Never in this lifetime would she want to be someone who would frighten her – especially not with the history Arizona had. Easing up on her restrictive hold, Callie continued to kiss Arizona, only this time she tried to coax a response out of her. Trailing her hands down over the glorious ever-expanding belly between them, she grasped Arizona's thigh pulling it up and around her hip, pressing forward. Arizona responded by digging her nails into the skin at her waist.

Callie gentled her kisses as she pressed forward then back, setting a gentle rhythm, trying to get Arizona to move with her. She kissed along her jaw, trailing her tongue along the silky skin before nibbling on her earlobe. Callie felt Arizona begin to respond. She didn't struggle so she let go of the fear that she had frightened her. Pressing her cheek tight against Arizona's she whispered in her ear, "Te Amo, Arizona". She listened to the small whimper work its way out of Arizona's throat as she pressed harder against her center, pulling her leg tighter against her hip. Arizona's only response to Callie's declaration was to press a small kiss against the sensitive skin below her ear. Callie felt the hurt dance down her spine before she nipped it in the bud. She reached down with her free hand, palming Arizona's breast, pinching the nipple as she moaned and arched into her. Callie pressed her face against Arizona's neck, she licked over her collarbone, nipping the bone causing her to cry out. She whispered in her ear, "Don't tell me you're not wet for me right now Arizona. Are you? Tell me." Arizona didn't say anything, but Callie could feel her digging her fingers into her own hips. "Has anyone ever gotten you as wet as I can?" Arizona whimpered in the back of her throat when Callie nipped at her earlobe.

Pulling back, Callie looked into Arizona's eyes as she shoved her fingers into the sides of her pants and pushed them off her hips. She held Arizona's gaze for a moment before kneeling in front of her. She held the material tight in her hand as she looked up at her once again. Arizona met her gaze, vaguely stunned, but she didn't protest as Callie pulled her pants the rest of the way down, tossing them to the side after she stepped out of them.

Callie's world narrowed to the sight in front of her, the background music of Arizona's sharp pants sounding heavy in her ears. She's still angry, but more hurt than anything. She wanted to prove to Arizona that what they had was something special. That what they had was real. Leaning forward she inhaled the spicy scent of Arizona's arousal. It wasn't the first time she had enjoyed it, but it was the first time she had been so close to its source. As she trailed her hands up the back of Arizona's thighs, she caught her gaze and leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against Arizona's belly, running her hands along the sides, nails scratching lightly at her skin. The love she felt for Arizona and Amelia overwhelmed her for a moment, but she reined her emotions back in. She was angry, dammit, and she needed to prove... something to Arizona. To let her know that she was not going to turn her back on everything they had gone through together this past year. She was not going to let her retreat and dismiss her. She would not lose her family.

Renewed anger pushed Callie forward. She caught Arizona's gaze once again, feeling the anger and the arousal swirl together in her belly. "I want to taste you Arizona. I _need_ to taste you." Arizona moaned at the words and arched her back in silent invitation still not saying anything. Callie curled her hand around the back of Arizona's knee, lifting her leg over her shoulder. Turning her head, she kissed her thigh, feeling the trembling muscles against her lips. She anchored one hand on the thigh over her shoulder and the other against the back of Arizona's other leg. Tugging her forward, Callie stroked her tongue back to front before drawing her clit into her mouth. She felt Arizona shudder before she tightened her thigh over her shoulder, her leg now trailing along her back, and pulled her in, pressing her forehead against the tight flesh of her belly. The salty sweet taste of Arizona burst across her tongue as she pulled Arizona further into her mouth, her tongue softly working against her flesh. The taste and smell surrounded her, as her fingertips kneaded the silky skin of her inner thigh, spreading the wetness that she found there. Arizona's moans were harsh, seemingly ripped from somewhere deep inside. Callie's emotions continued to boil as she rolled the hard bud between her lips, teeth lightly scraping as Arizona started to rock her hips into Callie's face. Her tongue explored the silky lips, suckling the velvety skin it found before it dipped briefly inside. Arizona could no longer hold herself back as she reached forward to tangle one hand in Callie's hair, bracing her other hand against the wall trying to hold herself in place as best she could.

"Calliope! Callie, please... I need you... I need you."

Callie heard the words that she had needed to hear since she had gotten there spill out of Arizona's mouth, her voice somewhere between a sob and a moan. As much as she wanted to continue, she knew that Arizona couldn't take much more. She returned her mouth to Arizona's clit as she pushed two fingers deep inside. She felt like her heart was going to burst at the feeling of Arizona surrounding her, her smell, her touch, the sounds she made as Callie pumped her fingers slowly in and out of her body. She felt Arizona tighten around her before her climax ripped through her, the contractions of her body holding her fingers hostage as Arizona came against her tongue.

Callie waited a minute letting Arizona's body calm before she removed her fingers, her tongue warm as she slowly continued to lick along the slick lips before her. She felt Arizona's fingers as she tugged gently, a silent request for Callie to stop and stand up again before her. She placed a small kiss against the delicate mound in front of her as she eased the leg off her shoulder, making sure that Arizona wasn't going to fall before she stood up and tugged the trembling woman against her chest. She caressed her back, letting her catch her breath. Callie slowly realized that what just happened between them hadn't changed a damn thing. She could still feel the anger warring with the sadness. She needed to leave before words were said that couldn't be taken back. She needed a minute to catch her own breath.

Arizona looked up when Callie grasped her shoulders and pushed her back.

"I have to go."

Arizona needed a second for her mind to change gears. "What?"

"I have to go Arizona." Callie bent over and picked up Arizona's pants, handing them to her as she backed away.

Arizona grasped the pants to her chest more out of instinct than anything. She could have sworn that Callie had just said she was leaving. Callie, who had just made love to her, was going to leave her. Her mind was in turmoil, but more than that she felt panicked. Scared that if she let Callie walk out the door, she wasn't going to come back to her.

"Callie please!"

"No, Arizona. Just... no." Callie backed up another few steps afraid that even as angry as she was, she would still give in and let Arizona continue to hide. Taking a deep breath, she decided to just lay it all on the line. If they were going to have a real relationship, then they had to be honest. "You need to make up your mind. If we are going to make a go of this relationship, then you need to make up your mind." She swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. "You need to be brave enough to accept your feelings and let us move forward."

Arizona felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. The truth was a bitter pill to swallow and the guilt and sorrow threatened to swallow her whole.

Callie reached out as if she were going to run her hand down Arizona's cheek, but caught herself before she touched her. The temptation to stay would be too great if she touched her skin again. She looked deep into Arizona's eyes as if she would find the answer she needed hiding there, but the tear-washed blue was going to break her heart. She clenched her jaw tight and turned towards the door, "When you figure out how much it doesn't matter what other people think, let me know." Without waiting for a reply, she opened the front door and left.

All Arizona could do was bury her face in her hands and cry.

_**A/N: Just letting you guys know that there will be another update for Rendezvous so be on the LOOK OUT! :D**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: Hey guys! I know some of you are mad at me for doing this to our girls BUT it will turn out OK! I PROMISE! Just give it a chance to work out! This chapter ended up having all four gals in it so hopefully you all will enjoy! Thanks to everyone that is still hanging on & supporting me, I greatly appreciate it! And Becca... Thanks so much friend! You are AWESOME!**_

Chapter 39

Callie Torres had never felt like such a piece of shit. She had wanted to make a point to Arizona but what she did wasn't just a point, it was cruel. She had screwed her up against the wall and then turned around and walked out. Arizona had begged her but she just kept walking. She had tried to sleep again last night but everything kept playing over and over in her mind. That was two nights without any sleep. Something would have to change tonight. Or so she hoped. She had actually called into work. She never took days off but today she needed it. She was exhausted and honestly so disgusted with herself she could not even look in a mirror. Arizona deserved so much more than she had given her. This was all a huge mess. Everything had been going fine until Arizona's parents had shown up. Now everything had turned to shit. She knew she needed to check on Arizona but she also knew that she needed to tread lightly. She could call Teddy and get her to do it. Callie grabbed her phone and dialed her friend. Finally, she heard something on the other end.

"Lo?"

"Teddy, I need a favor."

"I'm all out of those, Cal. I wish I could help but I'm a little busy here."

"Teddy, I'm serious."

"So am I. Jennifer is here."

Callie stopped her train of thought. It was so different having Teddy involved with someone. She wasn't used to that but she was very happy for her.

"Never mind. I'm sorry that I bothered you."

"FUCK! Callie, wait a second. What's wrong?"

"Teddy I don't want to mess up your morning. Don't worry about it."

"Callie, I won't ask again. Now tell me what the hell you did this time."

"I went over to Arizona's yesterday. Just like everyone told me."

"Who besides me knows about this, Callie?"

"Aria. She thought I needed to go see her and talk with her too. And when I did she was trying to remain detached and not speaking so..."

"Callie what did you do?"

"I lost control of myself and grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. I think you know the rest."

"No I really don't, why don't you tell me."

"Teddy, this is serious. Not time for a joke. I can't help it that you're horny all the time but this is something very serious and if you're going to act like this then I will just hang up."

"Whoa there, feisty, I'm only trying to lighten the mood. Please tell me what happened."

"I went over there with all intentions of talking to her and she just acted like nothing had happened and nothing was wrong and I just lost it. She was standing there folding clothes and I just grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Before I knew it I was all over her. I was pretty forceful at first but then I realized I could be scaring her so I let up some. I said some harsh things to her because I was just so angry and hurt."

"What did you say to her Callie?"

"I said something about her being wet and asked if anyone could get her as wet as I could. I just couldn't help it Teddy. I wanted to make a point to her but really it just backfired on me. I felt such emotion and told her I wanted to taste her or more like I had to taste her. I told her I loved her. In Spanish. It was all so much more emotional than I thought it would be."

"I don't understand why you say you fucked up. It all sounds like you two understood the emotions without really talking. It just happened and there was nothing you could do about it. So why are you freaking out so bad?"

"Well, after I finished..."

"Wait, Callie, what do you mean after you finished? Not following."

"Oral sex Teddy. I went down on her. Ate her out. Are there any other terms I missed? Damn, sometimes I get so outdone with you!"

"Calm your ass down. Sometimes you just need a little push. Please continue."

"After things were over. I still felt so angry that I just got up and told her I needed to leave. She wanted me to stay but I wouldn't. I told her she needed to make up her mind and be brave enough to accept her feelings and let us move forward. Then right before I walked out the door I told her when she realized that it didn't matter what other people thought to let me know. She was crying Teddy and I just walked out. That's what I mean when I say fucked up."

"Dammit, Callie Torres, you can be so cruel sometimes. I know you were hurt and angry but what the fuck? You can't say that to the woman you love. I feel like I'm going to kick your ass. Your temper gets the best of you too much."

"Do you not think I know that? I feel like the biggest piece of shit alive. I love her so much and then I just turn around and treat her like that. I would understand if she never wanted to talk to me again."

"I wouldn't either, Callie. And yes, I totally agree you did fuck up. Have you tried to talk to her?"

Callie could not answer Teddy's words. She was so ashamed.

"Fuck Callie! Do you know this woman is the best thing that has happened to you? And she's a month away from delivering a baby? The same baby she allowed you to name. What the fuck was going on in your head?"

"Teddy, don't tell me you've never been that hurt. Where your brain just doesn't have the logic, you just do something stupid without even thinking about it. I know this is probably the stupidest thing I have ever done but it's done, Teddy, I can't take it back. I wish, like hell, that I could but I can't. I love her so much and the thoughts of how much I hurt her are killing me. I am such an asshole."

Teddy wished she could hug her best friend. She could count on one hand how many times she had seen or heard Callie cry and this was one of them. It broke her heart to hear her this way.

"Callie, you are not an asshole honey. You have been through so much and I know that you were just trying to protect your heart. Rebecca broke your heart and I'm sure somewhere in the back of your mind that's what you were thinking. She chose something else over you and now Arizona was choosing her father over you. It's hard to deal with Callie but it does not make you an asshole. Anyone could look at your face and see how much you love her. It just has to be fixed. What can I do?"

"Will you go check on her?"

"Do you know if she is at home? I will need to get up and take a shower first."

"I really don't know Teddy. We have not discussed anything the last few days. She probably has a doctor's appointment sometime soon and I don't even know. Some kind of girlfriend huh?"

"Callie, stop beating yourself up. This will be fixed. Don't worry. I will call her and see if she is home and then I will go over there. What do you want me to say to her?"

"Whatever will get her back."

"Okay you got it."

"Thanks, Teddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Cal. I'll keep you posted."

Teddy hung the phone up and closed her eyes. This may be a bad situation to get out of. She may have to pull out the big guns for this. Her eyes opened and met brown ones.

"Is everything okay?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Callie and Arizona are having some big problems."

Jennifer did not like hearing that. "Is Arizona okay? She has already been through so much."

"Well, things are bad but I think I can help with that."

"How so?"

"Well, I think it's about time that Arizona knew the truth."

"What truth?"

"That she was the reason Callie broke my heart."

Jennifer stared into the green eyes and wondered why she did not know this. Never mind this was just sex. Wasn't it? She had no idea how to answer that question. She felt like someone was smothering her.

"I need to go, Teddy. I have an early appointment this morning. Take it easy on Arizona, she's struggling too. Call me, okay?"

Teddy let her lean against her and press their lips together. This woman was still a mystery to her in so many ways. She needed to get to the bottom of things. She wanted to keep kissing her but she knew she couldn't. She had to call Arizona.

"Damn right, I will call you."

Teddy got up and walked into the living room. She was allowing Jennifer privacy so she could leave without everything being awkward. She knew something big was happening between the two of them but she didn't know how to put her finger on it. She spotted her cell phone and grabbed it. Arizona's number was programmed into it and she scrolled down and found it. She listened to several rings and then a soft hello came on the other end.

"Hey there gorgeous. How are you?"

Teddy was met with silence.

"Arizona? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Teddy. I did not sleep at all last night and I am not feeling very well this morning. I have a doctor's appointment in an hour and I just can't get going."

Dammit, Callie Torres! Teddy shook those thoughts away. It was hard to put the blame on just one of them. This was equal opportunity.

"I'm sorry, sweet cheeks. Give me about half an hour and I can come by and take you to the doctor."

"No, that's alright, Teddy but I really appreciate that."

"Arizona, you don't need to do this alone. I want to help you so just let me."

Teddy waited for her to say something but all she could hear was the soft crackle of silence. Then she heard the small sniffle. She could not take this much longer.

"Arizona?"

"Teddy, I am very grateful that you want to help but I need to do this alone. I should get used to doing things for myself and not depending on others so much. I have to do this, Teddy. No offense to you but I have to do this my way. Thanks again. Bye."

Teddy sat in stunned silence. She could not believe the things that Arizona had just said. Fuck that! She was going to meet her after her appointment.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Teddy looked up and saw Jennifer standing there looking gorgeous. She could not help herself. Walking towards her, she could see the questions written across her face. Their lips met and they both wanted control. Teddy pulled her up against her own body and ran her hands all over everything she could reach. Tongues and teeth were clashing and they both wanted more. Teddy was the first to pull back.

"Damn, I want you so much. All I think about is your body. Your face. Everything about you. You have me so out of control."

Teddy felt the soft hands running down her body and realized she did not have on anything underneath the t-shirt. She wanted to enjoy this feeling forever but Jennifer had other plans. Both her hands filled themselves with her flesh. Teddy moaned.

"Do you not think you have me out of control? This isn't a one-sided thing, Teddy. I think about you all the time and I am in a constant state of arousal. Just thinking of you, I stay wet."

Teddy groaned again and almost shouted when she felt soft fingers running up the inside of her thigh. "Jen..."

Jennifer smiled to herself when she heard Teddy's soft plea. This woman could turn her inside out in no time and she loved it. Her fingers pushed inside the wet heat and she felt Teddy shudder. This would not take long.

"Teddy, you feel so good. I love your body and how responsive you are to me. I just want to fuck you all the time. Give me your hand."

Teddy listened to the other woman's demand and gave her the hand in question. She didn't know what was going through Jennifer's head but she couldn't wait to find out. She didn't have to wait long. One of her fingers was pushed inside with Jennifer's. She could not help the moan passing her lips.

"Hmmm feel what I feel Teddy. Feel how wet you are. And tight. I could do this all day."

Teddy was about to lose her battle with holding in her orgasm. She needed to come but it wasn't enough.

"Jennifer, I need another finger. I'm so close."

Jennifer complied with the request and pushed all three of their fingers inside her. She pushed harder and faster and knew it would not be much longer. Feeling the spasms start, she pushed in as far as she could and curled her fingers up. That was all it took for Teddy to crash over. The sound she made was one of the most beautiful that Jennifer had ever heard. She held her until she felt her body calming then she pulled back. Removing her fingers she brought them up to Teddy's lips. She painted Teddy's juices across her lower lip and leaned in to run her tongue across it.

"I don't want you thinking that I am not affected by this, Teddy. I am as much involved as you. Don't forget it."

Jennifer swiped her tongue across the lower lip and sucked it into her mouth.

"I'll talk with you soon."

Teddy stood, speechless, as she watched the beautiful woman walk out. Damn, now she would have to take a very cold shower. This woman would end up being the death of her.

**Mama Teddy will fix things... ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing well. I am... Just saw CATS with my little boy and it was so AWESOME! I love my musicals! Anyway... This chapter is the start of a turn around and hopefully people will not be angry with me anymore! I told you guys I was all about the Happy Endings.. RIGHT? God Bless Teddy! She is so AWESOME! There will be a little bit more background with Arizona so hope you guys like that! Things are looking up I promise! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks especially to Becca! You are the BEST beta in the whole wide world! ;) Enjoy guys...**_

Chapter 40

Teddy waited outside the doctor's office. She could hear Arizona's words playing over and over in her mind. She never wanted her friend to think that she had to do anything alone. And hearing her words about getting used to doing things for herself did not sit very well with her. She wanted her to know that she had people that loved her and wanted to help take care of her and Amelia. Teddy knew that things were bad right now but Arizona needed to see that she cared. Callie cared too but Callie had created a big mess and now she had to clean it up. She smiled when she thought about her friend; Callie was such an amazing person. She wore her heart on her sleeve and that got her into trouble more often than not. Teddy did not want conflict going on between her two friends and she would do and say whatever she had to to make things right. And hopefully Arizona would be ready to hear it. Glancing up, she saw the beautiful blond woman walking out of the building. She stood up and made her way towards her.

Arizona saw Teddy as soon as she stood up. Had she not made herself clear? Apparently not. Her steps faltered and she wanted to turn around and go in the opposite direction but she continued towards the other woman.

"Hey Barbie. Everything okay?"

Arizona tried to be angry at her for not respecting her wishes but she couldn't. How could anyone stay mad at Teddy?

"Everything is fine, Teddy. What are you doing here?"

"I just felt the need to check on you. Today is my day off and I didn't have anything else to do, so here I am."

"For some reason I feel like you're leaving something out."

"Nope, just checking on two of my girls. How is the little munchkin?"

Arizona watched Teddy's face. She knew she was lying. Callie had sent her to check on her, she was sure of it. She didn't know if that made her happy or sad. She wanted to see Callie and speak with her.

"Amelia is fine. Dr. Benson said everything looked great and she was already moving into position. Head down in the birth canal. So that's a good thing. My blood pressure and weight were fine. I have to start going once a week now. My due date is exactly one month from today and I am ready to get this girl out here with me."

"I know you are, Arizona. Not much longer though. You look fantastic today. It is so true what they say about pregnant women glowing. Your skin looks beautiful."

"Okay, Teddy, cut the crap. I know Callie sent you so you can quit with the formalities."

"Thank God. I can't stand talking that shit. I was worried about you though. That part was true. I don't ever want to hear you say that you need to learn how to do things on your own and not depend on others. I will kick your ass the next time I hear anything like that come out of your mouth. You have friends that love you and want to help take care of you. So act like it."

Arizona smirked at Teddy's words. She had really grown to love this woman. What a turnaround from the beginning. She thought there would be some hard feelings because Teddy was Callie's ex but she just went with the flow and welcomed her into their circle of friendship. "Thanks Teddy."

"I will not lie and try to act like Callie didn't send me to check on you. I have more respect for you than that. I will, however, not make excuses for Callie or try to make it seem like it was okay for what she did but you have to understand Callie. She wears her feelings on her sleeve and she has nothing but love for you. It may seem like a different story with what happened but it's not. She loves you more than life itself."

"Well that was a funny way to show it, Teddy."

"I know but there are some things that you don't know about Callie and I feel like you need to know. Can I follow you home and talk?"

"Yes, that's fine. But I am very hungry so I need to stop and get something to eat. I'll go through the drive-thru."

Teddy smiled at Arizona and climbed onto her motorcycle. She fastened her helmet and started the machine. Pulling behind Arizona, she followed her to the restaurant. She waited and pulled back in behind her. The ride to Arizona's house was too short because Teddy didn't quite have her nerve up. Hopefully this would go better than she thought it would.

Arizona finished her lunch. Well maybe that was brunch. She had kept her eyes on Teddy while she ate. She could tell the other woman was very nervous but didn't quite understand why. What was she fixing to tell her? She grabbed the wrappers and headed into the kitchen to throw them away. Washing her hands she turned and walked back towards Teddy.

Teddy knew Arizona could sense that she was nervous and she didn't really know why. Why she was nervous, that is. She knew why Arizona could tell. She had become very fidgety and quiet. That was always a giveaway with her. She watched Arizona walk back into the room and sit down beside her. Well here goes nothing.

"Arizona, I don't want you to be angry that Callie told me everything that happened. Well, maybe not everything but pretty close. She was so upset after everything that happened with your father. There was only one other time that I have seen Callie that upset and it was after Rebecca left her- pregnant and alone. I had to talk her down. She was shaking and pretty much out of control. It's not the norm to see someone like Callie in that kind of state."

"Teddy, you did not see her at my house. She was in a rage. I felt like I had to ask her to go."

"Arizona, she saw you being abused. Maybe you don't look at it that way but that's exactly how Callie saw it. She knows what you had to go through with Pete and the thoughts of you having to do that again made her sick. Even if it was your father. To me though, that makes it worse. He is supposed to be taking care of you not abusing you. You're nine months pregnant and he slapped you. Callie could not help her actions, Arizona. Reverse the roles and think what you would have thought if you had seen someone slap her, especially after knowing everything that Callie knows about your past. That puts it in a different light. I'm just thankful that I wasn't there for that because I probably would have done something unforgivable."

"Teddy, he's my father and you don't know what I said to provoke him."

"Yes I do. It was about your brother right? You told him the last time he was ashamed of someone it got them sent home in a box. Right? That's anger not provocation for your own father to slap you. Tell me about that statement."

Arizona stared back at Teddy. She didn't talk about Danny. It was all too sad for her. She missed him so much.

"Arizona, please talk to me. I want to help you. I want to help you and Callie get back to where you were."

Arizona didn't even realize that she was talking until she felt Teddy reach over and take her hand.

"Danny was my older brother. He was one of the best people that I have ever known. And I'm not just saying that because he was my brother. He would give anyone the shirt off his back if they needed it. After graduation he decided that he was going into the Peace Corps and my father hit the roof. Of course, he had expectations of Danny being a Marine and when he heard this he was livid. Well, Danny left and did his tour with the Peace Corps but dad always made it clear that he was very disappointed with his decision. After Danny finished his tour he came back home and dad made his life a living hell. Then Danny gave in. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen. He knew that he was making that life-changing decision just because that's what dad wanted. I was so upset and so was my mother. We both knew why Danny was doing it but my father didn't or he chose not to say that he knew. Danny left for basic training and finished in the top of his platoon. My dad was so proud. He finally had the son that he could brag on. And I just wanted Danny back home. I was in my third year at the University of Washington when he graduated. We flew across the country to North Carolina and sat at his graduation. I hated my father for making it seem like this was his only option. Six months after that he was deployed to Sudan. He helped there for almost two years and came home. I was so happy to see him but he was so different. He had nightmares but would not talk about them. I just wanted him to stay home. He then told me he was being deployed to Iraq as soon as his leave was over..."

Teddy saw the faraway look in Arizona's eyes. She squeezed her hand tighter.

"Arizona, if you are going to get upset you don't have to finish."

"Yes I do Teddy. I need to say this out loud."

"Okay, honey, go ahead."

"He served one term in Iraq and was injured. After coming home and getting himself back into top physical shape he went back. He was cleared by all medical personnel and went back. Within six months he had moved to the front line and two weeks later he was killed. My brother was killed because my father could not take him doing what he wanted to do. He guilted him into following after someone else's dream and expectations. I never got to see my brother again. I didn't get to talk to him and share with him how my life was going. I always talked to Danny about everything and not having him there for me was so hard. I miss him so much. I needed him when all of this happened with Pete. I craved his companionship. We were always so close. There was only a year difference between the two of us. I guess my dad needed to get right back to work so when Danny was three months old my mom found out she was pregnant again. Crazy I know. I just wish he were still here. I wish Amelia had the chance to know her Uncle Danny, but she never will and that makes me so very sad. Danny was the best man that I ever knew. I don't know how he turned out so well. I miss him so much."

Teddy leaned forward and grabbed Arizona around the neck. She could not take watching the tears flow down her cheeks any longer. She hated that Arizona had been through so much but she knew that Callie wanted to be there for her and Amelia. And she would give it the extra push to move it along.

"Arizona, thank you for sharing that with me. Have you told Callie what you just told me?"

"No, I never even told her I had a brother. She heard that conversation two mornings ago and I imagine it was quite a shock to her. Everything that morning had to be a shock to her. I went from telling her that I loved her to sending her away and taking my father's side. I feel so ashamed Teddy. I started out being so hurt and angry with her but now I just realize that Callie wanted to show me how much she loved me even if it came out all wrong. Well, her leaving afterwards is what I'm referring to. Everything else was great."

"Arizona, there is one more thing I need to say. Well maybe more than one. I want you to understand something about Callie. After Rebecca ruined her life and she lost the baby she was a wreck. Then Amelia was killed. Callie was so far gone that she almost never came back. I was immediately infatuated with her. I was on the call the night Amelia was shot. Callie was heartbroken and I wanted to do something for her but I had no idea what I could do. She rode in the ambulance and my partner Henry drove so I could sit in the back with her. She never let go of her hand. She didn't say a word, she never cried and she sat there holding her dead partner's hand. We got to the hospital and she started having pains. I got her to go into an examination room and told the doctor what had happened. I found out an hour later that she was having a miscarriage. Callie was too far along and they had to do a procedure on her. I stayed with her and held her hand just like she had done for Amelia. She never knew that I did that and still doesn't. And I don't want you to tell her."

"Why do you not want her to know now? Does it make that much of a difference?"

"Let me finish and you might understand."

Arizona looked at Teddy in confusion. "Okay."

"I never went around to pursue Callie because I knew she had been through so much and probably didn't want to see me. But then one night we had a call about a cop shooting and Henry and I were the closest ones to the scene. There she was with Pete. She had a small flesh wound but she was more worried about Pete getting taken care of. I knew why but of course everyone else didn't. Pete was fine and we ended up taking both of them to the hospital. I could not take my eyes off of her. It had been almost a year since I had seen her and she looked amazing. We caught each other's eye several times but I never said a word to her. After leaving the hospital and going home, I decided the next morning I was going to ask Ms. Callie Torres out. So I did and she said yes. The next six months were great but something started to change. I could tell she was distant and unhappy so I called her on it. She told me she was in love with another woman."

"Oh God, Teddy. I'm sorry."

Teddy looked at her and nodded but continued to tell her the story.

"She didn't tell me who this woman was and I didn't push it. We tried to make things work but it was no use. We drifted so far apart there was never a way to come back. Then one night she came home so upset that I had to talk with her. She was packing her clothes and I demanded to know what was going on and who she was screwing. We got into a huge argument and she told me who this woman was. I knew things had not happened between them because of the other woman's circumstances but I was still very hurt and angry. She had done the stupidest thing a lesbian could ever do. She fell for a straight woman. A married one at that. I was so mad but at the same time I felt so bad for her because how would that ever turn into anything? It took us a long time to get back to where we needed to be. Friends. That was our destiny all along. I love Callie so much and I am so glad that things are where they need to be."

"Teddy?"

"I know Arizona. I wasn't going to leave it there. You want to know who this woman was, right?"

Arizona could not even make herself say anything so she nodded.

"The woman was you, Arizona. She fell for her partner's wife and broke things off with me to pine over you. She never thought things would turn out this way but believe me when I say how grateful she was. The night we had our huge argument she had just told you that Pete was going undercover. She was so angry that he left you all alone and never even said a word. I was angry but I got over it. And I don't want you thinking there were any hard feelings towards you. I can totally see why Callie fell for you. Not only are you beautiful, you are strong and wonderful. Anything else doesn't matter. Your love is all that matters. Arizona?"

Arizona was speechless. She had no idea that Teddy was going to say what she did. Callie had loved her for that long? Even when she was still married to Pete? Oh God, she had screwed up so bad.

"Arizona, honey, are you going to say anything?"

"Where is Calliope? I need to see her right now."

"That's my girl!"

Teddy walked with Arizona out to her car telling her that Callie was at work. She smiled as she watched the woman pull out of the driveway. This was the best thing that could have happened and she gave herself a pat on the back.

**Well, is that getting better? Let me know!**


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: Hello guys! Hope all of you are well & trying to stay cool! It's HOT AS HELL here in South Carolina! 98 degrees where I live! Anyway... This chapter should be a welcome change for everyone! I hope it makes all of you happy! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews! You guys are AWESOME! And so are you Becca! Here you go...**_

Chapter 41

Arizona was on a mission. Teddy had told her that Callie was working so she headed straight for the police station. She had to talk to Calliope and apologize for everything. This had to work out. She now knew that Callie was the best thing to ever happen to her, besides Amelia, and she didn't care who knew about them. She loved her and she never wanted them to be apart. She wanted all of them to be a family. She and Callie would raise Amelia and Teddy and Dr. Porter could be there as well. She ran her hand down the big bulge of her daughter.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm going to get your other mommy back. We will be a happy family. No matter what."

Arizona wiped a tear away and drove faster. All she could think about was Calliope. She had to do whatever it took for Calliope to see she was truly sorry. She got to the station in record time and climbed out of the car. Walking to the front door, she felt very nervous and almost wanted to turn around until she heard someone say her name.

"Arizona?"

She turned around, not really knowing who to expect and saw John.

"I thought that was you. How are you doing, Arizona?"

"I'm doing okay, John. How about you?"

"Can't complain. It's great seeing you. What brings you out here today?"

"I am looking for Callie."

"You just missed her. She's been gone like five minutes. Is everything okay with her? She was very quiet today. She had me worried."

"Things will get better after we talk."

"Okay that makes me feel better although that could mean something entirely different. Are the two of you a couple?"

Arizona stared at John. She didn't know if Callie had said anything to him or not so she played it safe. "We are very close."

The look he gave her told her he wasn't that naïve. She smiled and continued. "I also wanted to say thank you for helping Callie with the nursery furniture. Everything looks so great and I really appreciate you helping."

"It was my pleasure Arizona. We take care of our own."

"Thank you John. That means a lot."

They both stared at each other in silence. Arizona was the first to break. She knew that he had figured things out.

"John, I can tell by your face that you know about Calliope and me. I don't know that she has told anyone else so please keep that to yourself. I don't want to cause her any more problems."

"Arizona, I don't think Callie looks at your relationship as a problem. You guys are great together and I'm so glad to see her smile again. Just promise me that you will take care of her."

Arizona felt the guilt hit her but she pushed it away. "I will do whatever I have to to keep Calliope happy. I love her very much."

That statement seemed to make him happy. Arizona watched as a smile spread across his face.

"She was going home. Said she didn't feel well. What are you waiting for? Go get your girl!"

"Thanks again John."

Arizona hugged the big man and turned back towards her car. She felt happy that it had been so easy to tell someone that she was in love with Callie. Now all she had to do was tell her. Climbing back into her Lexus, she made a beeline for Callie's house.

Callie had taken a quick shower and had just turned the TV on when she heard the knock. It had to be Teddy wanting her to know about Arizona. Walking to the door, she didn't even look through the peephole before she opened it. Now she wished that she had just so she could have prepared herself. She stood there motionless, staring at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She could not make her mouth move or her legs work.

"Calliope, can I come in?"

Oh that voice. Callie still could not form words but she moved back to allow Arizona to walk into her home. She smelled the vanilla fragrance as she passed by. She loved this woman so much. Closing the door, she turned back around to stare at Arizona.

Arizona wanted nothing more than to kiss Calliope. She loved this woman more than anything. Just looking at her made her heart pound. She had to say something before she just ended up throwing herself at her. She took a deep breath and said the two things she thought Callie needed to hear the most.

"I love you, Calliope. And I am so deeply sorry."

She then surprised herself with her attack. Arizona grabbed handfuls of Callie's shirt and pushed her back against the door. She slammed her mouth against Callie's and moaned when she tasted the tequila on her lips.

"Calliope I am so ashamed of the way I treated you. Can you please forgive me?"

"Arizona, can you forgive me? I was out of line coming to your house and treating you that way. Please forgive me."

Their mouths came back together for more. Tongues were pushing and searching and so were hands. They both were quickly losing their control.

"Callie..." Arizona could not help the breathy sigh Callie's name came out as.

"God, baby, I love you so much. I would never do anything to hurt you. Please tell me that you know that. You are precious to me and I want to spend every day showing you how much you mean to me. How much Amelia means to me. Please let me."

"I love you too Calliope. I will never deny my feelings for you. No matter who is asking. I want everyone to know that I love you and I am so proud to be with someone as wonderful as you are."

Callie could not help the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. To finally hear Arizona say those words and mean them was almost overwhelming. She pressed their lips back together and moaned.

Arizona wanted them to go on kissing forever but she wanted Callie to know that Teddy told her the truth. She pulled back and looked into the dark brown orbs.

"Teddy told me why the two of you broke up."

Callie was surprised and watched Arizona's face for any sign of being uncomfortable. Damn, Teddy had pulled out all the stops. She was never more thankful for her friend than at this moment. "Are you okay with that, Arizona?"

Arizona didn't want to cry but she knew that she would. "Callie, I will admit that I was shocked but it just tells me how much you truly love me. You ended a relationship with your girlfriend to love a married woman. How would you ever know that things would turn out the way they did but still you went with your heart. That says so much about you, Calliope. It tells me everything that I need to know."

"And what is that, Arizona?"

"That I am the luckiest woman alive to have you love me."

Both women were crying and repeating their 'I love yous' . Neither wanted this moment to end but somehow it did. Their hands were all over each other and then their mouths joined in. They both were frantic to feel each other. Their need was evident in all their actions.

"Arizona, I want to go slow and show you how much I love you."

"Slow can be for next time. I'll even make it up to you. But right now, I just need you. I want to feel you and know that everything we do is because we love each other. Not because we're mad or anything like that. Just all love."

Callie ran her hands down Arizona's sides and palmed her belly.

"I love this belly. It's so beautiful. I will miss it when Amelia's born. Not being able to touch it or kiss it will be so different. But that will mean that our little girl is here so I have to look at it from that perspective."

Arizona did not know if it was Calliope calling Amelia their little girl or just everything all at once but she attacked her. She grabbed her face and pretty much forced her lips apart. She really felt out of control and never wanted to stop. She swallowed the moan from Callie's throat and licked a path to her ear.

"I want you to fuck me, Calliope. Now."

Callie loved hearing those words come from her sweet lips. Arizona never really said any curse words except when she was feeling out of control. And Callie loved knowing she made her feel that way.

"Let's go back to the bedroom. I can do whatever you want but not up against the wall or the door. I want to see you completely naked and spread out for me to enjoy."

Arizona shivered at Callie's words. She pushed by her and headed towards the bedroom. Pulling her shirt over her head she unfastened her bra and started pulling her pants down. She heard the moan coming from behind her but didn't stop. She was completely naked except for the maternity underwear she had on.

"No making fun of my underwear. It's so much more comfortable than the other ones I'm used to wearing."

Arizona turned around with a smile on her face but stopped short when she saw Calliope's face.

"I love you, Arizona. You are so fucking beautiful. You make my knees weak just looking at you."

Arizona felt emboldened. "Well don't just look."

Callie could not have moved any faster at hearing those four words. She loved Arizona bold like this. She crossed the room and stood in front of her. Staring down at her beautiful pregnant body, she felt so blessed to even have this moment. This with Arizona was a dream come true for her. Guiding her back onto the bed, Callie pressed their lips together. She ran her hands down to cup her breasts.

"Do you remember when I told you how much I loved your breasts and that I thought about them all the time?"

Callie looked down at her face and saw the slight nod.

"Do you know what I'm thinking about?"

Arizona moaned as Callie cupped the weight and squeezed. Her breasts had become so sensitive and having Calliope do that to her almost caused an orgasm. "No, tell me."

"I think about you breastfeeding Amelia. I can't wait to see you doing that. I know you said you planned to do it and since you said it that day in the baby store, that image has consumed me. It's not meant to be erotic, I know, but just that thought makes me so hot. I want to watch you when you do it. Do you care, Arizona? I want to watch you provide life for our baby. That is the most beautiful thing I think I could ever witness."

Arizona arched into Callie's side. She was so turned on and all Callie was doing was talking and rubbing her breasts. She needed relief and fast.

"Touch me, Callie. I need for you to touch me."

Callie kept one hand around her breast and the other traveled over her belly and between her legs. She felt the heat as she got closer to the juncture of her thighs. She needed to bite her lip to keep her focus. Her fingers feathered through the wet heat and she groaned deep in her throat.

"God, baby, you are so wet."

"Calliope, please, I need to feel you inside of me."

"I need that too baby."

Callie ran her fingers along the outside of her wet lips and pressed a finger against her clit. She loved hearing the sighs and moans as they escaped her mouth. She pressed one finger inside and Arizona arched her whole body into hers. Callie leaned against her and moved her body until one of Arizona's legs were pressed between hers. She needed the relief too.

"Calliope please."

Callie moved her body higher and Arizona's leg was pressed tightly against her crotch. She moved her hips and pressed another finger inside of Arizona's wet pussy. Leaning over, she took a pebbled nipple between her lips and suckled. Callie, herself, could not help the moan that escaped. She ran her free hand over the beautiful belly and brought it back up to cup her other breast. She squeezed the soft flesh, sucked the hard nipple and pushed her fingers in deep. All those combinations caused Arizona to orgasm. Callie listened to the sounds and whimpers and pressed herself against Arizona's thigh. It only took a couple of seconds and she followed behind. Throwing her head back and groaning.

Arizona felt the exhaustion from the last two days taking over her system. She pulled Callie all the way against her side and snuggled into her.

"I love you Calliope."

"I love you too baby. Now you need to rest. I may have to do that again before the night is over."

Arizona drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

**YAY! Hope everyone has forgiven me now! :D**


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: Hey guys! Glad everything has been forgiven! This chapter is VERY HAPPY so the good times just keep coming... HA! I hope all of you are doing well and staying cool! Thank you all for continuing to stick with me & my long-ass story, I appreciate each & every one of you! This chapter was Becca's doing so thanks go to her! Hope y'all enjoy! :D**_

Chapter 42

Callie rubbed the towel over her hair, groaning lightly at the pulling of muscles she wasn't sure she ever knew she had. Their night together had been beyond whatever her imagination could have come up with for how this last week could have gone. She loved Arizona more than life itself. She grinned to herself and leaned forward to wipe the steam from the mirror, only to stifle the startled scream when she realized that Arizona was leaning in the doorway watching her with a vaguely predatory look on her face.

"Arizona! You scared the crap out of me!"

Arizona just tilted her head, flashing her dimples as she let her eyes deliberately sweep over Callie's body from head to toe.

Callie felt the twinge between her legs as that dark blue gaze finally looked directly at her. She returned the favor, noting that the white camisole - her white camisole - stretched tightly across her belly and chest. It did nothing to hide the fact that Arizona was not wearing a bra, nor the fact that those pregnancy-darkened nipples were tight with arousal.

"Come with me."

"What?" Arizona's request jarred her for a second out of what was rapidly becoming a lust-induced haze. She made to turn from their eye sex play through the mirror when Arizona stepped up behind her as close as she could; her belly pressed into her side as they again made eye contact through the mirror.

Callie shivered at the feeling of Arizona's fingers tracing a line down her spine, a low moan following when Arizona leaned in and bit lightly at her shoulder.

"No questions, just come with me. We have unfinished business, remember?"

Callie wasn't quite following Arizona's train of thought, but the hard throb between her thighs and the thought of Arizona's hot velvet skin pressed against hers once again silenced any questions she may have had.

Arizona wrapped herself around Callie as best she could, trailing a hand across the smooth skin of her stomach before she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Arizona.."

"Shhhh..."

Callie didn't know what Arizona had planned, but she was all for it. She dropped the towel she had been holding and let Arizona pull her out of the bathroom.

Arizona was on a mission. Callie had wanted to take things slow the night before, but she had not wanted that. Not then. So now was her chance to make it up to her. In more ways than one. As they crossed the threshold of Callie's bedroom, Callie wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her back against her chest as she buried her face against her neck. Arizona groaned, reaching back and pulling her close, Callie's heat along her back almost more than she could bear. Her knees wobbled at the intensity of emotion as she pulled Callie the rest of the way into the bedroom and shut the door.

Callie bit down on Arizona's pulse point as she cupped her full breasts, thumbs brushing her nipples. She knew that the stimulation would prove to be Arizona's undoing the quickest and she wasn't sure that she could wait to find out what Arizona had planned.

"Stop honey." Arizona panted, trying to slow down her body's reaction to Callie. She covered Callie's hands with her own, pressing them hard against her breasts before pulling them away and turning around to face her. "Come, sit down over here." She pulled Callie forward until they were at the side of her bed.

Callie let go of Arizona's hands and cradled her belly as she leaned in and placed delicate kisses along her cheek before capturing her lips, finally kissing her. The delicate groan that worked its way out of the back of Arizona's throat at the pressure of her lips sent chills down her spine and a rush of warmth between her thighs. Arizona opened her lips letting Callie dip her tongue inside. They kissed for several long moments, tongues teasing, hands roaming. Their lips parted as Arizona finally pulled back, softly pressing against Callie's shoulder to get her to sit on the edge of the bed.

Callie opened her legs, pulling her in close.

"Arizona... do you know what the sight of you dressed in my clothes does to me?"

Arizona groaned as Callie gathered the bottom of the camisole and slowly pushed it up over her stomach, dragging her lips along her skin in its wake. She could almost swear that she felt flames licking her flesh at the heat Callie was leaving behind. She lifted her arms as Callie pulled the camisole completely off and tossed it to the side leaving her in nothing but her maternity panties. She suddenly felt self-conscious until she caught the look in Callie's eye. She watched her lick her lips and look back down, her hands gripping her hips hard.

"I never thought granny panties would do it for me... but, God, Arizona!"

At that, Arizona giggled then moaned as Callie shoved the panties down her legs and pulled her down into her lap.

Callie pulled the closest nipple into her mouth, biting softly before sucking, groaning at the soft sounds Arizona made in the back of her throat. She laved the swollen nipple with her tongue, switching sides as Arizona grabbed her hair and panted.

"Callie, touch me... please."

She ran her hands up Arizona's legs, sucking hard on her breast as she ran her thumbs simultaneously along the crease of her thighs. She felt Arizona go rigid before she cried out, signaling her release. Callie continued to lavish attention on her breasts, hands curving around her hips to knead the soft skin of her ass as Arizona rode out what she hoped would be the first of several orgasms that morning.

Arizona laid her head on Callie's shoulder trying to catch her breath. That hadn't been part of her plan, but there was nothing wrong with a few detours. She smiled to herself as she felt Callie bury her face against her neck and breathe deep.

"You always smell so good mi amor."

Arizona felt her breath catch. She sat up and held Callie's face between her hands.

"I love you, Calliope."

Callie felt the one tear that welled in the corner of her eye. She fucking loved this woman.

"I love you too, Arizona." She leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

They smiled at each other for a second before Arizona started pulling back.

"Help me up!"

Callie held Arizona steady as she got off her lap.

Arizona indicated that she should move back onto the bed, so she scooted and held out her hand to help Arizona join her. They cuddled as close as they could, hands once again roaming aimlessly. She admired the way her tan skin looked against the creamy flesh in front of her, amazed at the goose bumps that followed in the wake of her fingers.

"Callie?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need your help. To sit up."

Callie gave her a questioning look, but one glance at those azure eyes meant there would be no question of her compliance.

With a little help from Callie, Arizona managed to get up on her knees and move down the bed. Callie watched her with questioning eyes before finally realizing what Arizona had in mind.

"Honey, there is no rush."

"No Callie, I want to do this. But..."

Callie squinted at her slightly, not understanding what Arizona was trying to say. "What is it baby?"

Arizona scrunched up her face, running her hand over Callie's belly before looking back at her, "Logistics are a bitch."

Callie raised both eyebrows at Arizona's exclamation before she burst out laughing.

She tried not to laugh because she was turned on as hell, but Callie's infectious belly laugh wouldn't let her stay quiet. She started giggling which soon turned to full-blown laughter as well. They finally stopped and taking a deep breath, Arizona again ran her hand over Callie's belly, this time dipping lower to run a hand over her dark strip of curls before cupping her sex.

Callie groaned and tightened her thighs around Arizona's hand.

"Okay, okay... Ummm..." Callie was having a hard time concentrating with that very warm hand rubbing her very turned on flesh. "A pillow... here..." Callie grabbed the pillow and pushed it towards Arizona.

Arizona's face brightened at Callie's idea. She dragged the pillow with her as she shuffled further back on the bed. "Spread your legs honey."

Callie felt her heart start to race at Arizona's direction, but did as she asked, watching Arizona maneuver herself until she was kneeling between her thighs.

Looking at Callie spread out before her; Arizona felt her stomach flip. She trailed her hands up the smooth tanned legs, feeling Callie's muscles tremble and jump as she reached the tops of her thighs. Reaching to the side, she grabbed the pillow moving it under Callie's hips when she lifted herself. Arizona glanced at Callie's face, watching as she bit her lip. She smiled deeply, flashing her dimples. Holding Callie's gaze, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Callie's thigh as she inhaled deeply. The smell of Callie's arousal and the sound of the guttural groan that she made spurred Arizona on, the fleeting doubts swirling through her head on whether or not she could please Callie this way were dissipating.

Callie arched her back at the feel of Arizona's teeth against the inside of her thigh, grabbing at the sheets and holding on tight. At the feeling of a warm tongue trailing along her skin and soft fingers brushing along the edge of her belly button, Callie didn't know if she would be able to last until Arizona actually touched her with her mouth.

Arizona sat back, spreading her knees slightly to accommodate her baby belly. Her mouth watered at the sight before her. She no longer felt any hesitation about what she was doing. Using her fingers to spread the velvety lips before her, she admired the dark pink glistening skin that she so badly wanted to taste. Leaning forward, she drew her tongue along that glistening skin, once, twice... before pushing hard against her clit. She heard Callie panting above her. She grinned and sucked lightly on the hard bud, the spicy sweet taste of Callie heavy on her tongue.

"Arizona!" Callie groaned out in surprise, releasing the sheet to reach down and run her fingers through silky blond curls. She felt wet fingertips clasp her hand as Arizona continued to suck on her clit, occasionally alternating with long licks that she swore were about to make her lose her mind. She knew it wasn't going to take long the second Arizona slowly pushed two fingers deep inside her body, curling them forward as she pulled them back.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..." Callie could barely contain herself. The sensation of Arizona's mouth and fingers as well as the visual of those blond curls between her thighs was about to culminate into an awe-inspiring orgasm, she was sure of it. She felt the tingle race along her spine and down her legs, her toes curling into the sheets as her body finally convulsed.

Arizona felt Callie's body stiffen as she pushed her fingers in and held them, the spasms from her body holding them tight, as her mouth sucked hard on her clit. Callie's scream echoed in the room as Arizona slowly eased her caresses, her tongue now soft against her heated flesh, letting Callie gradually slow her breathing. When she finally felt her body relax, Arizona sat back and waited for Callie to open her eyes.

"Holy fuck, Arizona. You've been holding out on me!" Callie grinned and opened her eyes. She pulled the pillow out from under her hips and looked at the small, grinning woman still perched between her thighs. "Come here baby."

Arizona crawled up the bed and lay down beside Callie, curling into her until they were as close as they could be, her precious bundle snug between them.

Callie felt overwhelmed by her love for the woman lying beside her and the baby nestled between them. Curling her hand around Arizona's neck, she pulled her forward pressing their lips together. She groaned at the taste of herself on Arizona's lips. Arizona responded back, opening her mouth so that Callie could plunge her tongue into the warm depths of her mouth. They continued to kiss languidly for several minutes, their hands roaming whatever skin they could reach until finally Callie pulled back. "I love you so much Arizona. You and Amelia." She kissed her softly when she saw the small tear leak out of the corner of her eye.

"Callie. Calliope." Arizona bit her lip, pulling back to look Callie in the eye when she told her what she needed to say. "I told Amelia that I was going to get her mommy back. That we were going to be a happy family. Her mommy. That's you, Callie." Arizona held her breath waiting for Callie's reaction.

Callie heard the words that Arizona was saying, but she wasn't sure that she actually heard her correctly. She ran a hand down Arizona's belly feeling the smooth bump before she broke out in a grin so big she wasn't sure she'd be able to contain herself. "Arizona..." She drew her name out in an affectionate groan, gathering her as close as she could, pressing their lips together for a second before pulling back. "I love you baby and I would be honored... _Honored_... to be Amelia's Mami."

Arizona felt giddy with relief and love and whatever other emotion was swirling in the pit of her stomach. "Thank God. I love you so much." Laughing out loud in her relief, she grabbed Callie's head and pulled her forward, arousal once again making itself known.

**YAY! Happy Times!**


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay but my life is very busy right now! I hate to say this but unfortunately this story will be coming to an end pretty soon... I know, I know, it makes me sad too! There will be more drama and at least 5 more chapters maybe more just giving you guys a head's up! I have enjoyed writing this and making new fans and reading all the WONDERFUL reviews! You guys have been so AWESOME getting me over 1,000 reviews! THANKS! :D Thanks to Becca too! You have been an amazing beta & friend! OK, here you go...**_

Chapter 43

Arizona stared at the beautiful woman lying next to her. They had shared so many intimate moments over the last twelve hours and her body was letting her know it. She knew they needed to get up but she felt so at ease and didn't want to ruin it.

"Are you staring again?"

Arizona laughed when she heard Callie's words. She always seemed to know when she was staring at her or thinking about her. It was amazing.

"Yes I am staring! I can't help it."

Callie loved hearing those kinds of things come out of her mouth. She loved knowing that things were okay and she wanted to do whatever she had to to ensure things would stay that way.

"Well, trust me I do my fair share of staring too. You are so beautiful."

Arizona leaned forward and kissed Callie. She never wanted to put a wedge between them again and she knew now that she would not be the one to cause problems again. She loved Calliope more than anything and all she wanted was for them to be a happy family.

"I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too baby."

Arizona cuddled against Callie and just enjoyed the closeness. She had to ask her something, though, and really hated to break the moment.

"Callie I need to ask you something."

Callie felt a moment of panic. "Okay, babe, go ahead."

"Well, I wanted to include Teddy in the baby's name. I know you came up with Amelia and I absolutely love it but I feel that things would not be on the right track if it had not been for Teddy. I know you sent her to me but I'm sure she came up with what to say. You both are so important to me and I want the two most important people in my life to be a part of Amelia's too."

Callie felt her heart swell at Arizona's words. She knew what she said was the truth. If it had not been for Teddy who the hell knows where they would be right now. She was so glad that the two most important women in her life were growing so close together. It made her feel so happy.

"What are you thinking Arizona?"

"What is Teddy's middle name? Not that there is anything wrong with Theodora but it does not fit very well with Amelia. I was thinking maybe her middle name could be used as Amelia's."

Callie felt silly but she was close to tears. She was stunned at the huge turn around Arizona had made in these last five months. She had grown so much as a person and the change was so obvious.

"Callie? You do know her name right? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Callie had to lean forward and hug her. She loved her so much and for Arizona to keep trying to include them both in everything was so incredible.

"Teddy will be so touched. You may even get to see her shed a few more tears. I think you are so amazing."

Callie pulled back and saw the look on Arizona's face. It was almost comical. It seemed like she wanted to smile but she was getting worried about the lack of response from her.

"Does she have a terrible middle name? Why are you not answering me?"

"I'm sorry honey. It's Kathryn."

Arizona added the name to Amelia and said it out loud.

"Amelia Kathryn Robbins. I think it sounds perfect. What do you think?"

Callie wanted to say it would be even more perfect if she could add Torres on the end. She decided to refrain from that thought.

"It sounds amazing. I love it! What do you say we go meet Teddy for brunch and share the good news with her?"

"Okay but I don't have any clothes over here. I'll jump in the other shower and put some of your gym shorts on and just change when we get to my house."

Callie leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Arizona's lips.

"Okay, let me call Teddy."

"Don't tell her, Calliope. I want to do that."

"Honey, I would never do that. It would mean a whole lot more coming from you."

"Okay."

Arizona turned and headed towards the spare bathroom. She could hear Callie talking to Teddy and smiled as she thought about sharing the news with her. She was so thankful for these moments of happiness. Who would have ever thought that things could be this great? She never would have but she was so happy and so gratefull.

Callie waited for Arizona to come out to the car. She had talked with Teddy and they were going to meet at Arizona's and go get a late breakfast. Callie could not wait for Teddy to hear the news about the name. What a great way to honor her. She watched as Arizona came walking out of the house. She loved her so much and knew that she was the luckiest woman on the face of the earth to have her in her life. She leaned over and kissed her after she climbed in the car.

"I love you. I hope you know that."

"I do Calliope and I love you too."

The car ride was short and Arizona wasted no time going into her bedroom and getting changed. She came out about twenty minutes later and Teddy was already sitting there in the living room.

Callie looked up to see Arizona dressed in a jade green shirt and khaki capris. She looked beautiful and at this moment Callie wished they were alone. She watched her walk across the room and hug Teddy. Not trying to eavesdrop but she could hear her words anyway.

"Thank you, Teddy. I don't know how to ever repay you for giving me the extra push to go after Callie. I really appreciate you and everything that you have done for us. You are one of the most important people in my life and I truly love you."

Teddy pulled back from Arizona's embrace and looked into her face. She was one of the best people Teddy had ever met.

"Thank you, Arizona, I love you too."

Arizona wiped a lone tear off Teddy's cheek and leaned forward to kiss that same spot.

"While we're sitting here talking I need to say something to you."

"Oh hell, I'm not sure if I like this tone. Callie, should I be afraid?"

Callie looked at her friend and shook her head. She could tell Teddy was nervous and felt for her. She never liked showing weakness or crying but Callie knew what Arizona was about to say would bring the tears again.

"Teddy what I just said to you about being one of the most important people in my life was so true. You and Callie have come into my life at a time when I thought there would be no happiness but you both have proven me wrong. And I will be forever indebted to you. I love you both very much and I want you to be a big part of Amelia's life just like Calliope. I want you to always be a part of her life. So much that I would like to use your middle name as Amelia's. I hope you don't mind."

Teddy stood there and stared back at the other woman, not believing what she had just told her. She wanted to name her baby after her? Damn what a hell of an honor. Did she really ask her if she minded?

"Arizona, are you serious? Did you seriously ask me if I minded that you wanted to name your precious girl after me? I could never be more honored in my life. Are you sure you want to do that?"

Arizona studied the other woman and noticed how her demeanor had changed. She looked very close to tears but she was trying to hold them at bay. Arizona knew that Teddy had been awarded medals and commendations in the Army and for her to stand there and say she could never be more honored in her life was saying something huge.

"Teddy, I am so sure. You don't see the person that everyone else sees. You remember your parents and your superior officers telling you things about yourself that really don't matter but what I see is a woman who would do anything for her friends and family. There is no better way for me to show you how much I appreciate you and everything you do. I want to proudly call my daughter Amelia Kathryn."

Teddy lost the battle with holding her tears back any longer. She hated to cry but sometimes you just had to. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around Arizona. Teddy knew this was such a special moment and she wanted to savor it but a throat being cleared brought her out of her happy thoughts.

"Guys, I know this is all happy and tears and everything but I am really hungry. Can we please go?"

Teddy and Arizona both laughed at Callie's words but didn't let go of each other.

"Thank you, Arizona. I feel so lucky to have you in my life."

"Thank you, Teddy. And I feel the exact same way. I can't wait for Amelia to know her Aunt Teddy."

Teddy squeezed her one last time and let go. Pulling back, she wanted to say something but sometimes those words were very hard for her to say first.

"I love you too Teddy."

Teddy nodded her head and wiped a tear. She didn't want to cry again so she thought of something else to say.

"Do you care if I invite Jennifer to eat with us?"

Arizona could not help the grin that spread across her face. She loved knowing that Teddy was very interested in her beautiful doctor.

"Please call her. I would love to see her again."

Arizona and Callie walked outside and waited for Teddy.

"You know she has it bad, right?"

"It's as clear as the way you feel about me, Callie."

"Well, she must love her then."

The two women embraced and leaned into one another. Callie cradled Arizona's belly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Callie."

**Even more happy times! :D**


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews and support, it means the world to me! I am leaving town for a few days and we are headed to camp with my little boy. I will not have internet so this update will have to last until Sunday when we come back.. SORRY! I will post a new chapter as soon as we get back on Sunday, I promise! This is a very heavy chapter but trust me when I say the girls are SOLID! No more drama between the two of them! I hope this chapter does not offend anyone because I certainly never meant for that to happen but I will give you the warning that it is very heavy! Thanks Becca for being my PIC and for getting me through this chapter! You're AWESOME! I will talk with you guys soon!**_

Chapter 44

Arizona had enjoyed their brunch. She loved spending time with her favorite girls. And adding Dr. Porter, correction.. Jennifer, to the mix was even better. Seeing Teddy so happy was great and if Jennifer was the reason for that, she wanted that to continue. She wanted Teddy to be happy and find love with someone.

"Arizona, what's on your agenda today?"

"Not sure, Teddy. I really had not thought about it."

"Well, maybe we all can just hang out today."

"That sounds great Teddy."

The rest of the ride back to Arizona's was pretty quiet. All three of the women enjoyed the silence and just being together.

Callie thought about today's events and smiled. These last few days had been so trying on all of them but here they were, happy and spending time together. This could not get any better. Callie kept the smile as she turned into Arizona's driveway.

"Fuck!"

Callie heard Teddy's exclamation and saw what her eyes had connected with. Arizona's dad was standing on the front porch. Damn she thought this couldn't get any better but that had just changed into getting a whole lot worse. Callie glanced to the side and saw that Arizona had her eyes closed and her head resting against the back of the seat. Her brown eyes connected with Teddy's green ones and they shared a look of discomfort. This was going to be bad. She could feel it. Coming to a stop, she turned and looked at Teddy.

"What the hell are we going to do? If he says or does anything out of the way I will hurt him. He will not fuck this up again."

Teddy saw the tears glisten in Callie's eyes and she knew, in that moment, that she would do whatever she had to do to keep Callie and Arizona's relationship safe.

"We'll all be okay. I promise."

Callie pulled her eyes away from Teddy's and wiped a lone tear that had escaped. She glanced at the man standing on the porch and then back at the woman that was evidently sleeping. She took a deep breath and reached her hand out, running it down Arizona's arm. "Baby, we're home. You need to wake up."

Arizona was pulled out of her light sleep by Callie's touch. She turned her head and saw very concerned brown eyes staring at her.

"Calliope, what's wrong? I just drifted off because everything from the last two days had just caught up with me. I'm okay."

Arizona reached out and ran her fingers down Callie's cheek. She saw the flinch and followed Callie's gaze. She had not been prepared to see her father standing there on her front porch. Sitting up, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She honestly felt like crying but knew she couldn't. Her breath escaped on a word that she very rarely said, "Fuck."

Callie watched her with worried eyes. This was terrible timing.

"Baby, you have to get out. He's not going away. Teddy and I will be right here if you need us."

Arizona loved her so much in that moment. She knew that she would be okay as long as she had Calliope and Teddy, especially Callie. Making up her mind, she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Callie's lips. "I love you."

Callie watched Arizona climb out of the car. That kiss would not be good for her. She glanced at the tall man standing there and saw his fists clinch. If he did anything out of the way this time, she would arrest him.

"Teddy, I will give them some privacy but if anything starts to happen please don't let me do anything stupid. I felt such rage when I saw him slap her that I wanted to hurt him. Please, don't let me do something that I will regret."

"Callie, I have your back. I also have Arizona's and nothing will happen here that we can't handle. Now come on so we can eavesdrop."

Both women climbed out of the car and walked towards the front porch. They would stand here as long as they could stand it or until they were needed. Hopefully, things would not reach that point.

Arizona walked into her living room and sat down on the couch. She hated that she was feeling such trepidation. Everything had been fine and now this. She knew her father was about to explode, she could see it written all over his face. She also knew that Callie and Teddy were standing guard on her front porch. This could not turn out well especially after she had leaned over and kissed Calliope. She didn't even care that her father had seen her do that. She had made a promise that it didn't matter who knew how much she loved Calliope, she would tell them and be proud of it.

"So, I guess you changed your mind about the lesbian woman?"

That statement infuriated her. "She has a name Dad. It's Calliope and yes, I did change my mind. She's wonderful and I love her very much."

"Love her? How the hell can you love her? That's not who you are Arizona. You are not some lesbian, for God's sake. I mean look at you. You are pregnant. You can't get that from a woman so obviously you like what a man can give you. How can you go from one thing to the other? What has she done to you, Arizona? Does she know some terrible secret about you and she's holding it over your head? There has to be something for you to do this turn-around."

"She has done nothing but love me and support me. That's a whole lot more than I can say for you and mom. You haven't even been here since the funeral. How could you claim to know anything about me or Calliope?"

"I know I did not raise a lesbian."

"You didn't raise me. Mom did!"

Arizona shocked herself with what just came out of her mouth. It was too late now. It was said and she could not take it back. She watched as her very angry father took three big steps and stood face-to-face with her.

"How dare you!"

Arizona felt herself flinch with the anger she heard in those three words. That statement took her back to the night Pete had raped her. He had yelled those same words to her when she handed him the divorce papers. Now she felt her stomach clinch and her knees grow weak.

"Mr. Robbins, I suggest you back up from her. Right now."

Callie walked towards Arizona. She knew something was not right. She had heard the words the older man yelled and came flying into the house. She looked between the man and woman and felt her heart beat faster. Arizona was crying and she had her hands cupped around her stomach. Callie pushed past him and touched Arizona's face.

"Arizona? Baby? Are you okay?"

Callie tried to figure out what was going on. Was she hurting? Did he hit her again? She whirled around and stared at him.

"Did you lay a finger on her? I will hurt you if you laid another finger on her. You have no idea what your daughter has been through and here you are treating her this way!"

Callie turned back to Arizona and pulled her into her arms. At first she did not respond but then she relaxed and leaned into her. Callie had never seen her do that before. It was almost as if she had been in a trance or something.

"Arizona, are you okay baby?"

"I had a flashback Callie. I haven't had one in months. It was so real that I felt like I had to protect Amelia from whatever was coming. I can't have anything happen to my baby. To our baby."

Callie pressed Arizona's head against her shoulder and rocked her back and forth. She never wanted to see that look on her face again. It had been pure panic and now she knew why. Her own father had made her go back to that terrible night. Callie felt her own tears coursing down her cheeks now. She moved them backwards until they could sit down on the couch. She hated seeing Arizona so upset and knowing that it was because of her made it so much worse.

"Arizona that is not her baby. That is Pete's baby and you better not ever forget that. He gave you that baby not this woman-loving, wife stealer."

"Shut the fuck up. You crazy mother fucking bigot. You are the reason that I would never go back to the military. That single-minded way of thinking. I hate it."

"How dare you talk to me that way?"

"The same way you dared to slap your daughter and speak to her the way that you did. What kind of man slaps his nine months pregnant daughter? It takes a fucking coward to do something like that."

"If you speak to me that way again, you will leave this house and never come back."

Teddy stared him down and smiled. "Are you sure about that? I think that would be a decision your daughter would have to make, not you."

"My daughter does what satisfies me. She always has."

Teddy laughed at the arrogant man standing in front of her. What a prick to stand there so sanctimonious and think that his daughter would do whatever he wanted her to. Fucking militant pig. She watched as he walked over to Arizona and Callie. She wanted any excuse to hurt him and she may get that opportunity just yet.

"Arizona, you tell these women to leave this house right now. Either you do it or I will."

Teddy watched the look pass between father and daughter. There was something different about Arizona's attitude towards her father. She seemed stronger and was not letting him bully her into what he wanted. She loved seeing this transformation.

"Arizona? Are you listening to me? I am your father and I deserve respect. What is going on with you? I can tell you need the guidance of a good man in your life instead of these two lesbians."

"Dad, you have no idea what you're talking about. These two women have been everything to me and Calliope is the reason I am here. She has been my rock. Even when I did not deserve her, she was still here. I love her and I want to spend my life with her. She will be Amelia's parent, just like me."

The outburst startled all three of the women.

"You can not embarrass me and your mother this way. Living like this with these women. What the hell has happened to you Arizona? I never had to worry about you and now look at the mess you're making."

"You never had to worry about me because I always did what you wanted me to. I never wanted to disappoint you but I am not living that way anymore. I have been through too much to put myself into another situation of trying to please a man. I will never do that again. I am living my life for me and no one else."

"That's what you do when you're married. You live for your husband. You live to please him. That's what any good wife does. I thought I raised you to do better than this. Were you having these thoughts when Pete was still alive? Were you messing around behind his back with his own partner? Were you the reason he took the undercover assignment and got himself killed? Were you a disappointment to him? No wonder this happened!"

Teddy saw the way Callie held Arizona as she cried. This asshole was blaming Arizona for Pete's fuck ups when he had no clue. Teddy caught the expression on Callie's face and she knew what she had to do.

"Pete was a sorry mother fucker who beat his wife. Your daughter, you asshole. He abused her mentally and physically. For two years, after he first hit her, she tried to be the "good wife" that she was trained to be and you know what it got her? Wanting a divorce and filing for one. Pete went on assignment and she was left here by herself dealing with a divorce."

"How could you divorce your husband? He provided for you."

"Did you not hear me? He beat her. Your own daughter was beaten by a sorry piece of shit and you're taking his side. What the hell is wrong with you? And from what I hear, Arizona was keeping him up not the other way around."

"How dare you speak ill of the man. He's dead. He can't even defend himself against you or your friend that has turned my daughter into a lesbian."

"How does a sorry ass wife-beater defend himself? But that's not the worst part though. He beat her but there is something so much worse. Do you even care?"

"Teddy..."

Teddy turned around and looked at Callie. She did not want to upset Arizona but she wanted this man to know what the man that he had so much respect for did to his own daughter.

"Arizona, I will not say another word if you don't want me to. I would never do anything to upset you but I think he should know the truth."

"Know what truth? What? That my daughter is not only a disappointment to me but she was one to her husband as well?"

Arizona's gasp filled the room. "Teddy, just tell him whatever you want. I am so tired of all this drama. I don't even care anymore."

Teddy turned back and looked at the man in question. He had a look of indifference on his face and it infuriated her.

"I hope once I say this to you that you lose that look on your face. It makes me sick and I wish I could just knock the hell out of you but I will control myself. For Arizona, I will control myself."

"I hope that my daughter wises up and finds a good man to replace the good one that she had. Then she can get rid of the both of you."

"Good man? Are you fucking kidding me? I told you that he beat your daughter and you still think he was a good man? You are a lunatic. Do you hear me? A fucking lunatic! Do you not even care about your daughter? Do you not care what she has gone through? Her life was hell and you could care less. Would that opinion change if I said that Pete raped her? Would you defend your daughter after that or would you still have that high opinion of your son-in-law?"

"Rape? How can a husband rape his own wife? That's his right to demand sex from his wife. Rape... Come on."

Teddy felt the rage boiling up from deep inside her and she knew there was no way to hold it in.

"Your daughter was raped. She begged the man that was supposed to love, honor and cherish her not to force her into doing something she didn't want. He punched her in the stomach and abused her then he raped her. She got pregnant from that rape. Not a happy union, trying to get pregnant, but she was forced to have sex and she was abused when she said no. What kind of man does that? Better yet, what kind of man defends someone who did that? This is your daughter. She has lived through hell and you're standing there abusing her again. What kind of father are you? You should be so thankful for the wonderful daughter you have but you're too worried about what everyone will think. Who gives a shit! Look at her and be thankful for her and the beautiful baby that she is carrying."

"I can't stand here and listen to anymore of this. Arizona, when you wise up and decide to live your life again then I will be proud of you and thankful for you."

"Get out of this fucking house."

"You cannot tell me to leave my daughter's house."

"I just did. Now get out."

Teddy walked over to the door and jerked it open so fast the hinges protested.

"Get out of here."

"I told you that you do not have the authority to demand me out of my daughter's house. Arizona?"

Silence filled the room. No one made a sound and then Arizona's voice filled the void.

"You need to go. I don't need this in my life right now. I am happy and I do not want or need this stress. Just go."

"Arizona, you will regret this. You will wake up and realize that you don't have the two most important people to take care of you and the baby."

"I have the two most important people right here with me. They love me and support me, no matter what. I have nothing to worry about."

"You will."

"Get out Dad. I don't want you here."

All three women watched him walk out the door.

"Arizona, we are not going anywhere. We love you and no matter what we will be here."

"I know, Teddy, and I really appreciate that."

Callie pulled Arizona back against her and hugged her close.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I will be, Callie. As long as I have you I'm going to be okay. Teddy too."

"You will always have me Arizona. I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope."

**They're good, I promise! :D**


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: Hey guys! So tired but I promised you all an update! I have not read all the reviews yet but thanks anyway because I can tell that you guys commented on that one! I really appreciate you all, especially the ones that have stuck with me from the beginning! Thanks to you too, Becca! Hope you guys enjoy...**_

Chapter 45

Callie could not concentrate on her assignment. She had been given a rookie to train and they were on a routine call for disorderly conduct but her mind was a million miles away. Mostly on Arizona. She had spent most of the day, yesterday, consoling her about her father. Things had changed so much over the last week that Callie's head was spinning. She and Arizona had their first big scare with their new relationship but everything was okay. Well, everything was okay between the two of them. She could not say the same for Arizona and her father. Arizona had found out what a bad person her father really was and it had bruised her spirit. Callie knew what it was like to be called names and cursed at because of her sexuality but not from her own father. She counted herself very lucky to have the support and love from her family. She had never had her family act like Arizona's father had and she thanked God for that. She knew Arizona was putting up a brave front when really she was crushed. This could not have come at a better time, though. She and Arizona were rock solid. Hearing her tell her father yesterday that she was in love with her and she wanted her to help raise Amelia had taken away any doubts that she may have had floating around in the back of her mind. She had never been so happy in all her life but at the same time she was devastated for Arizona. Their love was coming at a cost for her and that made Callie very sad. She never wanted her to feel pain or sadness anymore but there was never any way to take that away. She had never loved anyone like she did Arizona, she wanted to just wrap her up and keep her safe and sound but that was impossible. She needed to come up with something to take Arizona's mind off of everything. Maybe they could go on a day trip to somewhere romantic or just spend the weekend together. All alone, just the two of them. She just wanted to do whatever would make Arizona happy. Her mind was coming up with all sorts of possibilities but something brought her out of her planning. Her rookie was speaking very loudly with the man in question and Callie slowly turned her thoughts back to reality. She gathered herself together and started to walk towards the other two people. She knew distracted cops got themselves hurt or killed so her mind wandered away from Arizona and back to the job at hand. It would be a long day, her gaze landing on the rookie, but she knew what she had to do.

Arizona heard the soft knock at the front door. Glancing at the clock, she knew it could not be Calliope or Teddy. Making her way to the door, she looked through the peep hole and was surprised to see her mother standing on the other side. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"I need to speak with you Arizona."

"Come in.."

Arizona stepped to the side and let her mother pass. Her emotions were churning as she closed the door. She knew this would be a very hard conversation to have but she also knew there would be no way around it.

"Your father told me about the incident over here yesterday. I was appalled at the things he told me."

"Mom, everything that he was told was the truth. I would never condone the way things were dealt with otherwise. I felt like he was judging me unfairly and the things that he was saying to all of us were terrible."

"Honey, please give me a second to talk."

Arizona closed her mouth and stared back at her mother.

"I was appalled at the things Pete had put you through. Why did you not tell me this? I have cried so much for you, Arizona. Why did you let us think that you and Pete were so happy? I could have helped you."

"Mom, I got the true reaction yesterday. Why do you think that would have been any different than it was?"

"I think it would have and we could have helped you."

"Dad showed his true colors yesterday and if I had come to you almost ten months ago and said that Pete had raped me what do you think he would have said or done differently? I feel like I did the right thing by keeping it to myself. It probably would have never came out yesterday if he had not been bragging on what a good man Pete was."

"Maybe your father just felt bad because your friends were attacking Pete. It's really not good to speak ill of the dead."

"There you go Mom. You defend him all the time. Do you just feel that Dad is that perfect or does he have you brainwashed? I just can't seem to figure it out."

"Arizona Elizabeth Robbins! You are out of line!"

"Really? Do you really think so Mom?

"I raised you to do better than this."

"Do better than what Mom? I have lived through hell, do you know that? Well, yes you probably do because I can see that Dad is no picnic, is he? I wanted to keep everyone happy but do you know who I forgot all along? ME! I was so worried about everyone else around me and what they would think or how they would react that I didn't even take care of myself. That will never happen again. I have Calliope and she loves me so much and I know that she will take care of me and Amelia."

"Why are you being like this?"

"I really don't understand what you mean by that. Do you mean my standing up for myself or the fact that I am in love with another woman? Tell me Mom, do I embarrass you too?"

"I have never felt any sort of embarrassment over you, Arizona. I love you very much and I am very proud of you. The things that you have overcome make me so proud. Not just as your mother but as another human being. Proud to be in the same room with you and have other people say how strong and wonderful you are. That makes me feel so overwhelmed with every kind of emotion there is. But you have never shown any kind of disrespect for me or your father before and we really don't know how to take it."

"What about the disrespect he has shown to me? He slapped me, Mom. Did he tell you that?"

Arizona felt such anger at her mother. She would always take his side, no matter what. It wasn't really because she thought he was innocent and could do no wrong, it was because she had to. She was trained to follow behind him like one of his soldiers. Not beside him as an equal, always behind him. She knew looking at her face that she had not known that he slapped her. It figured that he had left that part out. For a second, Arizona almost felt sorry for her mother but that quickly dissipated. She could not show that side. She needed to be strong and stay that way for herself. Knowing she had come too far to turn back now, she continued.

"I take that as a 'no' that he did not share that with you. What about the names he called me and Calliope. And demanding that I make Teddy leave my house and not come back. That doesn't seem like the nice loving daddy I was convinced that he had been to me all of these years. The worst part was him defending Pete. He blamed me for my abuse and rape."

Arizona stopped when she heard her mother's sharp inhalation. Somehow, she knew her father had left out all those important details. Why would he have told her those things? He told his side and that was it.

"Arizona please..."

"Please what, Mom? Please don't tell you the truth? That your husband would rather take the side of the man who beat me and raped me than his own daughter's? He was told the whole truth and all he did was blame me for everything. Even going as far as saying I provoked him with cheating on him with Calliope. I never even had a thought of cheating. Especially with Calliope. She just came out of nowhere but it was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. She loves me and makes no secret of it. I feel cherished with her. That is something I never felt with Pete. Even when we were first married. He never treated me the way she does. I fought against my heart with the feelings I had for her but I soon realized you can't help who you fall in love with. Yes I know she's a woman and I have never been attracted to a woman but when I'm with her I don't see her sex, I just see her love for me and that makes it all go away. It took me a while to get there but now that I have I will never turn my back on her. Even if that means losing my father. If he can treat me that way and not even care that I was raped and beaten then what the hell does that say for him anyway?"

"You broke his heart, Arizona."

"Yeah, well, he broke mine too. I never in a million years thought my daddy would take the side of a rapist over his daughter but I'm living it and it hurts so much. I never wanted any of this to happen but what was I supposed to do? Just forget about Callie and everything she has done for me because daddy said I had to? That will never happen! I honestly feel like Callie is my soul mate, that I have been waiting for her all of my life."

Arizona rejoiced with the last words she had spoken. She knew her heart was filled with so much love for Callie but saying that out loud made it so much more real. Obviously her mother did not feel the same way. She wondered when this had happened with her parents. Had they always been this way and she just chose not to see it?

"Arizona, I feel like we have drifted so far apart as a family. I really wish that things were different. I want to be here for you and the baby.."

"Dammit, her name is Amelia. Why can't you even bring yourself to call her by name? Is it that hard for you to accept my happiness?"

Arizona had been in such a rage she had not heard the door open. She saw Callie standing there with her eyes flitting back and forth between her and her mother. Such concern was radiating from her brown eyes that it made her feel a little better.

"Hey, babe, is everything okay?"

"I wish I knew Calliope. Why are you home so early?"

Callie wanted to smile because every time Arizona said home now it made her feel so good.

"Actually I was worried about you and I was supposed to train a rookie today and my mind was so far away that I asked John to take over. I have so much sick time built up I may as well use it. Right?"

Callie turned her gaze to Arizona's mother. "Mrs. Robbins, I hope everything is okay. I don't think Arizona needs any more stress right now."

"I know that dear. I think I need to go anyway."

Arizona watched her mother as she glanced around the room, looking everywhere but at her.

"Mom, I really wish things were different but I cannot change anything about my relationship with Calliope. She is the most important thing to me, well besides Amelia. I love her dearly and want to spend the rest of my life with her, raising our family."

"Your father is waiting at the hotel, I need to go. Please let me know if anything changes with the baby... Amelia. I am sorry for everything, Arizona. I never wanted your life to turn out this way. You never deserved any of this. I am so sorry honey."

Arizona came forward and wrapped her arms around her mother. She loved her very much but she wanted her to be stronger. She wanted her to have her own life. To do something just for herself. She wished her life were different as well but decided to keep that to herself.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too, honey."

Arizona released her grasp and watched her mother walk across to Calliope and embrace her. She looked as if she were going to cry when she pulled away but she held it back. Arizona glanced away as she closed the door. Her heart was so heavy with all the emotions from the last two days but she had the most important person standing in front of her. She needed to feel her closeness. Taking the three steps towards Callie, she threw her arms around her. Feeling the contact, she started to cry.

"Baby, I love you so much. I wish that I could take this all away. I know you are struggling but I will never go anywhere. Do you hear me? I will never leave you or hurt you. You and Amelia are mine. No one will ever take that away from me. Ever."

Arizona snuggled against Callie. She felt the strength and love radiating from her and she squeezed tighter.

"I feel like I have lost so much in the last two days but knowing that you are still standing right here in front of me makes me feel stronger. I know my mom said something to you. What did she say?"

"She asked me to please take care of her girls."

Arizona started to cry again. She knew her mom did not have the same strong feelings as her father did and hearing those words made it so much clearer. She wanted so much more for her mom but she would have to do that for herself. She pulled back and stared into the most beautiful face she had ever seen.

"I love you, Calliope, so much. I want to share everything with you. My life, my home, my heart, my soul, my daughter. Everything. I guess what I'm trying to say is: Will you move in with me?"

Arizona took Callie's silence as doubt and she started to stammer. "I realize we may be rushing things but I want to do this. I feel like it would be the best thing for us and the next step in our relationship. Calliope please say something."

"YES! I would love to move in with you. We need to do it right away so I can be settled before Amelia makes her entrance. We only have four more weeks until our beautiful baby girl comes into this world."

"I know and I am so ready. So are we doing this?"

"Yes, of course, we are. Let's start right now. I took the rest of the afternoon off so it works out perfectly. I love you so much Arizona and I can't wait for our family to be happy together."

Arizona smiled at Callie, she was so happy this was all working out. But there was just a little bit of sadness. She never wanted things to turn out this way with her parents but she knew she would make it through anything as long as she had her Calliope.

**:)**


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N: Hey guys! This has been a crazy week since we got home from camp.. I won't go into the boring details but it's just been crazy! Thanks so much for all the reviews and support, it means a lot! This chapter is a lot of Teddy & Jennifer. It really could have been Chapter 3 of Rendezvous but... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and thanks again for everything! And to you too Becca! :D**_

Chapter 46

Teddy listened to the soft breathing coming from the woman lying next to her. She had never had the feelings of peacefulness and contentment that Jennifer gave her. She wanted to wake up every morning beside her and that idea scared the shit out of her. How would this ever work out? They were so different besides the sex part of it. They were opposites with almost everything but their sex life. That, they could agree on. As a matter of fact, Teddy had never had sex this good. She wanted to have her all the time. Just looking at her now made her want to ravish her. She loved her skin and everything else about her. She was the most beautiful woman Teddy had ever seen. She could not help herself, reaching out she ran her fingers down her side. She felt the small shiver and smiled, their attraction was mutual. She let her fingers travel down the soft skin of her back and swept across her hip. She wanted her to wake up and turn over. Then she could trace the beauty mark she had found, with her tongue. She wanted to find every little thing that made Jennifer unique, everything that made her tick. She just wanted her to belong to her. She smiled at the thought of that. The two of them together, being happy and sharing everything. She wanted that more than anything. Her thoughts were halted as she heard her cell vibrate. Slowly getting out of bed, she reached over and grabbed it. She answered as she walked out of the room.

"Lo?"

"Hey T. How are you?"

"Damn, Calliope, what time is it?"

"Call me that again and see what happens."

Callie laughed at her friend but honestly how could she stay mad at her?

"So what's up buttercup?"

"Arizona and I wondered if you guys wanted to go out on a double date. Dinner and a movie, something like that. We wanted to do more but Dr. Benson says nothing strenuous and that includes long drives."

"Everything is still okay, right? She and Amelia are still fine?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to concern you. They are both fine but she is a week away from her due date. He doesn't want her doing anything stressful for her or the little peanut. Or big peanut, I guess I should say. We went to her appointment and she was measuring pretty big. He says almost eight pounds already. I'm so ready to see her."

"Cal, I am so happy for you. This is so awesome how everything just turned out the way you wanted it to. I'm so glad to still be a part of everything."

"Of course, Teddy. We love you and Amelia will always carry a piece of her Aunt Teddy around. Hey, I'm happy for you too. How's the hot mama?"

"Hotter than ever. I feel things for her Callie, things I haven't felt since.. well since you. I really don't know what to do about it."

"What the hell are you talking about? She's crazy about you too Teddy. It's very obvious. Why do you not know what to do?"

"Fuck, Callie, she's so far out of my league it's not even funny. We are so different. She graduated from Yale, she's a doctor. I'm a discharged dyke turned paramedic. See what I mean? Very different! I just don't know how to make things work with her."

"Just be yourself Teddy. That's the person we all love. You are such an amazing person, why can't you see that? She will be lucky to have you in her life. Give yourself the credit you deserve. You are awesome Theodora Kathryn!"

Teddy hated that hearing simple, but meaningful, words could choke her up so much. She had turned into a pussy over the last few months. When the hell had that happened? It had to be her hanging out with Arizona and Callie so much.

"Uh.. thanks Cal. I really appreciate those very kind words but enough is enough. I have cried more with you two lesbos the last few weeks than ever before. It's time to cut that shit out!"

"There's my feisty friend. I do love you Teddy. You are so much more special than you ever give yourself credit for."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. I love you too Callie. Let me talk with Jennifer and I'll let you know, okay?"

"Sounds good, I'll talk with you later."

Teddy disconnected with Callie and walked back into the bedroom. She took a minute to stand in the doorway and admire the beautiful woman lying there facing away from her. She had the sheet draped across her ass but everything else was visible. Teddy knew she would not be able to just stand there and look, she wanted to touch her. She wanted to do more than touch. She had to taste her. Walking over to the side of the bed she knelt down and ran her fingers across Jennifer's back until she reached the top of the sheet. Her fingers trailed across the soft skin and she watched as goose bumps formed wherever her fingers moved. She had to taste her skin. Leaning over, she ran her tongue across the same skin her fingers had just traced. Damn, she never got tired of tasting her. Teddy wanted her to wake up right now. She ran her teeth down the outside of her butt cheek, nipping the tender flesh. Finally, she felt Jennifer stirring and she could not wait for her to turn over. Her lips and tongue were paying homage to the left hip as her hand flexed around the right. Damn, she loved her. Teddy knew she had never told another woman, besides Callie, that she loved her but she wanted to tell this one.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Hmmmm.."

Teddy chuckled as she heard the sleepy response. She knew the best way to get her up and that was stimulation. Her hand pushed under her pelvis and the other woman lifted her hips to give Teddy's hand room to maneuver.

"Good morning, beautiful. I hope you don't mind me waking you up like this."

Teddy pushed her hand all the way under Jennifer's hips and wiggled her fingers. She could not move her hand very much because of the other woman's hips pressing into the mattress but she gave it her best. She flattened her hand and spread her fingers, her index finger tracing the soft skin of her mound.

"Lift up just a little."

Jennifer did what she was asked and moaned as Teddy's fingers brushed through her folds.

"God, you feel so good."

Jennifer knew this was something she could get used to. Waking up this way every morning sure would be great. She had not been this happy in a very long time. Her feelings for Teddy had grown stronger over the last few weeks and she knew she needed to tell her. Right this minute, though, she wanted to enjoy the sensations coursing through her body.

"Roll over baby. I need to see you."

Teddy loved looking at Jennifer's body and right now she needed to see all of it. Watching her roll over took a lot of willpower. All she wanted to do was get on top of her and bring her to orgasm. This woman brought out the animal in her. She reined that feeling in and looked over the beautiful body.

"Teddy... Please."

"Please what baby?"

"I need for you to touch me. I'm so close all it would take is one touch. Don't keep me waiting like this."

"I have to look at you, Jen. I have been awake for a while just staring at you. I touched you several times before you actually woke up. I just could not help myself. You do that to me. You make me lose control and all I can think about is what I want to do to you. How I want to touch you and taste you. Most importantly how I want to fuck you. What do you want me to do? Tell me."

"I don't care Teddy. Just do something. I feel like I'm going to explode if you don't touch me and do something."

Teddy watched her lips move and saw how her tongue traced around her mouth. She could tell she was very turned on and she loved knowing that. Leaning up on her elbow, she ran her hand down her neck, over her breast and around her hip. She spotted the beauty mark that had intrigued her since she found it.

"Touch yourself baby."

"I want you to touch me, Teddy."

"Don't worry I am. I just want to see you pleasuring yourself too."

Teddy slid down her body and came face-to-face with the beauty mark on her hip. She knew what she had to do. Taking both of Jennifer's hands she led them to her breasts. Hearing the moan, excited Teddy even more. She really didn't know that was possible.

"Keep touching yourself. If you stop, so do I."

Teddy watched the beautiful woman massage her own breasts. She moaned low as she pinched her nipples. Teddy watched as she threw her head back and groaned. That had to be one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"Hmmm Teddy touch me."

Teddy would do better than that. Leaning forward, she traced the mark with her tongue. She felt Jennifer bucking her hips and snaked her arm up around her midriff to hold them down. Her tongue made a final sweep over the beauty mark and headed south. This close, she could smell Jennifer's arousal and she knew she had to taste it.

"Spread your legs baby."

Teddy watched her comply with a moan. She had to tell Jennifer how strongly she felt about her as soon as she finished this. Her gaze followed the dips and curves of her pelvis and thighs, her mouth was literally watering. She bent forward and blew across the smooth skin she loved. Jennifer's hips bucked again and Teddy held her harder. Her free hand moved down and her thumb encountered the wetness she could smell. This time it was Teddy's turn to moan. Leaning forward, she pressed her tongue inside the warm folds and licked her like an ice cream cone. She tasted so good. Teddy's enthusiasm made her forget about holding down Jennifer's hips. She had pushed up both of her legs and held them that way. Her tongue was moving so fast she didn't know how she could keep up this pace for long. She could tell Jen was close and that it would not take much longer. Her hand moved back down and she pressed her thumb inside as far as she could go. Her tongue never letting up.

"Oh God, Teddy..."

Teddy pressed her hips against the mattress and moved her finger and tongue faster. She was going to orgasm too. She just needed a little bit more. She pressed her tongue inside the opening and felt the tremors start. She wanted to give this woman everything she had. She pulled her thumb away and replaced it with two fingers. Pushing them inside her tight channel, she pressed as far as she could reach. And Jennifer fell over the edge. Her scream made Teddy fall over as well.

The two women laid there and tried to catch their breath. Waking up this way had been a great way to start the morning. Both of their breathing returned to normal and Teddy slid up the length of Jennifer's body.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Teddy was shocked to hear those words spill from the other woman's mouth. She thought she was the only one feeling that way. She was thrilled to hear that simple statement.

"Why aren't you saying anything Teddy?"

"I was in a little bit of shock. Here I was thinking that it was one-sided but you come out and say that. I'm so happy you feel that way. I don't think I'm in love with you though."

Teddy heard Jennifer's intake of breath. She realized how that must have sounded.

"No, baby, what I meant was I know I'm in love with you. There's no thinking to it. I want to wake up every morning like this. I want to be the first person to see your beautiful face every day. I want you in my life permanently."

Jennifer let the tears fall down her cheeks. She knew they were a long shot. They were so different but together they made sense and she wanted to give this a go.

"I want that too Teddy."

Teddy leaned forward and kissed her. She felt the small groan as Jennifer tasted herself on her lips. She could get used to this. Swiping her tongue across her lips, one more time, she whispered.

"Now we have to get up. We're spending the day with Callie and Arizona. Callie wants to do something fun for Arizona but there's not a lot of choices for a woman one week away from delivering. She wants us to spend the day with them. Is that okay?"

"Yes, I would love spending more time with your family. I would like to get to know Arizona outside the office. Anything that has something to do with you I want to be involved with. This is your family so I would like for them to be mine as well."

That made Teddy happy and she could not help leaning forward again and kissing her.

"I love you, Jennifer."

Teddy shocked herself with saying those words first. She could always reciprocate but as for just coming right out and saying it, this was a first.

"It's okay if you're not ready to say it. I just surprised myself with saying it."

"It's not that I don't want to say it. It's just been so long since I have said it. I want to though, Teddy, a lot. You have changed my outlook on things and I really feel closer to you than anyone else in a very long time. That excites me."

"Okay, let's get up and get ready. Then tonight we can do this all over again. And in the morning too."

Jennifer smiled as Teddy climbed out of the bed. She knew she could definitely get used to this. For the rest of her life.

**Let me know guys...**


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: Hey guys... You still there? Y'all losing interest yet? Almost to the finish line... This chapter was mostly Becca but I did help with the tweaks! Some more happy times and a "little" surprise at the end! Hope everyone enjoys and let me know what you think.. Updates are getting very slow now and I apologize but trying to stay motivated with so much going on is very hard! I'll try harder the next few chapters but please don't hold me to that! Now here we go...**_

Chapter 47

Living with Arizona the past month had been a dream come true. If Callie had had any doubts before, the past month had cemented the fact that Arizona was the other half of her soul; they had meshed their lives together that easily. Arizona's sorrow over her parents was still there, but Callie had come to realize that her presence was a balm to her. The feeling was mutual actually. Callie grinned to herself and leaned forward to grab the remote off the coffee table. Turning on the television, she flipped channels and continued to reminisce. Their double date with Teddy and Jennifer almost two weeks before had been great. Since then the two women had been over for dinner and again for a movie night that had quickly turned into poker night and a rousing game of Texas Hold 'em. Callie would have never guessed her sweet, innocent looking girlfriend was such a card shark. She had left them all in the dust. Callie startled out of her daydream at the loud crash she heard from the kitchen.

"You okay?" She started to get up from the couch to go check on Arizona.

"I'm fine!" Callie raised her eyebrows, muttering under her breath as she sank back down into the cushions.

She wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. Arizona was already four days past due and truthfully was getting more irritable by the day. Who knew that the petite blond woman could be such a spitfire? Laughter huffed out but she quickly squelched it, holding herself still while looking over her shoulder. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Arizona any further. She shifted on the couch and flipped the channel again, looking for something to occupy her mind for a while. Last time she had tried to get Arizona to come sit with her, she had had a wet sponge thrown her way, only to have to pick it up and hand it back to the one doing the throwing. "Goonies!" she said under her breath, leaving the channel where it was. This movie brought back happy childhood memories. She listened again over her shoulder, hearing the faint sounds of Arizona as she puttered around the kitchen. She shifted deeper into the couch and turned the volume up a notch.

Dr. Benson had told them on Friday that Arizona wasn't dilated and that he would give it another week before inducing labor. She was now scheduled to be at the hospital bright and early this coming Friday morning for induction if the little peanut decided to wait them out. Callie couldn't wait to hold Amelia in her arms. The thought of finally seeing that sweet little face in person that she had seen before on the 4D ultrasound made her so excited she could hardly stand it. But thinking about their daughter finally being with them also made her realize just how much she was going to miss that baby belly on Arizona. She loved Arizona being pregnant. All that warm, creamy skin stretched taut just begging her to run her hands over it. Callie blinked her eyes open at the first twinges of arousal that snapped through her belly. Only to realize that after their daughter was here, she and Arizona would finally be able to do things they hadn't been able to do yet. All kinds of things. Callie groaned as she sank deeper into the couch and covered her face with her hands.

Arizona was feeling tired and hot and bloated and more than a little grumpy. She really wanted to cuddle with Callie but she felt the need to scrub the counter tops instead. It was really all kinds of confusing. She could hear the television from the other room and was glad that Callie had finally settled on something. She really didn't mean to be so bad-tempered with Calliope but her hormones were all over the place and every time she opened her mouth she felt like someone else was doing the talking.

"Amelia, honey," she spoke to her belly as her hands smoothed over the tight, itchy skin, "Your Mama and Mami really need you to make an appearance. You have several very anxious people here waiting on you!" She startled herself with that thought. She hadn't really taken the time lately to think about just how many people were waiting on Amelia to arrive. It warmed her heart to think about how many people were going to love her daughter forever and unconditionally. Teddy and Jennifer had been over several times this past week and she was surprised by how well she and Jennifer had gotten along outside of her office. Jennifer had even taken her out over the weekend to get a pedicure while Teddy and Callie stayed home and watched a baseball game. She loved the way her family fit together. She had a feeling that she and Jennifer were going to be close friends like Teddy and Callie.

Smiling to herself, she washed her hands and tried to decide what to do with herself next. She heard Callie laughing from the other room and felt the light bulb go off. She remembered things she had overheard at baby showers and all the women gossip over the years concerning overdue babies. Some women said Castor oil or spicy foods or walking would do the trick, but the number one remedy seemed to be sex... Sex sounded like a great idea. Sex sounded like fun. Sex would probably make her bitchy mood turn sunshiny again.

Callie tried to tamp down her arousal at the thought of her and Arizona making love for the first time with nothing to hinder just how close they could get to each other. She tried to wrestle her thoughts away from the image of a not pregnant Arizona spread out across their large bed with nothing on but a smile and back to the movie in front of her. Callie laughed at the antics of Mouth and Chunk before her mind betrayed her and wandered once again.

She was startled out of her musings when Arizona stepped in front of her, hands on her hips, effectively blocking the television. She looked impossibly cute, though Callie would never say that out loud – at least not today. With her blond hair tamed into two scruffy braids and her desperately tight 'Hello Kitty' t-shirt that didn't quite cover her belly, she didn't look a day over twenty. She also noticed that she had managed to steal a pair of her yoga pants, the top having been rolled down more than once.

"Hey, what's up buttercup?" Callie smiled, hoping to defuse any lingering tension from earlier.

"Fuck me, Calliope."

Callie couldn't be any more surprised if Arizona had walked up and hit her in the head with a brick.

"I'm sorry?" Callie had no idea what happened or if she should apologize, but she felt she needed to cover her bases.

"No...no... I mean Fuck. Me. Calliope." With that said Arizona leaned down and steadying herself on Callie's shoulder, threw one leg over her and eased her way into her lap.

Callie moaned at the heat of Arizona against her thighs, automatically grabbing her hips to steady her, pulling her in as close as her belly would allow. Cute, desperate, horny Arizona. Her afternoon just got a hell of a lot better.

Arizona grabbed Callie's head, pulling her in close and sealing their mouths together. Their tongues tangled and Arizona growled deep in her chest unable to get as close to Callie as she wanted. She couldn't wait to not be pregnant anymore. All she wanted to do was rub her skin against Callie's… feel her weight, absorb her smell, never let her go. That thought made her feel desperate. She needed Callie right now. If someone had told her a year ago that this is where she'd be, she would have asked them if they had lost their mind. But now? Now, she couldn't imagine anywhere else she'd rather be.

Leaning in as close to Callie as she could, she turned her head so she could whisper in her ear. "I want you, Calliope. I need you. I need you to take me!" With that, she bit down on her earlobe, pulling none too gently before licking away the hurt and pressing her lips to the soft skin of her neck. Feeling Callie jerk and reflexively tighten her hold, she smirked before suckling the soft skin that she had just been kissing. She felt the need to mark Callie as hers from somewhere deep inside.

It took Callie a moment to register what Arizona had just whispered in her ear, lost in the sensation of silky lips sucking hard at her neck. She had a fleeting thought of the heckling she would get at work for that mark, especially from John, but the only response that came to mind was 'screw 'em'. With that thought and realizing just what Arizona wanted, she heaved forward, pushing Arizona off her lap. Arizona shrieked in surprise, grasping Callie's shoulders for balance.

"What the hell Calliope?"

"Lose the pants sweetheart." Callie smirked at Arizona, raising one eyebrow.

There was no hesitation on Arizona's part at that comment as she hooked her thumbs in the sides of her pants and shimmied out of them as fast as she could. Callie didn't think Arizona could be any cuter until she got an eyeful of nothing but naked Arizona. Naked, naughty Arizona who just so happened to be going commando. She just about swallowed her tongue as Arizona continued to disrobe, grabbing the edge of her t-shirt, struggling to pull it over her belly. As she continued yanking the shirt up, Callie leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Arizona's thighs as she grabbed two handfuls of firm flesh. Chuckling at the squeak coming from somewhere above her head, she licked a line over the taut flesh of the belly in front of her. She continued licking and sucking, kneading the flesh in her hands as Arizona finally managed to wrestle her shirt over her head. She grunted as Arizona grabbed her head, nails digging into her scalp when her teeth scraped over a particularly sensitive patch of skin underneath her right breast.

"Callie, Callie, Callie," Arizona chanted her name under her breath, trying to pull her head away. As much as she was enjoying the kissing and sucking, she really needed Calliope's fingers buried inside of her.

Looking up, Callie caught Arizona's gaze for a second before she again leaned forward. Only this time she leaned over and licked a line over the top of her mound, the tip of her tongue just dipping inside the lips of her sex. Arizona's legs wobbled at the unexpected touch, as she felt the gush of warmth between her legs.

Callie sat back as she cupped her hand over Arizona's pussy, letting her middle finger barely penetrate between her lips as she watched Arizona flail for a second before she leaned forward and braced her hands on her shoulders.

"Come here Arizona…" she husked out her name slowly, her voice gone gravelly at the picture the blond made. Using the hand she still had on her hip, she guided Arizona down over her lap, keeping her hand between her legs. As Arizona again sat down, Callie guided two fingers deep into Arizona's opening until she couldn't go any deeper.

Arizona released a guttural groan at the feeling of Callie's fingers filling her. This was what she wanted, no what she needed. She leaned forward as best she could, pressing her cheek tightly against Callie's. She panted; the feeling of Callie's hand snug between her legs almost more than she could bear.

"Move, Honey," Callie moaned out, snapping Arizona out of her haze.

Arizona lifted herself up and let herself down, as Callie's fingers and thumb worked together to speed her orgasm. She felt the heat start low in her belly and move outwards, her fingers tingling and her toes curling. She desperately grabbed Callie's head again, licking over her lips before plunging her tongue into her mouth, not waiting on permission to enter. Her climax blindsided her as she pulled back, unable to draw in enough oxygen, panting against Callie's lips as Callie continued to pump her fingers as best she could with Arizona bearing down on her.

Callie continued to move her fingers inside of Arizona only now softly stroking, her thumb barely brushing over her clit as she waited for her to calm.

"Okay," Arizona murmured, reaching down to clasp her hand around Callie's wrist, pulling a bit to let her know that she was too sensitive to continue the stroking.

Callie pulled her hand back and rested it for a moment against Arizona's thigh. Her other hand snaked around Arizona's back and up to hold the back of her head, again pressing their cheeks together. She relished the sounds of Arizona's heavy breaths against her ear.

After a moment, Arizona sat back and stared into Callie's eyes. She brought her hands forward, cupping her jaw so that she could brush her thumbs over her cheekbones, marveling at the blush of color.

"Your turn?" Arizona smiled sweetly, continuing to sweep her thumbs across Callie's face.

Callie kept her eyes trained on Arizona as she brought the hand she had had buried between Arizona's thighs to her mouth and proceeded to lick the fingers that she had used to bring Arizona pleasure.

Arizona groaned and without any hesitation pushed Callie's hand away so she could once again seal their lips together. She whimpered at their mingled tastes on Callie's lips as their tongues tangled again.

They kissed for several long minutes, Callie's hands stroking over Arizona's back, hips and belly before once again reaching between her legs. This time she used her thumb hard and fast against Arizona's clit, bringing her to orgasm within minutes.

Arizona panted against Callie's shoulder, catching her breath as Callie soothed her once again.

"Wow" Arizona turned and kissed Callie's neck, nuzzling her skin before sitting back, smiling with full-blown dimples at Callie.

"Not that I'm complaining Honey, but what brought all this on?" Callie smiled at Arizona, running her hands softly up and down her thighs.

Arizona slapped her hands down over Callie's holding them tight against her legs. If she kept up the stroking, it was only a matter of time before their sexy time would start all over again.

" I'm tired of being pregnant Calliope! And then you were just sitting here in your tank top and your… your.. booty shorts! And watching," she looked back over her shoulder to see what exactly Callie _had_ been watching, "Goonies! What was I _supposed_ to do?"

Callie laughed and pulled her forward for a quick kiss. "Sweetheart, I'll never be able to watch my favorite childhood movie again without thinking dirty _dirty_ thoughts."

"Well." Arizona just scoffed a bit and ran her hands down over the slope of Callie's shoulders, admiring the muscles and the tanned skin as it stood out against her white tank top.

"By the way… have I told you how absolutely hot it is that you were going commando today?" Callie purred out, brushing her fingertips over the tops of Arizona's buttocks.

Arizona gasped, shifting on Callie's lap, feeling the hum of arousal start once again. "I could be talked into doing it more often with the right incentive."

Callie quirked an eyebrow at Arizona, "Oh really? Well I'll just have to see what I can do." She smiled as she cupped the sweet face in front of her and pulled her close.

The late afternoon sun slanted through the open shades and fell across Arizona's face, the light gradually pulling her back to awareness. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and gazed at the beautiful woman sprawled beside her. She knew Callie hadn't been sleeping much for the last week, the anxiety of Amelia's tardiness seemingly affecting her worse. Reaching out, she ran her fingertips over the smooth, tanned skin of Callie's back, grinning when Callie snuffled and threw out an "I'm awake" but never moving a muscle to the contrary. The sleep had done them both good, but now she was feeling vaguely achy and wanted nothing more than a warm shower and a glass of tea. With a little shuffling and maneuvering she was able to roll off the bed and make her way down the hall to the bathroom.

Callie rolled over, still mostly asleep, running her hand over sheets that were still barely warm. She pried one eye open and listened. She could hear the faint sound of running water and knew that Arizona had gotten into the shower. She contemplated joining her but figured if Arizona had wanted company she would have asked her. She'd give her a few minutes and then check on her. After the way their morning had went, she was not going to take a chance on ruffling any feathers this afternoon. She smiled and closed her eyes again.

Arizona shut off the water and stood still for a moment. She ran her hands down the side of her belly feeling Amelia give her a good kick. She cupped her belly, the cramps that had started earlier making her feel unsettled. These weren't contractions she didn't think, at least not how she'd ever heard them described. She'd wait and see what happened before she worried Callie or called Dr. Benson. Grabbing the towel she dried herself off and went to step out of the tub, stopping at the sensation of warm liquid trickling down the inside of her thigh.

"What?" Arizona groaned, running the towel over her thigh. She was slightly embarrassed at the thought that she was so pregnant that she couldn't even make it to the toilet anymore. She stepped out of the tub and tossed the towel in the hamper, grabbing a fresh towel on her way out of the bathroom. Again she felt the warm trickle of liquid sliding down her leg only this time it was accompanied by a rather sharp pain through the belly.

"Oh! Ow..." She took a deep breath, rubbing her hands over her belly letting the realization wash over her that it was time. Amelia finally decided today was the day.

"Callie!" Arizona yelled as she wiped at her legs again, this time realizing that her water had broken.

Callie jerked, having fell back into a light sleep. She thought she heard Arizona and it took her a second to process that what woke her up was Arizona's voice calling her name.

"Calliope!"

She heard the edge in Arizona's voice as she stumbled out of the bed, cursing as she stumped her toe on one of her shoes lying by the dresser.

"Fuck..." She snagged her tank top, dragging it over her head as she limped out into the hallway, stopping at the sight of a naked Arizona standing in the middle of the kitchen with a towel pressed between her legs.

Arizona laughed as Callie stopped in front of her, mouth opening and closing several times, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

"It's time honey," Arizona grinned as she reached out and grabbed Callie's hand, pulling her forward as she pressed it against her belly. "It's time!"

Callie finally felt the fog lift as she pulled Arizona against her and laughed out loud in relief.

"Thank God! I didn't know what to make of you standing here naked in the kitchen. For a second I thought you had peed on the floor" Callie grinned and kissed Arizona's lips.

"Callie!"

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her towards the bedroom. "Come on, let's find you some comfy clothes and call Dr. Benson. Then we need to call Teddy and Jennifer and grab your bag. We should probably call John and give him a heads up and I should call Aria and she can tell my mother and then we should..."

"Honey" Arizona pulled back on Callie's hand to stop her nervous rambling and drew her as close to her as she could. "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." Callie repeated her words and hugged Arizona close. "I love you so much. More than I could ever have imagined."

"I love you too Calliope."

**Here comes Amelia! :D**


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is a long one! Y'all have to bear with me & Becca, she's in Europe & there has not been very much internet coverage there. And there are only 2 chapters left & this isn't flowing very easily... SO I really hope you guys can understand! Thanks to everyone still hanging in there with this story, I greatly appreciate it! Now, here you go...**_

Chapter 48

Callie Torres had never remembered a time that she was so nervous. They had made it to the hospital in record time and had alerted everyone that needed to be alerted. She was having to wait as the nurses got Arizona ready in the birthing suite. Her hands were shaking and she almost felt like she was going to be sick. Knowing that she had to get over her nerves, she took several deep breaths. She could not let Arizona see her like this or she might get upset.

"Hey Cal."

Callie turned around at the mention of her name.

"Good grief Callie, are you okay?"

Callie stared at her best friend and felt the tears start to form in her eyes. She needed to calm down but she couldn't. She collapsed against Teddy's frame.

"Callie, everything is going to be okay. It's just your nerves. She's fine but you, on the other hand, have to get it together. You can't let her see you like this. It will upset her to see you so upset. Sit down and take some deep breaths."

"What's wrong?"

Callie and Teddy turned around at the concerned voice.

"It's nothing Jennifer. I think everything just hit me, all at once, and I did not do very well with my emotions. I have been waiting for this moment but now that it's here, I'm scared to death."

Jennifer came forward and hugged Callie. The four of them had grown so close over the last month and it was very obvious that they all were nervous for Arizona.

"Callie, things will be okay. It's perfectly normal to be nervous over child birth. It's a very serious thing, especially when it's the woman you love. You and Arizona have been through so much together and your lives have pretty much become one and your emotions are in an uproar right now because of this but just know that Teddy and I will be here for you guys however we can. We love you both and can't wait to see this beautiful baby girl."

Callie gave the other woman one last squeeze and thanked her.

"You guys have been so great with us and I could never repay you. We love you both very much and I know that we can count on you for anything."

"Calliope Torres?"

Three sets of eyes turned to look at the nurse standing there.

"Yes, I'm Callie."

"You can come with me. Ms. Robbins is ready. As soon as we get everything settled she can have other visitors come back."

Callie hugged Teddy and Jennifer. "I will come get you guys as soon as they say it's okay." She squeezed their hands and followed the nurse into Arizona's room. She really did not know what to expect when she walked into Arizona's room but what she did see was a shock.

Arizona was sitting up, laughing and talking with one of the nurses, she did not look like she was going to deliver at any time.

"Hey Calliope. They needed to get me hooked up to the fetal monitor and put my catheter in. Now we're waiting for the anesthesiologist to put the epidural in."

"Are you in pain babe?"

"Only when the contractions start. They are about five minutes apart, right now. It's going to be a long night."

Callie didn't know if she could take that or not. This day started out very questionable. Arizona had been in a very bad mood, snapping at her and then she had come to her and told her she wanted sex. Apparently it had worked. Callie had doubts about what she needed to do. Did Arizona want them acting like a couple in front of everyone or did she just want to play the friend game? She didn't know what to do. All she could think about was stroking her face and telling her that she was so proud of her and she loved her so much but she also wanted to respect her space and not push.

"Calliope? Why are you way over there? If you're going to be scared, I'll have to send for Teddy."

Callie laughed and walked towards her bed. Thankful that Arizona lightened the mood, she felt at ease for the first time since they arrived. She stood beside the bed and Arizona reached out to take her hand.

"We're going to be parents, Calliope."

"I know, baby, I know."

Callie's emotions were getting the best of her again and she turned her head trying to hide the tears from Arizona. Knowing that Arizona did not need her weepy emotions added to everything else she tried to settle herself.

"Callie?"

Tear filled eyes met blue and tried to look away.

"Calliope, I know this is very emotional for you with everything from your past but we're going to be okay. We'll leave this hospital with our precious girl and live happily ever after. Okay? Now give me a kiss."

Callie bent down and pressed their lips together. She wanted to believe everything Arizona had just said but she was still a wreck. She pulled back and looked around the room, still unsure of everything.

"I love you Calliope."

Callie received her answer with those words. So she could be as loving and together as she wanted. That eased her mind.

"I love you too baby."

Several hours had passed since the anesthesiologist had given Arizona the epidural and Callie was getting very anxious. She had been listening to the nurses speaking with Dr. Benson and they were concerned with Arizona's slow progression. She was still dilated three centimeters and it had been almost five hours since her water had broken. Callie was trying to be strong but it was getting harder with each passing second.

"Teddy, can I speak with you?"

Callie walked over to Arizona, gave her a kiss and told her she would be right back. Walking out of the room she came face-to-face with her best friend and knew that Teddy was aware of the situation.

"I know you're worried, Cal, but don't let Arizona see it. Okay? She's scared but being so brave. You really have to get it together for her."

"I know, Teddy, but I keep thinking about everything that's happened and it scares the shit out of me. They're saying she's not progressing like she should. What would that mean? A c-section?"

"Callie, calm down."

"I am calm, Teddy, but that's the woman I love. The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with, raising our beautiful daughter. I can't help but worry."

"Callie, I understand but try to keep it together for Arizona."

"I'm trying, Teddy, I'm really trying."

Teddy stepped forward and grabbed Callie around the waist. As soon as she pulled her close, the tears began to fall. "It's going to be okay honey. You'll see."

The two friends stood in the comfort of each others embrace, knowing they would always have each other.

Callie had calmed since Teddy's pep talk but things were still going very slow. She was still worried but now she was doing better at hiding it. She had stepped out into the hall, so she could pace without everyone staring. It had been almost nine hours since they had arrived at the hospital and Arizona was only five centimeters dilated. Callie had already heard Dr. Benson say he was very concerned with things but he would give her a little more time. Just how long she did not know.

"Ms. Torres?"

Callie turned to see Arizona's nurse coming towards her. "Yes?"

"I wanted to speak with you, Ms. Torres. Arizona has told me that you are her partner and I wanted to make sure you knew everything that was going on. My shift is almost over and I will be leaving."

Callie was so proud that Arizona had told people they were partners. Although, she really hated that term but anything was better than nothing. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to alarm you but we all are concerned with Arizona's very slow progress. She has now been in labor over ten hours but she has only dilated five centimeters. Usually, at this rate, things are progressing a little faster. Every woman is different but by this time we would like things to be moving along. Our biggest concern is the baby's head has been in the birth canal for that long and sometimes it can cause stress. It's called d-cells and Arizona has been having a few in the last hour. That's where the baby's heart slows down but then speeds back up."

This talk was not helping Callie's nervousness. "What do we need to do? Are either of them in danger?"

"We are keeping a very close eye on things but I really need you to be aware that she may have to have a c-section. We do not like the baby to be in distress for any amount of time. Dr. Benson wants to give her a little more time to see if she can dilate and things will go from there."

Callie knew she was going to cry again. She was a damn mess but there was nothing she could do about it. At least, she had held it together in front of Arizona. "I'm sorry. I am so emotional today. We have been through so much together and I just can't imagine my life without her in it."

"It's okay. This is a very nervous time for couples. I can see the love you have for Arizona and that's why I wanted to tell you this before I left. The nurse coming on duty is not the nicest woman and she will not communicate with you, so I wanted you to be aware of everything."

"Thank you so much. And thank you for taking such good care of my two girls. We appreciate it so much."

Callie shook the other woman's hand and watched her walk off towards Arizona's room. She had to get it together before she made that short walk herself. She also felt the need to call Mrs. Robbins. She knew Arizona wanted her mom there with her. What woman wouldn't? She would wait a little longer and see how things were going.

It was almost four o'clock in the morning and Arizona was exhausted. She had only dilated another centimeter and Callie was ready for them to do something. She could see the exhaustion written all over Arizona's beautiful features. Callie had watched as the other woman broke down and cried. She had been so strong this whole time but twelve hours in labor with not much progress had to be very emotional. Her epidural had already been supplemented and the anesthesiologist said he would not be able to do it again and something needed to happen. Hearing those words, Callie grew angry. She did not like the idea of Arizona suffering or Amelia being in danger. Her eyes zeroed in on the nurse she had been warned about. She had no bedside manner and did not communicate with any of them and Callie was getting pissed off about it. She walked over to the nurse and asked if she could speak to her outside. She looked back at Arizona, who was drifting off to sleep and headed into the hallway.

"Ma'am I realize you are busy but I needed to ask you some questions."

"What do you need?"

Callie did not like the sharp tone in the other woman's voice. She tried to remain calm but it was getting harder.

"I want to know why my girlfriend is still lying there, twelve hours later, without anything happening. She is already so exhausted there will be no way she can push if it ever gets that far."

"I think you need to let us do our jobs. We're the professionals. Not you."

"Where is Dr. Benson?"

"How am I supposed to know? He comes and goes. He does have other patients, you know?"

Callie wanted to punch this woman in the face but thank goodness for Teddy.

"Cal, come quick, the other nurse said she's dilated to ten centimeters."

"It can happen like that sometimes. That's why you need to let us be the ones to worry about things."

Callie's stride stopped and she whirled around to face the bitchy nurse. She really wanted to hurt this woman but decided against it. Walking away from her and into Arizona's room, she headed straight for the hand reaching out for her.

"Callie, I can't do this. I'm so tired."

Callie hated the look on Arizona's face. She was so worried about this happening and now here it was.

"You have to baby. I know you're tired but Amelia is ready to be here and I am so ready to see her. I know you are too. Just a little bit longer."

Callie looked into the beautiful face and saw defeat written across her features. This had been such a long day for her and she couldn't blame her for feeling this way. She watched as Teddy and Jennifer came towards the bed and offered their support.

"Honey, you can do this."

"I can't Teddy, I'm not as strong as you are. I wish that I could do the things you do but I just can't."

"Arizona, you are one of the strongest people I know. What do you mean you can't do something? You have to do this, honey. We all are ready to see Amelia and I know that you are ready for her to be here. Just a little bit longer Arizona. You can do this, I know you can."

The three women watched as Arizona started crying again. They came forward, surrounding her and looked at each other, knowing her tears were not a good sign. Their thoughts were interrupted as Dr. Benson walked into the room.

"Hello, Arizona, what's this I hear about you not wanting to push?"

"Dr. Benson, I just can't do this anymore. I am so tired. I don't have the strength to do this."

"Arizona, you are fully dilated, let's try a few pushes and we'll see what happens. Okay?"

Everyone watched as Arizona nodded. She was very slow with her response but she let the nurses put her legs up in the stirrups and scooted all the way down to the bottom of the bed.

Callie moved towards the head of the bed and scooted in behind her. The nurse had told her earlier this position would help her to push harder. She supported her shoulders and let her lean all her weight against her. Callie pressed a kiss to her head and held her tighter.

"Okay, Arizona, I need you to push. I know it's hard and you are tired, but you have to push with everything you have. One, two, three- PUSH."

Callie held her body as still as she could and let Arizona push back against her. She wanted to help her but there was really nothing more she could do.

"Push, baby, you can do this. I know you can."

Arizona pushed as hard as she could and Dr. Benson told her to stop. Callie could see the relief come across her features when he told her she could stop. She was so exhausted. The look on her face made Callie want to cry.

"Okay, Arizona, one last time. Amelia is being very uncooperative but we need to get her out. So I need you to push with everything you have and get this big girl out of there. Ready? Big push. One, two, three- PUSH!"

Callie supported her weight again and tried to help. Dammit, she felt so useless right now. This was killing her. She looked up and saw the expression on the nurse and Dr. Benson's face and she did not like it. At all.

"We need an OR ready, stat! Arizona, we are going to have to do an emergency c-section. Everything will be going very fast but you try to stay calm okay? Amelia's heart rate is fluctuating too much and this last push it stayed way too low. I will see you in the OR."

Callie was hustled out of the bed and out of the way. She was so scared but this time she was hiding it for Arizona's sake. The nurses were grabbing the monitors and making sure everything was still hooked up. They started rolling her out of the room and she started to panic.

"Wait! I need to be with her."

Callie watched as the bitchy nurse strolled up to her and spoke with such disdain she wanted to slap her again.

"Are you married to Ms. Robbins? If not, you have no legal right to be with her."

"I need to be with her. She cannot be by herself. You don't understand."

"I understand the rules, Ms. Torres. You cannot be back in the OR with her."

Callie watched as she stomped down the hall.

"Fuck!"

"Callie, you have to find a way to get back there. Arizona needs you."

"Teddy, do you not think that I fucking know that? What do you think I'm going to do? Show my badge? Mother Fucker!"

Callie knew she was going to break down. This day had been so emotionally exhausting for all of them but now this had made things even worse.

"Oh God, I have to call Arizona's mom. She needs to know this is happening. I'll be right back. Please, come and get me if anyone comes looking for me."

Teddy and Jennifer were standing together, holding hands as they watched Callie leave the room. They all were in shock. The last ten minutes had gone by in a blur.

"Hey babe, I think I need to call Callie's mom. She needs her here. She will be a wreck without her. Let me get my phone."

Jennifer listened as Teddy spoke with someone named Aria. She could tell they were very familiar with each other and waited for Teddy to finish.

"Excuse me ma'am, I am looking for Callie Torres."

Jennifer stared back at the nurse holding a set of scrubs and wondered what was going on.

"Callie had to make a phone call. Can I help you?"

"I came to take her back to the OR with me. Dr. Benson wanted to know where she was and another nurse said she had told Ms. Torres she could not come back. Needless to say, he was not very happy. We don't have a lot of time so I need to know where she is."

"Come on, we'll find her."

"Yes ma'am I will call you as soon as I know something. And please let me know when you arrive. We'll be here for several days, I would imagine. Okay, I sure will. Travel safe."

"Callie!"

Callie turned to see Jennifer and another nurse running towards her.

"Callie, this very nice lady came to get you. Dr. Benson wanted to know why you were not with Arizona. Anyway, long story short, get off the phone and get your ass dressed in these scrubs. Here, take my camera and go."

"Thanks Jen. I can understand why Teddy is so in love with you. Wish us luck."

The two friends embraced and Callie took off down the hall behind the nurse. She was led into a locker room and quickly changed into the scrubs.

"Here you go. You have to put the mask and hat on before you go into the sterile environment."

Callie quickly put the hat and mask on and told the nurse she was ready to go. Following behind her, Callie watched as she punched a code to open the double doors and walked into the bright hallway. They passed two doors and finally stopped in front of the one labeled OR 3.

"Okay, Ms. Torres, you will be at the head of the bed with Arizona. Be careful not to touch anything. You ready?"

Callie felt like she was going to explode. "Yes! Let's go."

Walking through the door, Callie noticed the activity buzzing through the room. She paid attention not to touch anything and reached the top of the bed where Arizona was lying with her eyes closed.

"Glad you could join us, Ms. Torres. We are just about to get this big girl out of here."

Arizona opened her eyes and saw Callie standing over her.

"Hey baby, are you ready?"

"Calliope, I was so scared when they did not let you come back with me."

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is fine babe. It's about time for our beautiful girl to make her appearance."

Callie leaned over and kissed her head and grabbed her hand. She could hear Dr. Benson ask for a scalpel and she stood up so she could see. After a few seconds of tugging, she could see Amelia. She was the first person to see her. She watched them clamp her cord and cut it. Then she was handed off to what she assumed was a pediatrician.

"Calliope? Do you see her?"

Callie could not speak for the tears flowing. She had not heard her cry yet. Was that normal? Then she heard the sweetest sound in the world. Her daughter's cry. She cried harder.

"Arizona, she's beautiful. You did such a great job, baby, I love you."

"Callie, go ahead and get a close up."

Callie looked at Dr. Benson and her eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yes. Jeannette, come over and help Callie get a closer look at her baby."

Callie was surprised at the doctor's words and told him thank you over and over. She followed the nurse and walked over to the squirming, mad infant. They were checking everything out and Amelia was screaming louder. Callie stood in amazement and stared at the miracle. She was beautiful.

"Why don't you take her picture so you can show Arizona?"

Callie was on auto-pilot. She turned the camera on and snapped several pictures. Her brain was on overload but she was so happy and relieved. Turning the camera off, she just stared at Amelia. She realized she was so excited to hold her and she would be the first to do that as well.

"Callie, we're taking Amelia to the nursery. We'll get her weighed and washed and all that other stuff. You can come with us."

Callie followed the friendly nurse back to the top of the bed. Arizona was asleep. She leaned over and kissed her softly but she never even moved. She smiled and started out the door.

"Congratulations Callie!"

"Thank you, Dr. Benson, for everything."

Callie walked through the corridor and saw Teddy and Jennifer anxiously waiting.

"Can I stop and talk to my friends for a second?"

"Sure. When you finish just keep walking straight up this hall and the nursery is on the left. Just buzz the door and we'll let you in."

"Thank you, Jeannette."

Callie headed straight for her friends and was enveloped in their embrace.

"Guys, she is so beautiful. She's pretty big too. Arizona is doing good but she is so exhausted. She's sleeping and they told me I could wash Amelia and get her ready. I feel like I'm going to pass out. She's finally here. Wait! Here she is. I took some pictures."

All three of the women oohed and awed over her. They all knew what a miracle she was and they already loved her so much.

"Callie, I called your mom. She's coming and so is Aria. I didn't want you to be alone just in case something had happened. I hope you're not mad."

"Teddy, why would I be mad? I think that's a great idea. Now she can meet her new grand baby. Thank you. Well, thank you both. Arizona's mom is coming too. She should be here sometime tonight. I will call her when I know what the weight and everything is."

"Okay, go be with your baby. You can talk with us later."

Callie hugged Teddy and then Jennifer. "Thanks. I love you both."

Both women were grinning from ear-to-ear as they watched their friend walk away. This had been a very rocky start but everything was great now. It could only keep getting better.

_Amelia Kathryn Robbins_

_Born: 8:43 AM_

_Weight: 8 pounds and 10 ounces_

_Length: 21 inches long_

_**YAY! Amelia is finally here! :D**  
_


	49. Chapter 49

SORRY...

Don't HATE me guys but this is not an update... I just wanted to keep you guys in the "KNOW". My latest update has been delayed because I have hit a wall, so to speak... Chapter 49 is the last real chapter and Chapter 50 will be an Epilogue but this last chapter has given me a lot of problems and I really don't know why. Well the biggest problem is I had shoulder surgery in September and I had an accident with my grandmother this past Monday. She has to stay in a home because she has Alzheimers and I wanted to let her walk outside just for a change of scenery. Well, she fell and grabbed my "bad" arm and thank goodness I kept her from hitting the ground and possibly breaking something but I really hurt myself in the process. I had to go to the doctor on Wednesday and my shoulder was dislocated, my bicep tendon was sprained, 55 cc's of fluid had to be drawn out of my shoulder joint & I had a cortisone injection. I am now in a sling that I am supposed to wear until next Friday and then I go back to see him again.. And lastly, my beta Becca also known as MY RIGHT HAND, is in Rome and she has had no internet. We have only been able to text each other and that's not a very good way to try and finish a story.. :( I promise that we are not leaving you guys hanging with this story.. It will just take a little while longer. So please bear with us and hang in there.. I really think that it will all be worth it in the end! Thanks guys, each and every one of you have been a HUGE motivator for me with this story & I owe it to you guys to finish this like it should! Don't worry & I hope you will understand!

THANKS A BUNCH!

Jaime aka GOLADYVOLS


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the very nice words of encouragement and the get well wishes! This has not been a very easy go of things with this shoulder. My shoulder was dislocated & had to have fluid drawn off & a cortisone shot so... Not so good the last two weeks! BUT I really appreciate you guys being so supportive! This is the last "real" chapter but there will be an Epilogue so there will be one more chapter! You guys have been so great with this whole journey & I greatly appreciate each and every one of you! And thanks to this story I have made a friend for life with my beta Moonbebe aka Becca! I really hate that it has to come to an end but I do have other projects already brewing! Thanks again guys, y'all have been AMAZING! Hope you enjoy and thanks for being so patient! :D**_

Chapter 49

Callie Torres stood back and watched her family. The first couple of days after Amelia was born had been pretty overwhelming but now they were all in a routine. Amelia was two weeks old and growing like a weed. Their mothers were getting along great and Amelia was being a little angel. It was so hard to believe she was finally here. As if on cue, she started to cry and Callie glanced at her watch- time to eat. She usually had to fight off someone to pick her up but this morning her mother and Arizona's mom were in a deep conversation with Aria. Mrs. Robbins had shocked them all with the news of her filing for a divorce but they knew it was probably for the best. Hell, Callie knew herself getting away from Daniel Robbins would be the best thing she could ever do. That man was poison, he had not even cared enough to call and check on Arizona or Amelia. They did not need him in their lives. Callie walked into the bedroom where Amelia was lying and scooped her up.

"Hey, precious girl, are you hungry?"

Callie stared down into the beautiful little face. Amelia already looked like Arizona except for the black hair. Callie knew the black hair came from Pete but she could also pretend it was from her. In her heart this baby was hers, no matter what.

"We have to go to Mommy this time. She's still not feeling her best but she's getting there. We are all so thankful you're here. We love you very much and you will always have people that love you. No matter how things turn out. You can always come to us with everything."

"You are so good with her, Callie. She is a blessed little girl. To be surrounded by this kind of love is something very special. I am so thankful that Arizona has you. The things that my daughter has lived through have been bearable with you by her side and I can never say thank you enough."

"Mrs. Robbins..."

"Dear, haven't I asked you to please call me Barbara?"

"Barbara.. You never have to thank me for loving your daughter. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and now with Amelia, this is like a dream come true. I will do everything in my power to keep them both safe and happy. I know that I am a better person because of Arizona and I also know that she got all that goodness from you. She's so special and sometimes she doesn't even realize it."

Callie's words were interrupted by a sharp cry. She could tell Amelia was hungry.

"Okay, we're going. Let's go see Mama."

Callie turned to leave but stopped herself. Walking back towards Arizona's mom, she leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Barbara."

Callie heard the sniffle as she left the room. They all had been through so much in the last few months but it was all worth it. She saw Arizona sitting up on the couch and headed towards her.

"I have one angry little girl here. I think she may be hungry. What about you?"

Arizona tried to sit up as straight as she could but her scar was pulling, so she stayed slumped in the cushions. Her pain was definitely getting better but there were some positions that still did not feel good.

Callie saw Arizona wince as she tried to sit up straighter. "Wait, baby, let me get the boppy pillow and you can prop her on that while she eats." Callie grabbed the u-shaped pillow and handed it to her. After she was settled, she handed her the baby. Callie loved watching Arizona with her. You could practically see the love radiating from her eyes for the sweet little bundle. She stood back and admired mother and daughter. She loved them more than life itself and knew her life was complete now that they were in it. Her eyes ran over Arizona, she was so beautiful even when she was exhausted. Callie watched as Arizona moved Amelia into position to breastfeed, she loved seeing that sacred bond between the two of them. As Amelia started to nurse, Callie felt such emotion she had to look away to keep from crying. Thankfully her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Crossing the living room, she opened the door to see Teddy standing on the other side. She noticed her friend was holding a very big package.

"What's up buttercup?"

"Hey, T, how are you?"

"I'm great. I just had to come and see the sweet little bundle I have decided to call MiMi."

Callie laughed at her friend. "Well, come in, Arizona is feeding her right now but she'll be done soon."

"Damn, did I miss the breast pump again? I'm never going to see that thing in action, am I?"

Callie punched Teddy in the arm and wrapped her arm around her waist. "What's that?" Callie was pointing at the big wrapped package in Teddy's hand.

"It's something for you and Arizona, but I will wait until MiMi is finished with her lunch or brunch. Whatever you call this meal. Hey Arizona."

Arizona looked away from her daughter's beautiful face and saw Teddy walking into the room. "Hey Theodora."

Teddy let that slide this time. She knew she deserved it because she had hounded Arizona about the breast pump two days ago. That was the only reason she let someone calling her Theodora slide. Well, it was Arizona so she could pretty much call her whatever she wanted. "How are you Barbie?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"Great! I took a few days off and Jen and I are going on a little trip. You know full of driving and truck stops and all you can eat buffets and sex in the truck stop after eating from the buffet."

Arizona could not hold back her laughter and the sharp sound made Amelia jump and whimper. "Shh, baby, it's okay." She cut her eyes at Teddy and smirked at the wink she received.

Teddy stood back and admired the love she saw between the two. This was something she hoped to share one day with Jennifer and saying that was coming very easily now where as before it scared the hell out of her. She knew sharing the rest of her life with Jennifer was what she wanted more than anything. Her thoughts came back to Arizona and Amelia, as the soft baby sounds came from across the room. It was so unbelievable thinking of how much things had changed and where they had all been a little over five months ago. Teddy knew Arizona had overcome so many obstacles to finally reach the wonderful and extremely happy place she was now. She could see the love reflected in her face and it was beautiful. Teddy had always heard the bond between a mother and a child was unbreakable and seeing this moment, first hand, she believed it wholeheartedly.

"What's in the package?"

"I'll show you as soon as you are finished."

Arizona smiled and wondered what her friend had but her mind was brought back as Amelia stopped nursing. "Are you finished, sweet girl?" Moving her to lie against her shoulder, she patted her back and waited for the burp she knew was coming.

Arizona and Teddy, both laughed as Amelia let out a burp that could have easily belonged to an adult.

"Damn, she already sounds like her Aunt Teddy."

"Language Theodora, language."

Teddy gave her a sheepish grin and mumbled an apology. The friends laughed again.

"Hey, what's going on in here? Teddy are you corrupting my baby? Already?"

"I'm hurt that you would think that way, Calliope."

The three friends shared another laugh and did not stop even when the other three women entered the room.

"You three are having too much fun! Is this one of those lesbian orgy things?"

"Aria!"

The three friends broke into another fit of laughter as Mrs. Torres called out the older Torres female. None of them taking it personally, but obviously Mrs. Torres thought they would.

"Mami, do you actually think Aria could say something that would offend us? Especially with Teddy's mouth."

"Watch it, Calliope, or I will take my gift back home."

"Wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this?"

"Sure, Arizona, but tell your butchy girlfriend to stop harassing me. I can take this and go back home where I am appreciated."

Arizona was eying the package and cut her eyes back towards Callie. "Calliope.. behave!"

"Why am I being picked on today? I came bearing gifts and this is what I get in return?"

Arizona laughed at Teddy's dramatic words and looked around as all the women had their eyes glued to the package. "What exactly is that, Theodora?"

Teddy scoffed at Arizona's use of her full name. What was it with her using everyone's given name? She had called Callie by her full name the whole time they had been together. She decided to just go with it but only with Arizona. Someone else calling her Theodora would get their ass kicked.

"I'll trade you mine for yours."

Arizona smiled at Teddy's words and moved Amelia into the crook of her elbow so she would be easier to handle. She grinned at Amelia's disproving grunts from being moved from her comfortable position. Arizona kissed her soft hair and gently handed her to Teddy. Seeing the tough and strong ex-military woman hold her tiny daughter, with such care, brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey MiMi. That's your new nickname that Aunt Teddy came up with. It's special, just like you. You smell so good and sweet."

Arizona caught the tremor in Teddy's voice and wanted to comfort her but getting up from her position on the couch would be very difficult. She noticed Callie checking her out and walking towards the other woman. She watched as Callie put her arm around Teddy and leaned to whisper something in her ear. Those two were so close.

"Okay, enough of the sissy stuff. Callie, help Arizona get this opened up. Mrs. Robbins come over here and sit beside Arizona. Lucia, Aria come over here with them so you guys can see. I need to say a little something before you open it though."

"Do we need Kleenexes?"

Everyone turned to look at Aria as she addressed the other woman.

"You may need some. I don't know. I have no intentions of making anyone cry but you may."

"I thought you lesbians were supposed to be tough? What's with all the sweet talk and crying and cradling babies? You three..."

"Hey, make that four. I hope you don't mind Arizona. The door was open."

All the women took turns telling Jennifer hello.

Jennifer came forward and bent down to hug Arizona. "You look great, Arizona. How are you feeling?"

"Getting better everyday. It's great to see you and no I do not mind you letting yourself in. You are part of this family too."

Jennifer looked away from Arizona almost embarrassed at her show of emotion. "Thank you, Arizona, that means the world to me."

The two women exchanged warm smiles and Jennifer made her way to where Teddy was standing with Amelia.

"Hey babe."

Jennifer wanted to respond to Teddy's greeting but she was distracted with the way she looked standing there holding the baby. Things like this were starting to get to her and make her realize she really was in love with Teddy. She leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You look good enough to eat. I can't wait to get you home and show you how much I love you."

Teddy stared back at Jennifer and wanted to shout to the Heavens and throw her arms around her but she was holding some very precious cargo right now. She leaned against her and kissed her openly. "I love you too."

"Okay, sorry for the distraction. I was going to say a few things about Callie and Arizona and explain the gift a little. As you all know Callie and I used to be a couple but what you all may not realize is that Arizona was the reason she and I ended our relationship."

A collective gasp filled the air. Teddy always had a way with words.

"TEDDY!"

Arizona and Callie both said the name sharply and she laughed.

"Okay, what I meant to say was that Callie broke up with me to pine after Arizona. She was in love with her partner's wife, who had no idea this dyke even existed..."

"That's not true, Theodora. I always admired Calliope and her beauty."

The look shared between the two women was filled with love and something else. They both wanted to feel the connection of being together but it was way too soon.

Callie could no longer keep her distance. She had to just be beside Arizona. To touch her and smell her. She walked across the room and sat down beside her. Their legs were pressed together from hip to knee and Callie felt her skin prickle at the contact. Leaning over she whispered, "I want to taste you so bad. You look so beautiful."

Arizona was thankful for the background noise going because she felt like everyone could hear her heart pounding. Noticing that Callie had left it hanging in the air what she wanted to taste, Arizona drew her own conclusions. She knew she should not have these feelings of want but she wanted Callie more than anything. They had never known the feeling of skin against skin from head to toe and she could not wait to feel that. She wanted something in this moment and looked at Callie.

Callie knew she had to be mistaken that she saw the lust in Arizona's eyes but it was there. She had to taste her if only for a second. Standing, she helped Arizona from the couch.

"Excuse us for a second, please. Arizona needs some air."

Callie heard Teddy's cough and glanced back to see her wink. She led Arizona to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Turning to face her, she was attacked by arms and lips and it felt great. Just feeling the urgency from Arizona made her weak in the knees. She had been feeling this same way for over a week and it felt so right to finally have this connection. Her hands found a resting place on Arizona's hips and she dug her fingers into the soft flesh. Callie opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against Arizona's and moaned when the flavor she had been missing hit her all-at-once.

"God, baby, I have missed this. We don't need to let time pass without touching and tasting each other. I feel like I am going to come out of my skin now that I have touched you and kissed you. Touch me, please."

Arizona knew they did not need to be doing this but she also knew that Callie was being extra cautious and not really even touching her. She would never do anything to hurt her but she needed this contact. Their last time together had been rushed and Arizona had demanded sex and now Callie was begging her for the same thing. She wanted to give that to her.

"Wait. Calliope, our family and friends are in the other room. Should we really be doing this?"

"Arizona, I know this is asking a lot but I need this. You do too. Just go with it, honey. Trust me, it won't take long. Come here, I just want to feel you against me."

Arizona leaned into Callie and sighed as their bodies pressed against one another. Even fully clothed the sensations of being pressed against each other without a baby belly were unbelievable. Her hands cupped Callie's hips and she pulled her as tight as she could without bringing discomfort to herself. Their moans intermingled. Her mouth covered Callie's and swallowed the needy sound. Arizona wanted to give in and enjoy this moment but she also knew she had to be careful and not hurt herself. She let Callie lead her hand down to cup her through her jeans. Feeling the heat through the fabric, she groaned and ran her free hand over the shapely hip and covered Callie's ass cheek and squeezed. She felt the trembling begin and knew it would not take long for her to orgasm.

"Arizona, please."

Arizona forgot about all the people standing down the hall and gave in to the pleasure of pleasuring Callie. Looking up, she saw her beautiful lover with her head thrown back and her eyes closed and she wanted so much in this moment but she would settle for what she knew was possible. Her hand left the firm butt cheek and ran up the length of her body, settling on her breast. She squeezed the fingers of her other hand along the seam of Callie's jeans and loved the sound that came from her throat. Leaning into her soft body, Arizona ran her lips up the side of Callie's neck and licked the skin under her ear.

"I can't wait for you to be on top of me. To feel all that beautiful skin pressed against me from head-to-toe, I could come now just thinking about it. What about you Calliope? Are you close baby? What would it take for you to get there?"

Arizona had no leverage with Callie's height, so she used her hands and her words.

"I want to feel how wet you are for me. I always think about what you asked me about getting me wetter than anyone else could and the answer is yes and will always be but what about you Callie? Do I get you wetter than anyone else?"

Callie felt herself starting to lose control and could not make herself respond to the simple question.

Arizona knew Callie could not hold herself back much longer and she sucked the skin under her ear and massaged her breast while rubbing the crotch of her jeans.

"Calliope, come for me baby."

Callie thanked God that Arizona covered her mouth because she could not hold back the scream that bubbled out of her throat.

Arizona loved knowing she could bring Callie this much pleasure fully clothed and could not wait to feel their naked bodies pressed together. She held Callie against her own body and felt her calming down. The trembling stopped and she whispered.

"They're going to know what we've been doing, especially Teddy."

Arizona smiled at Callie's words but could not make herself care. She loved this woman so much it hurt.

"I don't care, Calliope. I love you."

Callie opened her eyes and stared into the beautiful blue ones staring back at her and knew this was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

"I love you too baby. So much. You and MiMi complete me."

Arizona chuckled at her use of Teddy's nickname.

"Why are you laughing? I just said something very serious and you're laughing?"

Arizona wanted to laugh harder but the look on Callie's face stopped her, she was hurt. Leaning up to kiss her, Arizona explained.

"Calliope, I thought it was funny that you used the nickname that Teddy pinned to our daughter. That's all. I would never laugh at you when you talk about your feelings. I feel the same way. You are everything to us, never doubt that."

Callie cupped Arizona's face and leaned down to kiss her one more time.

"Okay, let's go see what Teddy has for us."

The two women walked out of the bedroom and joined the other five. Each hoping they could go unnoticed as they entered the room but Teddy was the first to comment.

"So, do you feel better Calliope?"

Callie cut her eyes at her best friend and tried to act angry but there was no use. She could not deny what they had just shared in the bedroom. They were adults so who cared anyway?

"Theodora, would you like to finish what you were saying earlier?"

All eyes went from Arizona to rest on Teddy.

"Sure, Blondie, I would be happy to talk about you guys."

Arizona stuck her tongue out at Teddy and Callie shot her the bird.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres!"

Everyone broke into laughter as Mrs. Torres used Callie's full name to call her down.

"Sorry Mami."

"Okay, like I was saying earlier Callie ended our relationship to pine over Arizona but there were never any hard feelings from me. I just wanted Callie to be happy. We later found out that we were meant to be BFF's anyway so everything was all peachy. Then everything happened with Pete and Callie was a wreck but it was more because of Arizona than anything. They became very close and soon I was pulled into the mix and Blondie here didn't know what hit her."

The women chuckled at Teddy's words.

"But I didn't either. I was so taken with Arizona I understood why Callie was so in love with her. She is so strong but at the same time has a huge heart and is not afraid to show it. She welcomed me into their lives, no questions asked and I loved that about her. The biggest thing I loved, though, was how happy she made Callie. It was like I was seeing a different person with Callie and I loved it. I have wanted to see Callie this way for so long and now she has it. They have already had very hard times and scary times but their love for each other is so evident. And the love they share for MiMi is just awesome. I have had the pleasure of calling them both my friends and now I will have the pleasure of being called Aunt Teddy. I love you both very much and now I love MiMi probably more than I love the two of you. She's great! And this gift is something to always think of the love we all felt for her on this one particular day. Arizona the day I went to the doctor with you was one of the most touching and unbelievable days of my life and I wanted to paint this for you both. So, please, go ahead and open it."

Arizona wiped the tears from her face and looked at Callie for approval. She saw the slight nod from Callie and started pulling the paper off the large object. Finally getting all the paper removed, she stared in awe at the painting.

Callie saw the expression on Arizona's face and sat down beside her, wanting to see for herself. What was staring back at them was one of the most beautiful paintings she had ever seen. The colors were amazing and the image was spectacular. Amelia was curled up and sucking her thumb but there was so much more detail that could not even be described. Teddy had really outdone herself this time.

"Teddy how did you do this?"

"The day you couldn't go to the doctor with Arizona, I asked for a picture after the ultrasound. I got to see this little miracle while she was still safe and sound inside of Mommy. I have never been so touched by anything in my life and I wanted to do something to mark the day and always remember."

"Teddy, this is absolutely beautiful. Callie can you hang it in the bedroom?"

"You mean right now?"

"Yes, I want you to do it right now. On the wall facing the bed. That way, I can always see it when I'm lying there. Callie will you help me up?"

Callie walked over to where Arizona was sitting on the couch and helped her to her feet. She leaned over and kissed her cheek. Bending down, she grabbed the painting and turned to take it to the bedroom.

Arizona walked over to where Teddy was standing, with her tiny daughter in her arms, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Theodora. This is truly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Well, besides the nursery. You are so talented. Have you ever thought about selling any of your paintings? I think it would be an excellent idea to try."

"Thanks, Blondie, but it's just a hobby. I love my day job. Where else can I meet hot but vulnerable women?"

"Watch it, Theodora. I will take MiMi from you if you say that again."

Teddy tightened her arms around the sleeping infant and kissed her black curls. "You wouldn't do that. Would you?"

Arizona choked up at Teddy's expression. She had really surprised her with the quick attachment to Amelia. Arizona knew that her daughter was a very lucky little girl, with so many people that loved her.

"Teddy, I would never do that. I appreciate the love you have for my daughter and I love you dearly for everything you have done for me and my family. Thank you."

Teddy gave Arizona a one armed hug and kissed the top of her head.

"No need to thank me Blondie. I love you too!"

"Teddy, let me ask you a question."

"Sure. Shoot."

Arizona took a deep breath and dove in. "I want to ask Calliope if she will adopt Amelia. I want her to have Torres as her last name too."

Teddy could not believe Arizona's words, well she could but it was just so good hearing it. The whole damn happily ever after was coming true and she loved it.

"Callie will be so excited, Arizona. That is one of the best things I have heard in a long time. You guys are so great together and I am so glad that you came into Callie's life. You are the best thing to ever happen to her and I am so thankful for you and Amelia. Are you going to tell her today?"

"Yes, I think that will be a great way to end this day and all of our time together."

"Definitely. And thank you for sharing that with me."

"You're very special to me Teddy and I will always share things like that with you."

The two women embraced again and Arizona felt a hand on her shoulder. Pulling away from Teddy, she turned to see Callie's mom.

"Arizona, may I have a word with you?"

"Yes ma'am."

Arizona followed Mrs. Torres to the kitchen and wondered what this was about. She stopped short when the older woman turned to stare at her.

"Arizona, I wanted to tell you that I had a different opinion about you until I came here. I worried when my baby called to tell me she had fallen for a married and pregnant woman but now that I have been around you and Callie everything that I had thought earlier was laid to rest. You make my daughter happy and it has been a very long time since she has been this way and I thank you and your beautiful baby for that. Your mother shared some of the things you have been through over the last two years and I admire you so much for picking up the pieces and moving on. It must have been a surprise to you, having feelings for another woman when you had been married for such a long time. My Calliope is special like that. She always has been. I want to welcome you and Amelia to our family. We love you Arizona."

Arizona wiped a few tears away from her cheeks and embraced the older woman.

"Mrs. Torres, now I would like to ask your permission for something."

"Go ahead dear."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter and I hope she feels the same way. The important matter is that I want to ask Calliope to adopt Amelia and give her the Torres name. Is that okay with you?"

Arizona watched as the very strong and elegant woman broke down and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Yes, my dear, I would love to have another grandchild and Callie will be beside herself with happiness."

"Hey, what's going on?"

Several sets of eyes turned to see Callie come back into the room but her gaze was fixed on Arizona.

"What's wrong baby? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Callie, I am okay. Just so happy."

"You had me worried for a minute, babe."

"I do need to ask you something important."

Callie looked at her expectantly and replied, "Go ahead."

"Calliope, I want you to adopt Amelia and give her your last name. I want us to be a family forever."

"Arizona, are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Calliope and that will never change. You have made my life so much better and I thank God for you everyday. Let's be a real family."

"We always will be, baby. I don't need a piece of paper or anything else to tell me that. I already feel like I am Amelia's parent but I am so honored that you want to share everything with me. Including your daughter."

"Calliope, she's your daughter too."

Callie could no longer hold back the tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't care if she was standing in the middle of the living room surrounded by family and friends, she had to let out the emotion she was feeling.

"Thank you, Arizona. For saving me from my life. You complete me and I love you so very much. We will be the happiest family ever."

"I think so too Calliope. Let's find out together."

The two women hugged one another and thanked God for bringing them together. This would be a very happy life. They just knew it!

**YAY Happy Times! :D Thanks again guys!**


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N: Hey guys! Well here's the Epilogue for this massive story! It's very fitting because it is a very massive chapter! This story has been quite a challenge but I have loved writing it and getting to hear everyone's opinions and ideas.**** This story started out as a crazy little idea that I had no clue would keep going for 50 chapters! Thanks to everyone who read this from the beginning and stuck with me through all the bumps in the road! You guys have been great! And thanks to Becca who is the best beta in the world! If it had not been for this story I would not have met her and become very good friends! So thanks to my story for doing that! Thanks again guys and I hope you enjoy! :D**_

Chapter 50

Callie leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping her second cup of coffee, lost in thought. Arizona had just laid Mimi down for her morning nap and she was about to leave for her shift. Surprisingly, she had managed to take the first three weeks of Arizona's maternity leave with her and even though it was five weeks later she still missed being with her girls all day. Her baby girl with her soft curly black hair and beautiful blue eyes was the picture of her Mama but the black curly hair was all Mami. She looked up as Arizona came into the kitchen and walked towards her. Her smile was huge as she stepped up close against her and captured her lips with her own.

"Mmm... Good morning" Callie groaned slightly as Arizona captured her bottom lip and bit down gently, curling her fingers into soft hips and pulling her in tight.

"Good morning Baby. Did Mimi go to sleep easy this time?" she grinned when Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Yes, this time she did... Because someone's Mami never wants to put her down so Mama had to open the milk bar for a while."

Arizona laughed when Callie hugged her close. "Well Mami can't blame baby girl for wanting that opened for business!"

"Callie!" Arizona giggled and nuzzled her face against Callie's neck. She inhaled the scent of her clean skin, soap and something that was just Callie. That smell was slightly intoxicating. No wonder her daughter never wanted to sleep away from her Mami. She couldn't blame her for that either.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Benson this afternoon." She felt Callie pull her even closer, edging her fingers under her tank top, brushing her fingers against the sensitive skin of her lower back. She had missed being intimate with Callie but she had not felt comfortable in her own skin until recently. She knew Callie didn't care what she looked like, in fact she was pretty sure that Callie wanted nothing more than to lose herself in her new curves. It had just taken Arizona a little while longer to get there. Now she was hoping that Dr. Benson would tell her that she was completely healed. Callie's hands tracing up her ribs to tease the sides of her breasts brought her out of her day dream.

Callie pushed Arizona against the wall of the kitchen, slipping her knee between Arizona's as she cupped the heavy weight of her breasts, her thumbs lightly brushing over her nipples. Knowing that Dr. Benson would probably tell Arizona that everything was healed and that she would be free to do whatever she wanted, set Callie's heart racing. It was her turn to bury her face against Arizona's neck, softly sucking against her pulse point as she kneaded the soft flesh beneath her hands. The soft whimpers coming from Arizona set Callie on fire.

"I want you baby... So fucking bad" Callie groaned and ran her tongue along Arizona's jaw up to softly suck on her earlobe.

"Me too Honey. I can't wait..." Arizona gasped and shivered at the wet heat against her skin. She pulled Callie tight running her hands under her shirt, moaning at the velvet heat of her skin.

Callie had just decided to screw being late to work when she heard the angry wail of their daughter from down the hall. She laughed softly and ran her lips over Arizona's cheek at her groan of disappointment.

"I swear she knows what we're doing and she knows you are about to leave." Arizona reluctantly pulled herself away from Callie, pressing a quick kiss against her lips as she grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall to Amelia's room. "Come give her a quick snuggle and then you can head to work so you're not late. She needs to go back to sleep and I need to get ready. Aunt Teddy is going to come stay with her Mimi while I go to see Dr. Benson." Arizona grinned at the look on Callie's face.

Callie bent over and picked up the baby, soothing her with soft words and hands before turning back to Arizona. "I would have never thought it of her, but Teddy has totally fallen in love with our daughter. We're going to have to watch these two when Mimi's older. Her Aunt Teddy is never going to be able to say no!"

Arizona laughed and nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and laid her head against her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her baby and her love. What she felt for the two of them was beyond anything she could ever have imagined.

The knocking on the front door broke up their little group as Callie went to let in Teddy. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Jennifer standing there as well.

"What's up bitches?"

"Teddy, don't let Arizona hear that or you will be on restriction from Mimi. I got the evil eye just for saying shoot, so I can only imagine what you will get."

"Theodora Kathryn, if my daughter's first word is bitch I will never forgive you."

"I'm sorry, Blondie, I've been working on the potty mouth. I promise I will do better. So, where is my little pumpkin?"

"She's back asleep, we had a long night. She should sleep for a while. Jennifer, hello, it's so good to see you."

Arizona stepped forward and embraced the striking woman. She was so thankful this woman had found her way into their happy little family but especially for coming into Teddy's life. She had made Teddy so happy and that was a wonderful thing to see.

"I'm sorry to interrupt babe, but I have to go. Let me know what Dr. Benson says and hopefully it will be good news."

Callie leaned against Arizona and what was supposed to be a quick kiss turned into a lingering exchange of tongues.

"I love you Arizona."

"I love you too, Calliope."

Jennifer turned and watched Callie leave the room and waited to hear the front door close. Her smile gave her away.

"Sorry that we got a little carried away. It's been a while since we've been intimate and we're both very ready."

"No need to apologize. I can understand completely."

Jennifer cleared her throat and looked away.

"So, Arizona, you look amazing. Did you really just have a baby?"

"Jen, you are too kind. I feel like my body will never be the same again."

"Seriously? You look terrific Arizona and I'm sure Callie loves all those new curves."

Arizona saw the amused look on Jen's face and smiled. She loved the familiarity between them now. Realizing she had not been this happy in a very long time, she thanked God for her new family.

"Jen, I need to finish up getting ready for my appointment. Please make yourself at home."

Jennifer watched as Arizona left the room. She had already spotted several new pictures of the two women and Amelia. She loved seeing their happy, smiling faces and thought back to where Arizona had been. She had come so far and now she was happier than she had ever seen her. She wanted that with Teddy. She knew that things were getting serious between the two of them and it didn't scare her. She embraced the change and the love she felt for Teddy.

"Jen? I have to go."

Jennifer was brought back to reality with Arizona's words. She did not know how long she had been standing there daydreaming about her life with Teddy. Her gaze connected with her friend's and she smiled.

"I have already told Teddy goodbye and kissed Amelia. Please remind Theodora not to say bad words in front of the baby. I will be back as soon as I can."

"No rush, Arizona, take your time. Amelia will be fine. Teddy has fallen completely in love with her and I love spending time with her too."

"Thanks and I will see you guys soon."

Jennifer closed the door behind Arizona and headed towards the room she knew Teddy would be in. She had become so smitten with this tiny little girl and Jennifer loved seeing it.

"Hey you, did you wake her up?"

"No I would not do that."

Jennifer saw the look on Teddy's face and knew she was telling a lie. She would not call her out on it, though, she loved seeing her tough girlfriend interact with the sweet little girl. Walking out she decided to let them enjoy each others company.

Jennifer glanced at the clock and two hours had passed since she had checked on Teddy and Amelia. The little girl had eaten right before she and Teddy had gotten there and she would be getting hungry soon. She knew Arizona would be back at any time and decided she needed to see what was going on. Walking down the hall towards the nursery, she could hear the soft sounds of Teddy singing and waited a few seconds before she opened the door. She opened the door to find Teddy still holding the baby and softly humming.

"Have you been holding her this whole time?"

Teddy was startled out of her quiet time with Mimi and looked up at her girlfriend. She knew she had tears in her eyes and just nodded her head.

"Babe, you need to put her down. She's asleep and that will spoil her. Arizona will not appreciate that."

"Are you kidding me? Callie never puts her down."

"Well, honey, Callie is her mom and if she spoils her then that's up to her. You don't want Arizona to stop asking you to help with her, do you?"

Jennifer stared at her girlfriend and knew she was getting emotional but she didn't want to push her, so she waited.

"She's such a miracle, Jen. I just want to sit and look at her. She's so sweet and innocent and beautiful. I never want her to feel unloved. It's such a lonely way to live and I never want Mimi to feel that way."

"She's not honey, she is surrounded by people that love her. You know that baby."

"I just love her so much Jen. I want..."

"What Teddy? What do you want?"

Jennifer waited for Teddy to answer and hoped that it would be the same thing that she wanted. She wanted them to be together as a family.

"This! I want this! I want to have something to take care of and to love so much that I don't care about the negative things anymore. I want to have a beautiful little face to give me peace and take everything away. I want a family, Jen, and I want you with me for that. I love you, Jennifer Porter, let's do this. Let's have a life together and a family.

Jennifer felt the tears coursing down her cheeks and smiled through them. "I love you too, Theodora. You have taken over my heart and I always want you there. Yes! Let's do this together."

Teddy shifted Mimi to her shoulder and leaned towards Jennifer, gathering her around the waist with her free arm. "I love you, never doubt that. My life is so much better with you in it."

Jennifer brushed her lips across Teddy's and heard the voice coming from the doorway.

"What are you two doing with my daughter?"

Both women broke apart and laughed. Their smiles telling Arizona all she needed to know.

Arizona enjoyed spending the rest of the afternoon with Teddy and Jennifer. The four of them together had become practically inseparable in the two months since the baby had been born and Arizona couldn't be happier. Callie was due home soon and the closer it got to time for her to appear, the more nervous but excited she became. Dr. Benson had given her a clean bill of health and the anticipation was slowly driving her insane. She didn't think she was doing a good job of hiding her excitement from either woman. Teddy kept giving her a wink or a smirk and Jennifer just cuddled the baby, a knowing glint in her eye.

Callie slammed the car door, drawing in a deep breath as she headed up the walk to the front door. John had told her to get the hell out and he would cover the rest of her shift, her nervous pacing finally getting on his nerves. "You're killing me with the sexual tension Torres." She laughed to herself at the memory as she pushed open the front door.

Arizona saw Callie as soon as her foot crossed the threshold. She was so happy to see her beautiful face and excited to know they could finally be intimate tonight.

"Hey babe. How are you home so early?"

"John was getting sick of me so he sent me home."

Callie was waiting on a sign from Arizona. She needed to see anything letting her know that they could be together. She felt like they had not even touched or shared any time together in ages when it had only been two months. She wanted to throw her down on the couch and have her way with her.

"So babe, how did the appointment go?"

Callie could not take it anymore. She had to ask.

"Whoa, Torres, don't throw her down just yet. At least wait for us to go."

"Teddy I will tell you where you can go."

"Callie, that's not nice."

Arizona laughed at the two friends and knew that Callie was as excited as she was to finally have this time together. She did not want to be rude to Teddy and Jennifer though. Sitting down on the couch, she kept her eye on Callie as she and Teddy talked about the latest Mariners game.

Callie felt Arizona staring at her and she knew that she had been given the green light. This made her very excited but at the same time she wanted to get rid of the other two guests without being overly rude. She had already snapped at Teddy twice when she wanted her to talk about some of their road trips they used to take.

Arizona wanted to laugh when she heard Callie snap at Teddy. Poor thing was strung so tight she looked like she was ready to pop. She knew that Teddy knew what was going on and of course she was giving her a harder time than usual. It would be very funny if she wasn't so ready to touch her Calliope.

"I need something to drink. Anybody else need something?"

"I know what you need Torres. And before you say a bad word that will get you in trouble I'm going to go check on Jen and Mimi."

Arizona watched Callie's back as she retreated into the kitchen. She loved watching her from behind. Her body was so beautiful and she could not wait to see her and touch her. Giving in, she got up and followed her into the kitchen. She had to touch her at least once.

Callie felt like she was going to combust. She wanted to do everything with Arizona. It had been eight long weeks and she was more than ready to have her way with the other woman. Opening the refrigerator, she grabbed a beer and closed the door. Her heart almost stopped when she felt soft breasts pressing into her back and warm lips pressing to her ear.

"I can't wait to feel your tongue inside of me. I'm wet now thinking about it."

Callie pressed back against her and felt close to orgasm as Arizona ran her tongue down the side of her neck.

"I want you to fuck me Calliope. So much."

"Hey you two, don't start unless we're going to finish."

Callie felt herself tense up and jerked around to look at Teddy.

"Dammit Teddy!"

Arizona decided she needed to excuse herself and go check on Mimi. Her gaze lingering on Callie as she tried to rein in her emotions.

"Damn, Callie, you're like a fucking bull in a china shop. What the hell is your problem?"

"Teddy you need to get out of here and take Jen with you."

"Hmmm... someone has a hard on for a certain blond Barbie."

Callie stared at Teddy like she could kill her at any moment but never replied.

"Arizona must be cleared for duty."

"Teddy, you are such a bitch."

"Yeah but you love me."

Callie chuckled as Teddy headed into the nursery to grab Jennifer. She knew she was so lucky to have such wonderful friends.

"Hey, we're gone okay?"

Callie stared at her two friends and came forward to hug them both. She watched Jen make her way out the door and saw Teddy linger in the doorway.

"Cal?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck her brains out."

Callie knew she loved her friend more in that moment than ever before and she appreciated her getting the hell out even more. Closing the door, she headed towards the nursery. She walked in and saw Arizona sitting in the rocker breastfeeding. She had to touch her. Walking over to admire the two people she loved more than life itself she stopped right in front of them and bent down.

"I love watching you do that. It's so beautiful."

Callie ran her finger down Arizona's chest between her breasts and across Amelia's cheek. She had to have her. The groan she let out could not be contained any longer and Arizona closed her eyes and whimpered.

"Callie give me a minute to finish and then we can pick this up."

Callie stood and stared down at them, her heart swelling with love.

"Hurry baby. I need you."

Arizona watched Callie walk away and could hardly wait for her daughter to be finished. This would be an unforgettable night for the both of them.

Callie watched as Arizona walked into the room and shut the door behind her; placing the monitor on the dresser. Her body was lush – boobs, hips, tummy – and it has had Callie salivating for weeks wanting to touch her. She knew that Arizona had been hiding from her since Amelia's birth, but Callie hadn't been able to convince her that she loved her new curves. She watched her walk towards the window to check the curtains and couldn't help herself as she followed her over, wrapped her arms around her hips and pulled her flush against her chest.

She rubbed her hands down over Arizona's belly, before she cupped it and rubbed her thumb over her belly button. She nipped at her earlobe as she whispered "I really miss your outie".

Arizona blushed and covered Callie's hand with her own. She leaned her head back, brushing their cheeks together. "Kiss me, Calliope".

Callie moaned as she kissed Arizona, sealing their lips together. The sounds that Arizona made in the back of her throat were driving Callie crazy. Callie finally pulled away and turned Arizona towards her. There were no words to say right now. She just needed Arizona naked. She leaned in and kissed her as she tried to wrestle her camisole up without losing contact. Arizona finally realized what Callie was doing and stopped her, pulling her hands away from her hips. Callie's startled eyes stared back at her, lips red and swollen. Arizona placed a soft kiss on those lips before whispering against them, "I'll be right back". Callie groaned but reluctantly released her grasp on Arizona's top and watched her saunter into their walk-in closet, a smoldering look tossed over her shoulder before she disappeared. Callie wasn't so sure she was going to survive tonight if Arizona decided to tease her too much.

Arizona took in a deep breath, smoothing her hands down her side enjoying the crisp feel of the cotton blend shirt she had pulled on. It had been one of her fantasies to dress in nothing but Callie's uniform shirt and a pair of panties and surprise her. She still felt nervous about presenting herself this way, but the rush of warmth between her thighs gave her all the confidence she needed. Making sure that the the two buttons immediately below her breasts were closed, she walked back into the bedroom.

Callie felt more than saw Arizona step back into the bedroom. Arizona had surprised Callie many times over the course of their relationship, but she was quite sure that in this moment, a mostly naked Arizona wearing nothing but her uniform shirt and what had to be the tiniest, most inconsequential pair of icy blue panties she had ever seen, was something that was going to be hard to top. Not sure that she was going to be able to remain on her feet much longer, Callie took two large steps forward and grabbing the collar of her shirt, pulled Arizona flush against her and she kissed her with all the longing that she had tried so hard to control over the last two months. Mouths and tongues fought for dominance as Callie dragged her fingers over a quivering abdomen to cup a heavy breast, Arizona's rock hard nipple a welcome sensation against the palm of her hand.

When oxygen became an issue, Callie pulled her head back leaving soft kisses along flushed cheeks as she quickly unfastened the two buttons of Arizona's shirt and cupped the heaving flesh it revealed. "Damn Arizona, I have missed this. So much."

Arizona nodded, unable to form words. Her hands kneaded the soft flesh of Callie's hips as she tried to force her brain to function enough that she could help Callie remove her clothes so they could move this somewhere less vertical. She sighed as Callie's lips moved down her neck, soft kisses and sharp nips marking her trail. Arizona finally managed to move her hands to grasp the button on Callie's jeans only to have her bat them away as she made quick work of her own pants and shirt, shucking them off quickly before wrapping her arms around Arizona and hauling her close; sealing their lips together once again. She walked backwards towards the bed, pulling Arizona with her until the back of her knees hit the mattress.

Callie took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself to the bed, pulling Arizona close so she was standing between her knees. She closed her eyes for a moment at the feel of Arizona's fingers running through her hair; one finger tracing the curve of her ear.

Looking up at Arizona's face, she watched her as she cupped her hands over her hips letting her thumbs trace over her hipbones. "I miss your belly".

Arizona giggled and cupped her hands around the back of Callie's head as she leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against the small swell that was still there. Callie continued to lavish her attention across Arizona's abdomen, placing small kisses along her cesarean scar, dipping her tongue in her belly button, making her way over to her hipbone where she spent several minutes sucking the pale skin until she was able to leave her mark.

Callie grinned against Arizona's hip listening to the soft panting breaths that Arizona had become unable to control. Sitting back, she hooked her fingers in the lacy blue underwear that Arizona was wearing, pulling them tight as she pulled her forward; her hot breath washing over the damp material as she settled her lips against her mound and kissed her reverently.

Arizona's legs went weak at the feeling of Callie's lips against her sex. It had been so long and she wasn't sure her legs would continue to hold her weight as she clutched Callie's head, holding her tightly as Callie licked and nipped at her clit through the delicate material.

Knowing that her orgasm was imminent, Callie pulled Arizona's panties to the side and watched her face as she drug her tongue through her silken wetness, humming in the back of her throat at the honeyed taste she had so desperately missed. The humming and skin on skin contact finally pushed Arizona over the edge, her satisfied cries filling Callie's ears. She felt Arizona's legs give as she grasped the back of her thighs, holding tight as she continued to run her tongue through her tender folds letting her ride out the wave of what she knew would be numerous orgasms that night. She had missed this more than she had ever thought possible.

Feeling Arizona finally relax, Callie leaned back and licked her lips, glancing at Arizona's face, before she returned her attention to the lush expanse of creamy flesh before her, still outlined by the crisp blue material of her uniform dress shirt. She could see her stomach muscles quivering, knowing that it was a mixture of nervous and sexual tension. She was sure hers were doing the same thing. She held Arizona steady as she slowly pushed the lacy panties down over her hips, watching as they fell to the floor.

Arizona kicked the panties to the side, drawing in a sharp breath at the touch of Callie's hand against her, digging her fingernails into her shoulders. She could hardly stand the ticklish touch, her body warring between flinching or pushing forward. "Calliope!" She leaned forward, pressing their cheeks together as Callie continued to run the back of her hand over the dark blond strip of curls between her thighs, her other hand again wrapped around a thigh, long fingers stroking through the wetness coating her velvety skin. It wouldn't take much to send her over the edge again. It really had been too long.

Callie heard the quiver in her voice and dragged her forward, hands clenched hard around her hips. She drug her lips across her belly, letting her tongue draw a line straight up the middle of her body, her hands drawing a similar line up either side of her torso as she pulled her closer. Callie rubbed her cheek against Arizona's breasts, enjoying the silky texture for a moment, inhaling the intoxicating scent that was just Arizona before closing her lips over the small beauty mark that sat almost atop her right breast.

Arizona released a low groan at the feel of Callie's lips softly sucking on her skin.

Pursing her lips, Callie placed a soft kiss against the small brown mark. "I've wanted to do that since the first time it peeked out at me." Callie looked up and caught Arizona's indigo gaze watching her intently. Hooking her hands around the backs of Arizona's thighs, she pulled her forward insistently, wanting her to straddle her lap. They both gasped at the sensation of their naked flesh pressed completely together for the first time.

"Arizona" Callie groaned pressing her face against Arizona's throat, biting softly at her pulse point before she soothed the sting with her tongue.

Arizona leaned forward dragging her tongue along Callie's jawline before gently biting her earlobe. "I want you Calliope. I need you. I need to feel you... all of you..."

Callie whimpered, clutching Arizona tight to her chest, the words being whispered in her ear pushing her desire over the threshold. She had had enough teasing. She grabbed a fistful of blond hair, yanking Arizona's head back so she could press their lips together once more as her tongue plundered the warm depths of her mouth. The small sounds Arizona were making were driving her crazy as always. With the hand still tangled in Arizona's hair she pulled her head back, their lips releasing with a soft pop. She watched Arizona's face as she put her hands on her abdomen and dragged them over her skin, up over her breasts and over her shoulders, pushing the dark blue cotton shirt down her arms. The whimper that worked its way out of Arizona's flushed throat sent Callie over the edge. Grabbing the material she yanked the shirt, roughly dragging it the rest of the way down her arms and throwing it somewhere over her shoulder.

"Up. Up." Callie hooked her arms under Arizona's half dragging, half throwing her onto the bed, turning to follow her as she pushed herself up, leaning down to kiss Arizona wherever she could reach as they crawled and scooted their way to the center of the bed.

Arizona's giggles turned into a low groan as Callie settled herself over Arizona, their bodies molded together from breast to toe.

"Oh, God!" Arizona moaned, "I have wanted to feel you like this for months. Months Calliope!" She let her hands roam over every part of Callie's body that she could reach as she wrapped her legs around Callie's, intertwining them as best she could. Her breath caught in her throat when Callie rolled her hips into hers, the sensation of both their sexes pressed together for the first time was more than a little overwhelming. Arizona felt the small orgasm roll through her belly as she pulled Callie as close as she could letting her own hips press back against Callie's, the pressure welcome against her aching center. She arched into Callie, cataloging the sensations – the silky skin, their breasts pressed together, her intoxicating scent, it was everything that she had imagined it would be.

Callie let herself pin Arizona to the bed. This may have been what Arizona had been needing for a while now, but Callie was quickly realizing that she needed it just as much. They lay together for several long minutes, enjoying the closeness before the gentle thrust of their hips became more and the gentle caress of their hands became a little less gentle and a lot more frantic. She knew this was something that Arizona wanted, but she had plans... no needs, that she needed to fulfill. She pushed up and brought herself face to face with Arizona as she slowly leaned forward and nipped her bottom lip before drawing it into her mouth, sucking softly before letting go. She pushed up again, this time getting to her knees so she could reposition herself between Arizona's thighs.

Arizona startled when Callie pushed up, moving backwards until she had settled herself again between her thighs. She felt the rush of heat bloom across her chest at Callie's new position. Her heart rate sped up as she watched Callie caress her breasts, cupping them before dragging her fingers over the skin of her abdomen and down her legs. Their gazes connected and Arizona couldn't stop the groan that left her throat as Callie hooked both of her arms under her thighs forcing her legs over her shoulders.

Callie felt a little euphoric in this new position. She glanced up, capturing Arizona's gaze as she bit lightly at a creamy thigh. Her nirvana was right in front of her in all it's glistening, creamy pink glory. She placed a small kiss against the top of her mound before dragging her tongue through the glistening folds.

Arizona tried to hold back the scream she felt bubbling in the back of her throat. She had never felt anything like the sensation of Callie between her legs. She ran her hands through Callie's hair, brushing it back so she could clearly see what was being done. The visual of Callie making love to her with her mouth almost sent her over the edge. "Callie. Oh God, Callie." Arizona felt her orgasm rapidly approaching as Callie single-mindedly set about delivering exactly what Arizona had stated she wanted earlier that day. Her tongue inside of her. Needing the connection, Arizona reached for Callie's hands, letting their fingers intertwine as Callie's lips finally settled on her clit, the hard unrelenting suction enough to finally send her over the edge one more time.

Callie pressed her hips against the bed, her own orgasm hitting her hard as Arizona cried out and clamped her thighs tight against her head. If she had to die by suffocation, she could think of no better way to go than to drown in Arizona's velvety heat.

Arizona's ears were still ringing as she finally managed to catch her breath enough to relax her legs and release Callie from her stranglehold. "Oh my God Calliope! I never..." She heard Callie laugh softly as she released her hand and wiped a hand over her mouth.

"Baby, we're just getting started." She smiled, watching Arizona's face light up and her eyes darken.

"Come here honey," Arizona reached out her hands, gesturing for Callie to come closer. As Callie pushed herself up the bed, Arizona wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, pushing slightly so that Callie ended up on her back with Arizona hovering over her. "Let me," she leaned down to kiss her, her tongue warm against her lips as she silently asked for permission to enter, "love you now". Callie felt the unmistakable prickle of tears at the loving, seductive tone of Arizona's voice. "I love you Calliope" she whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Arizona", she husked out, unable to hide her emotions.

Arizona pressed her body fully against Callie's, the texture and smell of her skin sending wild butterflies winging through her stomach. She would never get enough of this woman. Nuzzling her face against a full breast, she captured the hardened nipple, pressing it against the roof of her mouth as she softly suckled. She felt Callie's hand on her back, holding her tight, as she ran her own hand down Callie's side leaving goose bumps in her wake.

Callie groaned and reached for Arizona, pulling her over so she was sprawled along the top of her. "I can't wait honey", she growled as she pulled Arizona's thighs up so she now straddled her hips.

Arizona reveled again in the feel of their skin pressed together. Pressing her lips against Callie's throat, she tangled their fingers together with one hand while she trailed her other hand down over Callie's side, over her stomach and down between her legs.

"Oh God!" Callie couldn't control the cry that ripped out of her throat. Arizona's fingers in her body was mind blowing. Callie pulled her hand away from Arizona's so she could run both of them over the curve of Arizona's hips, digging her fingers into her pale flesh on every thrust.

Arizona moved with the thrusting of her hand and the push and pull of Callie's hands on her hips, the fine sheen of sweat covering the both of them aiding in the electric feeling of their breasts sliding together. Arizona could feel the orgasm that would shortly wash over her and she was determined that Callie come with her.

"Callie baby, come for me," Arizona bit down on Callie's pulse point as she pushed against Callie's body, pressing down hard on her clit, her fingers stroking against her inner walls.

Callie screamed as her orgasm washed over her, pulling Arizona tight against her, her muscles rigid as her body rode out the shock waves. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware that Arizona cried out as her own orgasm pulled her under.

They lay pressed together for a minute before Arizona slid her fingers out of Callie, raising her head and kissing her lips when Callie groaned at the loss.

Callie watched Arizona's face as she pulled the hand that Arizona had just used on her up between them and waited. Arizona held Callie's eye as she closed her mouth around her fingers, sucking them clean. Callie closed her eyes and swallowed hard, startled when she felt Arizona's warm tongue swipe across her bottom lip. Moaning deep in her throat, she captured Arizona's tongue and suckled, rolling them over. She had not yet had her fill.

Callie listened as Arizona's heart beat finally slowed back to normal, the deep steady rhythm soothing her as nothing else could. Trailing her fingers back and forth against the silky skin of Arizona's belly, she let her mind drift. Of all the things she loved about sex with Arizona, this lovely afterglow part was definitely one of her favorites.

"I'm pretty sure you'll get your wish one day."

Arizona's husky voice, strained from their last few hours of lovemaking, startled Callie out of her daydreaming. "What wish Baby?" She laughed a little, turning her head to kiss the underside of Arizona's jaw. "I'm pretty sure I have everything I could ever want right here."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm thinking I may be missing one... maybe two things." Arizona felt Callie stiffen against her and watched as she pulled back to look her in the eye, the questioning look unmistakable.

"I don't understand."

Arizona reached for Callie's hand, pulling it so that it laid flat over the small swell of her belly, right above the still red cesarean scar. "I definitely see a mini-Calliope somewhere in my future. And maybe even a third peanut if someone were to agree to that." Arizona grinned as she saw the look of disbelief wash over Callie's face.

"Are you serious?" Callie could hardly believe her ears. Never would she have thought that Arizona would want to go through another pregnancy, not after all the drama and heartache that had gone hand in hand with her first one. And never would she have asked her to do so. But the thought that she'd want to have another baby with her, a baby that would look like herself but grow in his or her mama's tummy was almost too much to comprehend. And a third? The thought of more babies with Arizona made her beside herself with happiness. Reaching over she pinched Arizona's side, laughing as Arizona giggled and tried to roll away.

"Hey!"

"I was just making sure one of us wasn't dreaming." Arizona crinkled her nose and pulled Callie close for a kiss.

"Of course I'm serious Calliope. There is nothing that would stop me from wanting to have your baby again." She reached up and wiped the tear away from Callie's eye. "Besides, Mimi definitely needs a brother or sister or two to lord over don't you think?"

Callie laughed and swallowed hard over the lump in her throat, "most definitely". "So now that that's been decided", Callie lowered herself along Arizona's length, grinning widely at the low groan that Arizona couldn't contain, "I say we practice making those babies."

Arizona didn't have a problem with that.

_**10 months later...**_

"Arizona!" Callie couldn't quite keep the disbelief out of her tone as she peered into the box, holding the mound of pink tissue out of her way. Shaking her head she reached into the box and pulled out the frilliest, girliest, pinkest cupcake of a dress she had ever seen.

Arizona hurried into the room not quite sure what to expect. Callie had sounded somewhere between disbelieving and exasperated and she was pretty sure she knew what had just been discovered.

"Seriously Arizona? What have you done to my bad ass best friend?"

Arizona tried to quiet the snort of laughter that bubbled up but wasn't quite successful. "It wasn't me! I didn't know anything about it until she dropped it off last night. Jennifer was with her and even she just rolled her eyes. You have to admit that it's a beautiful dress though. And I'm sure that Mimi is going to look like the beautiful princess that she is when you wrangle her into it."

Callie shot her the evil eye before turning to look at her beautiful princess sitting on the floor behind her. Newly one year old Amelia Kathryn Robbins-Torres grinned at her Mami, all four teeth teeth showing, as she sat playing with her alphabet blocks. Right then she was the picture of the perfect baby with her curly black pigtails, dressed in nothing but her white tights and her pink patent leather Mary Janes. Callie wasn't fooled for a second. Mimi Robbins-Torres was disapproving of all clothes at this moment in time, but especially dresses. And Callie had drawn the short straw on dressing the birthday girl.

"Fine. Just don't forget to reassure the grandmothers that I am _not_ killing my child when the inevitable wail of distress starts. You'd swear I was trying to hack off one of her limbs."

Arizona again failed to quell her laughter as she wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and drew her near, soothing her with quick nibbling kisses along her jaw before nuzzling against the skin behind her ear. She grinned at the shiver she felt run through Callie at the touch of her lips.

"I promise that I will make it up to you." Arizona nipped Callie's earlobe, before soothing the sting with her tongue.

"Arizona," Callie gasped, digging her fingers into Arizona's butt, drawing her as close as she could, burying her face against her throat.

"Come on! If you keep this up, I'm going to have to ask to join in or at least have my wife do the joining."

Arizona jerked back, looking over her shoulder to see a softly rounded Teddy standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Teddy!" "Hey!" Arizona and Callie both started at the same time.

"T! T! T!" Mimi struggled off the floor, drunkenly weaving before gaining her balance and running for her Aunt Teddy.

"There's my naked angel! What's up kiddo? Mami losing the battle like always?" Teddy shot a grin in Callie's direction as she cuddled the baby close and pressed her lips to her forehead.

"Scre... ahh... Shut the front door!" Callie changed her response at the quick glare from Arizona, scrunching her face at her before shooting the finger at Teddy where Mimi couldn't see it.

Teddy laughed and walked over to Arizona, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "Happy birthday to Mama too. I can't believe it's already been a year."

Arizona smiled at her and reached out to run a hand over the five and a half months along baby bump that was Teddy and Jennifer's baby boy. They hadn't wasted any time in creating the family they both wanted so badly.

"Don't worry, it'll be yours and Jennifer's turn before you know it."

"Yeah, and you'll be the one waddling around again by that point."

Arizona turned to look at Callie whose eyes had turned starry at the thought of Arizona pregnant again. "I certainly hope so."

"Okay, enough of this mushy crap... I mean stuff. Blondie, your mother and Mama Torres are insisting that this party calls for margaritas and they've sent Aria and John on a liquor store run."

"What?"

Callie laughed and shrugged at the incredulous expression on Arizona's face. "Hey, just be glad Mami didn't hire the live band she wanted. It was bad enough that I had to stop her from inviting cousins that I haven't seen since childhood. Mimi's Abuela has been talking non-stop about this party for weeks. This is only her first birthday. Can you imagine what her Quinceanera is going to be like?"

Arizona held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. That's fine. Just tell them they have to keep them in the kitchen for now. There are going to be five of Mimi's play group buddies here and I don't want their parents thinking we're having a drunken fiesta for a birthday party."

Callie grinned and slapped hands with Teddy before reaching for Mimi.

"All right tiny terror, party time! Let's go see what Aunt Teddy got you, okay?" Callie staved off the pouty lip that was pure Arizona by mentioning Aunt Teddy while removing her from her beloved Aunt Teddy's arms.

"You two out! We'll be ready in a few minutes and hopefully John and Aria will be back and we can go ahead and do the cake. You know she's not going to be happy for long trussed up in this d – r – e – s – s." Callie spelled out the last word knowing that saying it out loud would start the rebellion sooner rather than later. Her baby girl may not say much yet, but she could understand just fine.

Arizona grinned and leaned up to kiss Callie before leaning over to kiss her baby girl, loving the sloppy baby kiss against her lips and the tiny fingers patting her cheek.

"I love you peanut and you too, Mami. If you need me to feed her for a few minutes to calm her down before you come out, just knock on the door."

Callie stuck her tongue out at her before slapping her ass and sending her and Teddy on their way.

Once the door closed, Callie turned back to look at Mimi.

"Ma?"

"Nope. Just you and me kid. Let's get this over with." Callie blew a raspberry on Mimi's cheek enjoying the giggle she got in response.

Callie laughed at Mimi's startled blue-eyed gaze as she looked from the lit candle on her cake, to Arizona, to the candle and then to her. Everyone finished singing as Callie caught Arizona's eye and together they bent down towards the baby.

"Make a wish baby girl," Arizona mock-whispered smiling widely at Callie.

Callie reached out and touched her fingers to Arizona's cheek as together they leaned in and blew out the candle.

Teddy and Jennifer smiled at the image of the little family captured on the camera.

The End

_**Thanks again guys! You all have been GREAT! Stay tuned for more stories from Me & Becca! :D**_


End file.
